


#钢之炼金术师# Babylon

by citymagazine



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 211,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citymagazine/pseuds/citymagazine
Summary: Two years after retrieving his brother's body from the Gate of Truth Edward Elric is still paying the price. Will his debt ever be repaid, or will it finally cost him everything? (Originally published 2007 on fanfiction.net and livejournal)





	1. Disease

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Babylon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773520) by [BeautifulFiction_FMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi大家好！我是本文校对之一羊球球！！在流窜了第二个汉化组的目前本文居然还没坑………………  
> 哎由于某些大家都懂的理由这玩意的更新估计以后都在ao3了，有事欢迎邮件至t658742@163.com交流。

爱德华·艾尔利克睁开眼，让他的视觉逐渐适应昏暗房间中的光线。这里破旧不堪。两张晃悠悠的床铺抵在墙边，几把破旧又不配套的椅子和颤巍巍的桌子挤在角落里。一只裸露的灯泡沉沉地悬在正上方，他注视着它弧形边缘所反射的微弱曙光。

这不是给人长久居住的地方，也就不是谁的家。它只是一个便利的房间，给你一点私人空间和一夜好梦－－至少应该是这样的－－然而爱德发现他烦躁得根本没休息好。睡眠来得断断续续，伴着关于过去的梦魇，一如往常。

对面床上一阵低低的鼾声让爱德抬起一只眼皮，少见的笑容浮现于他的唇角。他生硬的转过头，打量着那发出声音的人。他弟弟的头发蓬乱，沙棕色的发丝落在脸脸颊上：有血有肉的脸。这时，爱德发现他正注视着的面孔本应是永远无法再看到的。

不论是阿尔鼻子的形状还是嘴唇的线条都与他们母亲的如出一辙。在他十七岁的时候取回了肉身，并且该死的，比爱德还要高。但所有人都相信他们是一家人。奇怪的是，爱德的长相几乎和他们的父亲一模一样。

一想到霍因海姆，一阵似曾相识的苦涩牵动着他的心。钢铁的手指抚上脸颊，冰冷的触感麻木情绪中的痛苦。他绝不会原谅父亲的离弃，就如他绝不原谅自己让阿尔过了四年没有身体的日子一样。虽然拿回阿尔的身体其实已经赎了罪，但爱德心里始终没有原谅自己。

恩维的刀锋埋入他的肋间，带来强烈的灼痛。从绽开伤口中汨汨流出的血几乎浸没了刀身。转瞬的黑暗过后那扇耀眼的大门闯进了他的意识。他站在入口出，不进不退。他驻足不前，直到恩维出现，然后是－－让他惊恐万分的是－－阿尔穿过了一直等待着的门。

意识面临着极大的痛楚。他深信自己所见，毫无犹豫。当他在自己身上画上炼成阵时，等价交换的箴言如魔咒般在脑中回响。四肢上各一个，身上一个，还有一个在额头正中。

当深红在爱德的肌肤上褪成单调的棕色污迹时，铁锈的气味充满了他的鼻腔，包裹住唇舌。他别无选择。所有的选项和决定都回归于此。一命换一命，如果这是他要付出的代价，那他毫不怜惜。他最后想到的是他的弟弟，对他不顾死活地尝试人体炼成时从阿尔那里窃走的身体，这是他唯一表达歉意的方式。 

真理之门在等着他，像是在无声地嘲弄着：“又回来了，爱德华·艾尔利克？” 

他没有说明自己的要求，只是无声地屈服，呈上了他肉身的双臂来换回自己的弟弟。他不要残片，他所渴求的是拥有意识和灵魂的完整的躯体。

随后的窒息感让一秒长过一世。他在生与死之间徘徊。从门中奔涌而出的知识吸引住了他的视线。世间所有的知识在他面前盛大地游走着，而他却无法辨识。 

在意识到达真理之门时他做出了决定。黑色的触手跃动着缠上在他的四肢，将他新生的手脚撕碎后归还给地狱。在嬉笑声和杂音中，他在极大的痛苦中朦胧的感觉机械铠已恢复如初。这变化令人惊骇，而似曾相识的愤怒带着充沛的力量回来了。真理有胆量拒绝他吗？ 

我把弟弟还给你。作为交换…

身上的炼成阵闪烁在他的生命中，镌刻进皮肤里。痛感一波一波地沿着这些简单的线条蛇行，深入肌理。

这是一个提示－－让你记得你所付出的，还有尚未付出的代价。

他想知道那等价是如何成立的，又如何迫使他回忆起自己为一直保护的弟弟付出了什么。那道门怎么可以如此变幻无常！它在他尚小的时候索要得那么多而现在却这样轻微，这是不平衡的！他的嗓子仍是哑的，可灵魂却在无休止地尖叫着发问，向那死寂的黑暗和它核心处的白光讨要答案。

那扇门已随着心跳消失，而他在现实中清醒过来。

无可比拟的痛感将他撕成碎片，摧毁掉他的意志，令他无法呼吸。他逃离门的脚步声磕碰着自己的耳膜。沾满他鲜血的地板依旧光滑，而他正蹒跚着，用肉身的手痛苦地拍打着自己灼热的头颅，钢铁的左腿不住的战栗。

本来他只顾着逃离炼成阵的领域，本来他只顾着努力让自己平定下来，但有东西让他停下了动作。他因痛觉而模糊不清的双眼看到弟弟躺在他身后的炼成阵中心，胸腔在睡梦中起伏着。疼痛一瞬间消失得干干净净，因为这时它已无关紧要。身体或许还在颤抖，但他的心已经强健如初。他摇摇晃晃地走到阿尔身边跪下来，用流血的手指灵巧地找到了稳定跳动的脉搏，于是爱德放心地干咳起来。 

爱德眨眨眼睛放下回忆，让视线重新回到弟弟脸上。那一天之后的几周几月，阿尔都一直在努力恢复体能，感受活着的简单快乐。他的专注正好给了爱德时间来完善自己的伪装和掩饰持续的疼痛。

最初的几周里他把这种疼痛归咎于机械铠，但原本连续不断的不适逐渐变得时有时无。再后来一个月里只会发作几次。到现在，爱德只有在极其疲劳或做俯冲动作时才会感到痛。可这仍然像疾病一样。它可能不会蔓延，却一直潜伏在他察觉不到的地方。他怀疑这不只是对他罪行的纪念，而是真理之门在提醒他目前身背债务，总有一天它会要回去。

“TMD,”爱德自言自语着坐下来。他的肺部痛苦的收缩，试图平复撕碎咽喉的咳嗽时神情扭曲。他表情痛苦地一只手按着嘴，胸膛剧烈起伏着。肋骨上的皮肤红热起来，他紧闭着眼睛。发出的声响太大了，他听到阿尔下床的声音。

“哥哥，怎么了？”

爱德大力摇头，拼命控制住自己的身体。咳嗽是最近才出现的症状，第一次是在几天前。他不知道这是那扇门迟来的礼物还是一场普通的感冒，但手心深红色的斑点就说明了一切。“我没事，阿尔。”他设法维持呼吸，迅速地擦掉血迹不让弟弟看见。“不是故意弄醒你的。”

阿尔什么也没说，用沉默来告诉爱德不用道歉。第一缕阳光穿过朝东的窗子，清晰地照出了他脸上的担忧。

“别那么看着我，”爱德轻轻地请求着。“如果有什么事的话我会和你说的。”

“你不会的。”阿尔放弃似的说。爱德无法掩饰脸上畏缩的神情。阿尔已经不止一次地抱怨他的隐瞒了，可他每次都期望这是最后一次。

爱德叹息着靠坐在床头，知道为自己向那轻轻的谴责辩解是没什么希望了。阿尔在还是孩子的时候就能看出他哥哥何时在隐瞒事情。直到从门里回来，他也比爱德自己更了解他。“我很快就会好的，”他最终让步。“你也知道军队是什么样子，没死就不准请病假，就算你只是个麻烦也不行。”

阿尔皱起眉头，把手放在爱德的左肩上轻轻地捏了一下。“也许我们不该接下这次的任务。”

“我们？”爱德危险地问，挺直肩膀盯着他弟弟修正道。“不，阿尔，不是‘我们’。我去看看玛斯坦想怎么样，你在这待着。你不是军队的狗。正式地说，他们又不给你发工资。”

阿尔张口想要说话，但爱德跳下床猛烈地摇头。“阿尔，我们每次都因为这个吵架。”

“可我每次都赢，”阿尔指出了要点，露齿而笑。

爱德满脸不高兴地打开灯，抿着嘴抓起一条毛巾向浴室走去。“不准跟我去。”

“这可由不得你，哥哥。”

这话如果是别人说的就会像是挑衅，但从阿尔口中说出来就只是在陈述事实。真难以承认阿尔在成长。爱德很不高兴地发现家中只剩他还能真正关心阿尔。

爱德砰地关上浴室的门，毫不在乎天花板上摇落的灰尘和是否会吵醒这栋楼中其他的人。他知道自己没能给弟弟做出好榜样。从他们失去母亲的时候开始他的行动就永远那么鲁莽，但阿尔永远站在他这一边。一直是这样，爱德发现他怎么努力也改变不了这种情况。

爱德脱下睡觉时穿的短裤，打开淋浴器冲入水中。他仰头让紧绷的肌肉渐渐松弛开，任清水流过他的头发和肩膀。

阿尔恢复身体后他们就为刚才的事情爆发了第一次争吵。当时爱德建议弟弟回到利赞布尔和温莉待在一起。他到现在还记得他弟弟眼中断然的、愤怒的表情。这样的表情他在妈妈脸上看见过一两次，那是在他们特别淘气的时候，但阿尔话语中包含的母性的忧虑是不变的。

“我过了四年苦日子才拿回身体并不是为了在成功之后抛下你！”

“阿尔－－”

“不，爱德。没有你跟着我绝不回去！”

他不忍心吐出想说的话，但他逼着自己说出来。“我不能那么做。”

同样的话还回荡在他脑中，像那场争执一样从未停止。他厌恶军队的束缚，但也发现军队是他唯一可依靠的东西。他不敢想象回到悠闲宁静的利赞布尔，那怎么可能？这四年里他一次又一次的九死一生，希望和绝望成了他们常有的心境，但他们始终为了自己的理想而奋斗。

突然间原来的那种生活消失了。无愿无求曾是爱德所祈愿的，但当这真正实现了的时候他却怅然若失。至少那些任务让他有事可做，也给他施展炼金术的机会。另外，他对于阿美斯特里斯的罪恶已经见过面太多，这让他无法再回到从前那个与世隔绝的角落。就像一名战后退役的老兵一样，他目睹了太多令人无法忽视的事情。每个人都有自己所不能忘却的。

他自己的需求正与想要阿尔平安的愿望激烈交战。同样的分歧一直持续到现在，但阿尔始终坚持自己的意见。他决不离开哥哥身边。就算是在和爱德上演大吵特吵的戏码的时候，他也一直发自内心地感激哥哥。 

阿尔刚刚拿回了对自己身体的掌控权。为了证明自己的存在，他去参加了国家炼金术师考试。阿尔在炼金术上的能力是十分惊人的。或许不像爱德那么非凡，却胜在柔和自然。阿尔拥有可称得上是才能的优雅。他们总是这样互相称赞。

早晨的闹钟声打断了爱德的胡思乱想，让他轻声咒骂。他得在一个半小时内赶到玛斯坦的办公室。像那种时间别人都还在睡觉呢！

他开始失控地想象起玛斯坦刚睡醒的样子：凌乱的头发和亮着光的眼睛。爱德的口腔变得干燥起来，有一股尖锐的欲望撞击着他的小腹。这感觉已经不新奇了，爱德低声呻吟着，感觉自己开始变硬。

他的年龄正是令人尴尬的青春期，性欲已开始变强，原本羞涩的好奇心变成了不可忽视的妄想。他非常希望那只是疯狂分泌的荷尔蒙作祟，这样它就会在他将要成年时恢复正常，可惜爱德发现他对年轻女孩不感兴趣，却只是沉湎于不切实际的幻想。

他关掉水流拧干头发，又抓起一条毛巾，不去理会他那觉醒了的某个部位。他现在没有时间去管那种事。或许过一会，等他有了几分钟空闲时，他会用手来把问题解决掉。

他把毛巾围在腰际，确认沉重的金属挡住了挺立的下体后开门把阿尔招进浴室。“动作快点，”他咕哝着。当看到阿尔盯着他的湿发时，抑制住对他做个鬼脸的冲动。这也总是他们争论的一个起因：爱德总是花非常长的时间准备，相反的是阿尔却只用几分钟就能把自己收拾得规规矩矩。

阿尔正荒腔走板地唱歌。爱德翻了个白眼，从洗手池边拿起刮胡刀。他面无表情地直视这镜子里的自己。看到前额上的炼成阵，皱起了眉头。用来换回阿尔的那些炼成阵被永远烙在皮肤上，变成了伤疤。在他肉身手脚上的那几个还比较好掩饰，但眉毛上方的线条却显而易见。这（炼成阵）让他看起来不像国家炼金术师，倒像个狂欢节的女巫，可这也是没有办法的事。虽然讨厌它，却又为之感到骄傲和自信。那是一个印记，对于他曾经历的和曾希望献祭掉的东西。他已经学会忍受那些注视，正如他已学会忍耐疼痛一样。

爱德飞快地清理掉下巴上的胡碴，又来回抚摸了一遍确保它已经干净。迅速的合掌，简单地对湿发进行炼成。这个已经练习好几年了。可能有几根眉毛烧焦了，但随着小股的雾气腾起，水已经干了一大半。长发像干爽的瀑布一样披在肩上。爱德很少剪头发。有时它会长到遮挡视线，或是让过多的军人把他误以为是女孩，只有到这样他才会剪掉一指长的头发，其余时候都任它生长。

他正笨拙地把头发扎成辫子，阿尔抚摸着下巴上的一道小划痕走过来。深红色的血丝蜿蜒而下，在他的皮肤上分外明显。

“没事吧？”

“被刮胡刀割的，”阿尔回答着，擦掉了血迹。套上T恤，把潮湿的短发弄得乱糟糟的。“要我帮你扎头发吗？”

爱德微笑着系好发辫，把这当作回答。“温莉的机械铠越来越好了，不然就是我才刚开始习惯它。”

“至少你不用再更换机械铠了，因为我看你是不会再长高了。”

“不准说我矮！”爱德开玩笑地大吼道。他真的不再长高了。虽然依旧比所有人都矮，但他已经不像以前那么娇小了。当然，别人还是一直拿他的海拔开玩笑。

阿尔犹豫了一下，不再微笑。“哥哥，你很清楚今天我不会让你一个人去的。”

“我们还不知道玛斯坦想怎么样呢，”爱德指出。“也许这一次的任务不需要我们离开中央。”

“这不要紧，我还是要跟你去。”

爱德叹着气点点头，穿上黑T恤后去拿外套。“算了，随便你。但你知道我一个人也没问题。” 

阿尔好像还想争论，但看到哥哥正掏出表看时间，就明显感觉这不是个好主意。爱德小小地骂了一句，把银怀表放回兜里向门走去。“赶紧走吧。”

中央司令部的走廊一早就很喧扰。总有新兵忙着向到处走着的军官敬礼而误了正事。走廊里乱七八糟，人来人往，爱德深深吸了一口气，闻到了培根和浓咖啡四溢的香味。他的肚子被这令人满足的气息刺激地咕噜咕噜直叫。本来想回去的时候吃点东西，可是…

“阿尔，去弄点吃的来。我可不想陪你翘掉早饭。帮我拿点培根。”

“可是－－”

他判断出食物的大致方位，把阿尔向那边推去，自己一边匆匆忙忙地走一边回过头来喊：“放心，我不会丢下你跑掉的！”

“你要是敢－－” 

爱德听见弟弟隔着老远撂下的的威胁，暗暗笑着考虑要不继续往前走。最后他满不在乎地耸了耸肩，把脚步放慢了很多。没有必要对玛斯坦唯命是从。再说，他有很多部下来满足他的自大。爱德有时可以狠狠地打击下马斯坦那讨人厌的自负。叫他等一会又不会少他一块肉。

他叹着气打开聚集着玛斯坦心腹的办公室大门。这个房间令人感到亲切，而且说实话， 这是他有的最接近家的地方。空气里有浓咖啡的气息，还有哈勃克那无处不在的烟味。角落里的盆栽浇过了水，因为经常施肥而长势茂盛，纸张不断发出的沙沙声像一支曲子。 即使在生活混乱不堪的时候，爱德也觉得自己可以永远地把这里当作依靠。

他年少一点的时候，曾经想过这就是不是算回家了。他曾那样执著于自己的道路，以致于几乎没有时间和心情去留意这个精力旺盛的团队。起初他的存在令人感到尴尬和不满，他们觉得他只是个孩子而他觉得他们只会挡自己的道。他们有很长时间都只是维持着互相尊重的状态，但他现在明白自己什么都可以对他们说。同样的，他们也把他看做一个厉害的炼金术师，一个可以依赖的存在。

霍克艾的桌子空着，但根据安静呆着的黑色旋风号可以判断她正在玛斯坦的办公室里。她或许极其严格正直，可当面对她所管理的一群大男人时也有母性的一面。当然啦，要是爱德敢这么告诉她，只会落得一身枪眼。她素有很好的名声，要想蒙她是绝对不可能的。事实上她十分明白，自己要是不在他们就一件工作都完不成。

哈勃克瘫在桌子上，枕着自己的胳膊。只见他正奋力地、勇敢地强睁着眼睛，嘴里没点火的香烟皱巴巴地抵在军服袖子上。爱德伸手过去抽走烟扔进垃圾桶时，他也只是抽搐了一下算是道谢。

“早，大将，”哈勃克含糊地说，无力地举起手行了个礼。

“熬夜了？”爱德问道，看着摊得满桌子都是的文件。里面没有什么特别重要的。回答他的只有唔唔的声音，算做同意的表示。他笑了起来，看着哈勃克放弃地合起眼睛。

爱德听见勺子发出的当啷声转过身来，看见菲利正把一大堆方糖加进一杯咖啡，像是希望咖啡因和糖可以给他需要的能量来对付面前的通讯设备。

“大家都跑哪去了？”爱德小声问道，拿起咖啡壶有点怀疑地观察里面渐渐冷却的渣滓。他抓过一个还算干净的杯子，倒了点出来喝了一大口，苦得脸都变形了。

“他们还没来呢，长官。”菲利把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推，无视爱德因为敬称发出的气恼的叹息。

玛斯坦办公室那令人生畏的红木大门打开了，霍克爱苗条的身影迅速出现。她看起来像往常一样无懈可击，爱德注意到她双唇紧抿。她环视房间，暗色的眼睛闪闪发光，手无意识地抚上枪托。

“你来晚了，爱德华。”这几个词带有最终审判的意味，而且尽管他实际上终于变得比她高了一点，她看上去还是能压过他。她脸上带着责难的表情，爱德以调停的姿态举起双手，同时哈勃克和菲利奋力爬起来假装在忙。

“就几分钟，让我歇一会吧。霍克艾。”

“乐意如此。这得看你敢不敢了，长官。”

她淡淡地微笑起来，减轻了威胁的严重性，但爱德还是侧身溜开，不太确定她会不会化言语为行动。他摇摇头快速避开她，推门进入玛斯坦办公室又在背后砰地关上。 

这间办公室几乎完全没变，只是又多了几个正在修补的新弹孔。但和第一次来这的时候相比，他却已经完全地改变了。他不像孩子一样逞强了，也不再放任自己的脾气。他承认从那时起他已经成长了很多，尽管军队还是将他当作孩子对待。 

当罗伊手下最年轻的国家炼金术师进来的时候，他都没费心抬起头来看一眼，只是在自顾自地读文件。阳光斜斜地穿过窗子，在他脸上留下条状的阴影，形成了浓烈的色彩对比。爱德叹了口气，向他的办公桌倾过身，入侵了他的私人领域，于是他很专注地曲起手指抵住嘴唇，高高地扬起一边眉毛。

“你迟到了，钢。我可是日理万机啊。”他的声音虽然很柔和，却故意加重了语气。

爱德强压住突如其来的怒气。他觉得血液升温，下颌紧绷。好吧，至少这混蛋终于不再拿他的身高说笑话了。“管他呢，混蛋大佐，”他冷笑道，不去接他的话。“有什么活吗，还是你把我叫来就是找揍的？”

焰之炼金术师深深地叹了口气。“你可能不知道，但钢，我现在已经是准将了。”他没去管爱德最后的那句讽刺，递过去一个棕色信封，上面什么标记也没有。

爱德大略地瞄了一眼，凭着多年的经验迅速地找到了关键词。“盗墓？”他终于开口。“这真是国家炼金术师干的活吗？”

“是，因为被盗的是军队的墓地。”玛斯坦无情地答道。“人的遗骸可以用作某些炼金术实验的原料。” 

爱德仔细观察着，注意到了男人脸上一闪而过的焦虑。事情进展得太容易了。没有大喊大叫，也几乎没有你来我往的人身攻击。“你是不是有什么事没告诉我？” 

玛斯坦严厉地抬头看他，他的黑发落在前额上。爱德这才看清他的样子。他平常整洁的军服变得很凌乱，苍白的脸上满是疲惫。看得出他下巴僵硬，指节比拿在手里的纸还白。平日他脸上那种欠揍的自鸣得意消失了。并且，他很孩子气地把手插进头发里，弄得头发一束束支棱着。

他严厉地把嘴唇抿在一起，爱德看出他的背变得僵硬起来。他立刻觉得玛斯坦不会费心告诉他答案，但他终于勉强地低语，让他一直以来疏离的感情出现了一道裂口。

“被盗的墓中，有一座是休斯准将的。” 

End of Chapter One


	2. Grave Danger

爱德抿着咖啡，让浓醇的暗色液体发挥它的作用，他透过低垂的睫毛看着街道。远处有两个女孩放慢匆忙的脚步，脸庞通红地瞄着他修长的身形，互相咯咯傻笑着。不是爱德无视她们的赞美，他只是根本就没注意到这些。他的眼睛虽然看着外面的景物，但脑子里却想的都是工作，他在研究着他们在墓地里找到的那些少得可怜的证据。

了解他的人会为看到爱德思考得这么认真而惊讶。即使现在，即将步入成年的他做人处事还是冲动而缺乏计划。他总想着能一下子切入事情的核心，却从来不考虑后果。虽然如此，他至少还知道什么时候该干什么。

盗墓是一种邪恶的罪行，它给人最大的感受就是恐怖和恶心。对于这种渎神的行为，即使有目击者，他们也多半会否认看到了事情经过。就是这样斯多葛式的沉默让爱德觉得很棘手。他已经尽可能秘密地找了一些在中央他能依靠的人，暗地里询问他们是否有听闻任何有关于墓地的异常事件。没有人给他回答。他们都对此装聋作哑。这本身就够可疑的了。

他叹了口气把空杯子放到桌上站了起来，翻起衣服的领子走进雨中。厚重的云层从西边滚滚而来，为带来倾盆大雨。落下的雨滴在道路上溅起，打入小水塘形成一圈圈的涟漪，用它们那不间断的节奏为这个城市奏响压抑的乐章。

他把阿尔自己打发走了，他知道他的弟弟有他自己的朋友圈。阿尔讨人喜欢的性格和宁静的魅力总能让人和他很亲密。城里的酒保和服务员们总喜欢请他吃饭，附送这一条街上的新闻。

爱德有些嘲讽地哼了一声，在这个安静的街区里异常响亮。他根本就没有时间去玩什么魅力；他几乎连礼貌什么的也没有时间去顾及。他的弟弟喜欢轻松地生活着，总是在微笑，而爱德更喜欢不安定的刺激生活。

他路过一个无人的巷口时停了一下，注视着湿冷黑暗的小巷深处。还有一个人说不定能告诉他点什么。在中央更为阴暗的地方，有一个壮实的酒吧老板叫戴恩，这个人总是了解黑社会的一些秘密内情。他一般不管对谁都是守口如瓶，不过他欠了爱德一两个人情。

一个炼金术师孤身到这种地方来是自找麻烦，但爱德露齿而笑，这笑容里充满了野性。他活动了一下肩膀。只要是他插手的事就没有解决不了的。

雨水沿着房顶滑下，汇聚成一股股的水流倾入地面。垃圾和石块阻碍了水流，把狭窄、拥挤的小巷变成堆积着垃圾的肮脏湿地。他平稳的步伐不带一丝踌躇穿越了这些，没有在那些一捆捆的破布和在阴暗角落里依偎在一起的湿透了的纸板箱上停留太久。

一个像是吸气的嘶嘶声让爱德停了下来。他将双手在手套下紧握成拳回头望去，看到了两个倚在墙上的暴徒，便眯起眼睛。他们不是普通流浪汉或笨偷。他们的军人气质过于强烈，持刀的姿势非常专业。刀刃在愠钝的日光下闪闪发亮，在对方手中做好了准备，只要手腕一抖就能重伤敌人。

“这里可不欢迎炼金术师啊，”高个儿的那个嘲讽道。他的脸上布满伤疤。有一些是痊愈了的白线，还有一些鲜红的新伤。“你走丢了吧，小子。”

另一个人绕着爱德转圈，让他不能同时注视他们两个人。“一般我们是不杀小孩的，但现在我们没的选。”语气中愉悦的意味令人作呕，爱德愤怒地紧咬着后槽牙。这个人只有一只昏暗的眼睛，另一个眼窝被厚实的眼罩遮着。“因为你管了不该管的闲事。”

这两人闪电般地一跃而起，爱德跳开躲避，而他们反应迅速得惊人。双掌迅速合十，能量噼啪作响地改变着他的机械铠，爱德满意地看到原本线条流畅的手臂伸长变成钢刃。

一个暴徒全力发出一个突刺攻击，两刃相交令钢铁间剧烈地摩擦，叮叮当当地响。爱德奋力抵御攻击，肌肉极度紧绷，眼睛在雨中眯成一条缝。靴子在水里打滑，他听见身后有东西呼啸而过。他一扭身，及时避开了另一人的攻击。衣料撕裂的声音轻柔地响起，他衣服的一小片碎步落地时，爱德不满的骂了一句。

不知道从哪冒出来一拳，结结实实地打在了他的左眼上，把他打得眼冒金星。爱德一个不稳跌倒在地，又借这个反作用力起身。爱德用最快的速度悍然又精准地做出回击。他从下方一腿把高个儿男人扫倒，又在下巴上补了一拳把他放倒。骨头痛苦地咯吱直响，爱德知道他肉身的手大概要肿好几天。

这次突击只造成了一阵痛哼。这一击可以让多数男人失去意识，现在却好像只是让这家伙受到了惊吓。他不屑地吐出嘴里的血和牙齿的碎片，用手背擦了下嘴唇。 

爱德狼狈地赶快爬起来闪开，背朝着墙好能同时看到他们两个人。他们的动作像是为了杀戮而被关进来的老虎。他们为此受过专门的训练。他们的动作中没有任何拖泥带水，只有对他们自己力量的病态享受。他开始怀疑这一切不是巧合。他们很可能是被雇来的杀手。

第一个人又冲了上来，刀子挥出一道致命的弧线，独眼男恰好在同时将刀刃上削，目标点移向爱德的肋骨下方。

爱德毫不犹豫地双手合十将机械铠还原，用钢手抓住了其中一个人的手腕。他突然转向，把疤脸男的那只手臂反剪到背后扭住，故意令他十分痛苦。

一个流泪般的、轻柔的小声音掠过他们之间的空气。爱德震惊地向后退却。刀子在疤脸男无力的手中滑落，掉到地上又弹了起来，响声在小巷里一遍遍回荡。他的同伴终于停住了手里的刀，停在了他同伙的肚子里。爱德觉得那个人的身体逐渐僵硬起来，他脖子上的筋脉由于疼痛而痉挛得突起。

那一瞬间空气好像凝固了。他们三个就那样站着，对于刚刚发生的事情无法理解。疤脸男的喉咙里咯咯直响，他在爱德的手臂中瘫软下来，血从撕裂的腹部喷涌而出，流得满地都是，生命那种微妙的感觉也渐渐消失随之而去。那道伤口又长又深，独眼男吓得呆立住了。

他的手还停留在刀柄上，现在上面满是鲜血和半凝的血块。他因恐惧而睁大他仅存的一只眼，开始颤抖着踉跄后退。死者的这个同伙转身逃走，仓促的脚步声回荡在小巷中。爱德只是看着，仍然无意识地支撑着尸体的重量。

一开始，本能驱驶他追上去。爱德的左腿因肾上腺素和那种必须要逃离这里——不论去哪的意识而隐隐作痛。他费了很大力气才控制住这种本能。以后再追那个人也可以，现在应该担心一些更现实的问题。

爱德轻轻地把手中的尸体放在地上，刻意不去看那个刚才意外结束一个人生命的伤，他不假思索的脱掉外衣，盖住那人的伤口，作为他袭击者的墓志铭，直到他派人来处理尸体。

自责和沉重的感觉在他心里涌动。他在战斗中总是以使攻击者失去行动能力为目标，但这几年他发现，在越来越多的情况下自己只能选择杀人，或者被杀。他心中有一部分意识在低声请求原谅，但事实是他决定将那些人变成尸体，而非囚犯。

不知什么东西闪过一道微光，吸引了他的视线。他看见死者左手上戴着一枚巨大的戒指， 它在那人的中指上闪烁着华丽的纯金色光芒，他尽可能轻地将它从死者浮肿的手指关节上旋下。戒指还是温的，爱德注视着它平滑的表面上面刻着的两个小小的字母：一个“V”叠加在一个“N”上。他一开始以为是婚戒，但后来他突然意识到并不是这样：中指戒的寓意是追求，而非承诺。

他站起身轻触自己的眼睛，咝咝地吸着气。那里肿起来了，一碰就爆裂似的疼痛。“该死的！”他低声咒骂着眨掉眼泪，那帮白痴就不能打在别人看不见的地方么？

爱德最后环顾了一下四周，手随意的插在口袋里走开，让血液中那种翻涌的兴奋感慢慢平息下来。肾上腺素的减少使他感到疲惫，自责在他的感情世界蔓延开来。他好几次试探性的用手触碰自己的熊猫眼，这不是他第一次受伤，当然也不会是最后一次，但是疼痛是一直存在的，至少在精神上。

没多久他就到了他原来计划去的那个破酒吧。它的名字，Grindle，被凌乱地刻在入口上方的砖墙上。这座破旧的房子里经常出没着流氓和妓女，如果说这里白天是危险的，那么到晚上则是致命的。

爱德悄悄地移动到房子后面，轻叩后门，他知道这样做总要好过直接从大门进去——他怀疑自己如果那样进去就不太容易出来了。

不久门开了条缝，露出一只满是猜疑的眼睛。爱德在酒吧老板有所反应之前就把靴子塞进了门缝里，“你快点回答我的问题，说完我就走人。” 

“你怎么这么烦人呢！”酒吧老板粗声抱怨道。门稍微开了一点，露出一位巨汉。Dane剃得光光的脑袋上满是刺青，轮廓分明的脸上是一双毫无表情的灰眼睛，他叉起肌肉结实的双臂，居高临下的瞪着爱德露出牙齿，极不友好地咧嘴笑着，“明白么，要是被人看见你在这里，那些人会把你的尸体扔进河里喂鱼的！” 

“那我就不被人看见好啦，”爱德轻蔑地耸耸肩，他听见酒吧阴暗肮脏的深处有妓女在尖声大笑，做了个鬼脸，“有人把军方的墓给盗了，知道什么吗？”

Dane直起身，回头瞥了一眼他毫无察觉的客人们，“不知道是谁干的，但是事情闹得很大，问来问去的人多得不正常。” 

“就没人知道点别的了么？”爱德难以置信地问，看见面前这个魁梧的男人摇了摇头，爱德转了转眼珠，“好吧，那这个呢？”他从衣服口袋里掏出死者的那枚戒指，对着光举高，铭刻在上面的字母格外醒目，暗色的线条居于金戒指的中心。

Dane一看到这个戒指，黝黑的脸颊顿时变得苍白，他用手向外推，好像在试图让那戒指离自己远些。“把它拿开！你TMD是从哪拿到这个的？”

“不关你事”爱德厉声喝到“你知道什么吗！”

“不知道，我什么都不知道。”Dane 寸草不生的头上汗如雨下，他神经质地舔舔削薄的嘴唇，眼睛四下扫视，“我什么都不知道”他重复道。

“给我个名字就好，”爱德温和地说，“我马上就走。”

大汉紧张地用拇指擦擦嘴唇，然后弯下腰低头与爱德平齐，“Vivus Nix” 。

爱德困惑地皱皱眉头，他刚挪开脚，门就“嘭”的关上了，力道大的把房顶的砖都震掉几块。

它们在脚边的地上摔成碎块不动了，红色的砖末在灰蒙蒙的雨天中格外显眼。

“Vivus Nix？”爱德自言自语道，不解地摇着头，这到底是不是名字？这是个人么？还是个组织？中央有军队的存在，这意味着黑帮派即使少而分散，但也是确实存在的。不管这个“Vivus Nix”是什么，它居然可以让无法撼动的Dane如此恐惧，这个得好好记住才行。

爱德晃晃悠悠的穿过迷宫般的小巷往回走，没有遇到任何风波。他任由雨滴像冰冷的吻一样冲刷肩膀，黑色的上衣湿透了，机械铠的手臂线条暴露无遗，所有人都看得见。炼成钢刃的时候右手套就完全撕碎了，他烦躁的叹了口气，索性把左边的也摘了下来。

他不知道自己为什么这么在意。手套和长袖衣服是一副保护他脆弱自尊的面具，隐藏了他那一副不同于世人的身体，然而现在它不能影响别人怎么看待他了，永远刻在前额的炼成阵已经足够人们对他下了定论：爱出风头、受虐狂、违背了禁忌的人——这样的说法多得很。最后他终于明白人们不管怎样都只会以貌取人，却还是一直戴着手套，穿长袖，用这来当作盾牌以防御一切。这其实是另一种意义上的军服。

当他出现在大街上的时候，太阳已经要下山了。夏天正慢慢过去，天上的乌云遮蔽了日光，造成虚假的黑夜。水从爱德的头发滴下来，细细流到脖颈和锁骨中间。他的衣服湿透了，可他不予理睬。想把衣服弄干或者找地方躲雨都没有意义。他已经湿得不能再湿了，所以还是忍着好了。

至少这一天没白过，他了解到了点东西，不管这和窃尸贼有没有关系，至少他不再毫无线索了。不管罪犯是谁，他们都不是省油的灯，能隐藏自己的行踪，也够聪明，聪明到目中无人。

一阵刺骨的寒风顺着大路扫过，他环抱着双肩强迫自己慢跑起来。公墓位于一片开阔而宁静的空地上，靠近中央司令部，既与军部遥相呼应又远离世俗的喧扰。

被精心保养润滑过的黑色大门。划清了公墓的地界。爱德小心地推开他们。尽管这座墓园不受教会管辖，它却仍然保持着某种带有神圣气息的静寂。死亡给予万物同等的尊重，所以爱德也心甘情愿地尊重它，不去破坏这里的安宁。

墓地中央有棵紫杉树，阿尔就在它的枝叶下蜷起身子坐着，他的侧影映在逐渐消亡的日光下。爱德加快脚步跑到弟弟旁边，也不管自己开始因为皮肤上的凉意颤抖了起来。

“我真不敢相信居然会有人这么做，”阿尔看也不看他的哥哥，只说了这么一句算是问好。他的嗓音因为怒火而十分低沉。平时温和无害的唇线扭曲了，变成一副可怕的表情。“这些人就连安眠都无法得到吗？”

爱德透过一排排墓碑的空当向外看去。这里通常是洁净而不受玷污的。雪白的墓碑高傲而坚固地立着，在任何天气下都一直洁净整齐。丰茂的草地被剪得短短的。他很不情愿地承认军部把它自己的一切，连同死人都照看得非常好。没有一座墓荒芜了或是无人照管。即使那些被刻在上面的名字已经消失在岁月的混沌中，即使所有的亲友都早已远走，这些坟墓始终有人看管。

然而现在，被翻起的泥土把地面弄得一片狼藉，草地上敞开的墓穴刺目地表达着它们的控诉。至少被盗走了五具尸体。有一些，比如Hughes，除了骨头什么也没剩，剩下的恐怕再也不能安宁的呆在自己的棺材里了。

爱德直起身，压下胃里翻涌的一阵恶心感。在玛斯坦解释说Hughes的墓被破坏了的时候，这件任务就已经转向了一个新角度。原本它与兄弟两个毫无瓜葛，现在却已变成了个人恩怨。艾尔利克两兄弟谁都没有出席葬礼。直到一切尘埃落定，他们才得知Maes已经被害了。这其实是一种偿还。Maes在最初的那段艰难时期曾帮助了他们那么多，现在是他们报恩的时候了。

爱德想起玛斯坦那时硬邦邦的表情。他那双阴暗的几乎变成全黑的眼睛里既没有轻蔑也没有平静，它们的深处是一股股被重新想起的悲痛，里面包裹着的是猛烈的、狂暴的愤怒。爱德本来可以狠狠地骂这混蛋的装模作样，但没和他一起经历过那几年，就不会看见他作为高层官员的表面下所隐藏的东西，时间越是流过，“姿态”这种一维的，连手势也不需要的语言就越会表现出一层新的含义。放在以前他可能觉得给他这种任务是惩罚他，觉得这是他前进道路上的一个阻碍。现在他明白了。罗伊本来可以随便从无能党里挑一个出来处理这件事，但他最终选择了钢。

毕竟那个混蛋也许信任他。

“找到什么了么？”

阿尔摇了摇头。“根本没人看见，所有人都很惊愕，和军部的反应一样。”然后他扫了一眼他哥哥，十分惊愕地看着爱德身上的一片狼藉和熊猫眼。“这是怎么回事？”

爱德满不在乎地耸耸肩。阿尔轻轻一碰就弄得他很痛，他哼哼唧唧地把阿尔的手推了回去。“碰到了点小麻烦。我待会派人把事处理干净。”

阿尔对他哥哥皱起眉头，准确地明白了爱德没说出口的话。“死了几个?”

“一个。”爱德没费心去解释情况。说出来只是会让人觉得他十分悔恨，反正阿尔明白他，不会认为他冷血地杀人。

“你还有哪受伤了么？”阿尔抓起他的手腕，看着爱德左手指节上的擦伤和肿胀，轻柔地察看着受伤的手指。

“有点撞坏了而已，没事。”爱德安慰地笑了笑。他受伤的脸痛得一跳一跳的，他缩了缩身体。“我没发现多少。有人知道这事，但他们不知道是谁在幕后指使。”他靠回到紫杉树上，满面愁容。他们已经在寻找这些被破坏的坟墓的特性，但还不明确。他今天早上已经叫茜斯卡查出这些墓主的生平。要说有谁能找出这个共有的要素，那就是她了。她一直有力而毫不疑迟地站在他们一边。爱德确信，只要有一点端倪，她就能查出他想要的东西。

“玛斯坦认为这些遗骸会被用于炼金术。”他阴着脸说，“我真不愿意说，但我同意他。”

阿尔把手插进头发里，掸出阵雨般的一片水珠来。他沉思着合上眼睛。“要说这是单纯的反军部行为，我觉得太过分了吧？”

“为什么没有一般会出现的涂鸦和破坏活动？”爱德问道。“为什么只挖了五座墓？他们其实只要打碎墓碑就行了，干嘛要千辛万苦地把尸骨挖出来？”他摇摇头，紧抱着胳膊。渐渐侵蚀而来的幽暗昭示着它的存在。“不对，他们计划得太周密了。也可能是某种报复行为，但就算这么推论也有疑点。”

两兄弟都一言不发地站着，都陷入了某些令人惊恐的念头。人的遗骸在大范围的炼金术里都是一种强力的成分，但他们最终都将矛头指向同一种可能。“人体炼成？”爱德轻声问道，说出这个令人痛苦的词。“你认为会不会有人想要复活他们？”

阿尔皱起眉，用靴子前端碾着草地。“那为什么一次性挖了五具？感觉太——铤而走险了。”

“哪个尝试的人体练成的人不是铤而走险啊，记得吗？”爱德指出，低下头左右活动着来舒缓背上紧崩的肌肉。“但你说得没错。他们为什么过了那么长时间才去实施？被掘出的尸体中，还有比Hughes更陈旧的呢。”

阿尔把手放在哥哥肩上，轻轻地推他离开一直靠着的树干。爱德惊讶地抬起头。“我们还是先把身上弄干了再说吧，你会得重感冒的。”

“哟，好像你比我好多少似的。”爱德讽刺道，眼睛看着弟弟被雨淋透了的T恤。“要是现在回去，我就得跟罗伊说我们一无所获了。”

“罗伊？”阿尔像一贯的那样挑起一边去的眉毛。“我还真不知道你们好到以名相称了。”他露齿而笑。爱德很少见的红透了脸，原本起着鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤直发烫。

“哎呀闭嘴吧！我又不能老叫他‘混蛋’啊。多说就没意思了。”这理由完全站不住脚，爱德果断无视了他弟弟眼中恶作剧的光，走入一排排墓碑中。阿尔很识时务地管住了嘴，而爱德尽力让自己脸颊上的热度平复下去。

脚下的泥地吱吱直响，他走过一座被挖开的墓旁，撒得满地都是的土，或许是出于某种不正常的好奇，他走进墓穴边缘看向黑暗深处。阴暗的小空间内已经没有棺材了，坑底只有水和泥。爱德一想到被埋在这潮湿的，无人注意的土地里，就觉得浑身不舒服。逻辑上讲他明白死人不会再有想法了，但这个念头就像冰凉的手指，穿过他的灵魂。

他脚下的地面难以察觉地移动着，然后他支撑他重量的泥土开始像粘土一样下陷。他踉跄后退，绝望地想在湿草地上找到一个坚实的立足点。他的靴子开始笨拙地打滑，然后伴随着惊骇引起的窒息感，他滑入了那个恭候已久的墓穴。

他嘭地掉了下去，狠狠地撞到了底部，觉得身体因为冲击力而痛得不得了。他的前额撞到了一个突起的硬物，温热的血流到了脸上。铜的浓烈气味冲进了鼻腔，这味道唤醒了一些支离破碎的恐怖回忆，让他剧烈地颤抖起来。他们试图复活母亲时所炼成的东西，无以计数的伤害，Envy薄薄的刀刃……

“爱德？”阿尔的声音中混着惊慌。靠近的脚步声在滑动一阵后突然停下，爱德仰起头，看见他弟弟正惊恐地低头看着他。阿尔平日健康的脸色现在苍白得可怕，爱德猜测着弟弟现在在想着什么。“爱德，说话啊！”

爱德吐掉嘴里的泥，舔舔牙齿把它们弄干净。最后他才勉强地低声说：“哦。”

阿尔宽慰地长出一口气，远离洞口小心地跪下来。“你在干嘛？”担忧退去了，变成邪恶的幽默。“试试合不合身？”

“真好玩，”爱德挖苦道，小心地支起手肘起身。这个动作弄得他的头在抽痛，但貌似没摔坏。他叹着气看着四壁，怒视着空荡荡的泥土墙。没人帮忙的话根本出不去。这可惨了，连个能让他回到地面的抓手都没有。

他脑中一亮，停下了动作。“嘿，阿尔，”他努力摆脱那些潜藏的打断他思路的恐惧，开口说。“你能带着五具棺材不被人察觉地走在大街上吗？”

阿尔天生丽质的脸皱了起来，他思考着哥哥说的话。“骨头可以放进袋子里，”他说，但棺材和完整的尸体可就难办多了。

“不管是谁干的，肯定不止一个人，对吧？他们最起码有两个人，可能还要多。”爱德弯下腰查看墓穴底部的一串脚印。它们足以说明留下脚印的人当时正向上方搬运重物。就算雨水也没能把它们完全冲掉，因为这个墓穴保护了它们。

爱德深深地叹了一口气，双手合十后拍上潮湿的穴壁，有些得意地看着一个个迅速出现的抓手。这洞只有六尺深，在干燥的天气下他自己也可以爬出去。总之他一点也不矮，今天是特殊情况！他不用试就知道在雨水泡透的泥墙上肯定会打滑。

阿尔伸手拉了他一把，从他的手传来的温暖的生命力让爱德感到无比安慰。墓里什么东西差点把他的牙撞掉，头发也散开了，落在颈边。他不但在墓穴里摔得这么惨，好像还被里面的阴暗气息影响了。

“我们还是走吧，”爱德低声说。他郁闷地看了一眼满是泥浆的衣服，“你觉得咱们还能不受人瞩目地溜进中央司令部吗？”

阿尔看了一眼哥哥现在的样子，顽皮地笑了起来，无比沉痛地摇头说：“绝对不可能。”

爱德长叹一口气，疲惫地迈动脚步。他走动时湿靴子发出可笑的吱吱声。阿尔在悄悄地笑，尽管不是自己的本意，但他也笑了起来。阿尔的笑容是他疲乏灵魂的止痛剂，他身上炼成阵的刺痛感一如既往地提醒着他，一切本来会那么不同。

他们很快就到达了司令部。大街上空空荡荡，偶尔有几辆车驶过，溅起水坑里的积水。有几个人承受不住倾盆的大雨，终于决定不管有什么事都还是留到屋里去做。等到他们爬上石阶，终于身处那幢森然可畏的大楼庇护之下时，爱德都怀疑自己再也变不干了。他身上又湿又冷，粘嗒嗒的，脸颊上残留着不正常的热度。他头脑昏沉沉的，压制了一整天的咳嗽像要发作出来。

他加快脚步穿过走廊，无视那些投向他的怀疑眼光。阿尔轻易地跟上他，一边向迎面碰到的熟人挥手一边向玛斯坦繁忙的办公室走去，那里是他们的避难所。

爱德撞开门，重重地走进房间，身后是大滴的雨水和泥浆。房间里有一搭没一搭的晚间闲聊因此陷入了一片惊鄂的沉默。他根本没理会那些震惊的面孔。

毫不犹豫地冲进玛斯坦的办公室。他不想回答他们的问题，那样就要承认自己的粗心大意。要是被这些人知道自己掉进墓穴里了，那他可真就永生难忘了。

他关上身后的门，因为突突抽动着的脑袋而皱起眉。他觉得胃里又是一阵翻滚，闭上眼睛努力保持平衡，拼命想让身体恢复控制。

他再睁开眼睛的时候，发现玛斯坦正站在壁炉边饶有兴味地打量他。温暖的噼啪跳动着，爱德怀疑他刚才是不是在玩火。纵火狂。火焰的温度仍然高得难以抵挡。他用外套裹住自己，让深入骨髓的寒意渐渐退去。

“你都滴在我地毯上了，钢。”这句话很让人不爽，爱德费了好大劲才忍住在炉边的昂贵的地毯上蹭干靴子的强烈愿望。

“多大点事啊，混蛋。”爱德发现他的嗓音因为疼痛而沙哑，皱了皱眉。这句话表达出的感情和他打算的不一样。听起来不是冷淡，却更招人讨厌。

玛斯坦的眼睛扫过他的这个下属，把他身上的泥污、血迹和明显的淤青看在眼里。他审视得那么专注，爱德被看得浑身不舒服，他努力克制自己的尴尬。

“炼金术师来向他们的上司报告时，好像一般都会让自己外表像样点吧。”

“×你哥的，”爱德一肚子怨气地说。“你对我们两个还真够像样的。”他还没来得及控制自己，这句挖苦的话就说出口了，但他有意无视掉玛斯坦脸上自鸣得意的笑容。

“挖坟的有不止一个人，”他开始说。“我敢说最少有两三个。说不定还要多。他们有组织有计划，被掘的墓并不是随机的，但我不知道那些是因为什么被特别挑选出来。”

玛斯坦直挺挺地站在炉火边，他后背僵硬，眼睛像块石板一样冰冷漠然。如果不是有意去看，他的姿势和态度只是简单地出于军队训练的影响，但爱德可以看出一些显露内心感情的明显还像紧绷的下颌和那双属于异国的眼睛，它们极细微地变得更加狭长了。他的军服白天已经熨过了，但尽管衣料上的皱纹已经消失，他周围还是散发着些许憔悴的气息。

“这就完了？”罗伊语调平稳地问，语气傲慢至极。“我猜你根本就没想给我认真地做报告。”

“因为你个泼妇非让我做，”爱德炸毛了，说。他对自己火气的控制力原本就很弱，现在更是烟消云散。他知道今天没什么收获，但这个目中无人的白痴也不用这么刺激他吧。

“哟，泼妇的好像是你吧，钢。”他的这句话变成了咆哮，乌木般的一条眉毛扬得高高的。

爱德眨眨眼睛，知道罗伊，肯定不是蓄意的，但他刚才的声音真是非常好听。他张口想要狠狠地回嘴，但他的胸腔突然痛苦地痉挛，连续的咳嗽势不可挡地卷土重来，把想好的话憋死在了肚子里。他立刻用左手捂住嘴，跪倒在火炉边，根本不考虑玛斯坦对于他这一连串紧急动作的想法。他的嗓子灼痛着，感到警铃一样的刺痛感蔓延过身上的炼成阵的疤痕。

该shi的。

爱德没注意到玛斯坦凑过来。他抓过爱德的左婉，吓了一跳。斑斑点点的血染红了他的手，在火光中邪恶地微微发亮。罗伊僵住了，他紧盯着爱德的手，眉毛皱在一起。

罗伊紧抓着他，稳稳地把他圈进自己有力的怀抱。爱德扭曲着脸想要把他的手挥开。男人的眼睛被怒气染成暗黑色，但当爱德无言地看向他的脸时，他意识到那里还有些别的情绪在——他以前从没在那对虹膜里看见过的情绪。

那是恐惧。

End of Chapter Two


	3. Memories

罗伊•玛斯坦以为经历过那么多事情后自己已经不再体会到恐惧。而此时此刻，看着爱德的血在火光中闪着诡异的光，让他意识到恐惧一直是那么的近在咫尺。在这之前，他一直坚信自己已经克服了这种突如其来的幼稚惊恐。如今，它却卷土重来，令他战栗不已。

‘这到底是怎么回事？’他强迫自己从发愣的双唇挤出这句话。他希望这只是一个玩笑。对答亐案的渴望堆积在胸口隐隐作痛。当爱德转过脸，罗伊咽了咽口水，拼命地抑制住怒火和恐惧的话语。许许多多的‘可能’在他的脑中游走。可能是一种传染病，外伤，或是影响更加大的，甚至是致命的病。爱德的手掌上都是鲜红的血液，泛着血沫：令人毛骨悚然。

‘这种情况是什么时候开始的？’他的声音沙哑，尽管不响但仍强而有力。他用力扯住少年的手臂，以行动加强语气。爱德眼中闪过的怒意让他有了些许安慰。至少他还不是死气沈沈；那里仍残存着火焰。

‘关你屁事！’爱德猛地甩开他的手，将掌中的血抹在湿漉漉的T恤上。黑色的衣服掩盖了紫红色的血迹，这就好像他想要用这个动作抹去刚才发生的事。罗伊看着年轻的炼金术师起身走向门口。

‘站住，钢。我可没允许你离开。’

金发少年僵立在原地，罗伊等着往常这种情况下，对方的破口大骂或是轻蔑的竖起中指。然而，取而代之的只是双肩沉重的上下起伏，仿佛爱德已经精疲力竭，连回嘴的余力都没有了。最终，他转身面向办公桌，罗伊得以仔仔细细地审视他的下属。

苍白的皮肤上粘着污泥，夺目的金发被雨水打湿，色泽显得暗淡。眼圈周围的淤青越发严重，干透了的血痕仍蜿蜒在太阳穴。颧骨上泛着潮红，是因为太靠近火焰还是别的原因，罗伊不知道。

因为多年的搏斗训练他的身体很柔韧，站姿总是懒洋洋的，但是现在却显得很虚弱。灵动的眼睛瞪着他，一边眉毛因为不满他的审视而微微上挑。罗伊从那双金眸中见过各种情感：愤怒，急躁，绝望……自从他们从门的对面回来了后，这些都没那么明显了。最近还常常闪过谅解和某种炽热却难以言状的情感。但这些情感却始终是半遮半掩的，似乎爱德总不愿意让人看见他真实的感受。

任何他自认为代表懦弱的东西，钢总是隐藏得很好。他与生俱来的固执脾气也帮了他不少。于是，在罗伊的命令下，偷偷观察爱德的健康也成了办公室例行公事之一。浇花、洗咖啡壶、确保爱德没有隐瞒伤病，这些都已经成了日常的一部分。要不是有人失职，就是这年轻人隐藏得更深了。

艾尔利克兄弟回到中央已经好几个星期了，毫发无伤，就是霍克艾对爱德华健康的评论。他的脸上却隐约有些憔悴，并且日渐加深。人人都想知道到底发生了什么并试着安慰自己，归来的爱德真的完好无损。他一次又一次的用那些站不住脚的保证来欺骗他们，但根本就没人会真的相信。

他们渐渐用更多不易察觉的方式来试探真相，但爱德有他自己的想法。就连阿尔也不能从他那固执的哥哥嘴里套出话来。最终他们只好放弃，满足于在一旁默默看着。这显然不够，但又有什么办法呢？

罗伊愈加怀疑他是否真的了解他手下的少年。阿尔很简单。他是一本敞开的书：很容易获得他对你的信任，并且乐于互帮互助。而爱德则恰恰相反。即使是最了解他的人也明显感觉到他鲁莽冲动的性格只是一个假象，掩盖了真相。

老实说，这真让人火大。

罗伊直起身，赶走那些情感，让自己的声音变得冰冷，漠不关心。‘洗个澡，好好休息。你现在这种状态没法工作。’

他转过身望着窗外的夜色，用自己的背影明确告诉爱德让他离开。他几乎可以听到爱德气的磨牙的声音。如果说什么是钢最无法忍受的事情，那就一定是被无视。这个少年也许已经长大了，但他的脾气却没有和稚气一同消散。

窗中倒映着办公室里的火焰和长沙发。罗伊看着爱德用手擦脸，手指抹去泥污和一条条的水迹。他戳了戳了眼睛周围的淤青，却痛得直皱眉，罗伊看着有些心疼。

这一刻的爱德毫无防备，两年来罗伊第一次真切地看清他。有那么一刻，他年轻的面容因伤痛、疲惫和只出现在战争年代的“绝望的隐忍而无比沧桑。爱德看起来像是前线吃了败仗的小卒，形容憔悴。罗伊突然有种冲动，他想回过头去，伸手轻轻拭去那个表情，可他拼命克制住了自己。他肌肉胤紧绷，强胤迫自己站在原地，但仍然紧盯着窗上映出的影像，把一切都深深印在眼中。

爱德今天是独自进行了怎样一场战斗才会狼狈成这样呢？。日常生活不可能如此削弱一个人。他的精神是因为成年累月地独自承担重负才这样摇摇欲坠的。难道他是从带回阿尔之后就变成这样的？

忽然，爱德的视线在玻璃上与罗伊相遇了。

他已经恢复了自己的伪装，脸上透露不出任何弱点。痛苦隐没在冷淡的表情背后，双胤唇也舒展开了。罗伊几乎以为刚才看到的一切都是幻觉，但那真的是他亲眼所见。即使只有一瞬间，也已经足够确认。他知道他会永生不忘自己所看见的。

“你带回阿尔的身胤体后为什么不回利什布尔呢？”他问出了这个一直不明白的问题，觉得自己的语气有点奇怪。结果回答他的只是个毫无说服力的借口。

“不然我会以为自己被解雇了啊。”爱德含混地嘟哝着，他自卫性质的怒气又要爆发了。他知道罗伊肯定看见了刚才自己脸上的表情，紧皱的眉头表示这个问题不宜深入探讨。

“你好像不着急离开我的办公室啊。”他把双手紧扣在背后，假装在注视窗外的景物，强胤迫自己不去看爱德的反应。

最终爱德深呼吸，冷漠地耸耸肩说，“你又不会放走我。”这是句谎胤言，两个人都明白。可当罗伊回过头时，爱德只是像在和他对胤着胤干一样扬起下巴。

“没人非要你待在这，钢。如果你真的希望，是可以说服军方放弃对你才能的利胤用的。”爱德的眼色闪烁不定，罗伊只觉得胸口揪心地疼。他本来还傻傻地期待着解释，可刚才却劝爱德还是离开中胤央的好。他断断续续地呼吸着，渴求答复。

“我不认为没有我你能应付得来。你太需要人照顾了。”爱德声音很轻，带着一丝玩笑的意味。“我还会继续调胤查盗墓贼的，有进展就告诉你。”

罗伊无言地目送他离去。爱德的心情总在两个极端间摇摆不定，这他早已习惯了，倒是从没听过少年这种特别的语调。只有火焰的哔剥声打断了对爱德的思考所带来的寂静，罗伊转而分神去审视温暖的火。它跃动的光芒突然让罗伊回想起了爱德手上的血，也让他的心重重地沉了下去。

罗伊放松肩膀靠在窗玻璃上，眼光茫然无神地穿透雨幕，感受着熟悉的担忧纵横攀援而上，占据他的灵魂。爱德一次又一次伤痕累累地完成任务回来。他已经不是一个需要保护的孩子了。他长成了一个发觉了自己的强大、找到自己道路的年轻的男人。人们一看就知道他不再需要他们的帮助，可其实却完全不是这样。

罗伊叹了口气低下头，努力让自己以上司身份想问题。如果咳血的是哈勃克或者菲利，那他会命令他们去看医生。他会毫不犹豫地放他们假，然后不再多想，只是隐约有点担心。

可爱德是不一样的。

尽管极其不想承认，但他很早以前就不把爱德只当下属看待了。他看着他从漂亮孩子成长为英俊的男人，然后一切顺其自然地，某些界限分明的礼数消失不见了。他们从彼此看不顺眼变成互相尊重，爱德那热烈的吸引力奇异地、逐步地渗透进了罗伊的生命。

他当然知道自己的感情不会有回应。他们的未来会怎么样？焰和钢是一对传胤奇式的对立。要让这种水火不容的态势向相反方向转变，想都不用想。

所以，他做出了最好的选择。保持距离。他时刻提醒自己他们之间在等级、年龄、处境上的巨大差异，可欲胤望还是动胤摇着他的立场。这一切只因为他以为自己感受到的吸引是单方面的。可他还是不能自已地担心那孩子，他总是想着，万一有一天爱德出去执行任务却再也回不来了，那可怎么办呢？

罗伊闭上眼睛，有点想骂人。刚才的念头让他心如刀绞，他痛恨着自己的软弱无胤能。这一切都乱七八糟，却没有能帮他理清心绪的人。“该死的，休斯，”他近乎绝望地低声说，“我需要你啊。”

他试着回想逝去好友的话语，可回忆却虚幻失真：一切画面都是模糊的，它们在他空洞的心里空洞地回响着。他记不起玛斯的声音，记不清他眼睛的颜色。已经过去了这么长时间，就算是照片也带不回这些失落的记忆。  
他从窗边急转回身，挥手把炉火熄灭。他拿起外套穿上，把自己迅速从阴郁杂乱的念头中解胤放出来。他戴着手套，可正如霍克爱所说，他的炼金术在雨天毫无用处。虽然不太情愿，但他还是露胤出了招牌笑容。他还有其它自保的手段，无胤能不是他的风格。

他最后扫了一眼桌上的文件，开门走出办公室。只有霍克爱和黑色疾风号还没走。金发女子正在晾毛巾，整理她桌上永不消失的大叠公文。她苦笑着抬头看他，伸手去拿电胤话。

“要叫配车么，长官？”

“不用，我走回去。”

莉莎看看窗台外面，有些疑惑，又了然地点点头。她沉默了一下，关掉剩下的灯，给他开门。霍克爱穿上军大衣，系上扣子，黑色疾风号乖乖跟在他们身后。

罗伊过了半天才发现霍克爱正跟着他走。

“你怎么不坐车呢？”他问。“不用跟我淋雨。”

“我遛狗。”

他回头看着那只忠诚的、受到精心照料的狗，不知道要不要戳破她这个一戳就破的谎胤言，可最后还是放弃了。她非要和他一起走，说不定是有话要说。

“我送你回家，”他专断地说，等着她点头同意。办公室里每天一定有个男人送她安全到家，这已经成了一种习惯。他们都明白霍克爱的强悍，可他们始终不放心让她一个人走夜路。如果被她知道他们的这种保护欲，不知道她是会无视还是把他们爆头，那可不和谐。他注意到她步履沉重，还勉强咽回一声叹息。他很轻易地看出了她周胤身气氛的细微变化。他知道她什么时候是真生气了，什么时候是吓唬人的，就像他每次微笑、每挑一下眉毛她都能明白一样。他也总能看出什么时候她心里有事。

现在就是这样的，她眉头有深深的刻痕，嘴角也有细纹。他突然发现不知何时开始她也正站在平等的立场上研究着他脸上所流露胤出的情绪，然后说出了两人都想着的事。

“爱德华有问题，长官。”她还是在用公事公办的口气跟他说话，他知道这时如果自己提出异胤议的话她会引用至少一打论据来证明这样做的必要性。霍克爱从不妄下结论。我知道。他刚才在我办公室咳血了。”

她脸上的惊恐是真心实意的，罗伊看到她的自信变得摇摇欲坠，觉得有些心痛。“阿尔告诉我出问题了，可他也说不出个所以然来。他就是有这个感觉。”

他点点头，这就够了。不管爱德是怎么想的，阿尔都不可能被完全蒙在鼓里。他们多年来的相依为命让两人间的纽带变得牢不可破。这两兄弟互相有极强的保护欲，他们都把对方的安全看得重于自己的生命。

“这就是直觉。爱德也一样，他再怎么心烦意乱也能知道阿尔在想什么。”罗伊听着他们两个人的脚步声回响在走廊里，走下楼梯，然后开口说：“钢他会一直走下去，直到精疲力尽的。”

“这会害死他的，长官。”莉莎说，掩饰着对他这样冷淡评论的微小不满。

“我不是说要不管他，”罗伊答道，“但他可不会高高兴兴地接受我们的帮助。”

“他需要休息，”霍克爱的手不自觉地扶上衣服底下的枪，像是在考虑要不要用武力逼胤迫年少的炼金术师服胤从她。罗伊从不当面说，不过他唯一的女性副官的母性表现得太明显了。

“他太顽固了，中尉。你有没有试过把他弄去睡觉？他反应可激烈了。”说完罗伊才觉得这话不对劲，他偷偷瞥了一眼霍克爱，发现她正拼命忍住笑声，嘴角上扬。

“不能说我试过，长官。我又不喜欢金发。”她的声音里仍带点笑意，罗伊知道要不是她的职业，她会更加活泼开朗。

“我不是那个意思，”他尽可能严肃地说。

霍克爱继续沉默了一下，走出干燥的走廊进入雨中，控胤制好自己的情绪。“请求言胤论自胤由，长官？”

“当然。”罗伊有点发胤抖。霍克爱很少请求说出自己的看法，他有预感，他恐怕不想听到她要说的。

“有时候我看见你注视爱德的眼神，长官。我想你有点…某种程度上…”

夜色掩住了他脸上微微的红晕，他笨拙地清了清嗓子。她也像他这样尴尬么？她看起来依然冷静，他绞尽脑汁地想憋出个回答来，感觉到了她机警而有穿透力的眼神。

“他也是那样看你的。”她的话像落入他平静心湖的小石子。它们激起阵阵涟漪，破碎了光洁的湖面，他发现自己平素沉稳的感情被搅得乱七八糟。罗伊停下脚步，仔细看着莉莎脸上认真的表情。她是他非常亲近的朋友，绝不会对他说胤谎，但她也是会犯错误的。“你不是把愤怒和别的东西搞混了吧，”他讷讷地咕哝道。

“我敢拿我的枪打赌。”她声音里的确信略多于温胤软的真挚，若无其事地伸手理了理他的衣领。“你知道，一般军人会揭胤发他们的长官，如果怀疑他们有不适当的关系，比如你刚才暗示的那个…”

霍克爱难以置信地看着他。“不适当？”她问。“很抱歉长官，但是如果它能让你快乐，又怎么会不适当她叹息着，眨眨眼睛继续走在夜雨中，环抱着双臂。她淡淡地笑了，低声说：“你以为我不知道。”

罗伊咽了下口水。他没想到除了休斯以外还能有人看出他的癖好。绿眼睛的那个男人曾经用一大瓶威士忌撬开了他的嘴，逼他吐露真言。他本来以为会被马斯狠狠骂一顿，却得到了他温和的理解和默默支持。现在，他又从霍克爱身上得到了同样的感觉。她把下巴抬得高高的，像在问他有没有胆量否认，最后他终于点了点头。她也不指望他能多么大方地承认，所以这就够了。 

“你不沮丧？”他问，霍克艾狠狠瞪了他一眼，吓得他一缩，这一眼就很有力地证明了他刚才是个多疑的傻瓜。她什么也没说，只是淡淡地笑着点点头，只是让黑色疾风号紧跟住她，给它挡雨。 

罗伊愣了一下，小跑着追上她。“你到底是怎么看出来的？”他很好奇地问，重新和她并肩走着。

“你觉得每次使唤他时你脸上的那殷切期盼的表情还不够吗？”霍克艾耸耸肩，回头看看小狗有没有在跟着。“你矫枉过正了。你那个超短裙演说或许能让哈博克对你死心塌地，但你应该也知道这对爱德华来说根本没用。

“那别人有没有……(看出来）？”

“也许吧，但他们就算知道也会把疑虑咽进肚子里。”她叹了口气，在夜晚的寒气中挺直肩膀。“有一点可以确信。那就是，长官，你错了。我们之中或许只有你能告诉爱德应该做什么。他可能会抱怨，但他一定会服从你。或许不是全盘照做，但结果还是一样的。”

他们不再说话，各想各的，一直走到霍克艾家前门。她摸索着开了门，请罗伊也进来，但他摇了摇头躲在房子背风的地方，看着霍克艾把黑色疾风号招进门。雨已经渐渐小了，但当冰冷的水滴钻进罗伊的领子时，他还是冷得发抖。

“我派出了一个清理小队，”她不经意地说，“应该一个小时就完事了。”

他的沉默一定让她惊觉到问题，她敏锐地抬起头，暖人的棕眼眯了起来。“爱德没告诉你，是吧？”

“没。”罗伊绷起下巴。说不定爱德是故意的，他的报告总是倾向于隐瞒死亡人数和破坏程度。他拿不准自己想不想知道真实情况，却还是问了。“这小队是去干什么的？”

“贫民窟附近的小巷里有具尸体。”霍克艾皱着眉沉思。“实际上是阿尔告诉我的。说不定爱德真的忘了。”

“贫民窟？”他近乎咆哮地粗声说，伸手抹了一把自己疲惫的脸。“他到底去那种鬼地方干什么！能活着回来真算他走运。”光想一想那么莽撞的爱德华深入那些小街的黑暗腹地，就够他出冷汗的了。“还好有阿尔跟着他。”

霍克艾咬着嘴唇，然后说了实话：“其实我认为他是一个人去的。他们分开行动，这样搜查面会更广。”

罗伊觉得他的脑袋痛了起来。他真的想追上那个金发的炼金术师好好给他洗洗脑，灌点道理进去。“我明天的跟他谈谈。我现在觉得我们该找个人一辈子寸步不离地跟着他。阿姆斯特朗怎么样？”

这只是半开玩笑的，霍克艾微笑着，无奈地摇摇头。“晚安，长官。”

“晚安，中尉。明早见。”

罗伊冲她随便挥挥手，转身回家，知道霍克艾会一直看着他直到离开她的视野。以前她的这种无微不至让他很不自然，但他很快发现这并不是对自己的特殊待遇。

她看着他们每个人离开，等到确认他们都安全地融进夜色里之后才关上门。

他慢慢吐着气，努力把事情理清。她不仅是个好副官，还很有魅力。他知道中央司令部里有很多男士都对她抱有超过同僚的感情。抛开工作关系来说，他看得见她的美丽，但他很珍视她的友谊，因此绝不会用不负责任的始乱终弃来毁坏它。

他露出一丝微笑，摇摇头走上大路，轻捷地走完回家的最后一段路。丽莎的鹰眼好像已经好久没有发挥它的威力了。她了解了事实，并对此不予评论，只有祝福和极浅极淡的一丝失望。

他快步登上前门的台阶，打开锁闪进门内。门厅又暗又冷，他迅速打开灯检查门窗。高阶军官总有被刺杀的危险，他可不想因为太累或粗心大意得忘记保持警惕而丢掉性命。

这一天真够长的，主要都耗在窃尸案和他对爱德的担心上了。他浑身乏力，一只手指抚摸着右眼边的伤疤。它很淡，却是真实存在的。阿切尔那发子弹只打偏了一英寸，他本来认定自己就算免于一死也会丢掉那只眼睛。

他还记得那时他在总统府前门的台阶上醒过来，看见霍克艾慌乱的脸。伤口流了很多血，但其实没有看起来那么严重。她还以为失去他了，一遍又一遍不停地道歉。但是，是她射杀了阿切尔，是她没让那疯子有第二次开枪的机会。

那天的事丵件造成了非常严重的后果。由于被卷入这次事丵件中，高层将他从晋升名单里排除了出去，哈库洛却趁机篡权。他心中不屑。这男人极度自私，根本不能胜任大总统一职。过去两年来危机越发高涨，濒临爆发。除非出现转机，否则全盘崩溃将指日可待，他们会面临另一场内战。

罗伊已经尽全力弥补哈库洛的过失，但他所做的远远不够。整个中央司令部正屏息等待，努力在亚美斯特里斯分崩离析时仍将中央纳入控制之中。

在事后盘查和就职典礼的整个过程中，无能党一直笑不出来。  
因为证据不充分，所以他们洗清了嫌疑，可恐惧还存留在空气中。每天他们都不断听说有人被削去军阶，行踪不明的矮小金发男孩和盔甲像他们心中一道无法愈合的创伤。

有些人坚定地相信他们两个会成功。菲力性格那么温和，却会对任何说他们最终可能会失败的人大吼大叫。有一段时间罗伊所能做的一切就是没完没了地说他怀疑这辈子还能不能得到那两个孩子的半点消息了。

他想起很多个星期之前那通电话响起来的时候。那天他们都很忙，已经接了一个又一个电话。他还记得霍克爱告诉他打电话的是谁，然后他的部下中响起了一片宽慰的惊呼声。他先是怪罪爱德没早点回来报告而把他大骂一通，然后又哽咽着感谢不管是哪路神明让他们两个都平安无事。

屋里响起了平稳的钟声，打断了他的回忆。罗伊抬头看表，发现刚好是午夜了。一日已尽，一日方始。他在酒柜前犹豫了一下，明白自己可以用一杯威士忌麻木一下神经。但不行，他还是不能这样，一杯变两杯，一周一次变成一晚一次，然后他知道长此以往自己会沉溺下去。他从来不想依赖上谁或者什么东西，除了自己。就连那些和他上床的女人也从没成为他生活中不可缺少的一部分；只是不可能。

霍克爱谨慎的言辞触动了他。他不知道是不是可能阻止爱德成为他不可缺少的存在。他直觉与钢的关系会是深刻而长久的，只有这种直觉足以让他忧虑。如果马斯在的话，他会大笑着告诉他，媳妇儿和哥们儿，哪儿都不算事儿。

罗伊强迫自己转头走向卧室。他上楼，冲着地毯皱起眉头。他没什么好对爱德承担义务的，除了做一个庇护者之外。刚才他肯定是疯了才那么想。不管莉莎怎么说，爱德都没有和罗伊分享他的生活的意思。欲望是一回事，爱是另一回事。

“我不认为你离得开我。你需要太多照顾了。”

这句话清楚地在罗伊心中响起，他觉得自己的心又提了起来。如果这不是个玩笑，如果爱德说的是实话，那么他真实的意思就是这句话的字面意思吗？

爱德实际是在说，他是为了自己才留在中央的？

他停在卧室的门边，心里一下全乱了。理性、怀疑和情感正在他心中激励交锋。他想要相信那个假设，他想要相信自己和爱德还是有一些可能性的，可他现实主义的性格不允许他有，哪怕一丝希望。

尖锐的电话铃声穿透宁静，他向这不请自来的声响一跃而起，疲劳被一波涌上来的肾上腺素挥发了，他猛冲下楼梯，向电话跑去。私人线路只有在真正紧急的情况和战争爆发时才会响起。不管打电话的是谁，要说的肯定不是好消息。他急切地拿起听筒，把它按到耳朵上。

“喂？”

“玛斯坦准将吗？”线路另一端的声音轻而疲倦，像是它的所有者刚被从睡眠中惊醒。

“我是，”罗伊脑中闪过无数种可能，但他心里已经猜到对方要说的是什么了。

“这是中央司令部医务室的柯林斯医生，我得通知你，你手下的一名军人今晚昏倒了。爱德华·艾尔利克。”

罗伊头痛起来。他舔舔嘴唇，试图让自己的思想平静下来，恢复到理智的状态，不再涣散。除非状况严重，否则医生不会报告一名在籍军人的健康问题。“他情况怎样？”他紧咬着牙说。医生沉重地叹了口气，在电话里听起来像嘶嘶作响的火花爆裂开的声音，他觉得自己的血正冲向头顶。

“情况不稳定而且正在恶化。我劝你快点，准将。”

通话结束，只留下罗伊茫然地注视着虚空。他嗓子很干，肾因为担心而翻滚着。没什么好自我欺骗的了，他的心闪回到今晚那几滴染红爱德掌心的血上。它鲜艳的深红色是一个被他无视了的标记，一个他不想去注意的却又明白无比的警告。

他的心狠狠地坠了下去，摔得很痛。他猛地拉开门。冲进雨里，脑中不断地默祷着，

请不要让一切太迟。

End of Chapter Three


	4. So Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说起来前7章都不是我校对的？而且我也忘了我有没有参与复校

罗伊一路水花四溅地飞奔回中央司令部。雨水打湿了头发，像泪一样滑下双颊，但他管不了这么多，敏捷地躲闪来往的车辆，冲过马路。 

霍克艾在等他，飞跑到他身边来。“谁给你打的电话？”他喘着气问，试着稳定呼吸，让身体获取足够的氧气。

“阿尔方斯。” 

他们没再说话，急着去医务室。好像过了很久，司令部大楼才穿透它上空的阴霾。它周身沐浴在月光里，显得格外洁白。罗伊亮出身份，直冲了进去。门卫刚确认他们的身份，人就已经不见，噔噔噔地爬上楼梯跑远了。 

医务室还是一片宁静，病房里处理的都是些跌打损伤。而现在，平时大开的门紧闭着。罗伊打着滑刹住脚步，看见护士们在病床边紧张工作着，满口医学术语。这景象并没给他什么信心。她们的慌乱只强调了一件事：分秒必争。

“阿尔，你知道现在情况怎么样了吗？”丽莎语气温柔，罗伊转头去看走廊边长椅上坐着的艾尔利克家的弟弟。罗伊只顾着找爱德，根本没注意到一旁的他。阿尔的双手在双膝间紧握着，低着头。他看上去就像是个在祈祷的小孩子。可当他抬起头时，表情里却不带任何祈祷时的虔诚。

恐惧黯淡了他的眼睛，它和困惑还有一丝愤怒此起彼伏着。他永远微笑的脸显出一副悲惨的表情，小麦色的皮肤毫无血色。他衣服上没有血，但已经被雨淋透了，霍克艾从旁边那一摞被子里拿出一条围在他肩上。她颤抖着手指把边缘摺紧，抚了抚他的肩膀，想要安慰他却发现自己无能为力。“我尽可能快地赶来了。”

“我知道，谢谢。”空洞的话语从阿尔口中说出，听上去毫无生气。他的声音里带着深而飘渺的恐惧。“你还是坐下吧。我估计还要等半天呢。”他礼貌的向罗伊点头。“医生说他有义务告诉你情况，你根本不用出门的。”

“是我自己想来的。”罗伊声音柔和却很坚定，他靠着阿尔坐下来，希望能把善意传递给颤抖的少年。“这是怎么回事？’”  
“我不知道。”阿尔闭上眼叹了口气。“我们照常聊着天走回宿舍。爱德看上去不太舒服但他说只是有点感冒了。我们都要进门了，然后他就靠着墙壁跌倒了。他抓着胸口，又开始咳嗽起来。”

“有咳血么？”

阿尔虚弱无力地点头。“很多。我想要扶住他，但是他昏过去了。我以前知道他一直身体不舒服，也知道一定出了什么事。但为什么他什么都不和我说？！”夹杂着愤怒与悲伤的声音在走廊中回响。霍克艾犹豫了一下，把阿尔搂在怀里，抑制他不断滋生的悲恸，给他安慰。“我本来能帮他的！”

“早知道这样我今晚就应该叫他去看医生，”罗伊声音发堵地说。他内疚不已，觉得胸口和喉咙里像是塞着一大团棉花让他说不出话来。

“你早就知道？”阿尔生硬地问道，用探询的目光抬头定定看着黑发男人。“你知道却坐视不理？” 

他艰难的吞了吞口水点点头，因为焦虑而无意识地把十指死死交插在一起。“他在我的办公室里咳嗽。我看到了他的血但我——我只是叫他回去休息。”罗伊本以为阿尔会狠狠地骂他。他都绷紧身体准备迎接火山喷发了。他明白自己活该这样，因为他没有做出最适当的措施。

然而，阿尔只是悲伤地摇摇头，措辞简短，带着厌倦。“你要是今天才知道，那根本就没用。再说，他从你办公室出来时差不多十点半。这事是在一个小时后我把他从图书馆拖出来时才发生的。” 

“所以他根本没有回去休息。”霍克艾语气平板地说，但她说这句话时音量和平时的爱德一样大。

“他连身上的湿衣服都没换掉，”阿尔回答。“你明白爱德的。在我还是七尺高的铠甲时，我至少能在他固执的时候把他拎起来扛回去。”阿尔久违地微笑起来，微弱却纯净。而当罗伊想到如果爱德撑不过今晚那笑容还会如何时觉得心里针扎似的痛。“现在我要是这么做，他会把我放倒的。自从我取回自己的身体，就再也没打赢他。”

医务室的那两扇门开了，里面走出一个满脸疲倦的快60的男人。他瘦长的脸上满是苍老的皱纹，而他眼中的神色让人觉得他做了许多年军医，已见过了太多不幸。身上的白大褂皱巴巴的，整齐的灰发垂在额前，像是他醒后就没时间梳一样。他口袋里随便揣着个听诊器，他走过来的时候它就在大腿上撞得梆梆响。 

“柯林斯医生？”罗伊问，看到男人点头确认时站起身来。“他情况怎么样？” 

“你是玛斯坦准将？”医生用微笑来掩饰他的满脸不快，却不太成功。“能请你和艾尔利克先生跟我来一趟吗？”

“我想让霍克艾中尉也来。”阿尔稍稍加重了语气，认真地与医生对视着，一直到老人点头默许。

“好。”

医生不发一言的带他们来到他舒适一些的办公室,点头示意他们坐在柔软的皮椅上，然后才重新开口。“爱德华的情况很严重，而且是不治之症。”

丝毫不拐弯抹角的话语像把刀子一样捅进罗伊胸中。他抬起头，看见阿尔因极度痛苦而颓败的表情。医生走到一张胡桃木大书桌后，拿出一叠X光片。他一按开关打开一个光箱，抽出一张片子按在上面。

“在X光片上显示得最清晰的是骨头。但是器官，特别是较大的脏器比如肝，也会模糊地显出轮廓。这张是肺的正常图像。”他给他们指出两只肺叶的清晰轮廓。“上面没有阴影，所以是完好的。而这张，是爱德华的肺的X光图。”

图像背后的灯光闪烁不定，但仍足以让人看清细节。这张图中的肺叶轮廓很模糊，还有斑驳的大小缺口。胶片上显出一条条的、刀片一样的亮白色块。“艾尔利克先生的肺像是被蚕食掉了一样，剩下的组织几乎已经不能维持他的呼吸。”医生转身朝向他的档案柜，肩膀沉重地起伏着。“这样的症状遍及他的胸部。它正在影响他的心脏，同时扩散到脾和肝脏。”

然后是凝重无比的寂静。医生坐下来，闭上眼睛陷进扶手椅中。“我从没有过，在我的整个职业生涯里我从没见过这样的事情。这些白色的痕迹就是组织试图自我修复而留下的疤痕，但它败局已定。”他用指尖压着眼睛，像是要将那幅画面赶走。“我们真的无能为力。”

罗伊觉得自己的头突突地跳着，觉得嗓子被堵住了。为什么会那样？为什么用尽所有先进的医学技术和医疗炼金术也无法帮助爱德呢？“他还有多长时间？”这句话中满溢着绝望。医生思索着重新注视着X光片，罗伊艰难地咽了下口水。

最终他极其谨慎地开口，语气温和而慎密。“也许一小时，也许一个月。我认为这就是最长的时间了。”

罗伊闭上眼睛，痛苦地垂下头。只有这点时间？他心如刀绞。他觉得胃里好像沉着块铅，每一次心跳都混杂着悲恸。泪水刺痛了双眼，他用力把它眨回去。阿尔有哭的权利，而他没有。

“有件事我不明白，”医生安静地说，他看着面前这三个陷入绝望的人，眼神柔和下来。“这症状不是突然发生的，要侵蚀到这种程度需要十八个月到两年的时间。”

“两年？”阿尔声音沙哑地说。霍克艾和罗伊都明白他的想法。两年前是艾尔利克兄弟一起从门那里回来的时间。两年前是爱德决心放弃一切来救回弟弟的时间。难道这就是那场交易的代价吗？

罗伊觉得胃中一阵恶心。他紧紧地咬着牙，这是一桩多么病态的交易啊：用漫长的死亡来交换一个完整的生命？这难道也算是等价？另一个念头划过他的心头，冰冷而恐怖。爱德自己知道吗？他是自愿这样做的吗？他就是带着这些清楚的认知活到现在的？

“为什么此前没有任何征兆？如果这东西以前一直在侵蚀他的肺的话，为什么早先没有显示出迹象来呢？”莉莎问道，她之前一直保持沉默。

“人体的适应性很强。它可以逐渐适应缓慢的损害并自生出新的组织，如果必要的话也可以靠较少的重要组织维持机能。可是，这样是很痛苦的。”Collins医生指指X光片，指出一块特别的疤痕组织。“这里看上去像本该在这里的大神经的初始状态。当这里发生损害的时候艾尔利克先生一定承受了极大的痛苦。然后当侵蚀从肺部转移到痛觉较少的器官上时，痛觉就消失了。”

医生站起身来，面无表情地用他强大的分析能力审视着现有的迹象。“其它症状还会包括疲倦或呼吸不稳定。损伤发展到这种程度就会咳血，至此真实情况才全面显现出来。你知道这是什么时候开始的吗？”

“几天前他开始咳嗽，他坚持说那只是感冒。”阿尔咬着下唇，他早该知道自己不该相信爱德那样急迫的反驳的。这些年来他们所有人都已经习惯他的急躁，所以之前才毫不怀疑地轻易接受了他的说辞，而现在他们要失去他了。

“我怀疑爱德真的把这当成感冒了。我们提取了血样证明这不是中毒或感染，但我知道这肯定不是。”

罗伊觉得很冷，就好像大脑无法与现实连接起来一样。他知道自己仍坐在医生办公室里，但莫名其妙地，他感觉自己好像已离开这里，越来越远。他拒绝相信这件事，他想要告诉医生他搞错了。爱德是他们所有人中最不会轻言放弃的一个。钢之炼金术师不可能让自己的意志被肉体轻易摧毁。他不会就这样死去。这太庸俗了，太平凡了！

有一滴泪落在他手上，他惊讶地看着，意识到这一定是从他自己的眼睛里落下的。又是一滴，他迷迷糊糊地想到要掩藏自己的悲伤，他不应该在别人面前为自己的下属哭泣。然而他的肉体却不让他隐瞒这样一个最基本的事实：他正从内部开始崩溃。

阿尔的头重新垂了下去，他的双肩无声地抖动着。莉莎眼里满满的都是泪光，但他们所有人中她是最镇定的了。她向着天花板仰起头，像是要把眼泪逼回去，终于开口说道：“他还能醒来吗？”她的声音颤抖着，被一声没有忍住的啜泣截断了。Collins低下头。莉莎紧闭上眼睛。

“也许。但他还是不醒的好。至少现在他不会感觉到痛。”

他说得好像这是不幸中的大幸，就好像除了那个病床上的年轻人外其他人的感受都不值得在乎一样。罗伊怒火中烧，这纯粹出于自私的念头。他尽力去抑制它，但这折磨人的想法在他脑中缭绕不散，让蚀人的痛楚变为孩子气的狂怒。他想要爱德醒过来，他想要看见那双眼睛睁开，想听到一些——什么都好——听到那个金发的孩子说话。就算是句骂人话，也比什么也没有好。阿尔有权利再次和他哥哥说话，可罗伊同时也知道他本来也有不让那个年轻的炼金术师干傻事的权力。

怒气来得快去得也快，只留他自己精疲力尽。他的心有一半是悲痛的，正独自蜷缩着无声地啜泣，而另一半都想质问爱德为什么这样自私，也不为别人想一想！他怎么可以对周围的人这么残忍!这些一闪而过的情感令人厌恶，他双腿打颤，一声不吭地离开了办公室。

霍克艾和阿尔都没跟上来，也许是他们两个都比他更理智，但更罗伊怀疑他们甚至没听到自己离开。阿尔现在是心乱如麻，他的世界刚刚土崩瓦解了，而且让他悲伤的是，爱德做出这样的牺牲是为了让他活下来。

他们多幼稚啊！真是傻到家了!罗伊嘴角下垂，表情痛苦。他们以为这两个孩子失去了太多，终于换得一个幸福的结局。他们深信一切都已结束，痛苦与死亡都不会再光顾。他们认为他们已经付完了代价。

可事实却不是这样的。

罗伊在病房门口踌躇着。人都走了，只有一个护士还在。这女孩正查看爱德的睡眠状况，看见罗伊进来，恭敬地低下头。“我可以让你们单独待会儿，”她悄声说。“他情况很稳定，但听不到你说话。”她犹豫了一下，像是有话要说但不知道说出来好不好。“也不一定，但如果他醒了，请告知我们。”

她蹑手蹑脚地沿走廊离开了，留下他尴尬地站在爱德床边。爱德脸色苍白，跟雪白的枕头差不多。他的胸膛随着肺的运转呼吸而断续地起伏着。犹犹豫豫地，像是担心他会感觉到，罗伊伸出手，指尖轻轻掠过爱德的皮肤。

微微的温暖是他的碰触所唯一感知到的，罗伊发现他已不自觉地坐在床沿上，把爱德的手握在自己掌心，这动作中包含着安慰的意思，但罗伊其实并不清楚是谁对谁的安慰。他闲闲地用拇指来回摩挲着，从这简单的动作中寻求慰藉。

真是很难把这被单中静止的人形与几个小时前他办公室里那个一点就着、能气死人的的炼金术师联系起来。他的脸因为药物麻醉造成的睡眠而放松，眉头舒展，没有一丝痛苦的神情。罗伊以前见过这样的他，躺在雪白的硬板床上，病容和伤痛都渐渐消失。很难相信这次会和以前有什么不同，他只是不能接受爱德再也不会回到他的办公室里和他抱怨了。感觉不真实。

“别走，钢。”他低语道，重复了一遍他早先说过的话。“我可没允许你离开。”

他并没期望爱德能动一下或有别的回应，但他只感到一片寂静，心还是沉甸甸的。他低下头，垂下肩膀，痛恨失去什么的感觉和无处不在的挫败感。失去一个部下当然也是痛的，但这种痛不一样，它来势汹汹，撕心裂肺。

阿尔走进来的时候罗伊只是抬头看了看，他年轻的脸上满是颓败，却还是极淡地笑了笑。他看见爱德的手被罗伊紧握着，犹豫了一下，眼中闪过浅浅的困惑和怀疑。

罗伊已经累得没力气去紧张或找理由，他轻轻地把爱德的手放回床上，站起身来。

他沉默着拿来一把椅子递给阿尔示意他坐下，然后自己坐在爱德的另一边，黑夜流逝着，而他们就这样沉默地坐着，成小时地听着爱德断续的呼吸。阿尔不止一次张开嘴像是有话要问，却一直没有说出口。到第四次的时候罗伊心不在焉地摸了下胡子拉茬的下巴。

“问吧。”

他开门见山的说，弄得阿尔羞涩地露出一个无比澄澈的笑容，但这笑容转瞬即逝。“你很在意他，是么？”他微微地红了脸颊，但还是抬头对上了罗伊的视线。“我的意思是，超过了对一个部下应该有的在意——超过朋友？”

罗伊犹豫着，知道自己无法回避这个问题，阿尔的脸上认真而诚恳，却让人很难办。他自己都不知道对爱德是种什么样的感情。过去那难堪的几小时烧尽了怀疑和自欺的浓雾。他一直在自欺欺人，现在他已经开始明白，可一切都太晚了。

踌躇了许久后，他狠狠地点点头当作对阿尔的回答。他的内心已经太喧嚷了，喧嚷得让他毫不恐惧心中对自己的坦诚的隐约回应。其实他已经不太在乎自己真正的想法了。现在已经没有意义了。

阿尔叹了口气，看了看哥哥的睡颜。“我就知道。”

罗伊没料到他会是这样的反应，他觉得自己总是一而再，再而三地被人出乎意料。他本以为会被排斥和厌恶，却好像得到了理解。阿尔的脸上有着谨慎和微微的不确定，但他表现出的对哥哥的保护欲是温和的，并不激烈。

“你没有告诉他么？”

“我没有。”他的回答中满是痛悔。“我想我永远不会告诉他，他不需要，也不想要这种东西。”他无力地说。

“这得由他来决定，不是么？”

罗伊猛地一抬头。阿尔还这么年轻，可他有时却睿智得可悲，然而现在其他人都觉得这一切都是阿尔的错。他现在还能看见这孩子脸上的罪恶感。因为爱德的事，他独立承受着全部的责备，可这本不是他的错。

“你认为现在这事是他取回你身体时发生的吗？”罗伊问道，精准地驾驭着言语中流露的感情。  
  
阿尔皱了皱眉，厌恶地点头，“那根本不是等价的，但也并没有人真正了解那扇门。据我所知，只有爱德和我见过它一次以上。我也只是——我不知道，我总觉得这是蓄意的，这并不是代价，而是惩罚。”他绝望地抬起头，想从罗伊眼中寻求赞同。

你认为如果早些知道这事，我们就能想出挽救的办法吗？罗伊安静地、痛苦地问道。他不知道自己期望听到哪种答案，却直觉这很重要。

“如果这是门做的，那么不能。无论怎样，它都不会放过他的。”阿尔俯身将肘支在床垫上，握住哥哥的手。“虽然我非常生气他为什么不告诉我们，但我也明白为什么。他受不了别人的怜悯，他不想我们每天不眨眼地盯着他，因为他要死了。”  
  
“所以你认为他知道自己的情况？”罗伊发现自己不小心用了过去时，心里一痛。爱德要死了的这个想法是多么快地侵入了他的潜意识啊。“我说，他知道？（现在时）”  
  
阿尔点点头，换了个姿势，却没有放开握着的手。“就算不知道也一定是猜到了七八分。可能开始他只以为是一种麻烦的疼痛，但为了我他愿意承受。”

两个人沉默了下去，各有所思，直到朝阳爬上了地平线，房间被浅淡的晨光染成了红色。这时，霍克艾敲了敲门。她看上去好像整个晚上都没坐下来休息过，抱着一大堆文件。“我去了趟办公室，”她疲惫地说，“看见茜斯卡带着这些在那儿等您，显然是爱德拜托她查了被盗的墓主的资料。”她看了看床上的人。“情况有变化吗？”

罗伊起身从她手里拿过一叠文件，摇摇头。“没，还是老样子。”

“我回去管管办公室里剩下的人，长官。”她举起一只手止住他的异议。“请您待在这里照顾阿尔方斯好吗？我相信爱德会希望你这么做的。”

她给了他一个留下来的理由，让他继续看护。他本来在害怕日出，明白这会把他从这里带走，逼迫他把注意力集中在现实上，可他却想让自己流落在对现实的否定中。现在她给了他想要的。

他感激地露出一个真诚的微笑，点头接受这份好意。“告诉他们爱德有些不舒服，但别说他情况有多坏。我们还需要干活的人，而一旦他们知道……”他的声音慢慢变小，让她自己领会。

霍克艾赞同地点点头离开，她平日轻捷的步伐变缓了，透着疲乏。他听着她的脚步声消失，然后把那叠文件放到床头，坐下。偶尔有护士进来读取一些数据，记录在图纸上。结果大体都是一样的。他不再在生死边缘摇摆不定，却也没真正从那里回来。

有好几次他的呼吸都好像被哽住了，把身边的两个人吓得半死。每次都只是一瞬间，却始终表明它背后隐藏的危险。为了让自己安心，阿尔一直紧握着哥哥的手，指尖搭在爱德微弱的脉搏上。同样，罗伊的双眼也锁定着他颈部的曲线，通过那里的振动数着心跳。

上午已经过半，突然，爱德深吸一口气，脸上浮现出痛苦的表情，声音干涩地窒在喉咙里。罗伊的意识被猛地从沉思中拉回来，阿尔一下子抬起头，想从哥哥脸上找出任何清醒的迹象。

睡着的时候他的身体是放松的，而现在却像钢丝一样紧绷着。他全身因为剧痛而颤抖，额前满是汗水。“去叫医生！”罗伊命令道，迅速转为冷静的指挥者角色。阿尔立刻跑了出去，留下罗伊再次紧握住爱德的手。

他抚慰地低语着，发出一些没有实际意义的音节，把爱德的头发从前额上拂开。少年紧绷的身体似乎渐渐舒展起来，但脸上痛苦和恐惧的神色却并没有褪去。他只是在做梦，还是正在苏醒？

“爱德，能听见我说话吗？”他低声说，心跳得又重又快，手握得更紧了。“听到的话就说点什么吧，求你了。”

“罗伊？”

玛斯坦的心因为爱德犹豫的问题而狂跳起来。他觉得宽慰让他变软弱了，他低下头默默地感谢那些侧耳倾听的神明。他抬起头，发现那双金瞳正透过半开的眼睛茫然地注视着他。纯黑色的睫毛又垂下了，爱德费力地发出一声细小的呻吟。“痛。”

“我知道。医生很快会回来的。”

“那就太晚了。”爱德声音中有些逆来顺受的意味，那里面的虚弱让罗伊觉得后颈发麻。“医生是没有用的。”

爱德突然爆发出一阵咳嗽，罗伊心疼地看着爱德把身体蜷得紧紧的，胸膛因为呼吸艰难而剧烈地起伏着。最终他放松下来，倒回床上，重新陷进松软的枕头里。他的眼睛合上了一两秒，但当他重新睁开眼睛时里面燃着坚定的火焰。

罗伊很中意这个眼神。这个表情如此熟悉，尽管还有一些难掩的痛苦。即使爱德这样虚弱，他的表情也从未改变。他眼中出现了那样的神色，罗伊就知道他不会太太平平地躺着了。

“放我起来。”

“啊？不行。”

爱德转转眼睛，挣扎着坐直身体，轻轻地把手从罗伊手里抽出来。他的脸上因为痛苦而不断地微微抽搐，罗伊坚决地按住爱德双肩。“你哪都不准去。你连呼吸都困难，更别说下床了！”

“艾尔利克先生！”护士严厉地叫道，拖着医生冲了进来。“你知道你这是在干什么吗？”

“离开，”爱德坚定地回答。又是一阵咳嗽，他费力地呼吸着。“没必要在这里待着。”

“哥哥！”正常情况下阿尔的声音应该是怒气冲冲的，但他的音调里极其真切的恐惧让爱德迟疑了。“就听医生的吧！你现在状况不好。”

“请让我和爱德华单独谈谈，可以吗？”医生的请求听起来更像是命令，然后罗伊就发现自己和阿尔一起被护士赶到走廊里来了。她关上门，给了她们一个志在必得的微笑。“我给你们拿点咖啡和食物吧。医生会好好给艾尔利克先生讲讲道理的吧。”

“他不会是第一个也不是最后一个。”罗伊小声说，逗得阿尔无力地笑了起来。

两个男人并肩坐在长椅上，他们昨晚还这样坐在这里等消息，可是那好像已经是很久很久以前的了。令人感到不可思议的是，其实只过了不到十二小时。现在要看见希望是更容易了。罗伊知道并不是只有他这样想。罗伊看见那隐约的希望让阿尔脸上痛苦的线条而渐渐清晰。爱德昏迷的时候令人很容易相信医生的话，相信他随时可能死去。而现在不管怎么样，那种可能都看起来很荒谬。

X光片上的影像像幽灵一般徘徊在他的脑中，那些恐怖的线条逼迫着他面对现实。不管爱德如何掩饰，不论他装的多么坚强，那些光片上所显示的永远都无法改变事实。身体机能的衰弱时缓慢的，但却真实存在。即便医生的估算可能有误，但仍不能改变这一事实——钢的日子已经不多了。

不管医生和他说什么，爱德都不会把他的话当回事的，这时那位护士给两个已经饿得不行的家伙们带来了咖啡和面包。咖啡的味道真的不怎么样，但咖啡【算了。。我已经习惯了】因却让促人清醒，让罗伊疲惫不堪的大脑重新开始运转。

这时柯林斯医生一脸恼怒的出现在他们的面前。很显然，爱德只有在昏迷的时候在能安安静静的，罗伊好像都能看到和刚刚医生是怎么样忍住爆发的冲动。

‘他真是冥顽不灵。’柯林斯语气中满是严厉和愤怒。‘我好不容易说服他，让他乖乖躺着休息，不过能持续多久就没人知道了。他现在已经18岁了，依据法律，他已经可以根据自己的意愿来决定是否要无视医嘱。’

‘你把情况都告诉他了么？’罗伊马上问到。

‘根本就不用告诉他。’随意的翻弄着手中的图纸摇头。‘他都已经知道了。但可惜他不肯告诉我病情的具体情况。’

‘如果他自暴自弃的话，那要怎么办？’阿尔静静地说到，一丝恐惧爬上了他的眉梢。

‘这就跟他待在这里一样。如果他能多休息，好好过日子的话也许寿命还能长一点，可总有些事不能耽误。’柯林斯医生犹豫了一会儿后深深地叹了口气。‘虽然没有正式说明，不过在医学界已是公认的事实。如果患者相信他们一定会康复，或是清楚自己正一步步的接近死亡但仍有与之战斗的勇气的话，那么他们将会有更大的几率康复。’他犹豫着如何开口。‘即便这样，我也还是不确定这之间的关联性，我不希望让你们空欢喜一场。但就我对病人的印象，我觉得他不会这样甘愿接受现状的。’

阿尔和罗伊互相交换了一个眼神，他们都很赞同医生的话。世界上没有人会比爱德更加不甘于现状了。

‘他相信他能改变现状，可我不知道他是如何打算的。’

听完这话后，罗伊感到一阵阵的不适袭来，让他绷紧了身体。换成其他任何人都会简单地理解这句话的意思：死亡正渐渐逼近，而爱德却对其毫不在乎。他是不能用常理来思考的。他听到身旁的阿尔深吸了口气，他明白那个年轻的艾尔力克的心中酝酿着和他相同的恐惧。爱德想要干什么？

他几乎没有听到医生之后说了些什么，强迫自己把注意力放在面前这个博学的人身上。柯林斯的手若有所思的抚着自己的下巴，无奈的摇头。‘我已经把出院申请书给他了。如果他真的决定要在上面签字，那我也无能为力，除非他再次找到我，向我寻求帮助。’

‘他现在呼吸困难。你认为他真的还能走出病房么？’阿尔双臂环胸问着，看着面前哥哥的病房。罗伊明白他是想确保爱德已经虚弱到没法跑出去乱来。

‘我想他还是会试着逃走的。而身体吃不吃得消就是另外一回事了。氧气不足让他四肢无力，而疼痛则消减他的力量，即使这样他还坚持不肯打止痛剂。’医生点头告别后就转身离开了。‘还有，我建议你们两个还是找个时间好好休息一下。我想之后的几周都不会闲着。’

等医生一走，罗伊就看着阿尔，注意着他脸上显露出怒意。大多数人都觉得阿尔方斯个性温和，然而如果他面对的是爱德华的固执的话，这温和就立刻化为了泡影。

‘你觉得在这种情况下他还打算干什么？’罗伊把手插进口袋，脑中盘算着可能的答案。

‘我有个好主意。’阿尔对他说，然后他气势汹汹的快速向爱德的房间走去，把罗伊留在了走廊。进去后他装作随意的靠在门旁的墙壁上。这不是鼓励罗伊去偷听，但是他这样做使门外的罗伊可以更清楚的听到他的声音。

‘你不能这么干！’现在响起的是阿尔带着愤怒与失望的声音。他很了解爱德，知道他想要做什么。‘你不能再回到门那里去！’

‘为什么不行？’爱德的声音虽然很虚弱但是却不容反抗。‘是它让我变成这样的，所以他也可以让我恢复原状。’

‘它不是有思维的生物。它只是一扇门。如果你在到门那里的话他会侵蚀你的，到那时候一切就完了。’

‘它已经一点一点的在侵蚀我了，阿尔。。’爱德有一瞬间的犹豫，之后又继续说到。‘要我乖乖的待在这里让他索取他想要的代价的话，我还不如冒险自己去找它。它没有告诉我它做了什么。我那时候把一切都想的太过简单了。取回你的代价太少了。我早就应该想到了。’

‘我们会找到救你办法的。一定会的。所以别那么做！’

‘等你找到就太晚了。’

‘这到底是谁的错？这是我们都想要问的。我们大家都在你的身边！医生说你一定饱受痛苦，可是你只字不提你身体的问题！’

‘阿尔——’爱德的声音中充满了沉重的疲惫感。‘我明白我的身体情况越来越糟。可我不想失去你啊，所以我会尽我所能。即使希望渺茫我也会尝试的。’

‘从一开始就是我的错！’

‘别这么说！’这句话真的激怒了爱德，两人之间危险的火焰噼啪作响，让罗伊为之战栗却也露出了一丝微笑。‘这次也是也是我自己的选择，阿尔。抱歉，可是我不会改变主意的。’

那之后是一阵长久的沉默，罗伊的心被绝望的呜咽和哀鸣填满了。他的心因阿尔悲痛的声音和爱德话语中隐藏着的某些东西而疼痛着。他想直接冲进去，阻止爱德试图再次试图回去那道该死的门。阿尔是正确的，艾德做了个愚蠢的决定。

罗伊用尽了全身的理智才忍着不让自己甩开门冲进去对爱德大吼。但是毕竟这不是他该听到的东西，他没有待在他身边的资格，而且这个期限可能会是永远。

爱德作出决定时阿尔脸上温和而又坚定的表情，他仍记忆犹新，但是他不能暴露自己的这个弱点，不能把爱德也卷入困惑，尤其是现在。他很了解钢，知道别人的建议都与他自己的意志想违背。那些都是无用功。不，他不会告诉爱德他自己的感觉。有些事还是把它当做一个深埋的秘密永远也不要说出来的好。

罗伊慢慢的起身离开，松开紧绷的双肩，重新戴上面具。他已经和他靠的太近，对他付出太多的关心了。而现在他必须再一次独自面对寂寞和空虚的侵蚀。于己与他，这都是最好的选择了。

他必须和爱德保持距离。

End of Chapter Four


	5. Lost

他眨了眨眼，瞪着一片空白的天花板，竭力压制住疼痛。与痛苦斗争的时间流逝的很快，世界很快就近被黑暗笼罩。

爱德的指甲深深陷入掌心之中，细微的伤口像地平线般昭示着巨大痛苦的开始，每一次喘息都像有铁丝网在胸部切裂和分割着骨肉。他曾多次拒绝为他的冲动而后悔，他知道药物会带来安宁的遗忘，但这不是他想要的。他不会安于就这么平静的走向死亡。  
  
那扇门这么对他，但这并不能动摇他的信仰，他心底深处的某些东西这么告诉他。这不公平，他不信自己会因此到下。他一直试图否认这一事实，尝试着说服自己，比起从前它对他的玩弄，起码这一次他从那扇门那儿得到一个好点儿的结果了。  
  
阿尔坚持说那扇门不是生物，如果真的是那样，那么那扇门就不可能做出任何欺骗或是表现出任何狡猾的思维。现在爱德想起了一直在他心底深处回荡的话语：那扇门有理解力。这想法让他感到说不出的苦涩、寒冷和恶意。更糟的是，他觉得自己被玩弄了，他觉得自己注定要在什么时候回到那扇门，那个他挑战过却又为之而失去更多的地方。

他用肘部支持着身体站起来，这让他疼得皱起了眉，让肌肉适应着支撑体重的感觉。即使是现在，在他突然变得这么虚弱的时候，有一点是确定的：如果这就是取回阿尔身体的真正代价，那么它是值得的。他怀疑再没什么代价能比这还好，但尽管并不划算，这交易还是做成了，只因为他是心甘情愿的。

他们究竟被那扇门惩罚过多少次？他们因此而失去了多少东西？好吧，这一次他也不会满足于此。想要他甘心接受命运么？没门儿。爱德的唇上展开了一个虚弱的笑容，他意识到他从不甘于只是接受命运给予的选择。他打倒了一切试图强迫他服从的东西，改变了与自己道路的相悖的命运。

他控制着自己慢慢的完全坐起来，试图缓解胃部的不适和眼前的眩晕感。渐渐地痛苦消失了，但是胸口仍然隐隐作痛，没有什么努力会对他现在的身体状态起作用。阿尔已经绝望，哀求他不要再回到门那里。他的声音很平和，非常冷静的试图用逻辑说服已经狂热的爱德，但是这一点也没有影响到爱德的最终决定。爱德明白一旦自己失败影响的将不仅仅是自己，虽然他和阿尔就像安宁的夜晚和炽热的白日一样不同，但是他们的命运是相连的。如果他没有回来，他毫不怀疑阿尔会用尽一切办法去找他。

“所以我决不能失败。”

他低低的话语在房间里回荡，声音在黑暗里渐渐低下去，消失。这是一个坚定的承诺，即使只有稀疏的家具做为见证人，爱德也绝不会违背他的承诺。 他经历过那么多，因此绝不会被这点问题阻碍。他会面对将来的一切遭遇，也会找到办法把属于自己的东西夺回来。他要取回自己的全部生命，不再作出任何让步了。让等价交换和真理见鬼去！他就算抢也要抢回自己的东西。

爱德刚才费了好大的劲才把阿尔和护士撵走。他弟弟急需睡眠，可他拒绝离开爱德身边，直到爱德向他保证不会今晚就到门那里去才放松下来。现在他应该就在不远的一张床上休息，爱德估计他不久就会回来所以时间紧迫。  
  
他小心翼翼地在床边落下脚，用打颤的腿支撑体重，他靠着墙跌跌撞撞地走向椅子，拿起自己的衣服。它们已经干了一些，他穿上黑上衣和皮裤，感受着它们令人宽慰的熟稔。外衣不在这里，被用来遮掩巷子里的尸体了，他叹了口气。红色长衣已经变成了他的标志。他随着自己的成长而不断炼成和修复它，现在没有了它，他觉得自己毫无防护地暴露着。

爱德环视了一下病房，拿起出院申请。他等医生一走就在上面签了字，知道那老人对他遵守约定好好地休息没抱多大希望。爱德已经很擅长忍耐痛苦，他认为这无关紧要。现在他又这样做，尽管身体各种各样的不适一直没有消失，但它们是可以被无视掉的。并且必须被无视。  
  
他想起被一只温暖的手抚过脸庞的感觉。有那么一瞬，那个触碰带走了疼痛。他能回忆起自己听见有人叫护士，也能模糊地辨认出那是罗伊一贯强硬的语气。他的手被紧握着，带来实实在在的安全感。那时他把意识集中在手中温暖干燥的肌肤上，终于睁开了眼睛。  
  
玛斯坦正用那样宽慰的眼神看着他，爱德都怀疑自己还在做梦。他的表情里没有任何做作或优越感，只是感激上天地闭上通红的双眼，一句话也没说，慢慢地松开了手指。  
  
爱德皱起眉，努力回忆着。

罗伊的存在让他感到温暖而安全。就好像他的存在能解决任何问题，他能让一切都重新回到正轨。当然，这只是错觉。但尽管他没那么全能，爱德有生以来头一回感觉他还有比阿尔更在乎的人。

然后他就那么走了。大夫要求和爱德单独谈谈，罗伊没有再回来。爱德往走廊里来回地看，纳闷胸口怎么这么难受。

不对！罗伊是走是留，现在人在哪都和他没关系。这种奇怪的感觉肯定是其它什么，比如说轻微的心脏病发作啊什么的。

‘混蛋！’他很不高兴地抱怨道，明白不管自己怎么辩解，他都真的是在想念玛斯坦。他的存在给了他力量和信心，尽管爱德从没有这样告诉过他。‘他眼神倒是很温柔。’他用小小的声音自语道。觉得玛斯坦温柔的触感又回到了脸颊上。真讨厌，莫名其妙的。爱德嘟囔着伸手将那感觉从颊边揩走，满面阴云地开始无意识地整理床单。

他正伸手拿起怀表，突然看见了床边的一叠羊皮纸。他立刻认出那工整的笔迹是谢斯卡的，拿起第一页读起来。她写下了那五个墓主的一切可查档案，还在最后做了总结，写出了自己的结论。她的信息组织能力真是无人可比，爱德都怀疑她是不是除了读书就没干过别的。真难以想象她去酒吧或者逛街的样子。

他大体看了看文件，用手揉了揉眼睛，很奇怪自己为什么会这么累，他明明最近一直都在睡啊。回到床上休息的想法很诱人，但他强迫自己离开了摇篮一样温暖舒适的床垫，他有种奇怪的感觉——如果他现在睡下去的话自己可能一辈子再也不会起来了。

这份报告相当简洁清晰，却完全没切中要害。被盗的坟墓主人背景各不相同，年龄、军衔、性别都没有共同之处，第一个人的死亡时间甚至跟最后一个人相差了三年，整个案件看起来毫无头绪，但Scieszka在最后标注的一句话把他们连在了一起。

每个人都是被谋杀的。

“该死的，这到底是怎么回事儿？”Ed喃喃的说，在他再一次读这份报告的时候不自觉地用脚尖轻轻敲着地板，这些案子的凶手甚至都不是一个人，唯一公共性就是他们都是被谋杀的而不是死在战场上。他理了理疲倦的思绪，拿起那份报告朝门口走去，明天早上他会把这份报告还给Mustang的，现在他有更重要的事去做。

Ed觉得自己现在更像个罪犯而不是一个病人，他悄悄的从病房两扇门里开着的那扇溜了出来，仔细的打量着整条走廊，走廊上的荧光灯让这个地方看起来有点儿荒凉，但没有留下任何一个可供躲藏的阴影死角，现在他得冒着被发现的危险穿过这一段路。他祈祷不会有任何人发现他，他可不想被问来问去的。Ed知道这儿是个医院而不是监狱，不过鉴于被发现后他得忍受那些医护人员的说教，他还是愿意小心一点。

他急匆匆的逃了出去，尽可能的快步走着，努力忽视身上的不适感，他现在虚弱的几乎快被机械肢的重量给压倒了。他抓住了手臂以便减轻肩膀所受的负担，轻蔑的把表格扔在了护士空无一物的办公桌上离开了办公室走向通往中央司令部的通道。

不管什么时间通道里都有行色匆匆的工作人员经过，Ed不得不打起十二万分的精神以避开那些认识自己的熟悉面孔，他离开的消息过不了多久就会传到Mustang那儿，如果他不足够小心的话他很可能还没接触到新鲜空气就会被拽回去。

他努力保持着不显眼的状态小心的溜出去，这儿的人们都习惯了他的存在，没有人会多看他的机械铠和额头上的伤疤一眼，不过一旦他们被问起一定都能记起曾见过他。

Ed紧张的咬着嘴唇，无声的咒骂着从前面办公室走出来的法尔曼，谢天谢地他没朝这儿走过来，Ed抓紧机会赶紧走了过去。他滑进一扇侧门关上门的时候觉得那条曲曲折的走道自己足足走了有两个钟头，他无力的滑了下去蜷缩起来试图让自己好受点。

他的身体仍旧痛苦不堪，额头因为高热而布满汗水，上嘴唇也隐隐作痛着。Ed希望自己能有那个幸运去遵循医嘱舒舒服服的躺在床上，他需要睡眠，但是现在已经没有时间了。医生判断他已经时日不多了，如果够幸运的话他能活上一个月，最糟的情况是他可能在黎明到来时就会咽气了。

Ed深深吸了一口气，强忍下咳嗽的冲动，他能强烈的感受到胸部的灼热和痛苦。他可能是病了，但是他绝不会就此被征服！他能控制这种冲动，至少现在他是能办得到的。

凉爽的夜晚弥漫着雨后的独有的味道，练兵场上水坑斑斓。他一边避开那些被路灯照亮的水坑一边僵直的走着，黑暗笼罩着整座城市，渗入街道的每一处。他轻易地找到了穿过广场的路线，沿着自己熟悉的那条穿过几个街区通往图书馆的路走着。他必须找出一切跟门有关的资料，在什么地方一定会有那扇门运作的原理，还有为什么那扇门夺走了多于回报的代价的原因。他和Al对那扇门进行过刻苦的钻研，但都基于等价交换原理，他们还从未关注过那扇门自身。

避开那些好奇的目光后，Ed稍稍放松了些，现在他能更好的想想该做什么了。放松下来后他更能清晰地感受到身体的痛苦正在试图夺去自己思考的意志，也许是自己努力试图忽视疼痛的行为得到了回报，他觉得自己现在身体的重量似乎减轻了，不那么想咳嗽了，但是喉咙仍旧感到被刺激的发痒。 

Ed心不在焉的看向左方然后皱起了眉毛，他看见了那排阴郁的墓碑。那些被盗的坟墓现在已经重新被填满了，但是草地上仍旧还留着罪行的痕迹。有个好消息，如果他和那扇门对峙失败的话他可不会有什么坟墓：那扇门会夺去他的所有——包括思想,精神和身躯。不知他总觉得这事儿发生的可能性会比留下尸体，然后腐烂这样的可能性要大。

远处什么地方的光吸引了他的注意力让他停了下来，墓地里没有任何看守，而现在这个时刻明显不是什么正常的扫墓时间。昏黄的灯光摇曳，就像是被一只颤抖的手抓着。墓园里浓密的黑暗让人看不清任何东西，但是那灯光可真够可疑的。

他好奇的眯起眼睛，现在他可以为自己做出决定，是继续前往图书馆的道路，或者.....他也可以调查一下现在墓地里发生的到底是什么。Ed发出了一声懊恼的叹息然后他摇了摇头准备走开，他现在不该关心这些东西，调查这些是别人的事。他现在有更重要的事需要解决，不能被这些东西弄乱了心神。

这时候Hughes的脸突然闪现出来，他亲切的笑容闪现在他那双绿眼睛里，黑色的额发软软的垂着。Ed的胃突然抽痛起来，那个男人一直在帮助他，直到死为止。仅凭这点就足以动摇他的意志了，他的生命是在流逝没错，但Gracia和Elysia不应该得到这样的结果，这对他来说也是一样的。图书馆就算过了一个小时也是在那儿的，况且这也不会花他多少时间。在那里的也许是一个悲伤的人正在吊唁他的亲人，等Ed确定了情况他就会继续前往图书馆。

他推开了门，非常庆幸的发现铰链上上足了油没有发出任何声音暴露他的行踪。本能的，他压低了身体小心的半蹲着靠近前去：一个暗淡的影子在黑暗中穿行。如果那些盗墓者正在搜集那些被杀者的遗体，军队的墓地可提供了个好来源。这肯定不会是唯一的案例。五座坟墓已经被盗了， Amestris的死亡人数中死于政变和谋杀的数量不相上下，这事实让爱德华心里敲响了警钟。

除此之外，这件事可不是什么小偷小摸，Ed不喜欢让这么一个谜不了了之， Mustang以私人的名义给了他这个任务，这说明这件事不在他的管辖范围之内，很明显的办公室里开展调查的每个人都是出于个人意愿。如果他在发现真相之前就死了，也许他们就永远都没有机会知道Hughes的坟墓发生了什么事。

一个虚弱的讽刺般的幽默笑容在Ed的嘴唇上绽开，在一些迷信说法里那些心愿未达的人会以鬼魂的姿态重返人间不是么？这想法也有吸引人的地方，他可以藏起Fuery所有的笔来惹怒他，或者让Hawkeye整理文件整到她发疯。这时另一个想法涌上心头，让他几乎要大笑起来，他可以在Mustang准将洗澡的时候监视他。

他踩到了一根断树枝，在这种情况下，树枝弹到墓碑上的声音几乎震耳欲聋，他全身的肌肉都因为这一声响而僵硬了起来，血液几乎要结成冰。那个潜藏在黑暗中的人影可能会突然爆发出一声大喊或者直接逃跑，但出乎意料的，对方似乎压根没听到他弄出来的动静。Ed在心里狠狠地骂了自己一通，他不该在这个时候走神的，如果他因此而被抓住了那纯粹是他活该！

他强迫自己全神贯注的去注意那个身份不明的人，甚至因此而忽略了寒风吹过脸颊和金属义肢带来的刺痛感。月亮被斑驳交叠的云盖着，向那些墓碑投下零散的光影。一切都那么的宁静祥和，这一切都是这么美丽——如果情况不是现在这般怪异的话。

前面的那个人痛苦地出声诅咒着，让Ed瞬间就放弃了那个人是在悲伤祈祷的想法，他是在咒骂而不是悲伤。他默默地把裸露的那只手放在紫杉树上，利用那棵大树遮挡住自己的身形，自己在树后打量着这一切快速分析着现在的情况。

两个男人在墓穴的坑里，现在只看得到胸膛以上的部分，而还有一个人在坑边徘徊着。靠着摇曳的灯光，Ed认出了他是之前小巷里的那个恶棍，他看起来很精明的样子，一直在监视着周围仿佛像是期待着会有哪个复仇的死者从坟墓里跳起来为他的罪行做个了结似的。Ed头顶的树枝在风中不住呻吟，那个男人突然恐惧的呜咽了一声。那两个在坟墓中的男人也不住的打量着周围，其中一个男人在身上比划了一个上帝保佑的手势，两个人都在中指上带着金戒指，Ed怀疑其中一个人是Vivus Nix的头儿，不过他敢用他一个月的经费打赌，这些人不过是奉命行事的棋子，当然那些人也明白这些。

这时候一个人的铁锹突然砰的一声响，他们挖到棺材了。其中一个男人对着那个戴眼罩的嘟哝了几句，爱德看着他跑了出去，然后一阵引擎的声音把他们拉回了生者的世界，那是从公墓篱笆的那一边传过来的。Ed扬起了眉毛，看着那两个人把死者从他们安息的地方扛了出来。

‘你看，’其中一个人说“他已经彻底腐烂了，我们期望的最后一件事就是变成这样一滩泥。”

他的搭档打了一个寒颤，在扛着棺材慢慢离去的时候表现出了明显的厌恶，只留下了身后那个好像是大张着嘴的黑洞。Ed一直等到他们几乎看不见了才从藏身的大树后走出来，那些家伙们笨拙的扛着沉重的棺材朝着围栏的一扇小门移动着，那扇门被打开时门上的铰链发出了刺耳的尖叫，然后他们就这样任由门大开着就离开了。

Ed避开满是矮树的墓地边缘，努力透过树枝看向外面，他惊讶的发现棺材被装进了一辆灵车，棺材盖上和四周都被铺满了鲜花——这刚好遮住了那些腐烂的木头。所有的盗墓者都穿上了黑色的丧服，一个人抽出一顶破旧的黑色礼帽轻佻的戴在头上。没有任何人会仔细的打量一辆灵车，所以即使是在这样的深夜里灵车也是毫不起眼的，它会悄无声息的穿过街道，一次又一次的来回往返，即使是军队的墓地也丝毫不会穿帮。

汽车慢慢地启动了，就像所有的灵车一样沉郁的、缓慢的前行。Edward快速竖起了他的衣领，把双手插在口袋里。他让他的身体放松下来，无精打采的走出了大门，假装沿着人行道在散步,他得确保自己与那辆车保持一段合适的距离,偶尔绕个弯路来掩饰自己的行踪。开车的男人就像他所希望的那样一直没有注意到他。

一个窗户半开着,空气中满是甜蜜的烟草烟雾。Ed看着他们停在一栋破旧的大楼外。那栋楼的砖墙摇摇欲坠,高高的窗户都布满了裂缝和孔洞。油漆脱落的门上写着:“Peevey 葬礼承办人”。看起来就像是他们已经经营了一段时间,突然那扇破破烂烂的门一声不响地开了，那辆灵车消失在了阴影中。

不管它是否仍在运作，葬礼承办可真是一个处理这些东西的好名头。很明显他们背后有什么人在操纵打点着这一切，因为这明显不是一个外行人能做到的。Ed从街道的另一边看着仓库，整理着思路思考下一步到底该怎么办。 他可以回去报告Mustang让调查队来弄清楚这一切，但是除了他看到的这些东西外他没有更多的证据来证明这里就是盗墓者的总部。他现在只知道他们把灵柩转移到另一辆车去了。他必须去确认这到底是不是他们的基地，一旦他确定了这一切，那么他可以自信的让别人来处理这个问题。

他快步横穿过马路，沿着建筑物的边缘，试图找到其他入口进去。不知道是谁打扫的这个地方，现在Ed发现这地儿实在太干净了干净得根本就没有东西能让他堆起来爬到高处的窗户那儿。所有的后门都反锁着，确保不会被任何人侵入。Ed瞄了一眼自己的肩膀后，静静合掌后按在墙上，然后得意的笑着看向墙上那个突然出现的梯子。

攀爬的过程是漫长又痛苦的，这花了他比想象中要多的时间，不过他到底是进来了。Ed尽可能的保持安静，在把自己弄进去之前敲了敲窗框上的锯齿状的碎玻璃。没有任何路灯照得到这儿，这让他得以在夜幕的掩护下溜进去。在他挂在窗台上扭动着翻进来的时候有些玻璃碎片划破了他的掌心，痛苦被无声的压下去了，在倒下去的那一刻Ed屈起膝盖作为缓冲掩盖发出的那些噪声。

黑暗从四面八方压过来，微弱的月光只映出了他蹲着的模糊轮廓，Ed伸出手盲目的摸索着，他发现伸出去的的指尖感受到有些潮湿的木头上粘着泥土。他意识到这些东西就是那些被堆放在这里的棺材。他做了一个深呼吸，大着胆子把手伸进了那一堆潮湿的木料然后松了一口气，除了腐烂的木料他并没有摸到什么更可怕的东西。

这时候他突然摸到了什么金属做的东西，Ed把它从棺材里拖出来，就着微弱的光查看——一副脏兮兮的眼镜在光下闪烁着，令人惊讶的是它居然还是完整的。他突然意识到这是Maes的东西，他看过那个男人无数次的擦洗这幅眼镜。其实在这儿看到属于他的东西有点儿奇怪，不过Ed没有多想，只是把它捡起来小心地放进了口袋。

灵车引擎的声音突然停了，当他意识到自己正好在某个储存室的时候他的心猛地一沉。如果那些人打算把这最后一批东西运进来的话他马上就会被发现。他尽可能快的移动到门边把耳朵贴了上去，他必须注意仓库外的一举一动。

“今天晚上是最后一票了，这该死的任务可终于完成了。”

Ed尝试把门开了条缝，他必须在被发现之前逃出去。以前这儿可能是堆放大理石和花岗岩的仓库，现在这儿仍靠墙随意堆着不少。水泥地板被清理出了一块空地，透过露出来的一角曲线可以推断在这之下有一个巨大的炼成阵。而在炼成阵的中央混杂着那些被盗的遗体，腐肉的气味呛的Ed流出了泪水。他用一只手捂住嘴巴试图隔绝味道让自己冷静下来。

其中一个盗墓者按耐着不安转身离开了，其他两个人脸色苍白，但似乎仍保持着平静，他们一直保持警惕打量着周围环境。 “我们应该做些什么？”其中一人不情不愿的问道。他正好背对着Ed的藏身之处。这个家伙明显是对自己被命令做的工作产生了某种程度上的怀疑，Edward知道他的注意力一定是分散到黑暗中那些飞来飞去的东西上去了。

他推开门到足够通过的宽度，计算着冲出去的时机然后躲进了那一堆花岗岩和大理石的阴影处，没有任何人大喊着来抓捕他，现在他可以说是顺利地逃脱了。

“你们只需要呆在这儿看守就够了。”一个女人从容的走进来，用那高贵的手指轻轻敲了敲那个暴徒的鼻子然后微笑着走了过去。 “只要一个小时，就都结束了。”

“然后我们就能拿到报酬了？”一个带着眼罩的人叉着双臂发问，带着可怕的眼神瞪着那个女人年轻的面容。她发出了一阵银铃般的笑声，如果这笑声不是这么傲慢的话这该是让人愉快的一次对话。

“你会得到你应得的。”她给出了一个承诺。Ed怀疑的眯起了眼睛，这些男人们想要得到明显不会是钱，他们可不是吃素的家伙，但对这个女人表现出的不寻常的尊敬就像是她一直把他们所有人掌控在自己手中一般，尽管在数量上压过她他们也没有质疑她的权力。她是一个身材娇小的女性，脸上没有任何岁月侵蚀的迹象，根本就没办法看出来她的本来年龄，说不定比Ed还年轻，也可能比Mustang活的还要久。她的柔顺的棕发盖住了整个背部，薄薄的嘴唇涂成了红色，扭曲着露出了一个毫无意义的笑容，身上露出掩盖不住的野性气息。

她伸出右手做了个手势，Ed注意到她每个细长的手指上都带着一个和他发现的戒指一样的金戒指。随着她手指的动作那个男人被扯向她，他甚至没有挣扎，那个女人满意地笑了。戒指的力量是强大让人着迷的，但Ed觉得没什么，也许他们被催眠了。

突然那女人转过身，那双冷酷的灰眸看向他藏身的地方。他的口袋里突然燃烧出了热量，这痛苦烧灼了他的腿，Ed勉强扼住了痛苦的喊叫，这时候她蜷缩她的拇指向下，那热量突然增加了10倍。

自从Victor——那个你口袋里指环的主人，去世后，他再也没有回到我们这边来，那么我想在我们之中有一个陌生人。”她的声音听上去很愉悦，当高热消失的时候Ed感到了汗珠流到他的背部。他可以听到她的高跟鞋踏在地板上的声响，她走近的时候Ed面露苦相，她笑了起来。“现在我觉得你最好加入我们，我敢肯定你会非常有用。”

她的手指咔的一响，三个木偶似的粗野笨拙的男人走了出来，“为什么我们不让这件事和平的解决呢？这样我们大家都能省点力气。”她的声音很奇怪，就像是好几个人透过同一双嘴发声，这让他头痛同时觉得很不安，但是那些男人似乎为这些话语着了迷似的。

Ed意识到他现在别无选择，他背后就是墙，四面八方都被包围着，那些石头比他高多了，他们已经把他逼到角落了。不过他逃不掉可不代表他不会反抗，Ed绽开了一个冷酷的笑容，双手合十。炼金术发出了光芒，整个房间的空气都被飞扬的尘埃和碎片横扫而过。大楼不安的颤抖着，厚实的混凝土和石块压了下来，落在地板上发出刺耳的尖叫声。

惊慌失措的男人们中有一个几乎是顷刻间就被杀死了，他的头被飞扬的石块砸的凹了下去；另一个人的双腿则被压在乱石下面，疯狂的呻吟挣扎着试图拯救被破碎的肢体；只有那个戴眼罩的男人毫发无伤，当他发觉这一切都是国家炼金术师造成的时候愤怒的咆哮了起来。

“你这家伙！”

Ed冲过去的时候那个男人拔出了一把刀，那利器在空中划过了一道致命的闪光撕裂了Ed的t-shirt，被撕裂的纺织品迅速消失在了黑暗中的碎石堆里。一个快速的戳刺擦着他过去了，Ed一矮身躲了过去。他节奏性的快速退后以躲开那袭击者的攻击，那个男人的眼睛里带着疯狂的意味，看起来就像是头野兽似的，晶莹的汗水在他的脸上闪烁，肌肉在紧张的打斗中抽搐，在他身后那个女人默默看着这一切，一个令人作呕的欢快表情浮现在她的脸上。

一阵银光闪过在Ed的眼前闪过，他感觉到脸颊上被划开了。些许鲜血从他的下巴上滴下来落在地板上，Ed跌跌撞撞的向后退去。他的病让他变得虚弱，他能感觉到思维和力量都被阴云一般的东西夺走了。他看了看脚下发现他和那个带眼罩的男人都站在了那个巨大炼成阵的上面。血从他的脸上滴进地上的裂缝里，他抹去了脸上将要滴下的鲜血。

他强迫自己大步移动起来，在地上这个巨大炼成阵的范围里他无法进行炼成。如果他碰到地面的话说不定会刺激到地上那个巨大的炼成阵。现在若是贸然对机械铠进行炼成的话，说不定会触发巨大炼成阵的炼成反应，他可不想冒这个险。

他野性十足的笑着朝那个男人扑了过去，在那个男人失去平衡的一瞬间抓住了他的手腕，钢铁的手指无情的粉碎了暴徒的手腕，让他痛苦的咆哮松开了那把刀，Ed补了一脚，那把刀滑向炼成阵，到达炼成阵边缘的时候被炼成阵的炼成反应拦了下来。没有什么东西能穿过那个圈，Ed现在恶狠狠地瞪着她，他抓着的那个男人仍在剧烈挣扎着，但现在他俩都是陷阱里的困兽了。

“好好好，”那个女人用手指点着下巴悠闲地走进了炼成阵内，当她慢慢接近炼成阵边缘时，炼成阵的光芒像丝绸一样慢慢的擦过他的皮肤。“钢之炼金术师，我很荣幸能在这里见到你。当然，我带走Maes Hughes的遗体的时候本来是希望把Roy Mustang引过来的，不过我想你的出现对我来说可算是个更大的惊喜。而且现在任何炼金术师的力量对我来说都是必要的。”

她勾了勾手指，那个戴眼罩的男人呼吸顿时局促起来，他痛苦的抓着自己的脖子，喉咙里冒出了咕噜噜的声音。就在下一刻，他的脸颊变作了煞白，嘴唇则是惨白的淡蓝，他向着地板上倒了下去，就此停止了呼吸。

Ed沉默着绷紧了肌肉，那个女人踏进炼成阵，在他身边停了下来，伸出手抚着他的脸。Ed厌恶的避开了，冷冷的瞪着那个女人的笑容：“你太年轻了，还只是个男孩儿呢，但你已经是大家心中的救世主了，你的荣誉超出了你的能力。”

他紧张的戒备着防止那个女人给他来个突然袭击，她的眼神冰冷又危险，她划过耳边的时候Ed忍不住打了个冷战。“你还不配。”

她的冷笑着摇了摇头，“我虽然不像国家炼金术师那么厉害，只是他们找上了我。不过我还有其他计划。”她拿下了中间三根手指上的戒指放在手掌上，Ed厌恶的看着刚刚那具男人的尸体和周围其他的一堆尸体，地上的碎石中可以看到从那些尸体中流出的鲜血，但是她对此好不在意，只是紧紧握住手中的戒指并弯起一个看似亲切的笑容：“现在你也被纳入这个计划了，Edward.”

在Ed还没有机会回应之前他感觉到一阵恶寒袭上他额背脊，他激烈的抽搐起来，随之而来的疼痛掠走了他所有的力量。他屈身试图逃避这痛苦，温热的鲜血从唇间渗出来，Ed痛苦的跪在了地上。

一只灵活的手抓住了他的头发强迫他抬起头，并用锋利的刀刃抵住了他的动脉。Ed挣扎着，试图强迫身体活动起来从那个女人的身边逃开，但痛苦实在太过强烈。疼痛感在肋骨间徘徊，让他觉得自己像是被什么活生生的的东西不停地折磨束缚着。那个女人轻轻用手指点在Ed跳动的动脉上，Ed在她把唇凑到自己的脖子上的时候愤怒的咆哮着，“我很遗憾我可能会失去一个奇才，不过这是不可避免的。”那个女人把利刃压了过去，并切开了皮肤，当她看到鲜血从刀口流出的时候，发出了一声满足的叹息。

Ed伸出手按住伤口，感觉到有温热的鲜血喷到手上的感觉，但是什么也看不到，他觉得呼吸困难，每一次心跳都像是向死亡迈出了一步。周围一片漆黑，他感到身体渐渐失去重量，但他却无能为力。有什么东西从黑暗里渗出来，捉住了他的脚把他拖向那个炼成阵，他的血和其他人的血混和在一起，游走着渗透了整个炼成阵的线条。那个女人站在一旁，她的脚下有一个小一些的炼成阵。

“你现在还不能死，钢之炼金术师，”她笑着看着他，“我还要你在多活几分钟。”

鲜血从颈部上深深的伤口里流出，但是速度已经慢下来了，此时的Ed只专心去呼吸，其他的什么都不想。这一刻，即使在死亡面前一切都是徒劳的，但Ed还是被一个想法深深安慰着：Roy现在安全的待在中央司令部，他永远也不可能亲眼见证他的死亡，也不会有机会知道他在他心中究竟有多重要。

一切将止步于虚无。

End of Chapter Five 

【啊啊我翻到这里心中就只有这点感想，还有这文真他咩的长。。。】


	6. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的基友们….里面好多牲口….大种类包括挖坑不填，天坑加精和万年跳票，窝只是个校对的，那个翻译的家伙上班去了….哼….

背上嘶嘶作响的炼成阵线条唤醒了Ed，他轻声呻吟着，能量在炼成阵的线条上噼啪作响，点燃了周围的空气，风在他身周打着旋儿，冰冷的汗水粘在身上，血液刚开始凝结就滴落在地，灰尘和沙砾擦过脸颊粘在了唇上。

他的呼吸由于害怕和混乱变得急促起来。他察觉到炼金术已经开始发动了。身上的疼痛仍然很剧烈，但这能量是如此庞大，让他不由得想要伸出手去触碰，即使直觉告诉他，这会让他受伤。但如果不是因为他的伤口，他一定会不顾自己直觉的警告放任自己沉迷在那迷人的魔爪中。

突然，风平息了下来，炼成反应的光也暗了下来，脚下的地面消失不见，他发觉悬在一片黑暗中。炼金术的力量变得平缓，开始把他拖向某处。Ed的心猛地一沉，他知道这个感觉，他永远也不可能忘记那些索取一切的手。

睁开眼，他发觉自己已经离开了仓库。周围没有墙壁，头顶也没有天花板，身下的炼成阵模糊不清，那些他压着的线条烫得灼人。他小心翼翼的触碰伤口，虽然指尖上沾着不少血，但至少它现在已经止住了。

他抬头凝视着单调的天空。直觉告诉他这个陌生的地方是真理之门的地域，只不过这一回与以往不同，原本周围炫目的暖黄色已经消失不见，目之所及处是了无生趣的黑暗和伸展的影子，周围的浓雾让他的皮肤和头发上覆上了水蒸气。Ed眨眨眼除去那些水分，踟蹰的站起望着周围似有似无的地平线。

这儿什么都没有，除了那扇门，爱德怀疑的咒骂了一声。门就在不远处，吊在铰链上的门扉看上就像是折翼之鸟一般，里面的黑暗深不可测，探求的触手夺门而出；巨大的凿子划过木头，裂纹爬上门梁。那巨大的眼睛几乎被某人的狂怒所消灭。他看着另一处裂纹爬上木梁，有些许石头从门梁上掉了下来。

门口堆积着大块的碎石。它们还被一部分炼成阵封在里面，爱德还可以看到它们周围一系列的图案。两个三角形交叠在一起，线与线互相平行。他以前在一本古书上看到过，上面说炼金术是一种神力。它们意味着牺牲：既是祭品。

一种不祥的预感让他意识到自己被相同的记号包围住了，从每个方向。

‘你还活着。’他身后传来了那个女人的声音，Ed转身看着她面无表情的脸，她的目光则集中在门上，猩红的嘴唇扭曲成一个美丽的笑容。她闭上眼仰起了头：“最后的时刻要来到了。”

“什么要来到了？”

“复仇。”她透过半睁着的眼看着他，羞涩的微笑着。“门是一个平衡点。它控制着这个世界和门对面的能量流。至少，过去是这样的。”她走上前去，目光始终没有离开门，毫无惧色，一个黑色的触手欣喜的环上了她的手。‘世间万物都会穿过门，而门从中获取信息。那些是万物的知识：温柔，爱情，厌恶和愤怒。你觉得哪个会比较多？’

她并不期待答案，而斜过头。‘情感是很复杂的，你不这么认为么？它可以感染所有的东西。事物会被厌恶，热情，嫉妒等感染。这看似都是人类的缺点，但渐渐的变成了人类自身。’她朝前走着，小心的让一只脚走在炼成阵的外面，然后在他耳边低语。‘你以前有没有想过，为什么亮光会被那么多了黑暗笼罩？’她的双唇掠过他的脸颊，吐息在他的下巴上，让他为之一颤。‘所有美好的事物，知识，爱情，力量渐渐屈服。我确信。我扩大了黑暗，淹没所有的一切。’

‘为什么？’爱德问道，试图理解她的话。

‘惩罚。’她的表情变得严厉而又冷漠，他看到她的指甲嵌入手掌。‘它不能让我所失去的那个人回来。它根本就没有评判观念，只有其创造者给它灌输的规则罢了。’她甩了甩头发，走了回去，耸耸肩，转身。‘我要把这一切都改变。我要让所有穿过门的事物都被愤怒，悲痛和痛苦所感染。杀了他们，拷打他们，牺牲他们，尽我所能。那些剩下的，我无法惩治的，就让他们死于战争，或是身死人手。’

她叹了口气，有这么一瞬间，她看起来如此像一个人类，如此绝望。‘我正尝试着打破规则，使其突破极限。’她突然嘲笑了起来。‘由我来给予其智慧。由我来教授其欲望，然后再与其做一笔交易。’

‘交易？难道不是去报仇吗？’

‘我确实是要破坏门。但是我是要破坏他的核心。’她的声音变得愤怒。‘那只不过是一个有着模糊情感和智慧的顽固机械罢了。’她轻蔑的甩甩手。‘至少，它以前是。我想现在也没什么东西剩下了。我与所有的生物达成了协议。我会从门中释放黑影，而它会给我我所否定的一切。’

爱德皱着眉看着眼前走来走去的纤细身影。她转移精力去确认她做过的事，而爱德发现他现在正一心两用。一，出于本能，他想着要怎么逃出这里。而另一方面，他考虑着接踵而至的问题。他的大脑不断的在运作，爱德深吸一口气后开口。‘当我和阿尔尝试着换回我们的妈妈的时候你就已经开始在侵染门了？’

她笑了出来，就像在嘲笑一个孩子的天真无知。她饶有兴趣的看着爱德。‘亲爱的孩子，你所知的门只不过是以前的门的鬼魂。我知道你对等价交换已经质问过无数次了。你看看你自己！’她指着他的机械铠和身体上的伤痕。‘你原本有一副完好的身躯，而门却想要夺走你的一切。就像猫把玩老鼠一般！’毫不掩饰的嘲讽。‘我早在好几个世纪之前就已经破坏了这里，甚至在你父亲涉足这里之前。我是第一个掌握炼金术的人，也是第一个挑战门的人。’她回头看着入口处落下的木头。‘在我动手之前，这里没有光也没有黑暗。这里只有银。我把它切开，互相刻划。’她咬着嘴唇，一股热潮席上她雪白的双颊，就像是一个心怀秘密的女学生一样。‘而现在，我终于成功了。’

爱德咽了下口水，她双手抱胸，手掌搭在双肩上。动作慢的像是在享受这一刻，她在胸口画下炼成阵，炼成反应的光芒在她手指边闪烁。渐渐弯下腰，双手按上地上的炼成阵。

‘等等！’爱德冲上前，小心谨慎的绕过地上的碎石，以防抹掉炼成阵上方的记号。她并没有注意到。她的双眼现在只看得到近在眼前的胜利。‘我再问你最后一个问题。你是谁？’

几秒钟后，他想她大概是不会回答了。她的脸上闪过一丝疑惑，不知道这个问题和之前的对话有什么联系。最后她还是回答了，声音听上去遥不可及。‘他们都叫我Carmine（深红）。’

一不留神脚下的炼成阵就开始发出融进生命般的光。他现在必须采取行动，为了之后等价交换中出现的微笑缺漏。一股热量涌上身体，皮肤剥落的疼痛让他呻吟。他跪倒在地，身体蜷成一团，这股力量带着他冲破牢笼。

风再次袭来，一开始并不大。不一会就变成了暴风，撕扯着他的头发和衣服。他能做的仅仅是站着，在这双重力量的作用下，门扉终于再也坚持不住在一声叹息之后轰然倒塌。从门的核心部分传来了一声声呻吟：是一种绝望而又悲伤的声音。

粗蛮、断断续续的咆哮响彻天空，在最后一声微弱的呻吟之后门扉倒了下来。爱德一个箭步闪开，双手像是要抓住飞过天上的什么东西一般的举过头顶。石质的门框上有无数巨大的裂痕。曾经构造简单的石料再也看不出之前的摸样，而另一边则摇摇欲坠。

呻吟再次响起，声音比之前要大，已经变成了痛苦的尖叫，并且炼成阵的光芒也更加璀璨，互相传递着圆弧上的力量。爱德从没见过这种情况，他蹒跚的走过去，想办法阻止这一切。他拼命的想要消除炼成阵的图案，但根本没用。那些让他付出代价的记号现在显得那么的脆弱而又肤浅，但主要的炼成阵还是深深的印刻其上。它在坚硬的表面上刻上了深深的凹痕，爱德根本无法抹去它。

一声爆炸响起，巨大的冲击波伴随着震耳欲聋的声音把他震飞在地，那些扭曲哀嚎从门里传出。他眨了好几次眼，看清眼前的景象后让他的胃一阵痉挛。黑暗中有许多含泪的眼睛朝外看，因痛苦而扭曲的声音诉说着无声的控诉。他看到那些曾被约束的黑色触手渐渐隐隐约约变成孩子身体的形状。这正Carmine所言。门正在拒绝自身，黑暗好像下定决心要摧毁一切。

大哥哥！

突然爱德停下了脚步，门里传来了再熟悉不过的声音，让他的身体不住的颤抖，那是妮娜?塔卡的声音：这是肖?塔卡无法唤回自己女儿灵魂，只能创造一个毫无自我意识的人偶的证据。而另外一个声音，熟悉而又陌生，大声呼喊着他的名字。有一个声音在呼唤着他的名字，而其他的则是纯粹的哀鸣。他一直以为这双眼睛是恶魔之眼；它们一直向来者所要代价，而现在它们则饱受着他无法真正理解的痛苦的受害者。

尖叫声像是窒息一般渐渐减弱，爱德掉头看着Carmine。她的空洞无情的双眼看着从门里慢慢释放出的影子。她的发丝在脸颊旁舞动，嫣红的嘴唇开合，喃喃着什么。爱德虽想再在这风声中听清她在说什么，但是他听到的全是外语。

‘停下！’他吼道，让风承载着他的声音。‘不管你怎么想你都不会得到你想要的结果！如果门失去了关于平衡和等价交换的所有理论，那为什么它还得听你的？’

她一时语塞，爱德想他看到了一滴泪滑下了她的脸颊。她的脸上写满了疯狂、恐惧和不理解。Carmine无法回答，嘴里还念着奇怪的咒语，但她的双眼渴求着被原谅。她不能回头。即便无法得到自己想要的结果，但她还是如此期望着。

那感觉就像是在胃里开了个洞一样。不仅仅是因为他看到她的脸上类似于后悔之类的神情，也因为他也处在同样的立场。他明白绝望和愤怒的苦涩。作为一个孩子的他很容易发怒，产生报复的心态。每次他都目睹了太多世间的罪恶，感受了太多他清白的死亡。（这句我真心不懂）这一切都让他心像是被掏空了的似的寒冷。即使那样，他还是明白必须小心谨慎。很容易让他心中对母亲的爱被仇恨所填满。

取回阿尔的身体给了他一个目标，把他从命运中拯救了出来，但也能很轻易的改变这一切。如果他没能把阿尔的灵魂固定在盔甲上——如果他彻彻底底的失去了他的弟弟——那么他很清楚他就可能发动炼成把那些夺走他全部的东西撕得粉碎。

尖叫声突然安静了下来，只留下狂风的嘶吼。一股凉意扫过他的身体，他注视着门中的空洞。现在那里没有眼睛。它们都因之前的破坏而合上了眼。门中的黑暗沸腾，慵懒的黑色触手在空中蠕动，探寻着新的目标。

周围的废墟和那些被用作为代价的尸体也起了些许变化，黑色的线蜿蜒接近骨头。他们就像是蛇一样的在肋骨和肉体间游走，不管是腐肉还是鲜肉。其中有一个钻进了一位刚死不久的军人的口袋里，困在了里面。另一个钻进了暴徒的眼罩下，蜷缩在里面俨然把这当成了一个窝。

那些尸体的骨头开始一根根的断裂，肉体急剧收缩分解。爱德华想要逃开，但是他的身体却不听使唤，他目不转睛的看着这一切。他想弄明白一件事，门现在已经拥有了死者的精神与灵魂，那么肉体呢？尸体的衣服和皮肤渐渐剥落分解，在空中飞扬，最后被卷进狂风之中。

他的眼前出现了光，在黑暗中刺眼的闪烁着，破碎的光点就像是夏日树荫下的光斑。它们弥散在空气里燃烧着形成了一个旋风，像明亮的宝石一样在风暴中心发着光。

一片片的尘埃聚成了人形。骨骼和肌肉，身体和服饰在空气中具现化化。一共出现了六个人，爱德目不转睛的看着最后出现，穿着军服的马斯·修斯。他那宽厚的双肩还像是在阅兵场上的时候一样的挺拔。但他面无表情，就像一个不会呼吸，没有生命的雕像，其他人也都是一样。

这时空中的的光点更为炫目了，爱德忽然听到了急喘和咳嗽声。之前毫无生气的神态瞬间消失，爱德看着从门中走出的军人们紧抓着自己的胸口，脸上渐渐有了血色和生气。他绷直了身子，下意识开始寻找代表人造人的衔尾蛇记号，这些没有灵魂的复制体真的是那些已死的军人吗？

那个刚死不久的军人打消了爱德疑惑，因为他一复活手上的伤口就再度出现了，额头上的伤口也没有消失.他还记得自己被谋杀，而其他的人也认出了周围人的军衔，爱德知道他们没被门夺走任何东西，他们拥有生前的全部记忆。刚才星星点点的光芒已经重构成了他们存在的核心，他们的记忆和精神。这些人不是人造人——他们真的复活了，但是为什么？

从门中射出一把黑色的矛，刺穿了一个年轻中尉的胸膛。她在极度的痛苦中哭喊着，那刚重获新生的身体又一次被死亡所虏获。她徒劳的拽住矛身，但那矛毫不留情的抽回门中。

休斯猛地冲上前去，没有眼镜的他眯着眼拼命的寻找着想要拽开禁锢她的长矛。就在这时又一声尖叫划过天际，爱德很清楚发生了什么令人厌恶的事情。门中的黑影可以通过掠夺拥有灵魂和精神的人体来得到更多的力量。它聚集在一起的力量可比分散开来的时候强的多。

‘快散开！你们挤在一块的话它一次可以杀掉两个人！’休斯的声音强而有力，他军衔的威严给了他自信，他需要帮助剩下的两个士兵摆脱恐惧。他准确无误的躲过一个进攻的黑色触手并试图找出逃脱的方法。但他马上意识了目前绝望的情况——炼成阵把他们都困在了里面，  
他紧皱着眉搓着布满胡茬的下巴，   
爱德毫不犹豫的双手合十拍上炼成阵，熟悉的声音让休斯回头，当他看到不远处的炼金术师后安心的露出笑容。爱德耸耸肩，希望休斯能理解他的意思。他能做的只有这些：他们必须为找到冲破束缚的时机做好充分的准备。

他感受着他手中涌动的巨大能量，慢慢使它们聚集起来并尝试着驾驭它们。起初成效很慢，这力量看上去不具有什么破坏力，但渐渐地这股力量开始狂暴起来，Carmin突然声嘶力竭的尖叫起来，她的身体一阵阵痉挛着，整个人仿佛就是个弦线上的木偶。  
她的力量与爱德的相互碰撞，他的双臂因为这巨大的冲击为之颤抖。他的胸口有东西什么破碎了，他痛苦的咳出了血。肋骨折断了一根，有一股粘腻的感觉一路蜿蜒蔓延，接着是一阵歇斯揭底的狂笑，他想到自己已经没什么血可以浪费了，但问题是他现在还活着么？

爱德艰难的把手掌按在地上，不满的骂了一句，炼成阵因为短路而出现的反噬使周围的空气旋转时发出像是指甲刻画黑板时尖锐刺耳的声音。强烈的摩擦使之微微发光，头上的滑落的汗水刺痛着爱德的脊骨，每一次呼吸都犹如灼烧般痛苦。他以前和阿尔一起发动同一个炼成阵的时候从未有过这样的反应，不过那个时候他们心中的目标是一样的。而现在他为了想阻止Carmine而在不顾一切的发动炼成。

震耳欲聋的噪音声后，爱德看见门前奇怪的空地渐渐爬满了裂痕，他露出了胜利的笑容。炼成阵裂开了，那剩下的三名军人从致命的攻击中逃了出来，向他跑来。

在巨大的冲击下，门轰然倒塌后四分五裂，仅留下两根柱子标示着门的分界线，晃动的黑洞开始侵蚀，黑暗犹如倾泻而出的黑色墨水一般向四周延伸开始吞噬所有碰触到的东西，就像癌症一样蔓延，扎根于地面，汲取其中的能量。现在失去了流通的管道后这股能量看上去变得更加危险凶猛，更加难以驾驭。

爱德颤颤巍巍的站了起来，看起来好像随时都会会倒下一样，但他现在还不能成为门或是其他什么东西的养料。他转身往回走，让身后的三名军人紧跟上他，那两名军人默默的走在他旁边，倒也不怎么起眼，但马斯突然停下了脚步，瞄了爱德一眼以此引起他的注意。

“爱德！”他的声音很轻，好像这个男人根本就无法相信眼前的一切。爱德不出声的摸摸口袋，从里面拿出了准将的眼镜。

“你会用到它的。”爱德微笑着把它塞到休斯手里，听到了爱德熟悉的声音后马斯安心的笑了。

他迅速把眼镜架上鼻梁，怀疑的打量四周，“这是什么地方？发生什么事了？是你干的？”

“别的事等下再说，”爱德一笔带过那些问题，抓着马斯的手腕跑了起来，后面的另外两名军人也小跑跟上。“现在我们先离开这儿！”

休斯点头，但他仍看着爱德的脸，试图从年轻的炼金术师的脸上找到答案。

模糊的地平线出现在他们眼前，爱德咬着牙放开了马斯的手腕转而抓着自己的肋骨处。断掉的肋骨互相推挤着，磨着他的皮肤。在这种情况他本应该感觉不到的，他应该早就死了的。休斯已经清清楚楚的看到了他惨白的脸和顺着手指滴下的血液，“爱德！你受伤了！”

爱德无力的笑了笑。“你看到的只是一小部分而已。”

有几发黑色的子弹飞过爱德的肩膀，他可以听到活生生的身体组织被撕裂的声音，领头的那名中士跌倒在地，歇斯底里呼救却还是被拖进了黑色触手的怀抱。还剩下一名女性，可以看出她是个上尉。她现在已经吓得哭了出来，蹒跚着停下了脚步，双手掩面跪倒在地。

爱德的手慢慢捂住肩膀，看向她的同时也看到了他们身后那片暗色的海洋。“快，继续跑！”

“但是这里根本就没有出口，”她近乎哭诉的说，身体因为害怕而不断的颤抖，“我再也跑不动了！”

痛苦的哀嚎声滑过天空，爱德抬头看到Carmine手中的能量震动着，黑色的蔓藤把她的身体包裹成茧，有触手伸进她的口鼻，她声嘶力竭的呼喊着，叫喊中流泻而出绝望。爱德呢喃着：”祈祷她这次所谓的交易付出了应得的代价。”

“不逃就只有死，”爱德呢喃着说，染血的手印按上了一个上尉的上衣。她张了张嘴，但在身体的一阵痉挛后她无声的倒下了。爱德惊讶的看她就这么倒下，蹒跚的走到了马斯的所在处，下意识的用自己的身体护着他。他能看到三条触手把她重新拉回黑暗，一点点的拖入了黑暗的中心。

爱德僵硬的催促着休斯继续跑，同时努力逼着自己想个解决办法，他很清楚门是不会放他们走的。

“我手上连一把飞刀都没有，”休斯烦躁的拍了拍他的口袋吼到。“那个混蛋到底是什么东西，它不用武器就能轻易的杀了我们。”他突然滞了一下，从口袋里掏出一张纸片端详了起来，那是艾丽西亚的照片。

爱德看着他笑了笑。“我想你只要有张女儿照片就够了。”

马斯喉咙一紧，点了下头。“没错，但就算我承认我需要她，这张照片也对我们一点帮助也没有。”

他们继续往回跑，靴子踏着地面的声响在风消逝后特别清晰。空气不再流动，好像宇宙决定对他们这两个必定被沸腾的地面侵蚀的无助的人类袖手旁观一般。爱德觉得喉咙一紧，他很清楚他们已经别无选择了。如果是门或者说是门的残片，它还拥有这个空间进出的的控制权的话那么他和马斯就注定无处可逃了。

他直了直肩膀停下了脚步，不去看休斯一脸疑惑的表情。脚下的影子仿佛是在模仿他们的动作一样比他们的动作先一步停了下来，徘徊于几步之遥。它们就像用手指有节奏的抚弄丝质的窗帘一样，一波阴影带着另一波阴影，Carmine剩下的颜色就只有她手指上指环的灿金和双唇上的绯红。其余的所有，从她的皮肤到她的头发、双眼，所有的一切都是灰白的，那僵硬的动作就好像她从来没有适应过人类的身体一样。  
直到她开始说话爱德才发觉门对于她的侵蚀从很早之前就开始了。显而易见，Carmine口中涉及到的人数不是几个，而是数百万。根据她所说的，所有被杀，被破坏的愤怒的灵魂全都穿过了门。

“你不可能赢，”她双眼茫然的看着前方，灰白的舌尖慢慢的翻动。她的眼神就像是在透视他的灵魂，而不是单单只是注视着他的脸。“直到我的任务完成了，你们才有可能离开这里。”她双手捧着闪烁着微弱光芒的碎片，爱德看着它明灭的光芒，瞬间就认出了它是什么——那是燃烧后的门的核心仅剩的东西。  
她紧盯着他们，惨白的脸上因渴望浮上隐隐的黑。“我还差一个人，你猜那个人会是谁？”

爱德握紧了拳头，努力在晕乎乎的脑袋里想出个什么办法可以让他和休斯都能活着出去。但他什么都想不到。一阵悲痛席卷而来，他别无选择。他已经和阿尔约定好了的，但他现在却不能回去了。

“马斯，快离开这儿。她会放你走的。”

“什么？该死！你到底在说些什么？”休斯猛的摇头拒绝。“我是一个早就已经死去的人，真要有一个人得留下的话，那也应该是我才对！”

爱德抬头看着那男人的脸，他眼中强烈的保护欲让他的心一瞬间就被撰紧了。尽管他的年纪还没大到可以当他们的父亲，但他总是把阿尔和爱德当成任性的弟弟或是自己的儿子来看待。都是因为他们两兄弟的事他才会被人造人杀害，而现在他又再次想要保护他们。

马斯紧盯着爱德的眼睛，爱德看着他的喉结平稳而又有规律的颤抖着，苦笑着摇摇头。他明白一旁的Carmine是带着怎样一种饥渴的好奇心看着他们。“你现在已经恢复了，休斯，你是活着的人类，而我来到这里的那一刻就已经做好死的觉悟了。”他举起自己还是肉身的左手指着那已经被断裂的肋骨贯穿的胸腔和脖子上那已经不再流血的伤口。“你看看我，我连自己都不知道我是不是还活着。”

他看到休斯开始犹豫不决，深吸了口气说了一句让他剧烈动摇的话。“艾丽西亚很想你。”

绿色的眼眸深旁有泪水在打转，像是在向他诉说着无尽的感谢。慢慢的休斯低下了头，爱德明白这个男人已经被打败了。从某个方面来说，在这个时候提及他的女儿无疑是非常残酷的，但同时也是最有效的。休斯又能回家了，他现在能够完完整整的回到亚美斯特里斯。对于自己来说，就算回去了他剩下的也仅仅只有一个月而已，而且他身上的那些大大小小的伤说不定已经让他为数不多的时间变得更少了。

“快放他走，”爱德看着Carmine生硬的说，她看上去像是在犹豫什么。爱德想，也许她本想让他们两个都留下的。“快点，还是说你打算让我们俩都留下？”

“你还想要继续战斗？”她犀利眼神扫向他，刷过他那颤抖不已的身体。“你根本不是我的对手。”

“别耍花招，你放休斯回中央，我会留下的。”爱德虚张声势的笑了笑。“你不是说要一个有能力的炼金术师吗？”他伸开双臂笑着说。“用我吧。”

Carmine抿着唇点了下头挥了挥手，周围的空气突然夺目起来，爱德感觉休斯的温度渐渐散去了。Carmine涌起了油状的海，还没等他反应过来脚下的地面就裂出一个大口子。

他本以为会受伤，但疼痛并未如期而至，取而代之的则是一股寒意，身上的温度一点点被吸走了，他感觉到自己的呼吸渐渐变得微弱，双眼开始失去焦距，这些是他的幻觉亦或是其他的什么？

Carmine上前，一把扯过他的头发，让他抬起头看着自己的脸。爱德可以看到倒映在她眼中的自己额头上的炼成阵。他那次取回阿尔的身体时，这个炼成阵闪着蓝色的光芒。那是什么感觉？这个炼成阵让他打开门又进行了部分人体炼成。可他还在这里……

在女人左手的手掌下他的眼睛爆发出了光芒。不知从哪里得到的余力让这光闪烁不定。在自身意志的驱使下，光渐渐退去，但他情愿看到一片黑暗也不想再见到这种光。

一切都发生的太快了，快到他没有时间做出应对。Carmine一拳结结实实的打在了他的胸口上，快的像烟花绽放一般稍纵即逝。灼烧般的热量折磨着他，同时也驱散了体内的寒气。周围的空气变了不再像先前那样灰暗了，他感觉到自己的身体在下落，但事实上他仍站在原地。爱德可以看到Carmine的脸上写满了疑惑和愤怒，而她的身后延伸出一条深不见底的沟壑。

后来，一切都消逝了。他躺在仓库炼成阵的中央茫然的看着天空。之前破碎的云朵已消失不见了，只有零星的钻石星辰妆点着漆黑的夜空。身边建筑物的的残垣断壁像极了摇摇欲坠的墓碑，屋顶已经不见了，毫无疑问是被Carmine巨大的炼成反应吹飞的。

疼痛感猛的冲进了脑袋里，爱德轻轻的呻吟了一声闭上了眼，一阵急促的跑步声向他靠近，在距他一步之遥的地方刹住。温暖的指尖滑过他颈部的皮肤探着他的脉搏，最终滑至他的肋骨。那里不是应该受伤了吗？应该是受伤了啊……爱德脑袋里一团乱，但他很清楚他没法长时间保持神志清醒。不知是谁的一句惊呼让他稍稍找回了些神智，爱德艰难的睁开眼，映入眼中的是休斯的面孔。

“这是真的么！？”爱德兴奋的叫了出来，脑袋里那些之前关于眼前人辞世的记忆都那么的不真实。

“这一切都不是梦。”马斯声音中满溢的欣喜让爱德这时候反应过来这句话背后真正的意义。所有的一切都过去了，马斯重新回到了这个世界。“那不是梦，”他温柔的重复着，对着他露出了笑容，蹲在地上的他笑着这个世界的不可思议。“我必须先清楚你的身体状况，爱德。（本章节翻译：我猜可能是这个意思……）”

爱德感觉到自己的双眼渐渐闭上，他希望能知道现在到底都发生了些什么，他想起来他得马上赶回中央司令部，但他的身体根本不听使唤。现在有太多的事需要理清和解答，但他太累了，不过他只需要睡一会儿，爱德勉强自己集中精神，可他越是想要清醒自己的神智就越是朦胧。

休斯手指搭上他左手手腕，探着他的脉搏。“你现在没法离开这里，爱德。我回去一下就来。”他原本轻佻的口吻消失了，取而代之的是既担心又嘶哑的语气，他好像已经意识到爱德是因为他的回归才受伤的。“但你得告诉我在我不在的这段时间里到底发生了些什么。”他手势熟练的检查着爱德的伤口，当指尖碰到他胸口的伤时，爱德不可抑制的轻叫出声。这该死的伤口！他额头上的记号一下一下的疼，跳动的和左手的脉搏的频率重合，这他妈的到底还要持续多久？

“你现在最好待着别动，这样对你现在的伤口比较好。”休斯紧抓着他的手，这坚定的触感就和玛斯坦的如出一辙。他们给人的信赖就像是可以通过身体握住对方的灵魂一样。爱德华此时真心希望他能再温柔一点，他根本就费不着使上那种把手指都捏断的劲，他现在这样根本哪里都去不了。

这时候爱德突然想到一个问题，他要怎么向那些一般士兵解释休斯的重现？如果他们得知休斯是死而复生的话那他们一定会把他当成试验品，那么休斯也就没办法见到格雷西亚和艾丽西亚了。相反的，如果把他藏起来那么不管是谁都没有和他相见的机会。“休斯，”爱德紧张的低声说：“如果有人问你之前被宣布死亡期间那段发生了什么，那你就说是执行秘密任务，不要和任何人说明真相。”

马斯一脸惊讶的回看他。很明显，这个男人完全没有思考过自己的归去会有什么后果。月光照在他的镜片上让爱德看不清他的表情，过了一会他点点头表示同意。“当然。我离开的这段时间军队没什么变化吧？”

爱德的嘴角扯出一个笑容，对着他眨眨眼，但最后还是败给了倦意。睡意温柔的环抱着他，减缓了身上的痛楚，他深吸了口气，呼吸渐渐规律起来，现实开始离他远去了。

当他再次醒来后，他仍会待在这儿。

End of Chapter Six


	7. A Simple Gift

热咖啡烫的罗伊直咂嘴，但至少这份热度让他还有活着的感觉。他能感受到自己心脏的跳动和呼吸时胸膛的起伏，但他觉得自己比起一个人来更像一具行尸走肉，他的动作机械生硬，仅仅只是看着眼前的世界就感觉好像要发生什么大事，他莫名其妙的甚至开始怀疑最终忍无可忍的霍克艾会给他整整一匣的子弹。

罗伊知道他刚刚一定是睡着了，因为当他再次睁开眼睛已经是好几个小时以后了。不过他一点都感觉不出来自己是刚休息完，身体在咖啡因所带来的亢奋和自身的疲倦之间徘徊，这就像是白日做梦一般完全脱离了现实，所有的东西看起来都像触手可得，但也可能和自己隔了有一个世界那么远。

距离爱德华离开他的病房还不到24小时，他的身体最终还是放弃在他们面前隐藏自己的病痛。医生残忍而又无比坚定的宣告钢之炼金术师已是病入膏肓，目前没有任何医治的方法，但事实上罗伊仍在试图挽救他的性命，但是连医学奇迹也无法延长他的生命；无论爱德接受与否，他剩下的时间已经算是长的了。

现在已经毫无希望了。

他抛开这种想法，否认自己是在逃避，他做梦都没想到会变成这样。罗伊的胃在不停地翻滚，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他发现自己只是想忘记这件事而已。马斯坦从未像现在这样希望爱德华·艾尔力克能冲进他的办公室对着他大骂混蛋，像以前一样对他大打出手。

他带着什么被堵在喉咙口的痛苦感觉站起身离开桌子，把目光投向窗外，作了一次呼吸，接着又来了一次，他必须停止这种悲观的想法，不能让这个念头在脑子里循环，这样容易让自己陷入萎靡不振的漩涡。

夜晚临近，罗伊有点意识到自己已经搞不清时间的流逝速度了，他早就已经不碰手边的公文了，除了一次在霍克艾拿枪顶着他的脑门的情况下。霍克艾是除阿尔外唯一一个知道爱德华病情的人了，而其他人虽然有些怀疑，但以他们的脑子也想象不出真相，但每个人都注意到了丽莎一反常态的行为和一蹶不振的准将。他们并不是不是笨蛋，所以现在整个办公室都被一股强烈的低气压所环绕着。

罗伊叹了口气，拖着沉重的步伐走向咖啡壶所在的方向。在这种情况下至少还有个人看着咖啡不让它过少或是冷掉。他抓着壶的柄为自己倒了整整一大杯，希望着借此能让自己的神智重新回到现实。不过，看来这也只能是希望了。

哈勃克突然站了起来，这让罗伊喝了一半的咖啡停在唇边，哈勃克的眼睛直直的瞪着他身后的墙壁，布雷达，法尔曼和费里专心致志的盯着自己的桌子，从他们鬼鬼祟祟的眼神来看，简大概是被任命为那个倒霉的人了。

准将瞄了眼霍克艾，可是她已经面无表情的坐在桌前很长时间了，这简直让罗伊都怀疑她是在哭了，她原本盘的一丝不苟的头发现在也放了下来，这样看来霍克艾应该是不能帮他解围了。

“准将，你能老实的回答我的问题吗？”罗伊注意到这次哈勃克说话的时候嘴角没有叼着那根像是永远抽不完的烟。

他真想找个好理由不答应他，但是找不到，所以他利落的点头了。“说吧。”

“大将到底得了什么病？”

大将……爱德可能差不多比哈勃克年轻十岁。但事实上，除了罗伊之外，他比在场的所有人的军衔都要高，而这通常会引起一些摩擦。一开始是这样，但现在不同了，这和对罗伊的尊敬与忠心不同，这间办公室里的每一个人都见证了爱德和阿尔为了他们坚信的东西而战斗，勇敢面对了那些常人无法克服的困难，并最终战胜了它们。他们一起经历的让他们这群人的羁绊联系的更加紧密，现在差不多可以说他们是一家人了。

当他的部下们一脸认真的看着他的时候，罗伊只是满不在乎的甩甩手，努力装出自信的嘴脸：“没什么大不了的。”

“但愿如此，准将。”现在说话的是费里，那个一贯冷静的黑发男人双臂环胸，严肃的看着罗伊。“霍克艾中尉红着眼睛坐在那儿都快一天了，而你——”他犹豫了下，看到罗伊眯眼看他，大概是意识到自己快要说错话了。“你看上去好像也心烦意乱，爱德以前生病的时候从没看到过你像现在这个样子。”

“现在这个样子？你觉得我现在是什么样子？”他的语气里透着丝丝的危险。

费里被这句话弄得很不舒服，但还是不要命的继续了下去。“一副将要失去一个朋友的样子。”

布雷达和法尔曼双双点头赞同，罗伊发觉现在的自己实在是太容易被看穿了，难道说他一直都表现的这么明显吗？他真希望现在的自己能藏起自己真实的想法，但很可惜，他现在简直就像一本书一样容易翻看理解。

“我们太了解你了，准将。”布雷达就像听到了他的长官心中所想一般加了一句。“你骗不了我们的。”

罗伊无力的想干脆一枪毙他们，以前有没有哪条法律是关于下级询问上级的罪名？如果没有的话，他以后一定会加上这么一条。他看了看丽莎，她正意味深远的朝着自己摇头，告诉他们这惨痛的事实后再让他们原地待命什么的真是太为难他们了，而且让他们知道事实的后果可能比他所预料的糟糕得多，他承担不起他的部下得知他们将会失去一个同伴的悲伤。

“他情况不太理想，”罗伊笨拙的开始组织语言。“他生病已经不是一两天的事了，只不过现在才开始出现症状。”

“从门那里夺回阿尔的时候就开始了？”法尔曼精准的分析能力尽显了他之所以被挑选出来的原因。他笔直的站在桌前，显露出一个军人的敏感。不过他还没能控制好自己的表情，罗伊可以从他的脸上看出担心与害怕。

四双眼睛一同转向罗伊，他想他们现在应该心里都有数了。

“是的。”

罗伊低声承认道，哈勃克的脸立刻阴沉了下来，法尔曼和费里互相交换了一个担心的眼神，布雷达边挠他那一头的乱发边叹气，他盯着窗外漆黑的夜色慢慢说道：“而他现在又逃出去调查了？”

“废话，”哈勃克厉声说，大家都知道那个年轻的炼金术师总是不听人劝。“没错吧，准将？”

罗伊喝了一大口咖啡，双眼紧紧盯着地板，一股阴云慢慢浮上他的脸。他强迫自己开口想说一些安慰的话，可这无异于说谎……“我离开的时候他醒着。”他觉得自己的喉咙开始发紧，于是他开始努力让自己往好的地方想。“他之前都和医生吵起来了。”

“这说明不了问题，”罗伊没理睬哈勃克的话，他合上眼转过头去。

他能够感受到他周围的人对爱德华的担心，他想他不告诉他们真相会好一些，如果现实没这么糟——如果他们只是担心过头了，那么他就可以让他们别那么担心。但是又有谁能来安慰他呢？现在根本没有人能安慰的了他，他自己都没法安慰自己。

过了一会儿，他听到丽莎从沙发上站了起来，平稳的脚步声踏过了硬木地板。

“我们不知道他是否能活下来。”她的声音听起来坚定有力，罗伊抬头看着她一丝不苟的整理好了头发，“我唯一能确定的是爱德华不会老老实实的等待死亡的降临，尽管他病的很重，但他会拼尽全力与之对抗，这一点我想我们大家心里都清楚。”她把哈勃克桌上那堆高的恐怖的文件推到一边，关掉了桌上的台灯。“就算我们在办公室里待一整晚也帮不了爱德，现在我们应该回家好好睡一觉。”

还没等周围的人开口抗议，大门突然被人粗暴的打开了，声音大的让办公室里的人差点惊得跳起来，丽莎下意识的举起了枪，罗伊骂了一声，他杯子里的咖啡都溅到了手上，大家都一脸惊讶的看着门口的艾尔力克，罗伊现在真想知道想当看到门口那个人不是爱德华的时候有多少人在心里觉得大失所望。

“很抱歉打扰了，”阿尔扫了一眼受惊的人们后轻声问到。“你们有见过哥哥么？”

“他不在医院里？”费里这样问的时候其他人都十分配合的摇头否定见过爱德华。

“他趁我睡觉的时候溜出了医院。”阿尔的语气中透着浓浓的失望，对此罗伊倒是不觉得惊讶，他们都很清楚爱德一定不会乖乖的待在医院接受医生的看护，逃跑只是时间问题。但当他看到阿尔拿出的纸上爱德简单的签名后还是苦恼的的咬紧了牙。那张纸上签名中的两个“E”看起来歪歪扭扭的，看来他现在连握笔的力气都没了吧。

笨蛋。

“法尔曼，你出去找找看看有没有人看见过他；哈勃克，你带上布雷达去宿舍，如果他不在那儿你们接着就去图书馆找；费里，你去问问其他军人，可能其他部门的人会知道他去了哪儿。”

他们迅速动身执行命令，尽管刚刚他还是一副颓废潦倒的样子，但从他开口发号施令之后的现在罗伊又是他们所尊敬的那个准将了。“他知道自己在干什么吗？”布雷达指了指自己的太阳穴，问。“我的意思是是说：“你确定爱德现在是清醒的？或者他会不会是吃错了什么药？“

“不可能，”罗伊模糊的答了句，“我相信他现在很清楚自己在干什么。”

“谁去把阿姆斯特朗叫醒。如果必要的话我们会动用武力强行把爱德华拽回来。”罗伊压迫力十足的说道，周围的人还有些犹豫，但霍克艾双手抱胸，在一旁点着头表示同意。

“你觉得爱德会去做什么傻事，”她眯起眼睛问。

“他就是这种人，”罗伊厉声说。“所有这些措施都是必要的。”

中尉点头认可，但仍然紧抿着双唇。“我希望你能提供一些细节，我们会执行命令，但是我们必须得到一些情报才能准确开展工作，准将，我是说，你是否对我们隐瞒了些什么东西？”

阿尔不安的咬着嘴唇，代替罗伊回答了：“是真理之门让哥哥变成这样的，他想要回去，逼着门把他的病治好。”

“那会起作用么？”法尔曼挠着头问道，如果连炼金术师都搞不懂那扇门到底是怎样的存在，那么对于一般人来说门根本就是个不可思议的存在。准将手下的所有人都知道门的存在，但是他们都对门一无所知。

“哥哥可不会管这么多。他愿意为这一线生机付出他所剩余的所有生命作为代价，”阿尔回答，“这就是我们要在他去门那里之前赶到的原因，但他向我保证过他今晚不会行动的，可是他……”他说到一半就继续不下去了，只是沮丧的耸耸肩，混乱的摇着自己的脑袋。

其他人都了解他动摇的原因，通常情况下爱德华都是会遵守约定的，这是他第一次没有信守诺言。房间迅速撤空了，只留下了霍克艾，罗伊和阿尔还站办公桌旁。费里已经拿起了电话，开始全神贯注的搜寻一切他们需要的信息，他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，在纸上飞快的记着，罗伊提出的问题他都铭记在心。

“他现在情况如何？”

“已经有力气走路了，”阿尔的声音像是受了挫败。他朝着罗伊歉意的笑了笑后又继续说了下去：“我不知道是他的身体还是他的自尊受的伤更多，他现在的行动就像门一样反复无常。”

“你是想说你回来这件事对于他而言更多的是痛苦和惩罚而不是一笔财富？你知道你这么说有多伤人么？”罗伊用尽量平和的口气说道，他不想激怒阿尔，大多数人都只注意到了阿尔总是充当着爱德华坏脾气的缓冲剂这一点，很少有人能意识的到，阿尔也同样会为了某些事而像他的哥哥那样勃然大怒。

“所以你认为他为此做的一切都是对的？”阿尔边问边走到哈勃克的桌前，心不在焉的把简捻熄的烟头扔到垃圾桶里。“门已经从他那里夺走了太多……！”他的肩膀沉了下来。“如果这次他还是固执己见去了门那边，那他就回不来了……”

“希望最坏的情况不会发生，”丽莎静静的说，她的声音让人感受到了心灵上的一丝平静，她试着让大家的注意力都放到她的身上。“我知道现在已经很晚了，但我想你也许应该通知洛克贝尔小姐？”

罗伊用锐利的眼神看了一眼他的副官，阿尔则是疑惑的皱着眉。“温莉？我不想她为爱德担心。”

“阿尔方斯，”霍克艾叹了口气，用手指按着额。“有时候你必须考虑考虑自己，不管发生了什么温莉都能帮到你吗，你懂的。”她的唇角扯出一抹微笑。“再说，如果爱德继续冥顽不灵那么她也可以用她那心爱的扳手敲醒他。”她把电话递给他，阿尔接过后开始拨号。

“你确定这样好么？”罗伊比肩站在丽莎旁。“温莉可能起不到让阿尔冷静的作用。”

“准将，如果医生是对的话，那爱德华的病情将会迅速恶化，阿尔的身边需要一个理解帮助他的人，他的兄长也是一样。”她哽咽着，睫毛上有些许晶莹的泪水。“你没有办法治好他，但是你至少可以照顾好他的亲人。”

罗伊不想将这个话题再继续下去了，霍克艾是对的：他们应该好好照顾阿尔，而洛克贝尔家的女孩则是艾尔力克与家乡的联系之一。经过岁月的洗礼，他们俩兄弟与洛克贝尔家的小女孩自儿时起的羁绊已经越发牢固，她若能在这儿的话情况会更好些。准将瞄了一眼手表，现在就出发的话应该还能赶上从礼赞布鲁出发的最后一班火车。虽然她到中央还得花上几天的时间，不过只要她能在最短的时间内赶到中央就好。阿尔的身边需要有个人陪着他，但这个空缺在军队里没有人可以填补。

阿尔现在打完了电话，他并没有在电话里把所有的真相都告诉温莉，也尽可能的平复了她激动的情绪。尽管他看上去还算是平静，但罗伊还是很清楚温莉一定没有听漏他颤抖的嗓音。“她已经在路上了，这周末应该就能到。希望不要太迟。”

“我们不会让这种事发生的，”罗伊直截了当的说，一想到这件事总有一天会发生就觉得心脏开始顿顿的疼。温莉来这儿是为了阿尔，但不可否认的是没有人能帮他缓解痛苦，他只能一个人忍耐，他很清楚他能找出一个独自活下去的方法。可以说阿尔已经认为爱德是必死无疑的了。  
从医生口中说出那些话的那一刻起，钢的命运就已经被决定了。尽管罗伊不怎么喜欢这种悲观的想法，不过他也知道这是保护自身的一种方法。如果一开始就往最糟的方面考虑，那之后不管发生了都不会再造成更大的打击了。

费里“喀喇”一声挂断了电话，一边用笔尖轻轻敲桌面，一边抿着嘴在考虑着什么。“大将好像是在一个小时前离开司令部的。他朝着图书馆那个方向去了，不过那些人没怎么注意爱德。我的意思是说他和平时不太一样，应该是进行了一些变装或者有意在降低自己的存在感吧，我想他应该是有意不想让人发觉他的行踪，。”肯注意到阿尔的脸有些发白，急忙清清嗓子，有点儿结巴的解释道。“抱歉，我不是那个意思……准将，我的意思是说他还没走远。”

罗伊对着比自己矮一点的人点点头，穿上外套。“让他们都来找我，我们自己去找爱德。”

没等对方回答他就径直走出了房间，离去的脚步声在走廊里回荡着。现在这样比较好。他觉得愤怒简直要从血管里满的爆发出来了，愤怒所引起的灼热感让他有活着的感觉，他自己都惊讶爱德华居然能影响他到这种程度。这个让他勃然大怒的炼金术师给他这几天带来的痛苦和愤怒是那么的不真实，难道以前也是这样的么？

这个问题他无法回答无从回答，他推开大门，面前就是中央司令部的广场。负责站岗的军人疑惑的一群身着蓝色制服的人聚集在广场中央，光焰之炼金术师一个就已经够吓人的了，再加上他身后整整齐齐的一排人，简直让人吓得不敢再在这儿待下去了。

阿姆斯特朗少佐漂亮的对着他敬了一个礼，“报告，”他声音简短有力，震得胡子一抖一抖的，军服外套下结实的肌肉呈现出起伏的结构，罗伊冷笑着看着一旁的哨兵落荒而逃。

“我们把宿舍搜查了两遍，”哈勃克出列，他的声音扰乱了他的步调。“但是没有发现大将。”

“一些军官在走廊看到了他，”法尔曼加了一句。“其中一人说他看上去有点急躁。”

“他们大概是认为他急着上床睡觉吧，”布雷达指出，随后跟着罗伊大步前进的步伐。“嗯，看来我晚餐的时候吃得太多了……” 

“好好工作，”霍克艾厉声说，她靴子的后跟踏在地上啪啪作响。“在爱德华去在司令部和图书馆的途中没有人看到过他？”

“只有哨兵，不过他们没有跟着他。额我们现在应该往哪儿找？”费里问，“还说我们就是地毯式的搜索整个城市？”

“这听上去不错，不过应该还有更好的办法，”罗伊边说边戴上手套。火光伴随一声响指炸开，他满意的点了点头。“阿尔，你现在想想你哥哥现在会藏在什么地方，当他不想被人发现的时候通常会去哪里？”

阿尔想了一会儿，摇摇头：“哥哥他斗争心太强，我不认为他现在会藏在什么地方。”

“可能只是你不知道而已，”法尔曼轻声说，语气温柔。他们说的都有道理，但如果爱德华遇到什么问题，他一般都会用武力解决。罗伊办公室里的那个凹陷下去的坑很好的诉说了爱德冲动的后果。阿尔每次要找到失踪的他都是件麻烦事，虽然这种事不常发生，但罗伊很清楚的记得至少有一次爱德消失了整整一天，而阿尔根本找不到他。

风呼呼的吹着，树枝在风中发出沙沙声，墓地旁的大门也被风吹得吱吱作响，这声音让罗伊牙齿打颤。他一脸黑线的看着和门栓互相摩擦的铁锁，有必要在三更半夜的时候锁门么？围栏上挂着灯笼，灯笼昏暗的灯光照亮了周围幽暗的空地，但大门周围没有任何活着的生物。

他停下脚步咕哝了一声，哈勃克马上躲到他背后，他嘴里冒出了几句含糊的道歉，并且收回一贯叼在嘴边的香烟，顺着罗伊的视线看向了一处空着的墓穴。以紫衫树的树干为中心伸展开来的树枝光秃秃的冲着天空，其上的云朵开始消散。月光昏暗，不过墓地的灯光足够让罗伊看清霍克艾在早上给他的那一堆文件了。

“可恶。”

他现在根本就注意不到身后那个吓得直哆嗦的部下了，他以前不是个经常爆粗口的人，这习惯还是从钢那里学来的。“阿尔，我想谢斯卡的那份报告你没带在身上，对吧？”

“嗯，那个我放在哥哥的床头柜上了……”阿尔想到了什么，戛然而止。“噢，天哪。”

“对，就是这样，跟我来。”

罗伊慢慢推开大门，这片庄严神圣的土地上的风如潮般袭来。现在其他人都躲到他身后了，他们本能的凑在一起，一脸惊恐的看着墓地。“你觉得哥哥到这里来调查了？”阿尔边问边巡视着周围兄长的身影。

“这可能不是他原本的目的，但如果事实正如哨兵所说，钢是朝着图书馆的方向走的话，那他一定会经过这里。”罗伊耸肩，打了个响指，一个烛光大的火焰出现在空气里。“如果我们要来这里一定会先看谢斯卡的报告。可能钢是来确认或是在文件里发现了什么疑点，这就能解释他为什么他没有去图书馆。”

他听到自己身后的霍克艾拿出枪拉开了保险栓，瞄准着黑暗中不知名的危险。“这会让我们成为靶子的，准将。”

“但是不这样我们不就什么都看不到了嘛。”

“他们会射掉你的手，”她毫不在意的耸肩警告，用锐利的双眼寻找着他们身边任何可能的威胁。

“老大，这地方很恐怖诶，”布雷达轻声说，一声车驶过后发出的声响让他吓得直发抖。“你确定大将在这？”

“我想我们有必要确认一下。”罗伊抬脚前进，因为在这片墓地中随时有可能被袭击，所以他加快了脚下的步伐，这种时候有阿姆斯特朗魁梧的身体在旁边真是令人安心，这让他稍微放心了一些，没有人能放倒豪腕之炼金术师。

“跟紧点，”他命令道，回头看了一眼身后的那群人，他们的回答中掺着显而易见的害怕和坚定的决心。

布雷达紧握着拳头，脸朝着队伍的末尾，监视着身后的一举一动；哈勃克的香烟软绵绵的叼在嘴里，双眼紧盯着队伍左侧无边的墓地，他的手枪还在皮套里不过他一直把一只手按在上面，准备举枪对准随时可能出现的麻烦；费里在队伍的中央，对于这个通讯兵来说这应该是最好的位置了吧，毕竟战斗并不适合他。

“这……这地方没闹鬼……吧？”哈勃克努力让自己的声音听上去不那么害怕，不过好像失败了。

罗伊转转眼珠。他差点忘了他的下属中有一些人非常迷信，他小心的让手中的火焰更大一点。“这是墓地。除了尸体什么都没有。”

“死尸……”布雷达颤抖的说。

“还有我那让人操心的哥哥，”阿尔静静地说。他在胸前合掌，罗伊可以看到他的指间有炼成反应在闪着光。“我想说，如果哥哥他掉进墓坑里了你们大家可千万不要帮他上来。”

哈勃克气结，其他的人则轻笑出声，之前队伍中的紧张恐惧气氛瞬间消失得无影无踪了。“这就是为什么他回来的时候一身泥？”法尔曼回答。“大将他未免也太暴躁了！”

阿尔点头。“我们之后马上收拾干净了。”罗伊看着他强颜欢笑的样子，在想他们现在算不算是感同身受。不管他说什么都很奇怪，现在他终于知道那天到底发生了什么，爱德失足掉进空墓穴里，并且在同一天里得知了自己即将死去的讯息，这一切简直就像是一个预言。

当然了，那一定是一个巧合而已，但他心里仍旧有一个不安的想法。

“准将！”

霍克艾的话让他为之一怔，他转过脸跟上她的视线。她把枪口正对着那儿，罗伊把手举高了点，让火光洒满了这块空地。就在那儿，墓地的后方，那里有一个刚被挖开的土坑，那可能是另一个被盗走的空墓，或是有新的人准备下葬。一群人都移到空穴边，盯着空空的黑色洞穴猛看。

罗伊可以闻到因紧张不安而产生的汗味和他手中的火焰燃烧发出的淡淡烟味，他伸头看了看那个潮湿的洞里有些什么，一阵风吹乱了他的头发，准将眨眨眼弄走被风吹进眼里的灰。他做了个手势示意霍克艾和哈勃克去看看究竟。两位训练有素的军人巡视了四周后，向对面屏住呼吸前进，手中的枪仍对着眼前的黑暗。

然后霍克艾放心的叹了口气，把枪口对着地面。“里面什么都没有，是空的。”

气氛稍稍缓和了些，罗伊紧张的吞了口口水，他必须承认，他曾期望爱德会在这个洞里而现在他放下心来了，那只是个空洞而已。阿姆斯特朗像是拿火柴梗一样的举起地上的铲子。“边缘有些木料，”他随手捡起一些小木屑，低沉而浑厚的声音像是与墓碑产生了共鸣般使其隆隆作响。

“这里有轮胎印，”法尔曼在一个角落的小门后大声说。“车辙很宽，而且痕迹很深，看上去不像是普通车辆。”

罗伊蹲在空墓穴边查看，寻找任何一处爱德曾来过这里的迹象。但是什么都没留下，连一点蛛丝马迹都没有，他到底去哪里了？

“我需要一些线索，”他自言自语。

突然一声爆炸撕裂空气，地动山摇，扰乱了他的平衡。他尽量后仰，不让自己掉进那个洞里，那爆炸声大的几乎让他耳鸣。他抬头的时候只看到炼成阵的光芒照亮了天空，之后世界又慢慢归于宁静。

之前的轰鸣已变得空寂，唯有风仍在呼啸着，罗伊努力站直了身盯着发生爆炸的方向，在心中描绘出城市交通地图。“爆炸地是不是仓库区域？”他大叫着试图盖过耳朵里尖锐的噪音。

“大概是那一带吧，这看上去不像是化学爆炸。”霍克艾站起来拍拍身上的灰，在耳旁挥手试图赶走噪音。“我想那就是您要找的线索，准将。”

“我想你是对的。”

他一马当先的冲了出去，其余人跟在他身后一路狂奔，命令什么的已经不再重要了，他们现在都只凭着自己的意志在行动。他们穿过空荡荡的街道，脚步声在黑暗中踏出无规则的节拍，警报器发出警报声让人心烦意乱。汽车警报的噪音被隔绝在高墙后，被小巷四周的墙壁反弹后，变成混淆视听的噪音，但这正是他们现在所需要的：警方也参与进其中了。

离爆炸现在还有一段距离的时候他们就已经大致了解情况了，在那儿有一栋楼被炸得粉碎，碎石散乱一地，棺材就在街边一所房屋的屋顶上，灰尘像小瀑布一样向下倾泻着，像被弄脏了的雪花似的落在他们的肩膀上。就在那一大推残骸的中央有一片没有乱石的空地，他们可以清楚的看见那儿画着一个巨大潦草的炼成阵，现在它的线条已经被一个巨大的裂痕切断了，烧灼的痕迹也让其余的部分变得扭曲。

在炼成阵的中央跪着一个黑发的男人，看起来他现在正一门心思的看护着前面地面上躺着的那人身上。地上躺着的那个人的一只手被跪着的男人抓着，但这毫不妨碍罗伊一行人清楚的注意到地上那个年轻人钢铁所构成的右手。那个灰头土脸的家伙被他们奔来的动静惊动了，抬起脸看着他们，罗伊在那视线中呆愣住了。

这不可能，他重复地眨着眼想把眼前的这个幽灵赶出自己的视线，但那人固执的就是不走。当罗伊盯着这个也许永远不能再相见的好友时不断在脑中寻找一个合理的解释。

马斯·休斯望着他，削瘦的脸上绽出了一个笑容，眼睛在路灯的光线下反射着柔和的光，而罗伊也慢慢的扯出一个微笑作为回答。他对着面前的惊喜惊讶的摇了摇头，休斯一点儿都没变。

然后他大笑起来，带着歇斯底里的意味，他觉得自己的胸腔里现在溢满了情感。罗伊大步走到马斯面前，带着欣慰的情感看到一边的阿尔早已经冲到在他的兄长身旁。

“你这是在干嘛？”他咆哮道。

“只是确认一下，准将，”她静静地说，马斯站起身举手投降。他看着他们俩靠过来，只是笑了笑，绿色的眼眸中满是不在乎。

“好久不见啊，丽莎，”他温和的开口打招呼，看上去完全不对她那棕色的手枪感到困扰。“你为什么不拉上你手枪的保险你？”

她目不转睛的盯着他，不过在罗伊看来她眼里闪过的神情像是在微笑。“少唬我了，长官。你能先回答我几个问题吗？”

“为了确认我是不是人造人？”他耸肩表示同意，同时对罗伊使了个眼色。“可以，我想某个人大概也是这么想的吧。”

“你妻子的名字？”

“格雷西亚?休斯。”

“她婚前的姓？”

“Looke.”

“您的年龄？”

休斯转转眼珠摇头。“我太老了，不想回答这个问题。”

“你最喜欢的饮料？”罗伊笑着问。他不需要听他回答。他很清楚他面前的人不是复制品。他的一举一动都是证据，每一个肢体动作和轻佻的语气都证明他是货真价实的马斯·休斯。

休斯看向罗伊，脸上的笑容渐渐扩大。“Fenlings白兰地，熟透的，装在一个大玻璃瓶的那种。”罗伊转头看向爱德，他身边的阿尔混乱的不知所措。“好了，现在换我来问你些问题，”他的表情严肃起来了。“你的车停在这里么，我们要把爱德华送到安全的地方去。”

“我会去征用一辆的，”霍克艾放下枪，垂下肩膀，以此来缓解紧张感。她漂亮的向着休斯敬了一个礼，好像战友起死回生是件常有的事儿一样。罗伊听着她对其他人大喊着让他们集中精力工作别再发呆，笑了笑。

罗伊看到他的挚友眼中有点紧张，于是伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。下一刻他就撞进了一个结实的怀抱，有气无力的笑了下，这是马斯喃喃道，“今天是我活到现在最奇怪的一天。”【我啊(#`O′)， 校对到这里心情很复杂！】

“我也这么想。”罗伊回抱他，把心中所有的激动都寄托在与挚友的拥抱中，他的眼中闪烁着难以置信的喜悦感。“我没过自己想到能再见到你。”

“但愿如此，如果这是我的第二次生命的话，那我现在就需要开始工作了！”休斯指了指废墟，他们现在正位于炼成阵的中央，脚下熟悉的线条蔓延着将他们包围在其中。他的脸上写满了笑容与欢乐，可在其之下，罗伊能看到混乱和被拉回人世的恐惧。死亡曾把他孤零零的带离这个世界，他现在几乎无法理解在他身上到底发生了些什么。

一声尖锐的刹车引起了众人的注意，他们一抬眼就看到霍克艾在废墟的边缘处来了一个急刹车，车子往前滑行了一小段距离。罗伊的视线落在地上一动不动的爱德的身上，笑了一笑，现在当务之急就是想办法离开这儿，他们必须全力以赴来面对严峻的形势，他们之后会好好的庆祝这次团聚的。“现在能搬动他吗？”他在阿尔身边蹲下来，“他怎么样了？”

“我倒是希望我知道，”马斯边说边蹲下。“我对发生的一切有些思考混乱，但有一件事我很确信——是爱德带我离开了那儿，不论我先前是在哪儿。在那儿他的肋骨受了重伤，而且刚刚这儿还有一个很深的伤口。”他的手指滑过爱德的喉咙。“但它们现在都消失了，他刚刚和我说了会儿话，不过就在你到这儿的前几分钟他又失去意识了。”

“消失？”罗伊难以置信的又重复了一遍，他注意到爱德华前几天关节处的擦伤也已经消失的无影无踪。“关于这个你还知道些什么？”

阿尔摇了摇头。“我不知道这意味着什么，”他静静地说。“哥哥他只是睡着了，但我叫不醒他。”

所有人都沉默了，罗伊看着休斯惊讶的打量着那个跪在淤泥与血污之中暗金色头发的少年，满眼的惊讶 “你是……阿尔方斯！？”马斯欲言又止，仿佛无法相信自己眼前所见。“我差点都没认出你。”

“是啊，你最后一次看到我的时候我还是一个七尺高的铠甲呢，”阿尔温和的回应，“哥哥取回我身体已经过了几年了。”休斯看着他的脸轻轻的笑出了声。他扫了一眼爱德的睡颜，表情宠溺而又认真。“你知道吗，我都开始怀疑天底下他到底还有什么办不到的事了。”

“可能没有了，”罗伊喃喃的说道，伸手小心的从爱德膝盖和手臂下穿过，温柔的托起他离开了沾满血污的地面。“在他们追问我们些说不清的问题之前还是先离开这儿吧。”

爱德华的金发散落在肩上，罗伊抱着他朝着等在那里的车走去，小心的不去弄醒怀中沉睡着的钢之炼金术师。

爱德平稳的呼吸喷在他的脖颈上，亲密而又令人安心。他心脏的跳动声一下下的传递到罗伊的胸腔，坚定而有力。但即使他们走在碎石遍地的路上，怀中的人也没有一丝醒来的迹象。

罗伊知道休斯和阿尔就在他的身后，谁都不想把爱德华一个人扔在这里。从某方面来说，这还挺难以置信的。他们的存在是由炼金术创造出，不存在于世间的奇迹，爱德华创造了这样一个奇迹。

他和丽莎尽可能温柔的将爱德华平放在汽车后座上，爱德的头枕在罗伊的腿上，脚则放在阿尔的腿上，马斯坐在副驾驶上扭头看着他们。阴暗的车厢内一抹蓝色的光给周围的空气增添了一丝怪异的光源。罗伊脱下手套拨开了爱德脸庞的碎发，他额头上的炼成阵微微的发着光，脉搏也变得时快时慢。

“去医院，”他安静的发出命令。“我们必须先给爱德和休斯做些检查。”

他把手搭在爱德的肩上，拇指茫然的在他的肩上摩挲着，双眼盯着窗外开始在脑内清理今天发生的一切。他的脑子里现在只有一个清晰的念头——不管在那几个短暂又黑暗的几个小时里发生了什么，他都没办法回报爱德把马斯重新带回人世的恩情。他带回了对每一个人来说都极其珍贵的东西。

在这世界上再没有什么能等价于一个鲜活的生命了。

End of Chapter Seven

【Author's Notes】: As always I simply cannot thank those who have reviewed enough. I realise that this chapter was not exactly action-packed. I try to take fanfiction as seriously as possible and I have to sometimes write more "chatty" chapters in order to convey plot points and develop my character interpretation. I hope that this, and subsequent, chapters will be interesting, be they action packed, fluffy, dark or whatnot.

A quick note on the reactions to Hughes's return by the other characters - the reactions to this miracle will span several chapters, disbelief, joy, confusion, it'll all be there. However, in the wake of a shocking event the human mind can be very accepting of the impossible and treat it as almost normal. Bear with me - my aims are 

always to stay in character, but I am new to this ;-)


	8. Reunion

比起汽笛的噪音和在破仓库哪儿发生的混乱，医院的一切显得安静而又冰冷，白色的墙壁像一道压抑的屏障，毫无怜悯的隔绝了所有无意义的谎言。在这里只有真实，任何一丝阴影或异动都逃不过医生们的眼睛，这里是军队司令部一个隐秘的避风港。

  
罗伊凝视着躺在床单上青年的脸庞，爱德的辫子快要散开了，金发上到处都沾着血。一定是哪处的伤口大出血了他的头发才会被血渗成这样的。但爱德华身上并没有类似的伤口，他身上除了一些尘土之外，完全没有任何伤口，整个人看起来健康且富有朝气。

  
罗伊得承认在之前的那几个小时里，他看了爱德不下数百次。原本他是个那个定时炸弹般的存在，现在看起来充满了活力，唯有他的沉眠仍让人无法放心。上校的内心现在十分混乱，原本在爱德华身上的炼成阵就像从未存在过般消失的无隐无踪，但他仍闭着眼沉睡着，即使在休息的时候身体仍然蜷缩成一团。

  
他叹着气，用手指不耐烦的扣着床板，记忆的洪流席卷而来，他强忍住站起来回踱步的想法，耐心的等着医生的到来。阿尔安静的坐在旁边的椅子上，罗伊可以感受到他投在自己后背上视线的重量。阿尔在来医院的路上一直沉默着，不过显而易见他比任何人都更想弄明白到底发生了什么。从爱德被送到医院到现在才过了几个小时，但他疲惫的几乎要倒在旁边的病床上，现在的样子简直就像是他从晕倒在宿舍后就从没有清醒过一样。

  
他看起来随时会垮下来。

  
有人轻轻推开了房门，罗伊看到马斯轻手轻脚地走了进来。他的外套松垮垮的搭在肩上，衬衫半敞开着，可以隐约看到裸露坚实胸膛。罗伊下意识的寻找着原本应该存在于在他左胸口的枪伤，但那里什么都没有。在罗伊的坚持下，休斯被强迫接受了一个小时的仔细检查，但最后医生没有发现任何问题。他的身体和他被射杀之前一样健康，没有任何迹象表明他曾经死过一次。

  
“他们就是有点太过热情了，”马斯一边叹气一边摩挲着之前擦伤出血的地方。“我敢肯定他们一定连这点小伤也不放弃检查。”

  
“你是个医学史上的奇迹，”罗伊说到，脸上略微露出了兴奋的笑容。

  
“我哪儿也不会去的”，休斯摇了摇头，在案的身边的椅子上坐了下来。看来要让罗伊相信自己已经从死亡的深渊中回来了还需要很长的一段时间。在罗伊现在已经疲惫不堪的精神状况下，事先做好挚友可能马上就会消失的心理准备总比发现到头来都是一场梦要好得多。

  
休斯他、安静的对罗伊说道：“如果你怀疑自己是发疯了，那你可以无视我。”

  
“抱歉，”罗伊僵硬着表情说：“我只是——”

  
“难以置信？”休斯点头。“我了解你的感受，我现在连自己都不相信这一切是真的。”当他看着自己手中的报告时，笑容渐渐从他的脸上消失了。他愤怒的看着着自己手中被捏得起皱的羊皮纸文稿，好像这本无辜的报告冒犯了他似的。

  
“那是什么？”罗伊轻声问道，眯起眼看着那张令人不愉快的羊皮纸。

  
马斯对着他勾起了嘴角。“我的死亡证明，医生告诉我这个现在可以销毁了。但我只是——”他深深地叹了口气，摇摇头，“这一切都太超乎常理……我记得自己死前的最后一刻，在那之后我睁开眼就已经在那个地方了。这一切没有任何过渡，我没有看见大片光亮，也没有看到天堂的存在——只有遗忘和虚无。”

  
罗伊沉沉地叹了口气，低着头让视线投在自己的脚边。对他来说宗教信仰是件难以捉摸的事情，尤其作为一个军人。在看了那么多战争和憎恨后你不可能还坚持着自己的信仰，但如果你不选择相信些什么的话又会在战争里迷失自我。

  
在前线战斗的时候，如果你知道在生死的另一头没有任何东西在等着你，你根本无法面对迫近的死亡。

  
“你曾经期待过什么么？”阿尔的声音很温和。他一直安静的看着自己的哥哥，让罗伊差点忘记了他的存在。他年轻的脸上写满了认真和好奇。让罗伊怀疑他也许想起了自己的身体和灵魂在门里所经历过的事。对于自己在门里的经历他从未开口讲述过，爱德可不是唯一一个善于保守秘密的艾尔利克。

  
马斯耸了耸肩作为对阿尔疑问的回应：“说实话，我确实希望那儿能有些什么。就算是炙热的地狱，那至少也能证明死后确实是有什么东西存在于那儿。”他冷笑着摇了摇头。“大概是因为我还不够坚强吧，也许是我还有想去的地方，也许是我心里还有牵挂的事。”

  
他把手中的死亡证明仔细的对折后收入了口袋，起身站起来，拿起了旁边桌上爱德的记录，他粗粗地扫视了文件，在看到上面惊人的诊断信息后惊讶的瞪大了眼。

  
“这些可都是机密，”罗伊疲倦的说，但没有阻止他挚友的好奇的打算。

  
“我正在调查，这些东西也是我工作的一部分。”马斯瞥了他一眼，在继续下去之前征求了一下阿尔的示意后说道。“你们两个看上去像是一整天没睡了，该休息一下了”

  
“表现得那么明显么？”

  
“你现在看上去糟透了，”休斯坦率的回答。

  
“谢谢，”罗伊小声说，一只手摩挲着自己长出胡茬的下巴。他早知道马斯会注意到他和阿尔现在有多疲倦。

  
在他的记忆里，阿尔上一次休息好像是很久以前的事了，他的眼下刻着黑眼圈，头发也肆无忌惮的翘了起来。罗伊忧伤的发现，他现在的样子比自己想象的还要糟上两倍。他不记得除了咖啡外上一次进食是什么时候，但是胃完全没有提醒他进食。他猜这是因为肾上腺素在尽可能的发挥作用，他确信之后自己会为肆意透支身体的行为付出巨大的代价。

  
休斯好像是发现了什么似的突然停下了手中翻页的动作，他死死地盯着其中的某个位置，表情复杂，他的视线来来回回的在同一块地方来回扫视了好几遍，像是看到了什么难以置信的东西。

  
“他快死了？”马斯的声音嘶哑，悲伤几乎吞噬了他所有的表情，他的双眼紧盯着另外两个人。从他们俩的表情上马斯一定已经知道了答案，但他还是带着怀疑的目光拿起其中一张x光片对着房间中的光源透视。“你什么时候知道的？”

  
“从他昨晚晕倒后……”罗伊的声音中含着愤怒，同时感受到掌心被指甲刺破的痛感。那些事都发生在昨晚……不过真的只过了这点时间么？从那时到现在他感觉简直像是已经过了一个世纪。

  
马斯的视线从阿尔转向罗伊，他凭借着自己天生的观察能力很轻易的就从他的肢体语言中读到了自己所需要的一切。“你的意思是说……他完全没和你说过他自己身体的状况？”他没等罗伊回答就自己摇了摇头，抱着手自言自语般的说道：“好吧……我明白这是个愚蠢的问题爱德有问题的时候从来不和别人说。这大概从……那啥……大概是两年前他取回你的身体的时候吧阿尔？报告上已经写的很清楚了，关于这一切都是从取回之后开始的。”

  
艾尔方斯点头赞同，他灰色眼睛的盯着自己哥哥的睡颜。他心里所有的担心、关心、愤怒和痛苦全都是写在了脸上。罗伊很清楚，当爱德醒来后，他的弟弟一定会站出来，狠狠的对他的哥哥进行说教试图教育他了解诚实的重要性，让他别再干这些事了。尽管爱德对这些说教总是左耳进右耳出，但至少会让他心里好受些。

  
“在这两年里他独自一个人承受着这些，要是阿姆斯特朗知道了实情一定会为他的坚强感动到哭的。”马斯抿着唇，对爱德行为毫不顾忌的说出了自己的看法。

  
“他太倔了”罗伊一边说着开始踱来踱去。  
“不过这也回答了我心中的一个疑问，”休斯喃喃的说道，看着满脸难受的罗伊和阿尔盯着自己等着他的后续。他支支吾吾的开始讲自己在门里发生的事情，他在黑暗中看到了其他士兵和一个娼妓，他对对发生的那一切不甚了解，但知道了这些总比一无所知要好。

  
“那个女人说们还差一条命，不然它是不会就这样放我们走的。而爱德华说他会留下来——他解释说这是因为自己身上的伤足够要了他的命，而我却毫发无伤，所以对此他义不容辞。然而当我后来在仓库里看到他的时候我就一直在想他一定是用了什么计谋骗过了那个女人。”休斯向前仰着身，舔了下嘴唇后绝望的耸了耸肩：“我错了，为了带我出来，他是真的愿意献出自己的生命。”

  
听了他的话后，所有人都沉默了。罗伊觉得自己的心脏撕裂般的痛，疼痛从胸腔流向胃部，让他直泛恶心。他想过可爱德可能会回不来了，但却从未想到这个年轻的炼金术师实际上心里想着抛下他们所有人，用自己作交换把休斯带回亚美斯特利斯的土地上，难道我们对他来说一点也不重要吗？他真的觉得自己一定不会失败？

  
“因为你的事情哥哥一直在责备自己，”阿尔喃喃的说。“我的意思是说……尽管我们两个都没有直接扣动扳机，但是你确实是因为我们俩的事情而去世的。”他紧张的吞了口口水。“我想哥哥一直在后悔当初我们试图带回妈妈的事，虽然一开始我认为他已经放弃了，但我想哥哥觉得这是预示结局的先兆。他的出发点和将会导致的后果我们无法想象，但所有的一切他都决定一个人来承担。”

  
“但他已经尽力去弥补了，”休斯尝试着去了解。“他取回了你的身体，并为自己犯下的错赎了罪。”

  
阿尔脸上露出了痛苦的表情，罗伊知道他现在在想爱德取回自己身体时付出的代价。“他不介意那一切，但我想他大概永远不会原谅自己。在他看来不管做什么都无法弥补当初所犯下的罪，就算取回你的身体也不能弥补一切。”

  
罗伊疲惫的坐了下来。他的身体因痛苦而紧绷着，心则被痛苦的情绪左右。他觉得自己精神已经不堪重负了，他现在迫切需要爱德醒来回答他的问题。在他被自己的猜想和担心压垮前，他必须设法从这些胡思乱想中抓住真相。

  
他现在必须面对现实，罗伊做了两个深呼吸，让自己的紧张得到缓解。在阿尔和休斯看来罗伊的这一举动非常的罕见。就在两天前，罗他还能用自己那坚定又自大的口气发表自己的意见，但现在他的样子就像是失去支撑的东西一般，被感情的波动冲击着，那力度之大甚至撼动了他的心脏。这让他变得异常焦躁，甚至想立马离开这个房间，走进入房外无情的寒风中。

  
罗伊又叹了口气，拉回了自己的思绪，在想到自己还有许多不得不处理的事时烦闷的皱起了眉头。非常讽刺的是，比起掌握爱德现在的情况，处理休斯复活这件事的后续要简单的多。至少只要一想到马斯，罗伊就觉得一切都还能控制。他知道自己必须做什么，也清楚该怎么去做，但对于钢他却没有任何面对的勇气。

  
他痛恨这样的自己。

  
上校坐在床边，双手无力的垂在身体两旁，找寻着一个至少能让自己能够掌握的事，他可能救不了爱德，但是至少他能帮的上休斯。

  
“在你接受检查的时候我已经让丽莎叫格里西亚过来了，”罗伊温柔的说，他明白这是唯一能阻止休斯冲回家的办法。即使是现在，只要一提到他妻子的名字，休斯就好像变了个人似的，罗伊只得把自己手搭在他的肩上，阻止这个男人贸然离开。

  
“等等！她还要一会儿才能到，我可不想一个人跟她解释这一切而忙到天亮。她必须听我们其中一人说清楚事情的原委，然后再亲眼确认。只有这样她才会接受现实。如果能有个人和她说清楚到底发生了些什么的话，她受的刺激也许会少一点。”

  
马斯的脸上充满了焦虑，罗伊慢慢的把手放在他挚友的双肩上。“如果她听了后想要离开这里，我会留住她五分钟的，那个时候你就可以劝回她和艾丽西亚。我知道你已经等不及了，但是在这件事上我们必须慢慢来。如果有任何一个人不相信这是真的话，那你就只能待在实验室里度过余生了。

  
休斯坐立不安，很明显他想立马把他的家人拥入怀中，保护他挚爱的家人们和他自己。他眼中闪现的光告诉罗伊，他还有一些没说出来的事困扰着他。

  
“怎么了？”

  
马斯清了清嗓子，努力想找出描述自己现在恐惧心情的说辞。他看上去不太确定，就好像他根本不希望他的猜想成为现实。过了一会儿他才开口，“自那之后已经过了好几年了，”他大声说：道“万一她已经有其他的男人了，万一她们已经不需要我了，那我该怎么办？”他看上去失魂落魄的，害怕这一切变成现实。罗伊揪心的想象着刚才在马斯脑中浮现的那些画面。生命不像电灯那样能任意开关，可以不计后果。一个人会牵动到其他另外的许多人，并且他很清楚马斯正在考虑如何再次容身于这个他曾一度失去过的世界。

  
“你想多了，”阿尔喃喃的说到，看着他们俩的眼神中充满了关心。他温柔的声音中带着肯定的意味，自信的盯着休斯说。“格里西亚和艾丽西亚都很想你。哥哥和我都经常去看她们，就我们所知她们依旧很希望你能回来。”

  
“你确定？万一她们觉得我是冒牌货呢？”休斯站起身，用手烦躁的把前额的碎发往后捋了一下。镜片后的眼睛充满悲伤，一脸无助的样子。

  
“我们相信你是真实的，”罗伊一边说着一边把他的好友按回椅子。“我们的注意力至始至终一直放在你的身上。虽然霍克艾有那么一点疑虑，但那也只是因为她的工作习惯让她比一般人更加多疑罢了。”他笑了笑，他的好友听了后也以笑容回应了他。

  
一阵沉稳的脚步声让三人同时抬起了头，罗伊不自觉地露出了笑容。柯林斯医生走进了房间，表情严厉而又冷酷，他的手抓着一个文件夹，罗伊可以看到文件夹的顶部有露出头的X光片。在得到房间里三人的点头认可后，医生走了进来，熟络的把底片放到了灯箱上。

  
他依次向几人展示了那四张X光片，每一张上的景象都是差不多的，在一片黑暗中有一个亮点，纯白的核心被外围是灰色的光晕包围着，这让爱德的肋骨和脊椎变得模糊，只能隐约看到模糊的骨骼线条灰色的边缘。

  
“我不知道这要怎么解释，”医生无力的开口，就像他根本不愿相信眼前的画面。“X光机器没有问题，我倒真希望是他们曝光底片的时候出了什么问题，总而言之，我们没办法得到爱德华君清晰的胸腔透视图。”

  
“这是什么意思？”阿尔边问边走到灯箱前，试着从黑色的胶片里找到任何有用的信息。

  
“我的意思是说我们没办法确定的告诉你们他现在到底处于什么情况下。”柯林斯叹了口气，疲惫的闭上了眼睛。罗伊很清楚这个男人的感受，他正被未知的事物挑战着自己作为医生的知识底线，这对他来说无疑是个严峻的挑战，并且他知道这个医生已经绝望的快要放弃查明爱德华的现状了。

  
“大家都知道他的肺已经被掏空了。我们能听测他的心跳和呼吸，但却无法猜测他已经衰退到什么程度了，我们现在只能猜测，并且祈祷这些猜想都是准确的。”他的语气听上去对此并没有抱多大希望，医生取下X光片放回了文件夹。“凭我的能力无法找出答案，我没办法根据这些症状给出哪怕是猜想的诊断结果，不过我想可能过几天后他的症状会更明显些。”  
“到那时候诊断结果会发生改变吗？”马斯的轻轻的开口问出了另外两人都不愿考虑的问题。

  
“是的。除非我能找到能完全否定第一张X光片的证据，不然他的情况应该没什么改变，我很抱歉。”他看着阿尔和罗伊疲惫不堪的脸和他们眼下的黑眼圈，“如果你们需要休息的话可以用旁边的备用床。”

  
虽然罗伊和阿尔都没有开口和医生交流，但是他看得出来他们俩今天估计是打算通宵陪护了。阿尔脸上的坚定显而易见，罗伊也一副还有余力的样子，他担心的看了眼休斯后点点头示意后离开了房间，他离去的脚步踏在地毯上发出吱吱声，而后渐渐远去，只留给其他人留下冰冷的寂静。

  
没有一个人开口，也没什么可以说的。他们本期望从医生那儿能得到一些答案，但现在他们又回到了原点。恐惧与不安啃食着他们的精神让他们无法动弹，罗伊紧紧闭上双眼努力整理着现在已然乱七八糟的状况。现在的情况不是光用好坏就能解释清楚的，而现在他们唯一能做的事就只是等待。他承认，没有人知道他们还能忍耐现状多久。

  
当休斯再次睁开眼睛时看见霍克爱穿得整整齐齐的正站在门口，从她的表情来看很明显已经听过了医生有关爱德的情况的介绍。他能看她眼中的忧虑与绝望跳来跳去的样子，很明显她在和自己做着无声的斗争，不过最终她还是忍住了，只是抬了抬她的下巴看着自己。“我一直待在办公室，”她轻轻地说，“我想你也许需要这些。”

  
她指了指自己手里的纸，当罗伊在角落里认出了大总统的印章字样时他挑起眉毛。“这是关于休斯中校的‘任务派遣’文件的草稿，包括前大总统布拉德雷的官方批准。”当她把它递给他时她稍稍露出了一个自鸣得意的小小微笑，“当然了，它们是伪造的，但细节处几可乱真，我敢保证不会有人发现破绽。”

  
“你是怎么搞到这些文件的？”休斯拿起一页纸凝视着它，惊讶的问道。

  
“哈勃克看起来有些瞒着我们的天赋，他和他的所有的女朋友都有许多有趣的联系。”霍克爱做了一个虚假的笑脸。“恐怕这意味着你将失去你死后得到的晋升了，先生。”

  
马斯笑着耸耸肩：“轻易得到的东西同样容易失去。”

  
“当然这些东西并不完美，”霍克爱承认，“如果有人开始问起相关问题的细节时我们至少得保证我们在讲同一个故事。”她深深吸了口气后站直了身，“格蕾西亚也在这儿，她在等你。”  
这番发言带来了长长的一阵沉默，马斯做了一个平稳的深呼吸试图保持冷静，“她现在怎么样了？”他问道，声音里带着深切的渴望，就像在沙漠里干渴的人渴望水源一样渴盼着得到莉莎的回答。

  
“她很好奇，”霍克爱耸耸肩，说，“除此之外大概可能有点害怕。在晚上这个时间被叫来医院的确不太正常。我试图安慰她，可我不确定我是否成功了。”

  
“阿尔，我出去一会儿马上回来，如果有什么变化马上来找我。”罗伊简短的说道，他迅速转回了平时公事时的状态，霍克爱和休斯跟在他身后，他咽下一个担心的结，试图想出怎样让这个冲突解开。普通情况下一个女人不会相信他的这番说辞，但格蕾西亚明显不是普通女性，然而要让她相信现况仍然并不简单。

  
“在这等着，”他轻轻地说，一边用眼神安抚着休斯，“如果你现在贸然闯进去你可能会吓到她们的，而我知道那肯定不是你想要的结果，莉莎，你能呆在这看着他吗？”  
中尉点点头，她现在稍稍放松下来了，只有手指还轻按在枪柄上，警惕着休斯可能会出现的任何鲁莽行为，而休斯面色苍白的来回踱步，脸拧在一起，试图在闹心挠肺的焦虑感中平静下来。

  
格蕾西亚坐在等候室的椅子上耐心地等着，她穿得很整齐，头发也被仔细梳过了，只是看起来稍微有些疲倦。罗伊看见她好奇地瞥了一眼钟，看起来并不因为在晚上的这个时候被叫出来而感到不安。艾莉西亚在她臂弯里平静地打盹，她深褐色的发辫衬托着格蕾西亚白色的上衣。

  
当罗伊走进来时她想站起来，但他在她站起来之前快速把她按了回去，而后自己在她身旁坐了下来。他一看见她眼中的担忧就知道他现在一定看起来是一团糟，这世上再没有女人能比格蕾西亚更温柔细致了，当她伸出手像母亲般的帮着他整理衣领的时候他什么也说不出口，只是对她微笑着。

  
“罗伊，出什么事了？有什么我能做到的吗？”她轻声的地开口问道，尽量不吵醒她的女儿，“你看起来一副筋疲力尽的样子。”

  
“我很好，格蕾西亚，”在关心和自己有关的事之前她先关心起了罗伊的状况，她一向是这样，一直都把别人放在自己之前，她和休斯是那么相似。

  
上校清了清喉咙，试图找到一个恰当的描述的方式来告诉她究竟发生了什么。他觉得自己的的舌头简直要转不过弯来，说实话他现在甚至没法理清自己的思路了。“我只是——”他犹豫着，不确定该怎么告诉一个女人她那死了的丈夫实际上还活着。

  
“你找到了马斯的遗体了吗？”她低声说道，声音因悲伤而沉重，“这件事不值得你们引起这么大的骚乱，我知道你还有更重要的事去做。”

  
“没什么能比这个更重要了，”罗伊认真地说道，这一刻他无比的希望自己的副官能代替自己来做这件说明的苦差事儿。不过这个时候她大概也不知道该怎么开口吧……罗伊清了清喉咙开始讲，当他试图解释时他毫无焦距的眼神一直死死地盯着地板。“那些遗体是用于炼金术的研究的，我让爱德去调查那些事，我知道他会用尽所有方法去找出发生了什么，这件事对我来说非常重要，在这个问题上我不会相信任何其他人给出的报告。”

  
他对自己如此坦率地的承认感到惊讶，但格蕾西亚理解地对他点点头，好像她在很久以前就已经明白这个事实了。她的手掌温柔地拂过艾莉西亚的头发，等着他继续说下去。

  
“一开始他似乎毫无头绪，不过今晚他一定发现了些东西。但是现在他还没把细节向我报告过，但我确定等他好一些以后他会把真相全部告诉我的。”

  
她脸上震惊的表情使罗伊畏缩了一阵子，但他最终必须要把爱德的事告诉她，就算他不说她早晚也会知道真相的。但他真希望不是由自己来告诉她，他真的没有勇气说出口……

  
他结结巴巴地继续了下去，眼睛一边透过额前和眼前的碎发观察着格蕾西亚的反应，“今晚在仓库区有一场爆炸，当我们去调查时我们在废墟中找到了爱德华和休斯。”

  
她歪过了头，眯起眼睛，试图跟上他所说的。“我——我不明白。”

  
他从她脸上绷紧的平静和她下巴紧绷的线条看到了她的疑惑。她在她女儿身上的紧握加牢，蜷向艾莉西亚，就像个将要溺死的女人抓向浮木。

  
最后他勉强哑着声音说出了真相：“爱德不知道做了什么……他把休斯带回来了，他现在活着。”

  
这听起来非常虚假，毫无可信度假，但他自身为这一切做了一个见证，虽然这一切是由他来告诉格蕾西亚看起来似乎很愚蠢，在这种情况下她没有叫医生来并建议他做个头部检查他就觉得自己已经很幸运了。

  
晶莹的眼泪从她眼中涌出来，不着痕迹地溅落在艾莉西亚的头发里消失了。她颤抖着嘴唇抿紧了唇试图理解他刚刚所说的话，“马斯……他还活着？”她重复道，好像还不能理解现在的情况。

  
罗伊点点头，为了减少她的怀疑他把接下来的说明像子弹一样一连串的吐了出来，“我们已经找医生为他检查过了，他现在健康的就像从来未被枪击中过似的。”他小心翼翼地握住了格蕾西亚的手，注意到她还戴着结婚戒指：“这并不是一个把戏或是什么玩笑话，格蕾西亚，马斯他就在外面等着见你。”

  
上校想过她会犹豫或者固执的坚持告诉他说他弄错了，他等待着意料之中的追问或咒骂。但是他并没有迎来任何一者，格蕾西亚一言不发的从椅子上跳了起来冲向走廊，动作大的直接吓醒了艾莉西亚，然后他听见了女性惊讶的喘息声和小女孩兴奋的尖叫声。他扬起唇角笑了起来，静悄悄地走向门口，透过门看见格蕾西亚被休斯的手臂包围着，她把脸埋在休斯的肩膀里，因为这不可思议的奇迹而放声哭泣；艾莉西亚紧贴着她的父亲，当他一把抱起她时她大声笑了出来，休斯又抱紧了他的妻子。格蕾西亚颤抖着手，用指尖轻抚过休斯的下巴和脸颊，来回打量着他。她的眼睛闪着光，“真的是你，”她喃喃道，在又一声呜咽中颤抖着肩膀咬紧了嘴唇，“哦上帝啊！”她的吻雨点般落在她的丈夫的脸颊和嘴唇上，眼泪从下巴上滴落下来。“我以为我已经失去你了。”

  
“我也是，”休斯哽咽着更紧的抱住了自己的家人们，他用额头抵住格蕾西亚的额头，深深地望着她的眼睛，“我爱你。”

  
“我也爱你，”她嘶哑地回答道，颤抖着微笑着，“我很想你！”

  
霍克爱看着这个家庭的重聚，眼睛里饱含着泪水。她小心地提醒了罗伊然后两人默默地离开了，他们希望给这重聚的一家人一些隐私。过往被粉碎的东西再次变得完整了，罗伊对此不能做什么，他回头看了看那感人的场景。他从来没想过他能看见格蕾西亚再次发自内心的笑出声或能听到艾莉西亚开朗的笑声。现在那小女孩被轻轻抱在他父亲的怀里，毫不在乎她已经长大了，她正用手指掠过休斯那满是胡茬的下巴同时高兴地喋喋不休的说着什么。

  
“我想这是我见过的最美的场景之一了，”霍克爱轻轻地说，“他们看起来真幸福。”她尴尬地清了清喉咙，“长官，我知道你不相信奇迹，但你不觉得这场景让你改变想法了吗？”

  
“也许吧，”他轻轻地说道，一边走向爱德的房间。高兴、悲伤和忧虑情感的冲击让他的胃不舒服地搅和在一起。“我希望爱德能给他自己也创造一个奇迹，我渴望他现在就能得到一个改变自身情况的契机。”

  
莉莎点点头，她的目光逗留在阿尔的身上。他现在正蜷着身子，把脑袋靠在在床垫并安稳地睡着。他毫不在意爱德华之前的抗议，现在正紧紧地抱着自己哥哥的手腕，就像是要确保他不会再次偷溜一样，他的脸颊上还留着没擦干净的泪痕。罗伊轻轻摇了摇阿尔的肩膀，稍稍让他清醒了些：“阿尔，门的右手边有一张床，到上面去睡，你现在需要好好的休息。”

  
“我不想离开哥哥身边，”阿尔说道，听起来像是孩子在撒娇一般，他的身体急需睡眠，就在他和罗伊谈话的时候他的眼睛看起来就像是随时都会闭上似的。

  
“一旦这里有什么变化我会第一时间叫醒你的，”罗伊承诺，“我会看着爱德的，相信我。”上校的语气很轻柔，他注意到霍克爱因他的诚挚而挑眉，然后她温柔地用手肘架住阿尔把他扶起来。

  
“他不会走的，阿尔，”她安慰道，“我们保证，现在哈勃克和法尔曼就在医院门口守着，即使爱德华想再次自己偷偷出院，我敢保证他们会及时阻止他的。”

  
罗伊想知道她说的到底是不是真的于是把头伸出门口看了看，在医院大门旁他看见了熟悉的身——哈勃克的烟散出来的白雾在空气中萦绕，而法尔曼则倚在墙上。他知道他们不像一般的哨兵那样拥有坚忍和决毅的性情，但他们会做好自己该做的工作。

  
正在上校打量着他们的当口哈勃克刚好转过头来印上了他的目光，于是他透过门上的窗户给了罗伊一个安慰的微笑。看来现在睡眠在罗伊的部下间成了一个奢侈品，上校默默地思考着自己是否应该在事情结束后给这帮下属来一个强制休假。

  
“上校？”

  
他过了一会儿才意识到霍克爱对他说了些什么，等他抬起眼看她的时候罗伊发现霍克艾正抱着一种平时公务时绝不会有的温柔耐心在看着他。在她温柔的劝导下阿尔到底还是拖着脚出了门，当他倒在床垫上时他听到隔壁门的床吱呀作响，“很抱歉，我刚刚走神了。”

  
“你也去睡一会儿吧？”

  
“我要留在这儿，我稍后会在椅子上睡一会的。”他指了指爱德床边一张一眼望去就知道不舒服的椅子，并迅速地抬起手来阻止了她的抗议，“请不要在意我了，你回家去休息几个小时吧，明天这儿要是没有一个真正头脑清醒的人这对我们大家都没好处。”

  
霍克爱紧紧抿着嘴唇，罗伊明白她想据理力争些什么，但当她考虑了一会儿最后还是点了点头，“我明白了。”她麻利的抖开了一张毛毯并把它围在了罗伊的肩上，怒瞪了他一眼。虽然事实上她必须踮起脚尖才够得着，但为了减少她的凝视中含糊表现出的的威胁上校还是笑着道谢了。

  
罗伊重重地坐进其中一张椅子，看着霍克爱离开并把灯关上。窗外路灯昏黄的光透过窗户投了进来，上校稍微在椅子上移了移重心，当座位危险地响了一声的时候他畏缩了一下。

  
他看着爱德华，试图守着他而不是屈服于自己睡眠的欲望，他已经筋疲力尽了，周围的一切都那么模糊，不止一次他觉得自己已经快要滑进梦乡。轻轻的笑声和曾忘却的记忆在脑海中翻滚激荡，渐渐融合成一团。

  
就在这时候门口一个身影把他扯回了现实。罗伊眨眨沉重的眼皮，这才看清艾莉西亚正站在门槛旁。马斯的女儿已经脱离了当初他手中照片中那尚还在笨拙的蹒跚学步的样子，现在已经完全成长成一个优雅的七岁小女孩了，她有着妈妈善良的面容和她爸爸顽皮的神态。此时此刻她看起来就完完全全像是格蕾西亚。小女孩儿踮起脚尖穿过房间，爬上了爱德华的病床，她的眼睛闪闪发光。艾莉西亚皱起眉头俯视着沉睡的少年思考了几秒，罗伊很好奇想她脑子里到底在想些什么。

  
然后她小心翼翼地吻了吻爱德的脸颊，低声对他说道说：“谢谢你把我爸爸带回来。”她对罗伊笑了笑，然后在床单上蜷成一团，把脸颊抵在了爱德冰冷的机械铠上。

  
“你在干什么，艾莉西亚？”他好奇地问道，一边思考自己是不是应该把她带回休斯身边。

  
“我来照顾他，”她喃喃道，一边缓缓地闭上了眼睛，“他在爸爸不在的时候陪我玩，又在我伤心的时候逗我笑，”她皱了皱眉毛，困倦地眨眨眼，“可是这里没人关心他，而我不能把他妈妈带回来。”

  
她没注意到她的父母在她背后的走廊站着，因他们女儿真挚的话而满眼泪水地注视着房间里头的几个人。只有孩子才能把一件复杂的事看得这么简单。两人对视片刻，罗伊向休斯点了点头示意，而后沉默地看着这个小女孩。他知道休斯和格蕾西亚不会离开医院，但他相信他们此刻会倍加珍惜能互相陪伴的每一刻。

  
艾莉西亚已经睡着了，她紧皱着的眉毛因为睡眠而放松了下来。罗伊尽量小心地拉过另一张毛毯把她裹了起来，她紧抓着爱德的样子就像他是一只泰迪熊一样。

  
罗伊至今仍记得休斯的葬礼上那个小女孩悲伤的哭声，她明白了一切但自己却没办法改变的无力感撕裂了她身边的成人们。甚至是现在他都还在想她是否明白今天发生的事是那样的真实，但却又是根本不可能发生在现实中。

  
他不确定他自己有没有理解对。他一半的思维始终在说这是根本不可能的。这一定是个把戏，一个谎言。而休斯是有血有肉的，他意识到他是多么想去相信这是真的。

  
他轻轻地在不打扰床上的两个人的情况下趴到了床上，把手臂压在床垫上，把头靠在前臂上。上校知道这会让他的脖子僵硬，他明天将会因此而倍受煎熬，他也知道自己完全可以找一张空床休息，但是他对此许下了两个诺言。

  
艾莉西亚很单纯，就像她父亲所说的一样完完全全的是个小天使，照顾她是件十分简单的事；但是爱德华就不同了，他简直就和艾莉西亚相对的另一个极端，一直是个大麻烦。罗伊一生中最美好时光大部分时间都是花费在照顾他这件事上。通常事件发生的都很突然，让人毫无准备，他不得不像个傀儡师一样猛拉的拉扯所有需要操作的线。

  
有时他在自己制造的影响下为这年轻的炼金术师铺平道路，有的时候则是在钢遇上它们前就把道路上的障碍移除。这一开始很简单，但这件事随着爱德华旅行而变得越来越困难。他一直在远处看着爱德华，一步步地看着他们被无情地更深入地拖进人造人复杂的阴谋和计划中，甚至后来爱德后来暗自下定了决心自己插入了事件中。

  
罗伊告诉过格蕾西亚他有多相信这个年轻的炼金术师，他并没有没说谎，但现在他仍旧在想一件事，如果爱德出了问题而他不能独自解决那么他到底是会向别人求助，还是自己独身战斗直到成功或为此献出生命？

  
罗伊叹了口气，稍微动了动。他有能力会让爱德的人生更加平稳简单，可是金发少年极少肯让别人伸手帮助他——这种事情只发生过几次，而且都是发生在当他无力去阻止他们时，现在任何人都有机会来关心爱护他，甚至连艾莉西亚也能找到时机跳出来帮助他，但为什么他总是把他人拒之门外呢？

  
他暴躁地哼了一声，闭上眼睛，在试图睡着的时候他强迫自己把纷乱的思绪放到一边，“晚安，笨蛋。”他轻声说道，希望爱德能听见，但其实他对此并不抱多大希望。

  
睡眠拉扯着他的意识，最后把他拽到了绵软的深渊中。他没有感觉到毛毯被轻轻地拉到了肩膀上的位置，也没听见爱德华在他耳边嘶哑的低语声。

  
“晚安，混蛋上校……”

End of Chapter Eight  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love you.  
Really, I do.


	9. Beautifully Numb

夜带着断续的梦与模糊的记忆乘着破碎的翅膀飞掠而过，爱德华几次醒来的时候都感受到身边有着不止一人的温暖气息，那感觉让人很安心，就像是驻扎现实与梦境的锚。他像个恐惧梦境的孩子一样伸手抓住了他身旁的那个人的手，紧紧地握住了，他存在于这个这个世界，但现在他觉得自己的一部分在悄悄地消失。

他像是第一百次睁开滞涩的眼睛，困倦无神的看着面前丑陋而令人烦扰的世界。门、尸体、Carmine和阴影，他想起马斯检查他的脉搏时头顶闪烁的星空。那一切是真实，亦或是梦境？爱德艰难地咽了下口水，感受着喉咙像是被锉刀磨过似的疼痛，他的舌头上有股淡淡的铁锈味徘徊不去，他想起来了……那是血的味道，他恐惧地回想起温热的血液流过指尖的触感，他迅速伸出手压在脖子上。

那儿什么都没有。

他小心地让手下移到胸口的位置，他发现自己在被单下几乎一丝不挂，不过他的内衣还在，这几乎是对他尊严的唯一让步了。他记得自己的胸口曾被那道阴影贯穿，断裂的肋骨从那道伤口裸露出来。但现在他的身体上没有留下一丝痕迹，只有炼成阵在那儿发着光，让他觉得又疼又痒。

爱德叹了口气，感受到太阳穴一跳一跳的疼痛，这些导引着他想起几乎消散的记忆中在那晚感受到的疼痛。那个夜晚到底发生了什么？他原以为Carmine会夺走他剩余不多的生命力，但结果却大相径庭，一定有什么地方出了岔子，她掌心的光芒涌向自己时她脸上暴怒的表情绝对不可能是自己的错觉，因此只有一个可能性了——发生了些超出她计划的事。

他胸口炼成阵的线条撒发着能量，热度在上面轻轻地闪动着。他心不在焉的伸出手指在上面轻轻地描着，努力安慰自己现在一切都已经恢复正常了，他已经回到Amestris了，他现在呆在医院的床上，至少看上去还是很安全的。

微弱的晨光穿过薄薄的云层射进窗户里，赶走了房间里的黑暗，沉睡着的那个人固执的紧握着他的手也渐渐松开了。他的身体还在虚弱的颤抖着，即使是躺在床上爱德华也能感受到肢体肌肉精疲力竭的空虚感和轻微的痉挛。虽然他的精神很好，虽然身体已经因为消耗过度而一移动困难了。

外头有些冷，他打了个冷战更深的把自己埋到了被子里，有股沉甸甸的温热感勒在他的胃部的位置。爱德华抬起头，他看到马斯坦在他身边沉沉的睡着，黑色的头发乱糟糟的翘着，几乎是用手臂横搂着爱德的腰，让他动弹不得。安静的空气中响起了他困倦的呓语声，爱德看着他扭过头去试图避开从窗户照进来的破晓的晨光。

这样的他看起来比往日显得更加年轻，剥离了军衔带来的威严感与他平时办公时的严肃感觉，上校现在看起来更像平凡的男人，他的下颌上有胡茬，眼周挂着淡淡的青色。爱德小心地把自己的左手从马斯坦紧握着的右手中解脱出来，用指尖轻轻碰了碰他的脸。这像是一种轻微的爱抚，他知道自己这样做不只是因为受到疲弱到极点的身体驱使，更深的层面上他只是想知道现在身旁的这个男人是真实存在于这个瞬间，他呆在自己的身边。

“你这样会弄醒他的。”

艾丽西亚的低语声吓得他急忙缩回手来。爱德华抬头看向右边，小女孩带着惺忪的睡眼望着他，她的脸颊压在自己的机械铠上。他希望能有人能想到给她个枕头，她这样枕在冰冷的金属义肢上一定很冷。

“不会的，他睡得很熟。”爱德悄声回答。“艾莉西亚，你怎么在这儿？”

她笑了起来，用鼻子顶着他的手臂。他的机械铠从不使艾丽西亚感到困扰。他猜测这也许是因为她只见过他这样的身体，这样对她来讲看起来更自然。“我来照看你，大家都被你吓坏了。”

“发生了什么事？”

“他们以为你会离开我们。”她的嗓音沉满了忧伤和担心。她常说爸爸已经“离开了”，所以这句话的意思很好理解。“你不会离开我们吧？”

“我尽力，”他疲劳地微笑着，希望这样的笑容能给她一些安慰。

艾丽西亚点点头坐起身来，溜下床向走廊里走去，爱德看到修斯和格蕾西亚在那儿睡着了。他现在觉得踏实而温暖，原来那段记忆并不是一场梦。他们两个彼此抱着对方，在医院的椅子里蜷缩着睡得并不舒服，格蕾西亚的指尖抓着马斯的衣服，而休斯的手臂则紧紧环着妻子的腰。

艾丽西亚爬上父亲的膝盖，在他们中间安顿下来，若有所思地看着他们。她的双亲无意识地给她腾了个空。修斯现在有点清醒了，他在艾丽西亚的额头印下一个困倦的吻，对着爱德露齿一笑，这才是世界该有的样子。

当爱德华意识到凯尔梅可能是复活修斯的间接原因时，他的表情了纠结起来。是她让休斯复生，使他能够再次成为祭品，爱德在这一事件中的功劳就是做到了一次出其不意的救援。凯尔梅能够成功复活死人的事实已经足够令他战栗，事实上他并不清楚她是如何做到这一点的。、

他摇摇头，用手肘支起身体。他现下没法思考事情的来龙去脉，身体上的疲惫仍旧非常强烈，但却无法阻挡人体的基本需要。厕所在召唤着他，罗伊压在他身上的那只胳膊更是让这一事件雪上加霜。他用尽全力滑下床，但是脚一着地就像是被猛拉了一把似的扑向地面。爱德华伸出一只手稳定住自己，努力维持自己不跌倒在平地上但收效甚微现在他只希望自己被人发现跌倒的时候能好好地穿着他的四角短裤。

刚才些微的头痛现在已经升级成了锤子重击一样的剧痛，爱德眯起眼睛抵御着穿透颅脑的眩晕感造成的眼前的一阵阵白光。这感觉起来就像是严重的宿醉，与其承受每一根神经都被锤子砸的疼痛还不如死了来的好过，不过万幸的是他没吐出来。

他小步挪向洗手间，靠着顽强的意志力支撑着自己，他发现自己的腿抖得东倒西歪的，牙关直打颤，但终于他还是成功坐在了最近的隔间马桶上。他静静的锁上门坐着努力恢复一点体力，“我现在觉得自己真是可悲……”他自言自语的说道，伸手摸了摸前额。没有发烧，但身体的颤抖却愈演愈烈，他到底是怎么了？

在终于觉得自己可以站起来的时候，爱德华褪下短裤迅速解决了生理问题。他用一只手抵住墙来努力维持平衡。完事之后冲了水，他无视水流的声音洗了手，打量了一下洗手间内部。

洗手间很小，擦得锃亮的瓷砖反射着刺目的光，里头只有一些必需的基本的设施。爱德看见墙上有一个花洒，他稍作犹豫便打开了水流，水温调到了他能承受的最高限度。逐渐升温的水划过皮肤，当他发现水是鲜红色时受了点惊吓。爱德华抬起手，摸到了自己被鲜血浸湿又干结后纠结成缕的头发，扮了个厌恶的鬼脸。

“真特么好。”

他强迫自己先洗好头发，然在身上涂上肥皂后冲走了粘在身上的尘垢和污秽。蒸汽在浴室中弥散，他深深呼吸了一口湿热的空气，把头靠在墙上，热水从花洒里流出来溅在他的脸上。他闭上眼睛阻挡住蒸汽，让它们驱散开体内的寒意，他的思绪开始漫无边际的发散。

避难所。

爱德睁开眼睛，吐出嘴里刚刚被花洒冲进的热水。刚刚那声音听起来像是近在耳畔的低语，可他现在是一个人呆在这儿。另一轮颤栗滑过他的脊背，这次是由于恐惧。那一定是他的幻觉或是另一场梦境的开端，他一本正经地想道，如果不是那样的话那还能是什么呢？

爱德闷闷不乐地关掉了水龙头伸手去拿毛巾，虽然浴室里的备用毛巾又薄又扎人，但总能顶点用。他飞快地翻了下橱柜，发现了配成套的宽松棉质裤子和T恤，聊胜于无。他草草把它们穿上，这些说不定能预防感冒呢。

当爱德正要把衣服套到头上时他迟疑了一下，一个闪动的东西略过他眼前。最初他以为那是布满水蒸气的镜子上的反光，但他仔细一瞧，发现一个单词正在水雾中显出形来。

避难所。

他手臂一下子失去了力量，衣服松垮垮的挂在他的指尖上。爱德华读着那些字母，无声地晃了晃脑袋，然后他伸手把那个单词抹去了，他亲眼看着那个词融成一片水渍，这真是疯狂……

他看到了自己在镜子中的倒影，他心中所有叫喊声都噎在了喉咙里。爱德华看着镜中的自己，由于震惊和难以置信而一副目瞪口呆的样子。但是还是有一些不同，那唯一的一点不同吸引了爱德全部的注意力，他在镜中的倒影里胸膛正中的地方除了伤疤和刚擦干的水迹还有别的东西——一颗光球在微弱地闪耀着，在他身体的正中央。

那颗光球在他的皮肤下闪烁着，发出的光由于血管而带上了淡淡的粉红色，与他雷鸣般的心跳合着断续的节奏。他震惊地低下头，在身上的皮肤下面寻找着同样的光点可那里什么也没有，他的身体还是正常的模样，那儿并没有任何光点在他的肋骨下方闪烁，一切还是像从前那样。

当他再抬起头时镜子道出了真相。他的镜像变得正常了。

避难所。那不是一种索取，他意识到那已经是一个既成事实。凯尔梅手里的光是真理之门的核心所剩下的全部了，她想毁灭它，于是它选择了当时唯一可靠的出路，它找到了一个避难所，一个门的寄宿者。

“滚出去，”他单手撑着水槽，紧咬着牙低声咆哮起来，爱德华的眼里闪着愤怒，他感觉得到自己的脸颊已经气得泛红。“我可不是你的傀儡，给我滚出去！”

他没有得到任何回应，不过他本来也没期望会有。镜子上不再出现涂鸦，他心中的的低语声也已经消失了。他吐出一口气，觉得两腿又开始打颤。愤怒的情感转瞬即逝，很快他所熟悉的恐惧与疲惫感占了上风。他以为他跟那该死的门之间已经了结了，他本以为一切都已经结束了！

爱德华紧握着拳头拼命遏制住想把镜子打碎的念头，它不会从他这里得到任何好处的，而且他也不希望得到更多厄运了。

他希望自己一好起来就能到中央图书馆去，他并不关心门，门里面存在的东西是活着还是已经死了也跟他没有关系，他只知道自己不会容忍这个异形在自己的身体里多存在哪怕一秒。他已经错过一次，这次他不会重蹈覆辙，这一次他绝对不会对这一切放任不管。

爱德扭开门走出去，然后他撞到了某人的胸前。爱德惊讶地低声哼哼，来人伸手抓住了他裸露的肩膀，在他摔倒在地之前稳住了他的身体。温暖肌肤相互触碰的感觉让他莫名的兴奋了起来，火热的欲望瞬间灼痛了他。爱德华抬起头，撞上了马斯坦暗色的眼睛，他觉得自己的喉咙开始发紧，他无意识舔着自己干燥的嘴唇试图镇静下来控制住自己的情绪，但这一切做起来并不像想象的那么容易。

他们靠的那么近，几乎是面对面的靠在一起，但是谁也不后退。过去有一两次爱德好像看见罗伊的眼睛里有欲望的光，但他把那当成自己的幻觉给过滤掉了。

现在那里没有闪光了，看着他的那双眼睛现在简直像地狱一样糟，或许他是真的产生幻觉了吧……马斯坦那个声名狼藉的花花公子没有理由会那样看着他。

爱德华觉得自己肩膀上那股强势的力道充满占有欲地收紧了，但并没有强硬到会伤到他的力度，却也一点都不温柔，马斯坦的大拇指漫不经心地拂过他的锁骨，爱德不得不克制着自己吟出声的欲望。

“你跑出来到底是想干什么！？”罗伊带着浓浓的睡意语气严厉的质问道，“你还不能下床。”

爱德华抬起一边的眉毛，伸手把额头前面一撮挡着眼睛的湿头发拨开了，这样才正常，这才是正常的他能应付得了的那个马斯坦。“我不会是需要你的许可才能上厕所吧，”他抱怨道，“要不是我的头发里都是血我就能在你起来之前回去了。”他逼着自己扫开马斯坦的手，努力无视掉刚刚那个短暂瞬间肌肤接触所带来的温暖触感。他们俩区要保持一定的距离，以免自己做出什么让自己后悔的事——比如说按捺不住的去亲吻自己的上司。

爱德华迅速套上T恤回到了病房的床上，要不是有别人他在接触到床单的那一瞬间就会舒服的叹息出声。但很不幸的是马斯坦不是那么没有存在感的人，他走进爱德的视野内抱起胳膊张开嘴准备对他来一次长篇大论的批评教育。爱德华看着他走近一时间简直想翻过身去躲开他，但他的身体实在没法做出更多的动作了。

“我们能不能过会儿再听演讲？”他问道，“我现在快累死了，我不希望半路因为睡过去了而错过你精彩的说教。”爱德华语气中的讽刺意味显而易见，看到马斯坦皱起眉毛的样子他觉得相当的开心。有那么一瞬间他觉得男人会夺门而出，他不认为自己有力气承受一个失望的罗伊·马斯坦。但更糟糕的事是他将要说的每一句话都是真实，他在自己偷溜出去的时候本应该告诉什么人这件事的。是的，他是个彻头彻尾的大傻瓜，而这一事实永远不会改变。

“谢谢。”罗伊突然低低的开口了，爱德华被他突如其来的感谢一瞬间惊的像是凝固了一样，罗伊闭上眼睛向着他低下了头，他宽阔的肩膀随着那个人的深呼吸而有节奏的起伏着，“钢，谢谢你吧休斯带回来。”

这完全在他意料之外，爱德华一时之间简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。这真的是罗伊·马斯坦？那个男人从不为任何事情感谢自己，他怀疑面前的这个家伙大概是个什么别的冒牌货吧，他可从来没想过对方会有对自己低头的一天。

他深深吐了一口气，用手肘撑起身来对他摇了摇头，：“你不用感谢我，我只是把他从门那边带出来了而已，我不是复活他的人。休斯难道没有告诉你我们在那里头发生的事的详细经过吗？”

马斯坦放下了端着的双臂，在旁边的椅子上坐了下来。他把自己的胳膊肘儿支在膝盖上，双手交握撑着自己的脑袋，耸了耸肩，：“我们在细节上有些疑问，休斯对自己被复活前的事一无所知，关于这一切起源的问题他根本帮不上任何忙。”

“我难道不能写个报告来代替谈话吗？”他决定努力试着延迟他所必然会遭到的质问。

“我们大家心知肚明你的报告究竟是怎么一回事儿，顺便一提你的字写的实在太差劲了。”罗伊向前伸直了腿，舒舒服服的把自己在椅子里安置好了，“现在，开始说吧。”

“我们要知道所有的细节，”一个温和的声音从门口传来，爱德华抬起头的时候看到阿尔和休斯都站在那儿，他们俩都因为匆忙的休息和在医院漫长的等待而看起来每个人都邋里邋遢的，但他们脸上都带着释然的表情。

“除非哥哥你觉得你现在的体力不足以支撑你讲完这一段故事。”阿尔继续说道，同时向休斯和罗伊投去了一道锐利的目光，“当然哥哥你也可以选择治愈后再给我们讲这个故事。”

阿尔给了她一个机会，尽管这个机会对他来说也是个双刃剑。如果他推说自己身体欠佳那么他就别想出院去中央图书馆，而另一方面如果他说自己已经完全好了而想要出去的话他就必须别无选择的对他们和盘托出那个夜晚在他和休斯身上发生的事了。

爱德华深深的叹了口气，闭上眼睛开始整理自己的思路，对他来说勉强自己继续呆在医院这张不舒服的病床上实在是毫无意义的事。

他迟疑着开了口，逐字逐句的整理着自己的思绪直到一切串成一个完整的真相。他在讲述一切的时候一直仔细的看着上校的表情变化，期望能在自己提到凯梅尔名字的时候能从他的脸上捕捉到任何的情绪波动，但是他失望了，他从马斯坦冷硬的表情中没有得到任何有用的情报，显然对方对自己所听到的一切都感觉得到极度的不愉快。

大家都静静地听着，直到爱德讲到真理之门的崩塌的时候才有人开口打断了他。

“所以门现在完全不存在了？”阿尔摇摇头难以置信的看着自己的哥哥，努力试图让自己消化这个让人震惊的消息，“所有的一切都已经消失了吗？”

“那里现在只是一个黑洞了，凯梅尔一直在缓慢的渗透并且污染着门，直到门承受不了被施加的一切而撕裂为止，这件事情她已经为之努力了有好几个世纪了。”爱德并没有提到自己胸口的那个光球和身上炼成阵所散发出的热量，潜意识里他自己在排斥着那一切，他害怕把正在自己身上发上的事说出来，“我不太清楚后面的事，有什么东西把我推了出来，而凯梅尔被留下了。”

马斯坦站起身来一边思考一边不安的踱着步子，“你说了她是为了复仇而来？”

“大概是这样——门似乎是一个能量的通道，凯梅尔通过往里投入尽可能多横死的灵魂来污染它，同时她又用憎恶和愤怒来饲喂它直到它产生了与此相对的情感和人格。然后她和它做了一笔交易，希望门能让一个她已经永远失去的人回来。”

“门要求她付出什么样的代价？”

爱德华耸耸肩重新倒进枕头堆里，“大概是让它自由？”他伸出一只手遮在自己的脸上希望能减轻自己的疲劳感，“那个时候她似乎试着解释那扇门不仅仅是我们表面看到的那样，门和门内的东西彼此共同组成了真理之门，它们相融相成却又绝不相同，它们之间有一道分界线。”

“总之那扇门里不管是什么东西，它们都拼了命的想出来。”马斯坦为他的话做了一个总结，他的眉毛在英俊的脸上纠结在一起。

爱德一边努力支撑着自己沉重的眼皮一边努力开始了对事件重点的陈述。“等价交换的法则从未在我们的生命里真正的实现过，至少我们的付出从来没有得到过等价的回报。它向我们索取的越来越多，但我们从它那儿得到的却越来越少。最初门只是一个机械的工具，凯梅尔想要破坏它，她只把它当做一个能量的通道，然而对她来说被自己污染后黑暗化的真理之门已经变得太强了。”他费力的耸耸肩，“既然现在真理之门已经消失了那接下来会发生什么我也不知道了。”

我还在啊。

爱德华一瞬间僵住了，然后他飞快地瞥了一眼其他人看看他们有没有听到什么不寻常的声音。他们的脸上很平静，三个人都在静静的思考消化着自己刚刚讲出的事。他迅速低下头隐藏起自己动摇的表情。

我还在这儿啊。

一瞬间蹿升的热度让他不由自主的呻吟出声，他的脑袋被灭顶的痛苦烧灼着。爱德华紧紧的蜷成一团，双手按上太阳穴咬紧牙关免得自己叫出声来。他的耳朵里有什么尖锐的声响在来回拉锯，他的肌肉绷得紧紧地，泪水刺痛了自己的眼睛。有人在喊护士，但这些好像都被隔离在另一个世界，一切都与他无关了，极度的痛苦包围了他的意识，让他深深的沉入了自己心的深处。

许多画面交错着闪过眼前，有些是他熟悉的记忆——另一些则是他完全没有经历过的东西。那是一些灰白的片段图像，像是投映者没有力量给它们色彩或生命。古怪而令人费解的信息片段四下飘动。不曾听过的语言和无法理解的词语满脑袋乱窜，但这些都无关紧要，它们在他备受煎熬的脑袋里翻来滚去。

虽然门的物理存在已经消失了，但这不意味着门就不存在了，那些藏匿在门内的东西仍然存在。

它们自由了。

爱德的手臂突然被人抓住了，眼前的画面渐渐隐去，他的身体渐渐暖了起来，爱德华的肌肉松弛下来，一只温暖的手按在他的前额，疼痛开始减退，他轻松地呻吟出声。

“爱德，睁开眼睛。”罗伊温柔的声音听起来离他很遥远，轻到一不注意就会让人忽略的地步。他们在周围低声交谈，声音充满了忧虑。他能感觉到阿尔紧握住他左手的手上熟悉的茧子，他感受得到他现在既慌乱又恐惧。他需要检查自己是否安然无恙，但眼皮却像铅一样重。

“爱德，睁开眼睛，一分钟就好，”玛斯坦轻声催促，“然后你就可以睡了。”

他费尽全力终于把眼睛张开了一点，世界像是被蒙上了一层薄雾，但其他人却好像没意识到。他想对此皱皱眉毛，但却发现自己已经毫不关心了。

“爱德，你听着，他们给你打了一针鸦片酊来镇痛，你会因此睡上一会儿，如果你醒来的时候我们不在这儿答应我你会呆在床上。”罗伊看起来像是在等待他的回应，他看到爱德没有回答于是轻轻摇了摇他的肩。“OK？”

“okey。”

他重新合上眼睛，因为身体痛苦的消失而感到心情愉快，一切声音都消失了，他的心脏不再感到刺痛，伤疤也不再有针扎一样的疼痛感，一切都被美丽的麻木感所遮盖了。

“所以你总算是让他老老实实地听话了？”休斯听起来像是被逗笑了，听起来像是在试图活跃气氛，但那听起来也像是从另一个世界传来的事。

“就算你现在让他从悬崖上跳下去我想他也会照办的。”马斯坦冷淡的说道，“我希望他们能给他点别的，但是——”

“刚刚真的太严重了……我从没见过哥哥像刚才那样痛苦。”阿尔虚弱的接道，听起来的极度不安，像是在怀疑他们刚刚到底是把哥哥从可怕的痛苦中拯救了出来还是把他推进了另一片火海。在一片寂静中他喃喃自语的说道：“妈妈在最后的时刻就被注射了鸦片酊。”

“别担心，阿尔，”罗伊回答道，爱的感觉得到他放在自己额头的指尖在颤抖着，“那只是一种普通的止痛剂，这并不意味着他就会像你们的母亲一样……”

“鸦片酊是可成瘾的。”休斯轻声警告道。

“我希望他能不再需要这么强力的东西了……如果再需要我会让护士给他用一些别的代替品，我不会让钢依赖这种东西的。”

可耻的是，当一切声音都消失，他的意识也隐去的时候，爱德觉得这样没有痛苦的人生真是非常幸福。

————————————————————

爱德华像是在沉眠中突然被人拉扯着睡眼惺忪的醒了，声音和光线突然向着他席卷而来，他努力克制着自己安静的躺着，同时高度警惕的打量着周围的情况。他从护士喋喋不休的声音中认出自己是在医院的病房里，针头戳在皮肤的不适感让他察觉到自己在进行着静脉注射，药物在他眼前笼上的迷雾已经消失了，取而代之的是寒冷和恐慌的浪潮汹涌而来，将他淹没在那潮水之下。

“艾尔利克先生？”

早先疼痛留下的影子仍然笼罩着爱德华，而且他觉得那些疼痛随时有卷土重来的迹象。他睁开一只眼睛，他的神经感觉既平静又麻木，只有那根刺入他肌肉的针在提醒着他自己的存在，让他察觉到自己刚刚恐惧着的痛苦都只是一场幻境。

一个护士站在他的床边温柔的看着他，等待着他的回应：“你醒了吗？”

“你能把这个拿掉么？”他嘶哑着声音说道，并不在意这让他听起来像一个害怕的男孩子多过一个男人。

“如果你把这杯水喝下去然后说话的时候把声音放低的话我想是可以的。”

护士低下身来为他调整了一下放在身后的枕头，帮着他坐了起来，她用那双睿智的蓝眼睛仔细的看着爱德华，无疑是在寻找他身上是否有表现出任何不适的迹象。“你现在觉得怎么样？”她看着爱德小口小口的喝着水，平静的问道。清凉的水划过喉管的感觉让他觉得很舒服，他努力控制着自己大口吞咽的欲望。

“我觉得好多了，”他果断的说道，在护士看着他并要求他将现在的感觉描述的详细一些的时候叹了口气，“我现在哪儿都不疼了，只是有点晕而已。”

“我想那应该是你体内药物的作用，它对急性疼痛非常有效。她小心翼翼地用指尖按压他的胸膛测量脉搏。“你之前有没有像这次这样疼过？”

爱德喝光了那杯水把杯子放在旁边的桌子上，感到液体令人不适地窝在他的胃里滑动：“No.”

护士点点头一边说话一边做着笔记：“我们认为这是由于失血过多造成的脱水所导致的，你刚被送来的时候血压非常低，我的一个同事估计你大概失去了正常血量的25%，”她解释道：“刚刚的静脉注射就是为了给你补充水分，同时希望能增加你血管中的血流量。”

爱德没有说话，她的理论听起来无懈可击，可他还能清楚的记得那个光球的事，他知道这一切都是由于门的幽灵所造成的。这难道是一种惩罚？亦或是对他曾犯下的罪行的报应？它像那些在核周围缠绕燃烧的阴影一样怀着深切的仇恨吗？爱德知道那些东西当然不可能是亲切又友好的，过去几个小时的遭遇作为证据已经足够让他深刻地认清这一点了。

他满怀着不信任，环顾着这间病房，试着安慰自己一切正常。窗外的夜色浓厚如墨，使他明了自己已经在药物带来的朦胧下睡过了整个白天。血管里突然的温暖变成一种宽慰，把他从痛苦中拯救出来。爱德模糊地想起一个人忧虑的嗓音，还有被手指轻轻拂过前额的触感。他答应过玛斯坦即使他醒来的时候身边没有人也绝不会擅自离开。现在他们大概是在休息，静静的享受着自己难得的宁静，可他觉得自己被遗弃了，他不喜欢现在这种孤单一人的不快感觉。

他不应该呆在这儿。

“你能给我一张出院申请书吗？”他问道，随后又马上补充上了礼貌用语：“请问可以吗？”护士看着他露出了惊异的神情，看上去简直像是被吓坏了。爱德华看到她的嘴巴张了又合，像是无法在常理和他的请求间做出一个抉择。

“艾尔利克先生，你现在需要休息！你还不能下床，更别提出院了，我去叫医生过来。”

她离开了房间，出去的时候非常明智地关上了吱呀作响的房门。爱德呻吟着抱怨起来，他又看了一眼自己胳膊上的点滴针头，坐直了些，医生早就说过他已经到了足够自愿拒绝药物治疗的年龄了，他非常确定自己非常讨厌这样的治疗方式。

机械的手指笨拙又滞重，爱德尽力集中自己的注意力揭下了保护针头的胶带，他强忍着恶心捏住针头的柄让它滑了出来。他闭着眼睛对付着那种滑溜溜的感觉，一颗明亮的血珠在伤口积聚，沿他的手滑了下去滴在床单上漫染开来，在无机质的白色上绽成一朵腥红色的花。

恐惧附骨而来，即使他心知肚明这不过只是一点血，一处小伤，惊慌依旧阴魂不散。他为什么这么恐慌？爱德华过了一秒才明白过来这恐惧并不是来源于自己，他惊诧地眨眨眼睛，他自己的身体已经受肾上腺素和其它主导战斗和逃跑的激素影响而做出了本能的反应，但他自己心里却很明白事实并非需要如此反应。

手背上针头的闪光让他缩了一下，但他终于还是拔掉了它。恐惧消失了，只留下一点带有不确定的紧张感，虚弱感像潮汐一样涌了回来。爱德倒进枕头里闭上眼睛，机械铠的冰冷漫过皮肤，他摸了摸针头原来在的地方——那儿现在一点痕迹都没有，没有疼痛，没有伤口，皮肤上甚至一道印记也不曾留下。

刚才的恐惧来自在他身体里的那个东西，他非常清楚地知道它的存在，它的存在就像是在他的心里存了一块冰一样，真理之门的一个碎片在毁灭之前将自己送了出来，它知道自己现在的这个避难所脆弱无比，对于门这样已经存在了这么久的东西来说它既然委身于自己这样一个瞬息般短暂的生命中，那说明它一定已经慌乱的不顾一切了。它知道这个庇佑它的身体是多么的容易被毁灭，死亡的巨大恐惧催生了它那及其卑微的恐惧之情。

但是为什么？

一即是全，全即为一。

爱德眨了眨眼，一个念头浮出水面，这句话他牢记在心，这是泉老师的理论中对于炼金术的精髓以及万物循环的概括。但是为什么现在它却呈现出一种不祥的含义？

他的想法像是散沙在指缝间一样的流过，低语着的那个门的意识体也重归于沉默，爱德失望地咬紧牙关紧绷起肌肉，像是在与陷入操控的生命抗争。他不明白现在正在发生的事，每次他一试着思考，就会感到浑身乏力。

它一直呆在他的体内，但他们之间还是有着一道无法突破的壁垒，爱德对此怀抱着模糊不清的期待。他需要出去，他需要到安全的地方去。

他刚开始考虑起床开溜就看到医生出现在了门口，他像要打一场硬仗那样挺直了肩膀走到爱德身边，医生已经注意到持续不断的水滴声已经停了，但对此他并未作评价，而是从旁边的抽屉里拿出一个血压计给爱德系上。

“护士告诉我你想出院。我肯定不用——再——解释为什么不行了。”他慢慢开始增压，把听诊器按在爱德的皮肤上计着数。爱德华静静地呆在那儿等着医生结束，“你的血压仍然低于正常的最低限度，而且可能会这样持续一段时间，你不够格回到任何形式的工作岗位上去。我想你一定已经注意到，当你第一次醒来时那种不正常的晕眩感了。”

“我能应付得了。”

医生下巴的线条变得严厉了，爱德看出来这个年长的男人正在迅速失去耐心。“艾尔利克先生，你现在的情况非常严峻而且危险的，看起来你需要一个监护人！你并没有意识到你的生命正受到怎样的威胁。你一旦走出这里，就面临着死亡的威胁。”

“那你就把这当做是我最后的请求吧，”爱德打断了他。“把出院申请书给我，我得出院。”

柯林斯医生拔出夹在手上档案簿的钢笔，抬起头两眼望着天花板像是在为病人做无声的默祷，然后他顺从地点头了。“非常好，我在来之前给玛斯坦准将打了电话，我相信他现在已经在做相关安排了。”

爱德犹豫了，要是被罗伊知道他做出这样胡搅蛮缠的行为那待会儿的一通演讲肯定是少不了的了。他其实在私下里对上校并没有在他身边安排任何人来确保他遵守承诺而感到非常惊讶。“安排？什么样的安排？”

“我是认真的，艾尔利克先生，你需要卧床休息和监管。你还不能正常行动，对于现下的状况来讲输血是最保险的做法，你的上司只是在做对你而言最合适的事。”

一声轻轻的敲门声打断了爱德质疑的回应。他抬起头，看见霍克爱耐心地在门口等着，她手里抱着一些衣服，眼睛里带着愉快的责备感，“你一定要这样引人注目吗，爱德？”她静静地问道，这时医生正等着他在表格上签名。“他们只是想帮你，爱德华。”

他孩子气地耸耸肩，目送医生瞪了他一眼之后离开然后推开被子站起来。他现在比上次感觉好一些了，但他还是无法忽视心中盘绕的迷失感。莉莎纤细的手扶住了他的肘部，帮着他站稳后引导他来到了一把椅子前，她在他面前蹲了下来。

“我感觉不错，”他低声说，抓住椅子把手来让自己稳当下来。“就是有点头晕，根本没必要呆在医院。”

霍克艾叹了口气，一脸忧愁。“你不喜欢这些，是吗？我想你大概很讨厌医院，你看起来总是尽力避开或是尽快离开这儿。”

“这听起来真可笑，”他嘟囔着，从她的眼神里知道她完全没有相信自己的话。她静静地等着，爱德捋了捋头发绝望地说道，“人们来这里就是为了等待死亡，他们在这儿躺下，然后他们接受了，可我不想这样。”

她用力而短促地握握他的手，他抬头看向她的脸。“来吧，我送你回家。”

“你不逼我呆在这儿？”

“爱德华，我可不傻。”她站起身，声音变得清晰而军事化。“我知道你只要下定决心就不会被任何事情所阻碍，就当这次是我们对你做出的一个妥协吧。”

爱德皱起眉头，向她打个手势请她背过身去好换回自己的衣服。“我觉得自己不太喜欢这个说法。”

莉莎犹豫了一下，知道自己要说的事情他一定不喜欢，这就像是在传达一个特别让人讨厌的命令一样，但她最终还是扬起头来挺直了肩膀，对着墙壁开始说话：“你需要呆在准将那里，直到医生宣布你可以服役。”

爱德抬到一半的胳膊停了下来，他用一种交织着不敢置信和恐怖的眼神盯着中尉的后背。“你要我和玛斯坦住在一起？你疯了么！？我们会杀了对方的！”

霍克艾回头瞟了一眼，视线飞快掠过他裸露的上半身。“穿好衣服，不要质疑。要么服从，要么你就得一直呆在这。”

他有那么一瞬间真想躺回到床上去用被子蒙住脑袋。如果他不他妈这么累，他会告诉她别把他当做小孩子。但他怀疑自己就是。逃出医院，拒绝别人善意的帮助实在不是什么成熟的行为，可玛斯坦的这种帮助实在不能让人满心欢喜的接受下来。这倒不是因为罗伊帮不上他忙，只是这不像是他的风格。爱德清楚的知道罗伊通常的做法——他喜欢暗中为他们牵线，却又拒绝承认那一切，就像一切都只是一场游戏。然而这次他的做法却很直接，虽然光明磊落却让人心中更加的不安。

“他为什么这么做？”爱德华静静问道，一边给他的黑裤子系上腰带，同时穿上一件干净的T恤。“他讨厌把别人放进自己的私人领地。”

“你需要照顾，”霍克艾说，拿起外衣披在爱德肩上。“他的房子很大，足够你和阿尔跟他一起住在那儿。医生的意思很清楚，你不能被独自留下，而办公室里会有人一直和你一起呆在上校的房子里。”她短促地看了他一眼。“就当是我们给你派了几个守卫吧。”

“听起来真不错，这么说来我成了一个囚犯了。”

她回头看了他一眼，那让人发冷的眼神让他觉得自己有一瞬间像是被和自己视线齐平的霍克艾从极高的地方俯视着。“不，爱德华，你是我们重要的朋友，所以既然你自己没办法好好的照顾自己那么就由我们来照顾你好了。当你不再像个小孩子那样鲁莽的行动的时候或许你就会明白这一切到底是为什么了。”突然，她像是想起了自己在和谁说话，于是不情愿地在句尾加了一句尊称，“听明白了吗，艾尔利克先生？。”

爱德把手伸进大衣袖子，裹紧了衣服，接着霍克艾猛地提他整了一整领子，用力之大几乎要把他拉离了地面。“这都是为了你好，你如果不好好照看自己，那么别忘记马斯坦的军衔比你高，他随时可以命令你上床睡觉。”

她转身出门，留爱德一人站在那里。他的唇角带着笑，他心里的某个角落十分赞同这个建议，或许跟罗伊呆在一起也没那么坏。

End of chepter nine


	10. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十章和11章之间好像有个阿尔车站番外！当然我们是没有翻译的啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，自己去看吧

Chapter Ten: Power

爱德站在房间里的窗边凝望着中央的景观，下午已经快要过去了，四五点的商业街上满是从工作中解脱出来走在回家途中的人们，他们满脑子都是家人的影子，也有人抬着头看着即将消失的那最后一抹夕阳的光影。人群就像是黑色的海洋一样机械又单调，但是间或闪现的那些蓝色的影子暗示着人们这个城市始终掌握在军部的手中。爱德试图辨识那些士兵的脸，但是没有一个人是他所熟识的。

他望向西边，河水蜿蜒的流过河岸，金色的夕阳在水面上折射出闪闪的粼光。林荫道林立的树木的绿叶中交杂着深浅不一的红叶，初秋就要来了，爱德华忧伤的想着自己还能不能看得到今年冬天的第一场雪，或许今年就是他人生中的最后一个冬天，但他绝不会屈服于此。

爱德华艰难的咽了口口水，皱着眉思考着自己体内那个碎片，霍克艾把他送到这里来了之后他无事可做，于是只能把时间花在思考上。医生认为他只剩下一个月时间了，但是那些模糊的x光片并不能说明什么，它的结果可能是不准确的，或许他还有更多时间。

或许他已经没有明天。

除了医护人员和他自己外只有四个人知道他的病情——休斯、霍克艾、马斯坦和阿尔，其他人都认为他会渐渐康复。他很感激那些抱着希望的人们，他们不知情的祈祷给了他希望。他的现状在知情人那里已经成了一种禁忌，他们表现的像是只要拒绝承认爱德已经没有时间的这个事实能改变现状似的，就像是他们假装爱德没事他的身体就能康复一样。

但他们的自我否认并不能真的阻止他们的情感，爱德能明显的从阿尔身上看出来这一点。他的弟弟还那么年轻，但那张脸上满是悲伤和担心，除此之外还有浓浓的疲倦感。爱德看见他这副样子的时候觉得很愤怒，事情不该是这样的走向，他是兄长，他才是该负起领导艾尔利克家责任，担心未来和反思过去的人，应该由他而不是由阿尔来承担这一切。

他花了一小段时间去火车站接温莉，在他看见那个他们兄弟俩儿时最亲密的伙伴的时候爱德内心的愧疚感一闪而过；他在过去的几天里甚至没有想起过这个年轻的机械师，但是现在她来了，她的存在至少能使阿尔感到宽慰，或许她也能让自己得到在失望中重振的勇气。

他苦闷的思考着，一边用手拨着自己额前的亚麻色的头发把它们全部推到了脑后。他没办法向任何人诉说自己的担忧，而他也不会允许自己向阿尔表现出除了自信以外的任何负面情绪。这一决定并非是因为说出真相会让自己在阿尔的眼中变得软弱，他只是不希望再让他更担心了，说出真相并不会让这一切变得更好。

他正在考虑着向温莉坦白自己的病情，但下一刻又立刻否定了这一决定，他明白她一定会就此做出过度反应，自从童年时期失去父母后她已经变得不知道该怎么面对身边最亲近的人会离去的事实。自己不能向她坦白一切，如果他说出了事实她一定会在明白爱德将会死去这个事实之前就条件反射的揍他一顿来让自己放弃这个消极的想法。

休斯和霍克艾一定会耐心的听自己诉说并尝试尽自己全力来帮助他，但是爱德并不认为他们真的能帮的上自己什么，这样做只是会徒增忧虑而已。而且不管他对他们说了什么最终一切的解决途径都会汇聚到马斯坦身上；休斯会委婉地提出建议，而莉莎则会坦率的提出要求。

爱德抹了抹脸然后摇了摇脑袋，不行，他不能告诉他们真相，很明显的他同时也不能让罗伊知道这一切。那个男人在过去的两天时间里变得脆弱和恐惧，但他仍旧是自己的上司，他的存在给自己带来安全和依靠的感觉这一点永远不会改变。

最终他除了对自己的软弱安慰外没有得出任何有用的结论。

他被烦恼的浪潮冲击着，阴郁的浪花让他几乎窒息。他知道不管发生了什么，他都能掌控自己的一切。但是阿尔呢，阿尔怎么办？他不像自己一样是官方注册的炼金术师所以没有任何经费补贴，同时他们也已经没有家了。没有人能代替爱德的位置来照管他的弟弟，他将会把阿尔独自一人抛下的想法让爱德华出了一身冷汗。他不知道自己更害怕阿尔会因为他的离去而崩溃或是恰好相反的情况。这也许听起来很自私，但是万一他们都很快的停止了悲伤然后不再思念他，情况又会变得怎么样？生命是这么的脆弱，也许仅仅是一个月后他就会被人们所遗忘了。

爱德轻轻的笑了一声，接着忧虑的叹了口气，他已经意识到自己现在变得多么的孤僻，但与此同时这种孤独又是他自我保护的一种措施，一无所知有时候也是一种幸福，现在自我否认已经成了他唯一的应对措施。压抑的情绪对他没有任何好处，他的身体自从昨晚从医院里出来以后已经不再感觉疼痛了，而且他也不再有咳嗽的冲动，现在唯一的苦恼就是如影随形的沉重疲劳感。

在检查胸口前爱德伸出手指漫不经心的划过前额的炼成阵，他现在只感觉到t恤衫棉质布料贴在皮肤上的触感，上次突然出现的低语声和凭空出现的字迹都没有再一次展露踪迹的迹象。到头来他还是说不出口，他已经招惹了太多的关心了，他负担不起更多。

爱德的胃因为饥饿而抽搐着，一阵明显的咕噜声让他吃惊的低下了头。自从医院回来以后他花了大部分时间躺在自己的床上迷迷糊糊的睡觉休息，他不止一次感觉得到有人走进来给他喂水，但直到一个钟头前他才觉得自己有力气起床穿衣服。他不知道阿尔是从那里搞到他的随身衣物的，但是现在几乎他所有的私人物品都被整齐干净的放在了床头柜上。

无论马斯坦为他做了什么安排爱德都觉得很不舒服，他不习惯长时间的处于别人的庇护下，这会让他有一种软弱的感觉，但让他苦恼的是阿尔却很乐意接受马斯坦的这项安排。毕竟他们已经很多年没有过家的感觉了，最近一次还是很久之前他们住在肖·塔卡家的时候。

他最好能让阿尔明白这只是暂时的一次妥协，这些天的时间里他已经充分的证明了自己不需要像个孩子似的被人精心照顾，他想回军部的宿舍自己一个人呆着。

爱德对窗外的景色感到厌倦了，他转身回了自己的卧室。马斯坦的房子看起来很舒适同时又让人印象深刻，考虑到他大部分时间都是在办公室里度过的，爱德一度曾经把他的房子想象成防空洞和避难所的形象。但现在他发现这儿很舒服，而且房子里的家具非常时髦，不过又和他想象中的那些高官塞满了古董的豪宅丝毫没有相似之处，没有阴森的古董，取而代之的是巨大的落地窗和洒满了整个房间的阳光，给人一种不可破坏的宁静感，马斯坦大概花了不少心思让房间维持这种安宁，事实证明他非常成功。

这就是他急于离开的另一个理由：这里太温暖了，很容易让他产生再次有了一个家的错觉。

爱德走下楼梯，穿过了铺着木地板的大厅入口，小心的在打了蜡的地板上保持着身体平衡是自己不至于摔倒在地。他的脚上穿好了袜子，所以走起路来无声无息的。爱德向着食物香味飘来的地方走去，他实在太饿了，所以被食物吸引了所有的心思以至于他没能分出心来再多看其他的房间哪怕是一眼。

厨房在房子最深处，他跨过门槛的那一刻犹豫了片刻，继而马上对那里头浓浓的家居氛围惊讶的抬起了眉毛。

马斯坦用一只手缓缓地搅拌着锅里正在煮的东西，但是他的注意力全都集中在另一只手的文件上。他的衬衫袖子高高的挽到了胳膊上，衣领子解开了，衬衫上爬满了皱纹。从桌子上满满的摊开的文件判断他一定是刚从办公室回来，看样子他把自己的工作都带回家来了。

他乱糟糟的外表有那么一瞬间勾起了爱德的记忆——他想起对方在医院里的样子，那个短暂的爱抚，马斯坦声音里头简单直白的暗示他都可以说服自己不去在意，但是他无法否认自己有那么一刻沉浸在对方深沉、火热的眼神中，ED一想起医院里对方那个火热的眼神就觉得心里一阵躁动。这是一个事件开始的标志。他现在还没有足够的体力能支撑他除了起床走动以外的活动，但是他仍旧拥有足够克制自己欲望的意志力，他已经很习惯处理自己的这种感情。爱德吧这些所有多余的东西都塞回了脑海深处，但他仍是忍不住去想这种吸引力可能是双向作用着的。

爱德的胃再次叫了起来，向着马斯坦唐突的暴露了它的存在，他因为这种尴尬的声响忍不住红了脸。罗伊抬起头对着他假笑了一番，接着开始上下打量他全身的情况，：“我刚刚已经听到了你到处晃悠弄出的声音，钢仔，你现在感觉怎么样？”

爱德耸了耸肩走进厨房里，随意的靠在一个柜台上，试图表现出放松的样子，“还是很容易觉得疲劳，但是我想情况不会更坏了。”椅子整齐地摆放在功能齐全的桌子旁，爱德盯着它们开始和自己迫切想坐下的欲望做斗争。他身体对休息的渴望非常奇怪，他猜想这是自己身体里那个门的碎片在作怪，如果在这里屈服于它的话爱德总觉得有一种古怪的败北感，于是他无视了自己四肢的沉重感固执的继续站着。

“非常感谢你能让阿尔和我呆在这儿，但其实我觉得并没有这个必要。”爱德含糊笨拙的向罗伊作出解释，现在这个情况下呆在这儿让他有一种侵犯了罗伊隐私权的感觉，但同时他也明白这会让他处于一个被动的境地——当他作为客人呆在罗伊房子里的时候要瞒过他一些情况会变得更困难。

马斯坦深蓝色的眼睛盯着他，把手头的木勺子放在盘子边上开始思考。“你不能一个人呆在宿舍里，”他朝着爱德点了点头，一边把手上的文件放到了桌子上右手边堆着的文件山上这样答复道，“如果没有人走进宿舍去照顾你你会把自己再一次整垮了的。”

他的声音里带着不赞同的味道，爱德华耸了耸肩开始盯着面前的地板，他或许会为自己固执的要求离开医院的事道歉，但他得说这不是自己故意要这么办的，但要让他为自己根本不觉得抱歉的事而道歉倒不如让他死了算了。爱德乖戾阴沉的站在自己面前默不作声让马斯坦觉得有些困扰，但他并没有就此发表什么意见而是开始从锅子里往外盛浓汤然后递给了爱德华。“至少在吃饭的时候你得坐下来，不管你愿不愿意你都得在这里待一段时间，所以你从现在开始最好暂时把这儿当成自己的家。”

罗伊在爱德端着碗做下来的时候小心地把他周围的文件推开了，爱德敏锐的感觉的这次谈话还没有完。早在他在医院醒来的时候他就明白会有这么一次深谈，但是那时候马斯坦因为休斯的回归而仅仅只是对他表示了感谢，那阻止了他们一贯相互嘲讽的谈话风格的展开。爱德明白了自己那时候只是推迟了这次交谈的时间而已。

他们安静的面对面吃着东西，爱德觉得温暖的食物让疲劳开始消退了。不久碗就空了，而他觉得自己的胃被温暖的充实了，它不再不满的骚动着向自己提出进食的要求了。爱德扫了一眼时钟的时间，阿尔和温莉很快就会回来了，他想着，无法藏匿自己脸上一闪而过的畏惧和退缩的情感。

“你还好吗？”罗伊静静的问道，谨慎的眯起眼睛打量着爱德华，试图从他脸上读出些东西。爱德可以看到上校脸上模模糊糊的疲惫和担忧，这些情感到底是从这一切开始以后才出现的还是对他犯的错的一种新的责备？

“我很好。”爱德回答道，可是罗伊还是皱着眉毛，脸上的担忧一点都没有减少。“我只是在想温莉可能会因为这件事而拧掉我的脑袋……”

上校笑了起来，他大概也想起了那个脾气火爆的女孩儿，“你认为她会对你发火么？”他又喝了一口浓汤，讽刺的看着爱德。

爱德此刻的表情明明白白的表现出了他的想法：他愚蠢的认为温莉除了暴怒不会表现出其他任何的情绪。“她大概会对我大吼，告诉我我是个多么自私又愚蠢的家伙吧，”他喃喃的抱怨道，按着自己的手指一条条数道：“她会因为我对阿尔不负责任的惊吓而对我大喊大叫，会因为我不考虑后果就进入那扇门而生气，会因为我从不告诉任何人我的身体状况而……”他的抱怨声渐渐弱了下来，意识到自己给了马斯坦一个完美的开场白。

罗伊叹了口气，用手盖住脸倒在椅子上，过去几天一直压抑着的怒气浮现了出来，爱德华能清楚地看到他眼睛里的怒火，同时注意到上校因为紧握着拳头而发白的指关节。马斯坦低沉而危险的声音响了起来，话里的每个字都满溢着失望、担忧和对自己所遭遇的那一切深深的恐惧感。

“不管她怎么对你都是你应得的，她是对的，你不能就那么憋着不告诉任何人！”马斯坦等着爱德，就像一个家长盯着自己堕落的孩子一样，“你为什么不告诉任何人？”

“可是这样做到底有什么好处？”爱德华嘶哑着声音问道，同时别过头盯着地板，“即使我知道自己糟糕的身体状况，这是不治之症的事实还是不会改变。两年前我就知道如果我要把阿尔换出来我就得付出这样的代价。”

罗伊的手掌盖在脑袋上，露出了痛苦的表情，他得承认对方说的是对的，“但这件事不应该被隐盖不是吗？你大可以告诉医生或者其他的人而不是自己默默的忍受痛苦，如果你让我们知道我们也许能找出应对的方法，我们有努力的权利！”他的拳头砰的一声砸在桌子上，震得碗碟发出了咔哒咔哒的摩擦声，有一部分文件被弄散了。

爱德知道自己上司的忍耐力正在逐渐消失，这些年马斯坦用他那张冷酷的脸和冷静的头脑做了不少事，但是为什么这一次情况不一样了？通过和他互相嘲讽一般的对话他了解到了他不一样的一面。有什么罩在他外头的东西开始一天天的破碎，当他意识到这可能是由于自己的时候心里突然有一种刺痛的内疚感。

“如果你知道了又能怎么样？”爱德挺直了身体，他那无处发泄的愤怒找到了一个突破口，“解除我的职务，送我回去利森布鲁吗？我已经不是小孩了，你不能用这种态度对着我，如果你会像现在这样对我那我很庆幸我能为自己争取到真实的生活在这世界上两年的权力。”

“我像个孩子一样的对待你那是因为你的行为表现得你仍旧还是个小孩！”罗伊咆哮道，“过了这么些年你还是会犯同样的错误，你总是考虑自己的事而从来不考虑别人的感受。”马斯坦停了下来，爱德皱着眉等着他的下文，当罗伊再次开口的时候他的语气已经完全平静下来了，，他的语气变得冷酷又平静，似乎他在绝望中控制住了自己的坏脾气。“不管你自己是怎么想的，阿尔有知道这一切的权利，隐瞒自己的病情这件事比你能想象更深的伤害到了他，我想你表现关心的方式非常奇怪。”

爱德咆哮着抬起脚想走回桌子边拉开两人的距离，他气得发抖，拼命的压抑着自己因为上校的话而引发的怒火。他想摔打什么东西来发泄自己的怒气，最后他一拳重重的敲在桌子上，这总算让他心里舒服些了，但随之而来的疼痛又让他捏紧了拳，汹涌的愤怒淹没了他心中的愧疚感。“你他妈根本不明白自己到底说了些什么！”

上校眯起眼睛，他的眼神现在变得冷酷而锐利，通常他都会和别人保持一定的距离，没有人能诱使他放弃自己那张自大冷酷的面具，但现在爱德打破了那一切，上校那种职业的克制和冷静都被抛开了。

“向别人求助对你来说就那么困难么？”他问道，“为什么不告诉他们你的生命受到了威胁？”他站了起来，来回踱步：“过去的那两天你把所有人都吓得够呛，特别是阿尔，大家现在都在才想你到底还向我们隐瞒了些什么事。”

“那你为什么不向我明确表达你的意思？”爱德厉声说道，“你在意的那些关于我的问题不是现在困扰着你的那些事吧？”他看到了马斯坦脸上一闪而过的吃惊表情，于是抱起手臂得意的假笑道：“你只是无法忍受自己的生活中有不能明白无法操控的事罢了！”

罗伊猛地转过身去用力把空碗丢进洗碗池把手抵在柜子上，碗在洗碗槽里相互碰撞发出哗啦啦的声响。有那么一会儿爱德认为他大概压根就不打算回应自己的质问了，但当他正以为自己的言语被罗伊简单的忽略了的时候他突然开口了，“钢，别傻了，你不可能自己一个人解决生活中的所有问题。你总有一天会失败的，我不想看到你那样。”

“我从来不知道你还关心这个，”爱德华讽刺的盯着马斯坦的背，罗伊带着愤怒的眼睛转了过来，眼中的怒火一闪而过。上校绷着身体瞪着爱德，他脑子里的那根脆弱的神经目前似乎已经绷断了，“是时候长大了，钢，我现在没有更多的耐心来应付你了！你得开始学会怎么用尊重的态度对待你身边的人，特别是你的长官。”

“长官？”爱德怀疑的看着他，咬紧了牙，下颚因为太过用力而感受到一阵酸痛。他心里对这个自大混蛋大喊大叫他滥用职权的念头充满了诱惑力，但是马斯坦明显知道他现在心里在想什么，那个家伙脸上带着的嘲讽和幸灾乐祸的笑容实在是太让人恼火了。

好吧，他永远不会让他如愿以偿的，如果军队仅仅需要一条军狗的话他会好好扮演这个角色的。

爱德华努力压制住了心中的怒气把一长串的咒骂堵在了嗓子里，一改先前懒散的站姿伸手对着马斯坦敬了一个标准的军礼，眼睛瞪着马斯坦脑袋旁的那一小块墙壁。

罗伊瞪着他，脸色渐渐变得苍白起来。他抿着唇，怒意渐渐从脸上浮现出来。毫无疑问现在要是焰之炼金术师带上他那双出名的手套的话爱德华一瞬间就会被烤焦，虽然他现在手上空无一物，但这并不意味着他现在毫无杀伤力，如果他的坏脾气被挑起来他所爆发出的力量丝毫不亚于炼金术。

“你可别弄错了，爱德，”他像是被激怒了似的笑了起来，“我可不是在开玩笑，你还有一个月的时间就要死了！”

“我不需要你的同情和帮助！”爱德摇着头反驳他，同时致力于在房子里给自己找个掩体，鉴于以前他和马斯坦两个人的争吵在中央司令部造成的臭名昭彰的破坏，他现在毫无疑问的需要给自己找个能保护自身的安全避难所。他们在办公室里是激情的对骂和冷酷的对峙，但在这里发生的争吵更严重。这些争吵无关工作，完完全全是一种私人的对峙。尽管爱德的本能叫嚣着要让他站起来冲上去反抗他，但是他心里清楚自己最好还是在对马斯坦说出不能被原谅的话之前离开这里为妙。

上校指尖聚集起来的热量的漩涡让他打消了对马斯坦的咆哮，罗伊因为压抑着怒气而沉重的呼吸带起了胸口的剧烈起伏，对面爱德也是同样的情况。这一刻他们之间的等级制度被两个人同时抛弃了，爱德华在意识到自己面前的这个炼金术师的力量时压抑住了自己对对方咆哮的冲动——他控制着周围空气中的热能：狂野而又让人着迷的力量。

“离我远点，”爱德戒备的说道，他激烈的情绪让他晕眩，而马斯坦并不听他说的话，一步步的靠近了他，一把抓住了他的手臂，现在爱德能清楚地感受到对方身体的温度和灼热的能量。他的皮肤由于这突然的接触而感受到了刺痛的感觉，心中的愤怒和欲望交织成了一片网。如果他现在尝试着挣脱的话他无疑是能成功脱逃的，但是他似乎被一种无力的情绪所俘虏了，他的脑子在战斗和欲望的本能纠缠下不休的斗争着。

他的身体拧成了一团，胃部由于肾上腺素的分泌而渴望的鼓动着，每一丝肌肉都绷得紧紧地，反射着血管的脉动。他的心脏跳得又快又响，以至于苍白的皮肤都发红了。

他胸膛下突然有火烧了起来，炼成阵的线条突然变得灼热，让他不自觉的哭喊出声。马斯坦迅速拉紧了他，爱德现在变得软绵绵的，但仍旧试图抓住自己体内那个燃烧的点让自己这份痛苦分离开来。爱德的胃在抽搐反抗着，他咬紧牙关蹲了下来，周围的一切突然变得黯淡无光，痛苦撕裂粉碎了他的一切感知，控制了他的身体。

恐惧

他的脑海里突然出现了这个词，有一个像孩子一样害怕着的意识在他脑海的边缘。爱德咬着牙，希望这个无端出现的陌生字眼赶紧从自己的脑袋里出去，但是对方笨拙的回应了自己的想法，他觉得自己像是被笨拙的恐吓了，就像是一个小动物恐吓自己的天敌一样。他眨眨眼控制住自己的眼泪，祈祷着这一切能马上结束，他现在感觉不到自己到底变得怎么样了，马斯坦伸手环住他的胳膊的时候他畏缩的靠到了对方的怀里，上校努力地保持着他身体的平衡。

爱德觉得头脑一片空白，只有一双温暖手掌的触感，手的触感温暖而又坚定，比起勉强克制自己这双手的安慰更令人感到安心。他的脑袋仍旧感觉刺痛，但混沌渐渐的散去了，爱德清醒过来一张眼就看见了马斯坦的脸。

愤怒已经从他的脸上退去了，上校现在看起来面色苍白而且筋疲力竭，深邃的眼睛盯着他，眉毛拧成了愧疚又懊恼的弧度。爱德平息下来的喘息让他渐渐安心起来。“我没事，这只是个小意外而已。”

“到底发生了什么？”马斯坦轻声问道，手掌无意识的轻柔的画着圈。爱德耸了耸肩试图逃避问题，但是罗伊现在握得更紧了，他在警告爱德华自己并不相信他的说法。“爱德，我感觉得到有什么东西变得和以前不一样了，就在这下面。”他的手从炼成阵上略过，爱德一脸痛苦的承认了，罗伊和他现在只隔了一层薄薄的t恤，身体传来的热量让人无法忽视对方的存在，温度渐渐从温暖开始灼烧了起来。

爱德没有回答，他觉得自己所为之斗争的一切似乎都离自己远去了。他信任的向马斯坦的怀里靠的更深了一些，闭上眼睛试图让自己疲惫的身体重拾一些自信。冷汗从他的眉毛上滑下来，爱德觉得自己的力量微弱的就像一根随时会熄灭的蜡烛。“我不知道到底是怎么回事，”他疲惫的组织着语言，“自从我把休斯带回来以后我就变成这样了。”他还是对马斯坦隐瞒了一些事，不过这也已经很接近真相了，他觉得罗伊的呼吸弄得他脸颊发痒。

爱德勉强睁开眼睛，看着上校小心翼翼的抱着他穿过房子的走廊，把他放在一张休息室壁炉前的沙发上。柔软的沙发承载着自己的体重，但是壁炉里的火焰的温度却似乎离他非常遥远，他觉得自己和火焰之间就像是被一张寒气结成的毯子隔开了一样。爱德看着火焰昏昏欲睡，每一次当他打算相信自己一切正常的时候总是会被打回现实，总有些东西提醒自己他已经时日无多了。

罗伊温暖的手掌拂过他的前额和脸颊，让他脸上的温度开始升高，爱德模糊的想知道他们到底是怎么从前一刻的大打出手突然转变到现在这样的相处的，不过似乎正是他们对彼此的敌意才会让他们俩中间一直存在这一道由困惑和恐惧所组成的深锐沟壑。

罗伊的之间轻柔的刷过炼成阵的线条，看起来就像马斯坦正视图通过触感来了解在他身上究竟发生过什么样的变化，但是这种触感让人觉得很安心，爱德一直紧绷着的肌肉开始放松下来了，他慢慢的闭上了眼睛。

一阵突然的急促呼吸声让他迅速睁开了眼，他虚弱的抱怨了两声，随即发现自己被空气中一股蓝色的能量包围，上校的脸被这光芒照射到的那一刻迅速的变得冰冷了。

爱德前额的炼成阵传来了压迫的力量，他的呼吸在自己脑海中无端出现的词汇下突然停滞了。

力量

温度渐渐回到了他的身体，但是房间仍旧在病态的旋转着。爱德伸出手试图推开罗伊，但是事情已经太晚了，他与炼成阵的短暂接触已经让他受到了伤害，马斯坦的力量被炼成阵吸收了，就像是吸血鬼吸干猎物的最后一滴血一样。灼热消散的几秒钟里他都无意识的躺在地板上，对爱德的动作毫无反应。

爱德设法遏制住了自己惊恐的叫声，让自己尽可能的保持正常，那奇怪的反复交织的疲惫感现在从他的肌肉和骨骼里消失了，他觉得自己身上的炼成阵已经很温暖，但是他在马斯坦身边跪下伸手触碰他的身体并观察的时候他忽略了自己身体出现的那些变化。

罗伊脉搏的微弱跳动让他从犹豫中惊醒过来——如果同样的情况再发生，事情将会怎样？很明显是他体内的蓝色光芒做了什么手脚吸收了上校的能量，并且它在吸收了能量后又把能量传到了自己体内。知识在爱德的脑海里翻滚着，他明白发生了什么事，但他却不知道这一切到底是为什么会发展成现在这样，爱德华恐惧着不知何时会来临的下一次发作同时抱着自己无法阻止的无能为力的感觉在地板上颤抖着。

他把双手压在地板上保持身体的平衡，弯下身去把自己的耳朵贴在了罗伊的胸口，专心的听着他并不平稳的心跳声。上校的呼吸急促的波动着，爱德华一边追寻着心脏每一次的鼓动和回落一边喃喃低语。

太多了

爱德华咬着牙焦躁不安的在房间里踱着步，手掌和指尖搓着自己的头发，“到底是什么被夺去太多了？”他厉声问道，声音在静悄悄房间里低声回荡着。“是你夺去了太多的能量还是他被施加了太多？你到底对他做了什么！？”

没有任何声音回答他提出的质问，先前那个给人孩子一样存在感的碎片消隐无踪了，他能感受到的仅仅只是冰冷和对自己存在的极度恐惧。他停了下来把一只手放在自己的前额上，盯着倒在地上的上校，试图想出能解决现在困境的办法，不幸中的万幸是他是个天才，每个人都这么称赞他，爱德知道一定有什么事是他现在能做到来帮助罗伊的。

如果他的猜想是正确的——那道光吸收了罗伊的能量供给给自己，那么一定有办法能把能量送回去，迄今为止的经历让他明白自己体内的那个核拥有力量，但那些力量并没有完全被自己所控制住。它现在非常虚弱，同时又惊恐万分，它不理解这个自己所栖身的避难所。一定有什么办法能让自己控制它的力量，爱德发誓会从们的碎片里挖出它掌握着的知识残片，但是他也有所顾忌——如果不是那个碎片现在处在怀疑的阴影下的话，它有能力把自己当做一个傀儡，如果门的碎片掌握了力量，他就会像Carmine一样成为它凭依的一个躯壳。

现在它利用了自己，那么一定就有办法能反扳一局，这种力量是相互作用的。

一抹光从爱德的眼前闪过，让他不由自主的眨着眼睛感到畏惧，它反复的出现，每一次从发光的到盖满他的视线的时间间隙越来越短，爱德无意识的摆出了自卫的姿势。自从他在医院发现体内的碎片后剧烈的疼痛像是要撕裂他的脑袋一样，图像在他的脑海里闪烁着，爱德华只希望着剧烈的疼痛能早点把他撕裂好结束这一切。

但是什么都没有出现

他的意识像是之前用过了鸦片酊之后一样被雾笼住了，紧张和疼痛都被远远地和自己隔开了，他的意识边界渐渐地模糊破碎，五颜六色的图像和形状翻滚混合，把他吞了进去，他觉得自己正在坠落，那片巨大的知识的海洋用自己的潮汐冲刷着他，让他慢慢的开始失去自我思考的能力。

冲刷渐渐缓了下来，变成了轻柔细腻的水滴，好像有什么从后面围住了大部分的知识流从而让流速慢了下来。爱德集中精神想着现在他迫切想要知道的问题，他在自己心里那个思维的制高点上无声的呐喊着，他必须知道怎么把马斯坦的能量送回去。

想要一下子理解接收到的大量信息不是件简单的事，大部分的图像他都无法辨识，但是有一团图像和思维的聚合体让他对自己被告知的那些东西产生了一些想法。能量是流动的，它从这个东西流动到另一个，在那过程中可以被增加被储存，但是无法被创造和毁灭。他要找到一种让能量逆向流转的方法，然后把上校自己的那份儿能量给他塞回去。光能聚集力量，让能量集中在一个点上，如果他能把这种形式想象成一种炼成阵然后用某种方式画出能量的流动轨迹的话他就有能力和力量能把上校被夺走的东西送回去了。

No！

他脑海深处突然什么东西在尖叫，让他的思维突然被打断了。爱德在混乱中蹒跚的走了两步，痛苦的眯起了眼，有什么东西在他的体内强硬的扭转了自己的思考方向。他最终还是颤抖着睁开了眼睛，拿开了刚刚捂在脑袋上的手脚步不稳的走向罗伊，现在不是想着这种事的时候，他必须马上开始行动了，上校的嘴唇和皮肤开始发青，他的身体开始失去生命的痕迹了。

爱德华冷酷的推开了自己脑子里所有的情绪和思维，开始在脑中想象炼成阵，一个完整的圆，里面包含了一个三元组，其中心和大圆的圆心一致。有一个颠倒的正三角代表着精神，它的三个顶点在大圆的圆周上。

他无视了自己颤抖着的手，跨坐在罗伊的腰上合起手掌感受力量的波纹，那股能量能够轻而易举的把自己残忍的撕裂。

NO!!!

脑中一构筑完炼成阵，他就马上把双手按到了Roy胸膛的中央，能量迅速涌入他的体内，就像洪水冲垮堤坝流向低处一样的来势汹汹。这股力量像一个打入他胸膛的钉子一样，剧烈的疼痛从炼成阵中央爆发在他的躯体上。他痛苦地呻吟着，看到炼成阵先从熟悉的蓝色由紫变红，最后发出银白色光芒。他闭上双眼，按在Mustang胸膛上手感受到他的心跳渐渐变得有力，胸口的起伏也变得更有规律。空气中充斥着汗味和炼成反应的气味，Ed可以听到自己雷鸣般的心跳声渐渐被手下另一个人心跳声所取代，此时，这个世界上好像就剩下这一个声音，诉说着生命的鼓动。

这个时候的感受深深地刻在他的脑海中，让爱德华产生了一种奇特的满足感——就像是他被什么难以捉摸的东西感动了，他被自己接收到的东西触动了。

他通过了第一场测试。

温暖的手掌握着他的手腕将他拉回了现实，他还没来得及睁开眼就被放在了柔软的厚毯子上。炼成阵嘶嘶作响，散发出灼热的光线，而后它的光芒开始退去了，光点在爱德华的眼皮后边跳着舞，爱德对着自己视野中的光点眨了眨眼。

他在把马斯坦的力量送回他的体内的时候太过于专注以至于没有注意到上校已经醒了，现在他们的位置倒了一个个儿，罗伊在他身上压制着他，爱德的手被按在他自己的脑袋上方动弹不得。爱德华认真的考虑了一下怎么摆脱上司对自己的控制，但是罗伊眼睛里的某些东西告诉他现在轻举妄动无疑不是什么明智的举动。

“刚才发生了什么事？”上校暴躁的问道，身体向前倾斜让身体的重量更多的压在了爱德的手腕上。他的脸色仍旧很苍白，但是身上的肌肉绷得紧紧地，闪烁着迷惑和吃惊的眼睛盯着爱德，其中混杂着微弱的不信任感。

“我不知道，”爱德很快回答了他并且试着活动了一下手腕，他皱着眉毛发现他们俩现在的位置让上校占据了行动的有利条件。尽管那股疲惫感没有卷土重来，但是他也认为自己没有能把上校推开的力气，在只能任凭对方摆布的情况下爱德华只能不情愿的接受了事实。

‘让我起来，’

“在你没有说清楚你刚刚到底干了什么前你别想起来，”上校的脸上闪动着不确信的表情，爱德知道对方因为刚刚发生的事而感到震惊，被无意识的抽走力量让他感到无助和绝望，甚至产生更糟的情绪也是有可能的。更糟糕的是爱德无法保证刚刚的那种情况不会再次发生，但是现在尽管罗伊的手指锁着他的手腕仍旧没发生什么。虽然现在没事，但这不代表他们就已经安全了。

“爱德，我昏迷以后发生了什么？”上校质的口气粗暴而绝望，就像是向他索要一个安慰的解释。

爱德华咬着嘴唇试图找个借口把这件事敷衍过去，但是现在这种手段明显不会成功。罗伊离他太近了，上校的心跳和身体的重量让他头脑一片空白，他必须得想办法摆脱对，站起来和对方保持距离才行，为了达到目的看起来他得构思一个看起来合理的谎言。但是此时此刻，由于上校过于亲近的姿势他引以为傲的头脑简直就是一片浆糊，他压根说不出哪怕是一句话。

最后他还是开口了，结结巴巴的试图向对方解释这一切。“我记不清楚那时候到底发生了什么，你停止了呼吸倒在地上，情况看起来很糟糕，而我只是把炼成阵从你那里夺走的东西恢复原状。”这听起来像是一个无力的辩解，上校马上就分辨出来爱德华只是在软弱的试图回避问题。

爱德在马斯坦审视的眼光下不舒服的动了动，两人胯部摩擦的时候他小心的压住了自己嘶哑的呻吟声，他的粗心大意让现在的情况变得极为尴尬。在上方压着他的上校的身体突然变得僵硬了，对方没有对此做出回应，爱德华对着他苦笑着做了一个鬼脸，同时绝望的祈祷上校没有发现自己裤子里坚硬的突起，但事实证明他简直是倒霉透了。

爱德华小心的瞥了一眼压在他身上的男人，对着自己看到的景象扬起了眉毛——马斯坦的脸泛着潮红色，同时瞳孔开始放大，这衬得他的眸色更加深暗。他脸上往日惯有的那种嘲讽的冷笑不见了，眼睛里透出一种强烈的渴求感。上校好像后知后觉的发现他们俩现在的位置是多么的暧昧，他艰难的吞了口口水，一个字也说不出来。

爱德咧着嘴笑了，他意识到不仅仅是自己产生了反应，这个认知让他感觉不那么无助了。热量迅速蔓延到他的脸上，他瞄了一眼Roy的嘴唇后又马上移开了视线。他故意弓了一下背部，顶了一下Mustang。一股热量迅速席上，然后沉积到下腹部，Ed呻吟了一声，靠在了Roy的胸前。这里没有斗争，没有质问，没有畏惧——只有在零距离下孕育在两人之间的热量和微妙气氛让他们不自觉的想要扭动身体（向对方索取）。

罗伊放开了他的手腕，转而把手撑在爱德华脑袋两边，他像是和自己在做着斗争想要收手退开来，但是爱德可以看得出来上校明显在和自己欲望的斗争中快失败了，他脸上的肌肉在抽搐。爱德华两只手揪住了他的衬衫，把罗伊拉得更近了一些，当他感受到罗伊因为自己主动的靠近而放松下来的时候他简直无法隐藏自己内心强大的愉悦感，他们靠的够近了，足够拥吻的距离。

一道红色的闪光照亮了房间，他们俩困惑的停下了动作，当第二道光线出现的时候他们的呼吸交织着，还差那么一点儿……仅仅一秒后外头就传来了猛烈地声响，窗框上的玻璃被震得咯咯作响。

他们突然又回到了现实，有那么一会儿两个人都僵住了，大口喘着气。爱德仔细看了看窗户外面，有火和烟雾在夜色中喷发到空中，刚才压在他身上的马斯坦现在站在了他脚边，身上的汗静静的向下流了下来，现在他默不作声的看着离他们几条街之外那个被毁灭的地方。

爱德看到他退了一步，从刚才那件事中彻底抽了出来重新戴上了军部指挥官的面具，把自己又封闭起来了。爱德扼制住了自己没有出口的叹息，在上校看向自己的眼神中不动声色的保持着两人间的距离。厚重的黑烟像钢铁的柱子一样直通向天际，在那中心他能看到有红色的火焰吞噬着一切它所能燃烧的东西。

“呆在这儿，”马斯坦命令道，在爱德有机会反抗他的命令之前就抓着自己的制服外套拔腿跑出了门外。

街上的警报声响起来了，人们停下脚步呆愣的看着屠杀现场，爱德活动了一下手部，深呼吸，而后从墙上翻了出来，开始追踪马斯坦的脚步。如果对方以为自己会乖乖的待在房子里那他就大错特错了，爱德对中央很熟悉，当他意识到被炸毁的是哪座建筑的时候他的胃一阵痉挛。

中央车站

阿尔

阿尔

End of chapet 10


	11. Gateways

罗伊被呛人的烟熏的快要喘不过气，这时有一阵风吹开了烟幕，在空中留下一抹褐色。他眯着眼，不顾深秋冰冷的空气巡视着周围的残骸，调查人员已经把车停的很靠里了，但他们开始朝着废墟更中心的地方走去。

在场的每一个人都怀揣着不安与困惑，当一个人处于这种茫然不知所措的境况时，他根本就不知道这时候自己应该怎么办。毫不夸张的说，大家几乎不知道应该从哪里开始着手。恐惧，厌恶，不安——所有的这些情感互相碰撞，刺激着生者的神经，让他们对死亡充满了恐惧。

罗伊根据现场情况飞速在脑中计算着可能的死伤情况，而他根据痕迹计算出的情况让他不由得战栗起来。这次爆炸影响非常严重，并且由于发生在城市最为繁忙的时段造成的后遗症无疑也是巨大的。他几乎可以听到堵在路上的人不耐烦的按着喇叭，看到火车轨道旁不断闪烁的灯光，所有的人都因这场爆炸被迫停下脚步，整个中央都为此而停滞，过不了多久这座都市将会面临巨大的难题。中央并不能自给自足，城市居民的粮食大多靠对外贸易提供，在物资不足前他们还能撑多久？

目前保持冷静的头脑对他来说至关重要，他强迫冷眼看待自己名下所掌控的庞大财产。这是一种自我保护的方法，能让他在现实面前保持自我以此来履行作为一个领导的职责。如果他不去深入思考，他大可以对死难者满不在乎，反正他也看不到那些人们的家庭和社交关系，他们现在只是一些没有名字也看不清面容的尸体。  
白天的光照让罗伊的脑子彻底清醒了过来，他很清楚自己今天晚上应该不能好好睡个安稳觉了。过去和现在发生的事情已经把他搞得一团糟了，但他偏偏还必须独自解决这些问题。

他环抱着自己的手臂站在那儿，努力做到不被杂念所妨碍。他现在正被一个无法回答的问题所困扰着，但军队中的长期磨练让他立刻抓住了这次事件的特征——这很可能是一次攻击的前兆，对方希望以此来削弱对中央的供给，给城市制造出一种孤立无援的状态。但应付这种事对军队来说早已司空见惯了，邻近的几个国家都对亚美斯特里斯怀有恨意，对大总统的鄙视也非常露骨，所以这种袭击并不致命，除非这是敌方秘密策划战略攻势的一部分，但这起事故看上去太随便了，事先完全没有预兆：没有威吓，没有高调的宣传，不像其他政治家往常做的那样。

那么到底是谁造成了这起事故？

就像水循环中污水会被净化一样，门也是这样一个生态系统，只不过它的内部循环没有人清楚到底是怎样的，这是一个未解之谜，而它现在就像一个无法预料的炸弹。罗伊并不相信巧合或是运气之类的东西，但他相信自己的直觉，虽然没有什么异世界的东西侵入这边的世界，但这次爆炸多少都和门有关。

上校最后得出的结论让他的愤怒稍微缓解了些，他必须去了解事实的真相，要知道真相就必须去现场勘查，直到找到了足以证明的可信证据，这些他们之后会派出大量人手花时间去搜集。但现在不是这么做的时候，他们必须赶往事故中心去面对这次爆炸造成的损失。

房屋、火车、人体，所有的一切都无力的躺在废墟里。罗伊看着这一切，他能闻到空气中的浓厚的血腥味充斥着各个角落，就像涂满颜料的画和充满瘴气的沼泽一般。他尽量控制着不去看倒在地上的那些可怜的尸体，但他却无法否认心中的恐惧感，说不定下一次躺在地上的就轮到了自己。

“哈勃克! 布莱达!”他大声吼道，声音大得现场所有人都听的一清二楚，“你们俩去确保周边安全，除了相关人员外其他人一概不准通过；霍克艾，去把医护人员叫来然后到周围看看还有没有生还者。”他放低音量，让他的命令听上去更有人情味。“阿尔可能还在现场，虽然我能肯定他没事但我还是想亲眼确认一下。”

她没有说话，在对着上校点头示意后迅速绕开地上碎石离开了。哈勃克和布莱达则开始催促那些因为好奇凑近的路人赶快离开，清理出了一大片空地来展开后续工作。   
罗伊往后看了一眼确认人群中是否有可疑的迹象，现在正是煽动群众发生暴动的绝好时机。人们反军队的情绪很强烈，而那些恐怖分子会一脸淡然的引发暴乱。在人民的眼中驻扎的士兵保护他们的安全；警察、医生、消防员则是拯救生命的英雄；而军队因为掌控着权力，人民总是对他们抱持着反感的态度。

“阿姆斯特朗，”罗伊扬手把这个大块头唤过来。“我需要你去把这些人疏散开来；受伤的送去医院，那些没事的人你立刻打发他们回家。如果有人向你问起爆炸的受害情况你就跟他们说所有幸存者都被送到两家大医院了，然后你让他们去那里确认情况，明白了吗？”

“明白了，不过上校——”那个大块头犹豫了一下，罗伊看到他的胡子有些颤抖，上校很快就明白过来对方是在思考要如何不失礼节的提出疑问。罗伊向他挥挥手，“这种情况下把他们弄回家会比较快，没时间和他们详细说明了。”

“但是如果现在我们粗暴的把他们赶走一定会给后续工作添一笔大麻烦，我不想人民以后以此为借口来反抗军队。我叫你去做这件事是因为你的体型会让他们不怎么敢反抗你接下来的说辞，我想有个人出面说明的话他们应该不会抱怨军队对他们的安全漠不关心了。”马斯坦再次语气紧张的放低了音量，“用你的魅力，尽量让他们礼貌、安静的离开这里，我可不想后面如果再出点什么事的时候旁边还有一大堆人。”  
阿姆斯特朗骄傲的挺起胸膛，而罗伊则用微笑回敬。在一个漂亮的军礼后他走向人群，开始用满怀同情的言语诱导人们离开事故现场。之后又有几个人加入进去和阿姆斯特朗一起循循善诱的疏散人群，他听到法尔曼对一名女士保证，他一有她丈夫的消息就马上通知她。罗伊知道在他的下属中没有人会做无法履行的承诺，他们每一个都不是冷血的人，大家都对这类事件深恶痛绝。

他知道如果是司令部的其他人来处理这件事，估计会对自己的举动嗤之以鼻，他们大概会觉得军队现在没有闲工夫去管这种事，他们只会用这种冷漠的态度来处理事件。军队是属于亚美斯特里斯的，但反之则不然。有时候他很怀疑是不是只有他一个人是这么想，但至少大总统是不会这么想的。

罗伊笔直朝着曾经是车站的方向走去，完全不在意地上的碎石和各种残骸。一个警察头目正好在和消防员说话，看到他走过来时向他点头示意。“准将阁下，”这位名叫贾科博的警察礼貌的向罗伊问好，罗伊也点头回应他。大部分警察都好管闲事，不过这个贾科博的倒算是可以信任，他不是那种会盲目听从指挥的人，脑袋也还算聪明。

“我想这次暴动应该是针对群众的，”上校的语气没有命令的口吻，但很严肃，“我的下属已经去调查了，还需要一段时间才会知道结果。因为这次爆炸是由炼金术导致的，所以在我的管辖范围之内。”

“和仓库那次一样？”贾科博的话中有点谴责的意思。就在前两天他赶走了现场的几个警察，因此他对罗伊没留下什么好印象。“长官，对此我感到抱歉，但两次爆炸时间靠得那么近，所以我们有理由猜想这是一场有预谋的犯罪。”

“这毋庸置疑，”罗伊肯定了他的想法，瞄了一眼在他身后的下属们。“我不是让你把事故的处理权全权交给我们，我希望我们在这件事上能够互相合作，当然你也可以差遣我的下属。”

他回头看了看自己的同伴，他们脸上的困惑和渴望显而易见，如果他们两队人光靠自己的力量是无力处理这次事件的。同样的，他们的出发点都是为了能让这座城市顺利的运营下去，警察们知道如果要在重建中投入所有的警力和消防力量解决这次事件的话耗资未免也太过庞大了，相比之下军方就算只派出一队的人支援他们重建城市助力都是巨大的，这样他们就能留有余力来应对其他突发状况了，军队一个人就能抵得上他们好几个人的努力。

“你打算用炼金术来重建车站和城市被破坏的部分？”一旁消防员好奇的问道。“你确定这样做没问题吗？”

“我需要你们的专业知识来检查我们的工作是否达到目的，”罗伊回答道，他清楚适当的夸奖远比简单粗暴的命令更能让人屈服。“这里是火车站，我们必须得尽快让它恢复机能。如果依靠人工处理的话估计需要几个月，但是如果我们用炼金术来修复的话只需要几天就能搞定，不过前提是我们必须确定这里所有的尸体都已经全部清理干净了。”

那个消防员若有所思的摩挲着自己的下巴，摆正了头上的头盔，把前面的一撮姜黄色的刘海放了下来。他年纪稍微比罗伊大一点，绿色的眼睛看向贾科博。“如果这次是用炸弹引发的爆炸，不是用炼金术，那是不是除了修复车站外还能还原爆炸装置？”

“是的，”罗伊快要失去耐心了，“但这次不是炸弹引起的事故，受害人的伤势比较严重，而且受害面积也非常广。如果引发事故的是炼金术，那就爆炸就需要由我们的人来进行详细调查了，不过调查目前进展的缓慢，我们得立刻转移并中和爆炸物。”  
虽然不情愿，但最终两人还是点头同意了。“我去叫医护人员把尸体清理掉，卢卡斯，”贾科博朝那个消防员打了个手势，“你去照看一下车子。准将阁下，在开始干活之前我能再确认一次么，你和你的手下真的会支援我们？在你还原车站之前，我们必须先得清理这里的残骸。”

罗伊点头同意后那两个人就各自离开去指挥自己的小队干活了，上校开始继续调查起周围建筑的残骸。建筑的地基还在，围绕着一块他们还有很多工作要做，这可不是一件容易的活儿。它也许能成为环绕整个车站的炼成阵的一部分，但建筑的轨道必须在炼成阵上。这是一项巨大的工程，就算他们这里有好几个炼金术师，也需要花上几天才能完成。

“上校，”

罗伊突然发现霍克艾耐心的站在他身旁看着他，褐色的眼睛透着些许悲伤的神色。“什么事，中尉？”

“阿尔和洛克贝尔小姐都没事，他们现在正坐在救护车里，只是有一点擦伤，但他们的精神现在不太稳定。”

她走到一辆车旁。罗伊看见阿尔把头枕在温莉的腿上平躺着。阿尔的额头绑着白色的东西，估计应该是绷带了，但他看上去并没有受伤。温莉的身体前倾，一只手放在阿尔的胸口，另一只手则像是是指责般的指着她对面的那个人。就算从车外面也能通过她说话的时候她的肢体动作感受到她的愤怒。罗伊想，这个时候不管往她的手上放了什么，她大概都会怒气冲冲的扔掉吧。

爱德华坐在她的对面，身体看起来紧绷着，有些抗拒对方的样子。罗伊觉得脑子发热，往日展现出的理智现在全都离家出走了，他敢肯定要是他现在坐在爱德华对面准能对他吐出一大串指责的话。他内心的愤怒一定已经如实的展现在他的脸上了，因为丽萨在一个漂亮的转身后就快步走向了救护车。

他现在真想马上弄死那个小家伙，他不仅违抗了他的命令还一路跟着他到这而来。上校本来希望尽量不去想刚刚发生在家里的事情好把那些记忆丢到一边去处理更加麻烦的问题，不过现在那些记忆像洪水一般涌了上来：  
这种榨干人意识的记忆伴随着一股热量侵蚀着他，把他拖入黑暗，而所有这些都是爱德造成的，现在罗伊觉得他的身体还紧绷着，皮肤就像有生命一般的跳动，每一次呼吸都无比炙热。

他的脑子里闪过Ed在他身下的画面，在自己对他的刺激下金发少年那双琥珀色的眼睛忽明忽暗，光是这些就够让罗伊动摇了，一阵热量涌上让他差点倒下。他残忍的扼杀了这些感情，他不能让这一瞬间的脆弱继续占领自己，就算这种情感不会爆发也必须彻底扼杀。

罗伊对着自己露出一个嘲笑的表情，他不敢承认这种感情。如果他承认这份感情的真实的话，他一定会因此而失去控制。如果他不能控制住自己，那他就输给自己的本能了。

爱德华是一个狂野而又危险的诱惑。有那么一瞬间他意识从前没有一个人能让他这样为之动容，现在不管他说什么都是为自己找寻借口和掩饰（【哇所谓解释就是掩饰】）。他必须先弄清楚爱德到底在隐藏些什么，搞明白在门的那一边到底发生过些什么。直到他了解了全部真相之后，他会去诚实的面对爱德华。

上校做了一个深呼吸然后叹了口气犹豫了一下，最后还是靠在救护车上想听听温莉说了些什么，也许他办不到的事情温莉能够办到；也许她能逼爱德华说出在他身上到底发生了些什么。他们现在看不到罗伊，不过上校在车外就能听得出她语气中的愤怒。虽然少女的声音大胆又镇定，似乎像是不想打扰到其他人，但听得出来她很想揪着爱德华的领子破口大骂。

“爱德，你怎么能这么做！？我们一直在你身边但你却什么都不和我们说！”她深呼吸，让自己冷静下来。“你在怕些什么？我们不在乎你是怎么想的，还是说我们多管闲事了？我们每个人都想帮你，但你就是打算把我们拒之门外，自己随心所欲地想怎么干就怎么干吗？”

“温莉——我”爱德的声音听上去沙哑但很坚定：这是一个警告，他不想听她接下来的话，但是她根本没听他的停下来。罗伊笑了笑，爱德就是拿她没一点办法。就算温莉冲着他发脾气有阿尔在旁边他就没法走开。

“现在你知道叫什么‘温莉’了？！爱德华你这个笨蛋！为什么你总是屡教不改？你到现在还有事情瞒着我们对吗？阿尔他一直害怕会失去你，他一直觉得你会变成这样都是他的错，而你对自己毫不在意，你对所有人都隐瞒真相，甚至对你的弟弟也这样！”

“我不是这个意思！”

“那是哪样？我不是白痴！你觉得我不懂在你们身上你们发生的那些事吗？还是说你想牺牲自己去救那些毫不相干的人？”她的声音里带着哭腔，她看爱德没有出声，就又说了下去。“爱德，你妈妈一定不想看到你说谎，你觉得她要是看到你现在这个样子她会怎么想？”

“温莉……你这么说不公平……”

罗伊被身边突然响起的声音惊得差点跳起来，他回头一看才发现休斯正厚脸皮的贴在自己旁边偷听。他脸上虽然一本正经，但眼睛里却充满了好奇。救护车里头现在没有一点声音，这让罗伊有点不舒服。温莉提起爱德华的母亲一定能让这个年轻的炼金术师无法还击，他知道温莉一定是在下意识里说了那句话的时候，看来他不太想把所有的事情说清楚，即使这会把他身边的人推的更远。

罗伊叹了口气，走到救护车门口，在开口前先让自己冷静了下来，让自己变回平常的样子，“我跟你说过让你原地待命的，钢，你现在不合适为军队服役。”

爱德华满不在乎的耸耸肩，说话的腔调带着一副把人拒之门外的排斥感。他现在只是盯着救护车的地板，如果他现在抬头的话就会看到温莉眼里满是悲伤的泪水，和眼中满满溢的伤心与后悔。她现在僵住了，一只手不知所措的揉着阿尔的头发，她以为爱德华会离开，但爱德还是一动不动的坐在那儿，罗伊很清楚那些话对爱德华的伤害有多大。上校杵在那儿，爱德在他们之间制造了一片无形的，如果他不走出来自己就永远无法打破的墙。

当她对上上校眼睛的时候，罗伊有些惊讶，过去的几年里她在面对罗伊时总是一脸厌恶，他但从没看到过温莉现在露出的表情——她一脸无助的看着他，想得到罗伊的帮助。她的脸上不是那种女孩子们平常请求别人时那种略带撒娇的感觉，而是近乎绝望的恳求。罗伊对着她微微点了点头，他向她给她承诺他会尽自己最大的努力打破现在这个困境。

“休斯，如果格雷西亚不介意的话，能不能先让阿尔和温莉住在你里？”

“没问题。”马斯点点头，走进车子来把阿尔摇醒了。他看上去很累，但还不混乱。当他看到自己的哥哥时，脸上既没有没有笑容也没有悲伤，只是抿着嘴一言不发的看着爱德华。罗伊怀疑阿尔是不是听到了刚才温莉对爱德说的话，但他并没有任何反对的意思。要么他确实没有听到刚才的对话，要么就是他觉得爱德活该被骂。

他们僵硬的依次走下车，这时阿尔挪到了罗伊身旁，小声对他说：“我看到休斯中佐说的那个在门里的女人从车站里跑出来，”他声音很轻，说话的时候扶着自己的头。“她朝北边跑了，我猜她大概就是这次事故的引发者。哥哥想去追她，别让他去。”

罗伊点头，慢悠悠的堵着爱德华的路以防他逃走。“先不管这件事，你先跟休斯回去休息一下，我会负责看着爱德华的。”

“为什么不让爱德一起来？”休斯问道。“我家有足够的空间。”

“我哪儿也不去。”爱德的声音有点嘶哑但很坚定，罗伊从他僵硬的身体姿势知道他内心正在做斗争。温莉的话虽然很伤人，但她并不后悔，她只是借由这些冰冷强硬的言语来表达自己心中的愤怒。“如果卡梅尔在这里的话，我一定得去找她。”

“你不能去！”罗伊吼道，感受到身边那个小矮个儿开始涌动的情绪，看来他是在挑战对方的耐心了。“你不能无视我的命令，你给我乖乖呆在这儿。”

爱德抬头看着他，看起来快要气炸了，他的眼睛像是下一刻就能喷火一样，嘴唇紧紧的抿着，但是看起来一副下一秒就要破口大骂的样子。有那么一会儿罗伊以为他就要爆发了，但出乎意料的他吞下了到已经到嘴边的话，死死地盯着自己。

休斯看了眼罗伊然后挑挑眉，“在把他们两个安排妥当以后我会尽快赶回来的，种种迹象表明，今晚你需要有个人帮你。”他没等上校回答就把温莉和阿尔带走了，一边走一边给他们解释这次事故的大体情况。

等他们走远了之后爱德华跳下救护车，一边踢着脚边的碎石一边质问他：“你为什么这么做？”他耐心的等着罗伊的回答，“为什么不让我去追她？”

“动动脑子，钢，”上校疲倦的回答道；“阿尔是半个小时前看到她的，她现在可能早就跑远了。况且她以后一定还会出现的。”

“谁知道这段时间她还会杀多少人？”Ed的问题很冷酷。罗伊闭上了眼睛，他还有其他的事情要办，最好不能让这暴脾气的小子不爽，不过他自有对策。

“我已经跟你说过了吧，钢？你给我遵守命令乖乖待在这。”

有那么一段时间罗伊想他大概不会遵从命令了，他看到爱德抗拒的样子，自己就像是在他一脚踏出去以后，却莫名其妙把他拉回来一样。罗伊不傻，他知道钢还是对他作为长官的命令有所顾忌的。

他几乎快按捺不住的要开口询问爱德的身体状况了,但他在仔细观察后放弃了这个打算。爱德华看起来非常健康，没有任何发烧的迹象，他的脸上毫无惧色，行动的时候看起来灵活又有力，神采飞扬的眼睛直盯着罗伊。自从找回了阿尔的身体后，他这样的眼神上校已经很久没有看到了。就像在经历过那几年的腥风血雨之后，爱德华终于找回那份失去已久的慰藉。他现在看上去很愤怒，但丝毫没有行动受到阻碍的苦恼。

罗伊想开口问他，但话到了嘴边却说不出口，他只能把好奇和苦涩压在心里，他猜爱德的转变一定和刚才在屋子里发生的事有关。罗伊靠近爱德华，深吸一口气。他觉得脑中的翁鸣声更响了，就像是有什么东西在自己的脑子里翻滚。在这种翁鸣声下上校觉得自己的皮肤发痒，他伸手挠了挠。以前在Ishbal也有过类似的感觉，这和贤者之石给他的感觉很相像：一种本能的渴望让人想去追寻它、得到它。爱德华也有这种感受吗？他想忽视这种躁动的情绪，但是这就像是暴风雨前的低气压，始终絮绕着无法挣脱。

“你在干嘛？”他咬着牙轻声挤出这个问题，虽然声音轻的像是耳语，但还是传到了爱德华的耳中。“这很像是你发动炼金术的感觉，但我知道那不是炼金术，你那个时候到底对我做了什么？”

爱德咬着牙转过身，脸背着罗伊回答道，“我说了：我只是把它从你身上夺走的东西送回去，仅此而已。”

“这不能解释那一切！”罗伊闭上眼向后退了几步，他觉得自己快要爆发了。他深吸一口气然后摇摇头，“我这不是在帮你，爱德，我需要你递交一份关于门和与门相关事件的完整报告给我。卡梅尔的出现和那一切都有关联，这件事已经不仅仅与你一个人有关了。”

爱德转过身，他金色的眼睛里满是怒火。“所以你觉得是我做错了？”他不耐烦的甩甩手。“这件事我没什么好说的了。”

“你在说谎，钢，你到底在害怕什么？”

这个问题好像戳到了重点，他看到爱德华有些退缩。谁都没法想象那个钢之炼金术师会惧怕些什么。这和罗伊印象中的他不一样，他的脑子里迅速敲响了警钟。上校知道他现在正在挑战对方的底线，只要说错了一个词也许爱德华就会头也不回的离开。

“我希望明早上班的时候能在桌上看到你写的报告，钢。”

在他回应之前上校就转过身走了，他的脚步声在这片废墟里荡起回音。虽然上校很想冲回去抓住爱德华的手，逼他服从自己的命令。不过自己对他还是有那么些信任的，他希望他能做出正确的选择。

罗伊很想回过身去看看那个年轻的炼金术师是不是还在自己身后，但他逼着自己不要回头，先看了看其他的部下有没有认真干活后走向了车站的中心。

他默默的脱下外套，和周围的其他人一样抄起一把铁铲开始了挖掘工作。天渐渐暗了下来，人们打开灯继续工作。废墟在刺眼的灯光下变得斑驳，在光照不到的地方阴影吞没了一切。铁轨上的铁锈被猩红色的血迹掩盖，但他们还得干继续下去。

“大将不该在这儿和我们一起干吧？”哈勃克放下手中的铲子悄悄问，下巴指了指旁边的铁轨的方向。

上校抬起头，在他看到爱德华待在这儿的时候心里突然感受到一阵不快的悸动。钢之炼金术士正在帮一对士兵把一块大石头从轨道上移开，他们成功的把石头搬到了月台上，露出了石头下面的铁轨残骸和几具尸体。

“已经有人让他去休息了，但你知道他的脾气。”罗伊摇摇头，阴沉着脸看着手上已经磨坏的劳动手套。“除此之外，他还不能被一个人放着不管，至少在这里有很多人可以帮忙盯着他。”

“很多人和他一样都不知道该怎么办。二十分钟前我看到他想从这儿出去说想出透透气，但是——”简耸耸肩，语气有点僵硬。“我一直陪着他直到他回来为止。”

罗伊听了他的话后沉默了一会儿，感觉到有什么沉重的东西压在自己的胸腔里。“谢了，哈勃克。”

哈勃克应了声，身体靠着铁铲，狠狠的抓着自己的手臂。跟其他人一样，少尉的外套扔在了一旁，衬衫袖子也卷了起来，露出来的手臂晒的黝黑，但被他刚刚挠过的地方留下了一条条红色的痕迹。

“你还好吧？”

哈勃克看着被自己挠红的皮肤，“我觉得这里的空气一定有什么问题。阿姆斯特朗和法尔曼都这么说，就连霍克艾也觉得不对劲，他们和我的症状差不多，我猜这是因为毒气泄漏或是其他什么？”

他心不在焉的环顾着四周，考虑着自己身上发生的事。“我们现在是不是应该休息一下？挖了那么久，心理压力也很大，前几天我们也都没好好睡过，大家直到今天早上还累得不省人事，觉得整个人都要黏在床上了。不过现在我倒觉得挺精神，其他人看上去也都没想要休息的意思。”他指了指周围。罗伊发现他是对的，虽然大家连着干了好几个小时的体力活但每个人看上去都很清醒，都埋头专注的干着自己手上的活。

“从什么时候开始的？”Roy问。“我的意思是你从什么时候开始觉得手很痒？”

“就在来这里几分钟后。你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

罗伊耸耸肩，瞄了眼爱德华。“我不知道发生了什么，你帮我盯好钢。如果你觉得不对劲，不管是什么都要马上告诉我，我预感有什么事就要发生了。”

哈勃克点头答应后又回去继续手上的活，并且时不时的停下来观察着爱德华。如果这是他引起的话这种情况本来应该只作用在自己身上才对，但他每次看向Ed的时候都能注意到他周围的人在抓挠自己的皮肤，并且没有任何一个人看上去有疲倦的感觉。照理来说长时间的挖掘工作应该已经让大家精疲力尽了，但他们看上去仍旧精力充沛。

有人突然从他的手上抢走了铁铲，他抬头就看到休斯一脸戏谑的脱了外套。“你在走神啊，”他说着干起了活。“阿尔和温莉已经安顿好了。不过他们一直在抱怨你不让他们掺和这件事。”他突然严肃起来，那张表情丰富的脸紧绷着。（咪仔：颜艺的休斯……）“我觉得他们今晚一定没法安心睡觉。不过他们俩实在很幸运，如果再多待几分钟，那他们现在应该就在停尸房了。”

上校用手抹抹脸，点头同意。人们往往会忘记这次爆炸可能会更糟；这次灾难与他们近在咫尺，比以前的任何灾难都更难预防。“阿尔有没有和你提到过那个女人的事情？”

“听阿尔的描述，我认为她就是我在门里看到的那个人。”马斯皱着眉头思考。“你确定？阿尔只是看到她从这里跑出来，并不能说明就是她造成这起事件，说不定她只是知道这里的空气有问题才逃开的。”

“她是卡梅尔。”

爱德华的语气很坚定，把他们吓了一跳。他就站在离他们不远的地方，手上抓着一些石头皱着眉看着，一边用手指摩挲着石头的表面，看起来像是在找什么东西。爱德华看完了后从里头仔细的挑出几块，可以看到上面刻画着一部分炼成阵。“我认得这个，她在门里的时候也用过一样的，”金发少年边说边弯腰捡起地上的另一块石头。上校看着他把那两块石头拼在一块儿。上面的线条连接在了一起。

“你是说她在车站也用了相同的炼成阵？她的目的是什么？”

“这部分炼成阵和她把我拉到门里时用的一样，我猜她想把门外面的人作为达成某种目的的代价。”爱德踢踢脚边的碎石块，捡起地上另一块大点的碎石。“我猜她对炼成阵动了什么手脚，按理来说炼成阵的周长不能超过5英尺。为什么她能杀了这么多人？明明炼成阵只能”作用于站在阵内的人身上。

罗伊侧过脑袋看到爱德华脸上原先的愤怒与冰冷现在已经消散了，他的眼睛里充满对问题的求知欲的火焰。如果只是说爱德华在炼金术上有天赋这种评价无疑是太过保守，他能充分地把理论运用到实践中，而且从不停下探究背后原理的脚步，他以自己独到的眼光打量着这个世界。

“我得回那个仓库好好看看地上的炼成阵。车站这里的痕迹的太大了不好复原，不过我敢打赌这个炼成阵的原理一定和仓库的那个一样。”爱德毫不妥协的瞪着罗伊，他知道对方一定不会拒绝自己这样一个简单的要求的。上校考虑了一会，他本来想找个借口说他们还有更重要的事情要办，但最终还是妥协的点头同意了。

“霍克艾、休斯，这里就拜托你们了。你们留在这儿监督清理队，如果在清理过程中你们发现任何上面有类似炼成阵纹路的石块，把它们全部挑出来先放在一边，我会在一两个小时候内回来的。”

“等等，”爱德瞪着他大声抗议。“我用不着你跟着。”

“要么让我跟着你，要么你就别去，”罗伊冷淡的回答道，无视了爱德华眼中的不情愿。“选吧，钢。”

爱德华没有回答，只是一脸不爽的把玩着手里的碎石块，左手的手指一遍又一遍的摩挲上面的纹路，就像要把它深深的刻进脑中一般。最终他还是恼怒的叹了口气摇头妥协了。“好吧，你来开车。”

上校一声不吭的从霍克艾手中拿过钥匙，默默的忽视了她眼中警告的意味，她很中意这辆黑色汽车。罗伊很清楚要是她的车上哪怕多了一点划痕，丽萨都会让他吃不了兜着走的。

“只是一个小时，”休斯在他们准备离开的时候大声对着正在发动的汽车大喊，“不然我们就来找你了！”

罗伊操纵方向盘呼啸着驶向安静的街道，路上空无一人，上下班高峰早就过了，而原先预定出门旅行的人估计也都取消了行程，他们知道今晚是到不了目的地的。空旷的道路让行程顺利了不少，甚至有余力能腾出空来思考别的事情。

刚才在车站发生的事情在他的眼前闪过，上校感觉恐惧渐渐的开始侵蚀着他的脑袋。脑子里那些原本规规矩矩的神经，负责规划的理智，一切都开始被血色淹没，他为自己所看到的一切感到痛苦。濒临死亡的孩子躺在母亲无力的怀抱里，父亲和丈夫失去了他们深爱的家人。这个晚上留给他的只有无尽的空虚，上校在巨大痛苦下战栗起来。

“你怎么了？”

钢的询问吓了他一跳，他突然回过神来。“没什么。”

他感觉到爱德华金色的眼睛盯着他，罗伊心虚的别开脸去，这更让爱德确定他是在说谎。小个子炼金术师叉着胳膊，一副你再说不说我就要揍你的表情，说实话在这种情况下看上去还挺有趣的。爱德华希望别人对他不要有所隐瞒，他无法忍受那些耍弄阴谋或是恪守秘密的人，他总是对着那些守着秘密的人旁敲侧击的问。【话说他俩都无法忍受对方的隐瞒这得处的多累啊】

现在爱德开始用同样的伎俩对付罗伊了。沉默和逃避是他的惯用手段，他运用的很好，好像他天生就有这本领一样。当他还年轻的时候他就知道如何说谎，在接受讯问的时候转移话题以避重就轻的结束对话。罗伊虽然怀疑他们在背后策划着什么，不过这种举动大概还是更多的用于自我保护和维护自己炼金术师头衔的名誉的可能性比较大，不过不管动机是什么，对结果都没什么影响。

上校把车子停在仓库旁，但没熄火。爱德华还是一脸不爽的哼唧着，不过罗伊没理会他只是自顾自沉默的下了车，现在他们间的气氛又回到了前几天时候的样子。一他下车就感受到了空气中的粉尘还带着炼成后的酸味，上校觉得自己的身体突然警惕起来了，就像是之前发生的事情马上就要重演一样的感觉。

爱德华还坐在车里，他靠着车门查看地上有没有留下些什么，全神贯注的盯着地面。罗伊读不出他脸上的表情，年轻的炼金术师脸上既没有不安也没有害怕，他的身体在这里，但思绪已经飞到其他地方去了。

一个轻微的动作让他回过了神，罗伊看到爱德华伸手摸摸了自己的脖子。休斯曾经对他说过说爱德被割过喉，上校想大概是他回想起了那时刀子划过自己皮肤时的感觉，对爱德来说这种经历不是那么简单就能忘记的。

“在这种高度我tmd什么都看不清，我得爬到屋顶上去。”

他言简意赅的表示了自己的意愿，在上校的点头同意后跟着他走向了最近的仓库。仓库屋顶上布满了是洞，而且到处都是修补的痕迹，每走一步他们都能听到自己脚下吱呀的响声。几个损坏严重的地方在他们走过的时候就觉得像是踩在鼓面上一样动荡不安，每一步必须都小心翼翼的先试试脚下的这块是否能承受自己的重量。

终于到达屋檐的时候，罗伊无意识的深深吸了口气。在他们下方炼成阵黑色的线条无生气的在焦黑的土地上延伸着，阵上有许多裂痕，但仍然可以辨别的出来阵的纹路。

这个炼成阵有复数个圆组成，边缘有许多符号。每个圆都环环相连。亚美斯特里斯炼成阵上都有分界线，但这却不同。每个炼成阵里有许多罗伊手指那么宽的圆。两个同心圆的其中一个的边缘上有许多外国的文字。

“这个阵看上去挺复杂吧？”爱德问道，他的语气里没有疑惑。相反的，他的语气听上去还挺自信的，就好像他看得懂这种文字一样，“实际上这比我们平时用的简单多了。这里有一部分是用于获取活体的代价，另外一些则是代表无机物，最后的那个是保护阵用的。”

从爱德所指的地方一直到他们现在站着的位置，地面上斑斑点点全都是文字和图案。有的起着稳定作用，控制力量。有的则是控制元素，圆环周围的符号分别表示了火，地，空气和水。【咪仔表示作者太中二，我也觉得，翻教起来老费劲了！】

“有些东西看上去挺眼熟的，”Roy说，“好像和我们用的差不多。”

“是的，”爱德回答。“这和我们的炼金术一样。只是比我们用的更古老。用的时间长了就变得简单了。如果你画一个圆就能达到目的那何必用三个圆呢？”他盯着炼成阵看了一会，自信的笑容渐渐从他的脸上褪去，对新发现的惊喜从他的脸上消失了爱德华现在疑神疑鬼的打量着它。“我之前看到的那个炼成阵和车站的非常相似，但这个就一点也不像。卡梅尔光靠自己一个人根本就没法发动它，她到底想干嘛？”

爱德自顾自的回过身跳下了房顶，把罗伊一个人留在上面。上校向下看了看，决定自己还是决定老老实实原路走下去。在这种时候他再一次体会到自己在专业知识方面的不足。大总统可没有给他时间来让他研究炼金术的发展与起源。是的，他的最终目的是掌握火焰炼金术，所以要说专业知识的话他和爱德华比起来可差远了。

当罗伊走到了炼成阵的边缘时，钢早就蹲在地上一边研究炼成阵的线条一边喃喃自语了。他的动作很谨慎，就像抚摸一只正在熟睡的野生动物一样，上校发现自己又戴上了平时在司令部的面具，在向对方简洁明了的寻求问题的答案。

“这个炼成阵是在爆炸的时候损坏的？”

爱德华抬头看了眼开裂的炼成阵摇摇头。“不是，是我为了救休斯让它超过了负荷才会这样的。她把能量注入到炼成阵里，而我也那么做了。只不过我是想抵制她的力量，而不是让她如愿以偿。”

“你怎么知道自己一定能成功？”罗伊的问题让爱德华低下了头。这样的举动几乎等同于自杀，两个炼金术师同时发动同一个炼成阵的成功率根本还是个未知数，更何况他们还是在进行相互抵制的练成。“钢……你现在还活着站在这儿简直是个奇迹，你在动手前有动过脑子吗？”

Ed抬头看了他一会儿，耸耸肩。“当时情况那么紧急，我没时间考虑那么多。如果不那样做的话，休斯就会被门困住，它会把他拖回去。我们能全身而退都是因为她疏忽大意了，你看炼成阵的这个地方，”他敲了敲表示活体的代价的那个符号说，“我利用这个部分争取了一点时间好让我能介入进去，而她完全没想到我会这么做，她的目标本来是你。”

罗伊突然感受到了愧疚感，他知道爱德成功的活了下来，但是之前休斯对他说过爱德在那边受过重伤，虽然现在这种恐惧大部分已经被从门中获得重生的喜悦所代替。

“她本会杀了你，”他低声对着自己言语，不希望爱德华听见这句话。

“她的计划里没有这条，”过了一会Ed轻轻的说。“不过就算这样，一个月后我还是会死，所以也没差。”

罗伊猛的抬起头，打断了他接下来的话。“这两者当然不一样，你不能把自己生存的可能性抹灭。况且这事本来是针对我，而不是你！”

爱德华跪在炼成阵上抬起头，上校看到他的双眼中透着深深的恐惧，这时罗伊才意识到他早该问问爱德华他到底在畏惧些什么，很明显他自己也许都没意识到自己会那么的害怕。

“我觉得她的最终目的就是想找一个有能力的炼金术师，”爱德华耸耸肩回答道。“你和我都符合要求，想要她专注你除非她是你众多老相好的其中一个。”

“钢，你嫉妒了？”上校问道，脸上露出了能把人迷死的笑容。

“放屁，你这个混蛋，”爱德不耐烦的吼了出来，两边的眉毛都快粘到一块了。“我没和你开玩笑。你可能已经不记得这个名字了，但你不能否认那些事实。”

罗伊优雅的沿着炼成阵的边缘行走，小心翼翼的尽量不踩到地上的线条，像是在探究其中的奥妙一般。最后他站在炼成阵的另一边说到。“我从来不约炼金术师，而且炼金术师都不会刻意隐藏自己的能力，运用炼金术对他们来说就像是活动自己的手脚一样。我不知道她是谁，也不知道她为什么会盯上我，不过看上去你也满足她的要求。”他的语气里无法隐藏的有丝谴责意味。“或许她从你的身上找到了某些她想要的东西。”

“什么东西？”

罗伊摇摇头，伸手理了理头发。“可能是你让她理解了她干了些什么，也可能是有关她那些行动的一些知识，你跟我说她破坏了门的时候看上去挺高兴的。”

“我当时受了伤而且累得半死，”爱德华一边说着一边抱着胳膊瞪着他。“当我还是个小鬼的时候门毁了我的生活，现在她帮我干掉了那个罪魁祸首我怎么可能不高兴！”他烦躁的在炼成阵旁走来走去。“不过这并不代表说我同情她，鬼知道她这么做会有什么后果。我都没想过她能从那一头回来，更别提预见到她会在中央到处晃悠了！”

“你看得懂卡梅尔炼金术的原理，你知道怎么运用那些阵。”上校看着焦躁不安的爱德华突然开口说道，他知道自己现在在猝不及防的情况下抓住了对方的弱点。“你并不是从之前的阵中找到了什么共同点或是突破口，你的脑海中存在阵法的完整结构和原理，你熟悉那一切！”罗伊不等他反应过来就把一连串的问题劈头盖脸的砸了过去、

“这不可能！”爱德华反驳道，“这种炼成阵的发源时间距离现在已经差不多有4000年了，在这之前我从没见过它。”【中华脑洞才五千……作者脑洞挺大哈】

“你怎么知道它的历史？”罗伊的问题一针见血，“虽然我想应该有些关于这炼成阵的书，可你在压根没读过书的情况下就通晓阵的内容。告诉我，你在门的那一头到底发生了什么！？”

他横穿过地上的炼成阵径直走向爱德华，然后伸手抓住了他的手腕，这让对方的恐惧和愤怒变本加厉。两人间的气氛剑拔弩张，但爱德华没有就此退缩。他原本注视着炼成阵的双眼转向盯着上校的双脚，苍白的脸上露出了厌恶的表情。“快跑！”

事出突然，罗伊根本来不及反映。爱德华甩开了上校抓着自己的手，反过来紧紧抓住了他的手腕。上校觉得自己的手臂被扯得生疼，但那和皮肤上的剧痛比起来根本微不足道。他猫着腰咬紧牙关，当试图抵抗这股力量时突然感受到了巨大的冲击，然后一瞬间这股力量又消失了，重获自由的他们几乎要瘫倒在炼成阵上。

他回过头看着地上的炼成阵，一脸恐惧。不深的凹槽发了微光，看上去像流着血的伤口一般。深红色的液体从地上涌出，沿着炼成阵的凹槽缓缓流淌。一些溢出的液体碰到了地面冒出了烟，被液体腐蚀融化的部分发出一股腐肉的臭味。看着这一幕罗伊不由得屏住了呼吸，一旁的爱德也生硬的咽了咽口水。

“该死……！”爱德华骂了一句，罗伊转过头看着他。

“你知道那是什么吗？”

爱德看上去有点不自然，就像是自己之前为了自我保护而说的慌终于瞒不下去了转而只能说出实话一样。“我觉得她应该还困在门里，”他平静的说道：“如果她想用我的血来进行炼成，估计她还会那么干。这就像媒介，连接着这里和门的另一边。”他再次抓住上校，拉着他离开一个发着腥红色光芒的炼成阵。

“她需要炼金术师的血。”这个事实让Roy为之一震。“血的力量足以把人从门的那一头送到这个世界。”

爱德华的脸色很难看，他一直在向后退，直到碰到了附近仓库的墙壁才停下。“卡梅尔很聪明。她保护着这个炼成阵，保持着入口的畅通，但有一些门外的东西已经发现她回来的路径了。”他的声音听上去有点痛苦。“如果那个东西拥有足够的力量，那么它就能阻断她通向这个世界的路。”

罗伊望着地上微微发出血色光芒的炼成阵。有一段时间谁也没有动，没有一个人开口说话。然后就像是雨水击打地面一样，血色开始泛起涟漪。起初只是一个微乎其微的变化，几乎微笑的可以忽略；然而过了一阵后它变得越来越激烈，直至粘稠的液体开始沸腾发黑。

爱德华突然冲了上去，在合上手之后双手按在地上，地面亮起耀眼的光芒。只是一转眼的工夫地上的光就形成了一个圆，地面上的符号在强烈的光芒下包围着他。

罗伊发现爱德的脚下有一个光滑简单的圆，他知道这是一个简易的保护层，但问题是这种炼金术他从来没见过。上校知道爱德华不需要炼成阵就能进行炼成，但地上那个阵复杂的超乎他对炼金术的想象，爱德华到底是如何发动这个炼成阵的？

炼成阵在一次强烈的闪光之后渐渐暗了下去，卡梅尔的防护措施已经形同虚设，她从门那一头对这个世界能量的控制途径突然的被切断了。

爱德华的炼成阵爆发出巨大的能量，这时罗伊感觉到自己的身体变得沉重无力，他完全没有意识到发生了什么，直到自己的膝盖狠狠地撞在了地上。上校努力睁开自己的双眼，但印入眼帘的只是爱德华充满痛苦的表情。

罗伊可以感受到包围在他身边的力量，弥漫在空中的能量十分巨大。震耳欲聋的轰鸣麻痹了感官，空气里弥漫着一股锡燃烧和臭氧的气味。他的的头发在颈后随着风势激烈的摇动，强烈的光芒游走在炼成阵的各个部分以那种方式分散着能量，而爱德华看上去对那个阵熟练的像是已经发动了无数次一样。

他们脚下的土地也开始震动，他们周围的建筑物也受到了冲击开始摇晃。在剧烈的冲击下，炼成阵上张开了一个又深又宽的裂缝。

能量的冲击突然戛然而止，炙热的空气慢慢安静下来了，他听到爱德华急促的呼吸声，看着他颤颤巍巍的站在那里，额头上滴下的汗水落在猩红色的地面上。那时上校以为他会就这么倒下去，但爱德华还是顽强的用自己的双脚站在那儿。

罗伊一等力气回复就颤抖着爬了起来，但与他相比之下爱德华的脸色看上去更加的苍白，他现在正弯下腰累的直喘气。

“在你问我之前，”他呢喃到，“我也不知道那是什么，我只是想试着关闭通道。”

上校把一只手放在爱德华的肩上，心不在焉的摩挲着，看着他脖子上血管的跳动渐渐平复下来。虽然他的脑子里塞满了疑问，但他最终只是开口问了一句话。“钢，你还好吗？”

爱德抬头看了他一会儿，汗珠子从他的额头上滚下来，划过他的双眼。爱德华点点头说道：“我想阵大概起作用了，但我不是很确定，不过我想这是让我们能安全离开这里的一个好办法。”

爱德华在罗伊让他回到车子里的时候并没有反抗，他任由上校在上车前把自己塞了进去。当罗伊告诉他要回去休斯家的时候，他只是虚弱的点头回应。

上校的双手紧握着方向盘，他强迫自己别老是盯着钢而是把注意力放到开车上。那个年轻的炼金术师脑袋靠着车窗，紧闭着眼睛，他额头上的炼成阵发着光，不是像以前有过的那种暗淡的光芒，光像钻石一样闪耀着。

“在你的身上到底发生了什么？”罗伊喃喃自语，他知道不会有人回答他的这个问题。在短短的几天里，爱德华像是变了个人一样。医生说他的身体已经支撑不了多久，但他的力量还在不断的增强、变化，正在变成罗伊无法认知的东西。他的脑中闪过许许多多的猜疑和恐惧，但现在最需要做的事情不是这个，他现在必须把Ed送到安全的地方，然后回到车站。作为一个军人他必须优先考虑这座城市的安危，罗伊有一种不祥的预感，这一切的背后像是有什么更加庞大的计划正在酝酿，而那将会把他们所有人都拖进死亡的深渊。

在他们离去后本已经重回寂静的仓库再次喧嚣起来，地面像是年老巨人的呼噜声一样震动起来。在那儿，炼成阵上的血液还在流动，凹槽里的那些红色液体看上去就像从高脚杯裂缝里流出的红酒一样。慢慢的，有一声动物的呻吟传了出来，随后一个虚弱无力的淡灰色的影子出现了。

它像雾一样蔓延开来，用无形的口舌吞噬着地上深红色的液体。门虽然已经关上了，但这已经无关紧要。它在最后一刻来到了这里。并且现在它已经属于这个世界了，这里就是它的家，这个世界就是它的游乐园。

任何生物都可以是它们的猎物。它们像蝼蚁一样忙忙碌碌的奔走，而一旦掌握了力量，它们可以像神祗一样强大的使人恐惧战栗。现在有一个年轻的炼金术师已经坠入黑暗的深渊，它要撕裂他的力量，剥夺它的所有只留下无尽的空虚。它一直在耐心等待时机的到来，而现在他可以收获果实了。

薄雾在黑暗中寻找着避难所，它需要一个在这座繁忙都市中被人们遗忘的地方，这个世界没有任何一双眼睛看到它的回归。它没有理会几个小时前被制造出的尸体，蜿蜒的穿过了刚刚被破坏的路口。

逃出门的阴影的纠缠需要两样东西，这两样东西其中只有一样属于人类：强壮的身体和敏锐的头脑，他的身体没有性别是唯一的缺点，因为人造人没有灵魂。

Envy笑了笑把胳膊枕在脑后，消隐在夜色中，再次回到人世的感觉很不错。

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Words Unsaid

扒开又一块废墟碎块的时候罗伊忍不住哼了一声，他全身上下都是灰尘，手掌已经被磨起了水泡。瓦砾的渣子刺进了肉里，渗出的血让他的手都有些打滑，他的肌肉在这种高强度的机械劳动中哀鸣着。这对他来说真是个苦差事，然而在繁重的体力劳动的同时，他头脑却并没有停止思考。上校伸出舌头舔了舔沾满沙尘的嘴唇，有细小的沙粒钻进了眼睛引起一阵阵刺痛。上校在心里一边发牢骚一边眨着眼睛努力缓解疼痛，然后又继续开始干活。

车站的清理工作肯定是首当其冲的，但是这并不是他唯一需要关注的问题。经过仓库里发生的那件事后他已经吩咐格里西亚好好看住爱德华，但是除此之外还有另外一个问题一直困扰着他，并且已经不止一次几乎让他改变主意。他觉得把钢和休斯的家人放在一起对他们来太危险了，然而他并没有其他更好的选择——其他的做法只能带来更糟的后果。

罗伊也可以把爱德华带回到车站的废墟，但是呆在这里的话爱德一定不会老老实实的呆着，那样无疑会给自己造成更大的压力。除了车站外他的选择就只剩下自己家了，可在那儿他只能放爱德华一个人呆着。他还不怀疑爱德一定会溜出去找卡尔美，并且用脚趾头都能想出来这样的行为会给他招致什么样的后果。

所以罗伊只能把恐惧憋在心里，打从心底希望爱德华会老老实实的呆在休斯那个温暖得像天堂一样的家里。如果那儿只有格里西亚和艾丽西亚的话他可能会另想其他更好的办法，但是阿尔的存在给了他一个很大的安慰。但是现在那里有阿尔方斯在，那个年轻一些的艾尔利克拥有正常的判断力，他知道阿尔一定会死死盯着钢的，如果需要的话也会毫不犹豫地求助，不过如果真的出了什么差错……

如果真的出了什么差错……马斯会干掉他的。

想到这里罗伊紧张地咽了口唾沫，赶紧加快了完成手头作业的速度，他急着赶回去以确定自己没犯下让自己悔恨终身的错误。爱德绝不会故意伤害他们，但是在见过已经发生的那些事情后——上校很难说服自己相信。爱德如此熟练的控制运用着那股庞大的力量，不过不管怎么样事情都已经发生了。

这种想法让罗伊很难受，他努力让自己不要再往坏处想，毕竟他已经把在仓库里发生过的关于那种奇怪炼金术的事全部告诉阿尔了，同时也警告他要留意爱德华周围一切不自然的细节。阿尔方斯疲惫的蜷缩在格里西亚家的沙发上，若有所思地凝视着自己的哥哥，像是想要从中找到什么来验证罗伊的话。

他们现在还不能放松警惕，绝对不能给任何人机会乘虚而入，不能仅仅因为对方是是爱德华就粗心大意。格里西亚对炼金术的了解仅仅停留在表面，她对爱德的认识仅仅只是一个强大到有些危险的朋友，而这个认知也仅仅是因为爱德几乎还是个孩子，并不会给自己带来什么危险。

上校烦躁的皱起眉头，重新握起铲子继续铲石头，休斯向他做了快速的口头报告后他就直接赶回来帮助其他人清理被爆炸摧毁的车站。尽管计算死亡人数很困难，但是目前已知的数量还是已经超过了二百，并且还在持续上升中。他们没有发现任何一具完整的尸体。有的已经烧成灰，剩余的是破碎的肢体碎块，剩下的则是什么都没留下，但是残留在那儿的血迹记述了一个个生命的消逝。马斯知道这件事情之后非常愤怒，罗伊相当清楚那种感觉，在火车站发生的一切把那里变成了一个地狱，但是更糟的是他竟然对此没有感受到丝毫的动摇。

每个人都清楚炼金术本身并没有善恶之分，它既可用于行善，也能用来作恶，可以用来造福大众，同时也能用来伤害他人，严重的时候甚至威胁到整个社会的安定，而这一切全都取决于掌握炼金术的人怎么使用它。

人们总是认为炼金术师的能力水平是取决于遗传的，就像是一些人生来就已经被刻定了自己的极限一样。但实际上唯一限制他们的只是他们对知识的掌握程度。有些人不惜以生命的代价来不断追求着炼金术的精进，而另外一些人则止步于某一个他们认为足够辅佐自己追寻其他东西的阶段。罗伊就属于第二种人，相较于成为世界上最伟大的炼金术师来说他还有其他更重要的事情。每个人都为之奋斗的目标，对于其中的一些人来说炼金术仅仅是一种工具，但对于一些人来说炼金术值得他们毕生追寻。

爱德华兼具两者的特点，一方面他要找回弟弟的肉体，另一方面他也痴迷于炼金术。在历尽千辛万苦取回了阿尔的身体后，他的这种痴迷并没有停止。罗伊记得自己大概是在一年前开始意识到爱德华不同于他所知的任何其他的炼金术师，力量对于他来说并不是身份的象征，而且也不是他欲望的关键所在。相反的，它已经成为了这个年轻人不可分割的一部分。爱德华从不对自己使用的炼金术下任何定义，他不认为炼金术有善恶的分别，尽管他在自己心里已经为自己划定了一个不可触碰的下限。炼金术定义了钢之炼金术师，同样它自身也被爱德华重新定义，他的天分简直令人难以置信，以至于很多人以爱德华为标准来衡量自己。

现在他掌握了新的力量，但这力量与以往的都不同。炼金术更像是一种工具，被掌控并且处属于一种比较温和稳定的力量。但是仓库里的那股能量像是拥有生命，它像生物一样，虽然现在处于控制之下，但  
是仍然是充满野性，有自己独立的个性。

上校从来没有见过类似仓库的炼成阵那样的东西。对他而言，那东西陌生而危险。但爱德华却不光能理解，同时还能能灵活操纵它，仿佛那是他与生俱来的才能一般。他合上双手，线条就在地面上犹如笔锋划过一般交错舒展，每条曲线都以一种流动的姿态有条不紊地前行，像是某种来自远古的文字，闪耀的光芒中浸满了能量。它虽然只是炼金术，却如此的与众不同，地面上的印记就像是魔法造就的奇迹——罗伊只能这么理解。

当那些线接触到罗伊的时候，他的惊恐变成了惊讶，线条平铺开来，在他的脚边画出了一个清晰完美的圆。那只是一个简单的符号，是每一个炼金术师在学习炼金术的第一天起就了解的东西，它代表着守护，相当于一个避难所，在那里面任何攻击都是无效的，它可以转移圈内任何人或物周围的能量，以保证他们的安全。

罗伊知道如果说自己完完全全的接受了这种炼金术，那绝对是在说谎。虽然爱德华是一个才华横溢的炼金术师，但是他的行为却总是鲁莽冲动，毫无计划可言，很少有人能这样让罗伊本能地想去保护，这就是迄今为止他还没有将爱德华归入少数精英的行列中的原因。他反复思考着他还有什么缺点，最后原本心情沉重的罗伊抱着一丝微弱的希望，他觉得自己还是应该保护爱德。

当然他也想过这是可能是钢独有的能力，也许他下意识的就在地上描绘出了那个炼成阵的图案。他曾经真切地感受过那种力量，火辣辣的，美好同时又带着痛苦的触觉，至今还像是深深地烙在皮肤上一般清晰。这力量像是风暴一样美丽得令人称奇，然而也同样令人敬畏，这一点从爱德华憔悴的脸上就可以看出来。

在这漫长的一天里，罗伊的体内的能量一直没有停止过波动。最初在家与和爱德间发生的那些事情让罗伊精疲力竭【咪仔说：这里指的应该是炼成事故，想歪的去面壁】，后来在仓库也发生了相同的事情。那种相同的被攫住的空虚感渗透了他，就像是冰凉的手指一般带走了他仅存的体温。现在至少这股力量比起之前已经相对温柔了许多，但是仍然足够将罗伊压服。如果那个炼成阵被补全的话它的力量一瞬间就会卷土重来，将那些它曾经吞没的力量再次夺回去。

问题在于：那件事到底是爱德华刻意做的，亦或只是一个意外？

“长官？”

霍克艾的声音打断了他的思绪，他才反应过来自己已经盯着空气半天了。上校背上的汗已经凉透了，他的衬衫贴在了冰冷的后背上，而双手则因为疼痛而有些抽搐。他这才意识到自己已经把整个身子的重量都压在了铁锹上，罗伊皱着眉毛盯着远处的一堵破墙，发觉自己的手腕因为压力而觉得酸痛不已。

他转而看向霍克艾，一看到现在霍克艾的样子，罗伊忍不住露出了担心的表情。她金色的头发乱糟糟的垂落在脸颊边，脸上沾满了灰尘，因为疲劳而显得十分苍白。然而在这种情况下她也没有忘了军队的礼仪，罗伊可以看到她的手掌上有血迹，那是几个小时连续劳动造成的。尽管严酷的训练使她的双眼毫无波澜，但眼底浓重的阴影还是暴露了她的疲惫。霍克艾努力的控制着自己摇摇晃晃的身体，但她的肌肉明显已经疲惫到不受控制了，她军服外露出来的皮肤在不可抑制的颤抖着。罗伊立马扯下自己的外套，披在了她的肩上。

“你得去休息。”罗伊简短的说，他看到霍克艾因为他的话放松了下来。“发生什么事了，中尉？”

霍克艾抓着罗伊外套的领子不放，强迫自己从虚弱的身体里努力挤出最后一点力量。“上校，虽然接替我们的人很快就会到了，但是大家已经撑不下去了。”

罗伊不得不承认她说的都是事实。几个小时前大家都还毫无疲惫的迹象，但是现在不管男女每个人都是苍白着脸在奋力挥动着手里的工具，每个人的动作已经不像刚开始时那样流畅。他们太累了，长时间高强度的劳动造成了大量的疼痛和扭伤，人们的决心已经被悲痛取代，有些人几乎是一下子坐倒在碎石堆中，痛苦地把头埋在双手里，筋疲力竭的无法再继续下去了。

“援兵到达还有多久？”

“随时都有可能到达，上校，这次是大总统亲自下令调用人手过来。”

“你的意思是他在这大半夜的亲自爬起来下的命令？这真是太让人惊讶了。”罗伊讽刺地笑了，他现在一定比自己所预料的还要疲倦，否则是绝不会公然说出这种类似辱骂上司的言论。罗伊平时一直克制自己不宣扬自己对哈库洛的看法，但就在几小时里他的忍耐与谨慎已经荡然无存了。他现在只希望没人注意到他这番无礼的言辞，虽然他现在已经对这一切觉得无所谓了。

霍克艾强撑着笑了笑，但是这个微笑实在有点脆弱，罗伊注意到她的脸颊实在是太过苍白，他很少看到连霍克艾露出这样没自信的表情。忽然他隐约感觉到周围的人好像在往这里靠拢，一些人倒在了砖头瓦块里，还有一些人仍努力站着，每个人的脸色都不怎么好看，罗伊听到到他们正议论自己。

“好吧。”他轻声说道，他知道他们有话想对自己说。“发生什么事了？”

回应他的是死一般的寂静，罗伊第一次因为不安而颤抖起来。他的部下们都尊敬他，他确信这一点不会因为恐惧而有丝毫的削弱，然而现在他们现在都希望有谁能第一个站出来说话。他们是在担心自己冲他们发火吗？他注意到霍克艾的目光又一次越过了他的肩膀，瞪着他身后几个想要叫嚷的新兵，他们瞬间安静了下来，罗伊感到自己的心沉了下去。

“我们认为爱德也在为了真相而努力，而且大家也都很累了。”休斯认真地看着罗伊，他的语速很快，但是声音干巴巴的，毫无起伏。

“这可能只是个巧合。”哈勃克加了一句，他的声音因为疲倦而有些粗哑。“但是事情一发生你和大将就把大家都搞的半死。”这个年轻人几乎是半搭在法尔曼身上，拼命地眨着眼睛努力保持清醒。

“搞的半死？”罗伊在心里重复了一遍，他看向四周，希望有人能再说明一下。

“就好像是让人耗尽了所有的体力，前一分钟大家还在努力干活，但是下一分钟……”马斯抖了抖肩膀，并抹掉眼镜上的灰尘。“这种症状就像是一种传染病一样，有些人可能看上去只是动作慢了点，但是另外一些人已经彻底倒下了。  
”  
“我们必须把菲力送回家，他基本是站不住了。“布雷达讷讷地说道，用手擦了一下前额，弄得整张脸都脏兮兮的。

罗伊犹豫了一下，咬紧了嘴唇，眉头紧锁。这是一个很不常见的犹疑的动作，他知道部下将这些细节都看在眼里。事实上之前炼成事故给他皮肤造成的不适感已经减弱了。不是突然的消失的，是慢慢消退的。这种不适消退了之后，就只剩下疲劳的折磨了。如果要是从什么时候开始的话，那么大概是在他把爱德华留在格拉西亚家后开始的吧。

他缓缓地点了点头，深深吸了一口气，思考着他的选择。他无法证实他们的怀疑，只能拒绝自己在这个方向继续深悉下去的行为，他发现自己在以一贯的手段回避着问题。“现在所有的人都需要爬上床美美地睡一觉。下一批人一到，你们就马上都回家去。直到我再叫你们之前，你们有十六个小时的时间可以休息。好好利用这段时间，吃点东西，然后睡一觉，在明天到来之前别担心任何事。大家都清楚了吗？”

大家都点了点头，把铲子放在一边，露出一副终于解脱的表情。没有人会去指责爱德，他们也知道这个年轻人绝不会对他们有什么不好的想法，可是大家总是隐隐有些不安。爱德华为了自我保护而隐瞒了什么事情，但是他好像从来没有意识到这种伪装和沉默简直拙劣到家了。

罗伊沉默的盯着地上的废墟残骸，这时候霍克艾犹豫着开口了，“长官，请容我说一句，我觉得你也需要休息了。”她的声音里隐约带着一种微弱的规劝意味，罗伊抬起头，看见了她眼睛里一闪而过的光芒。

“你是在命令我吗，中尉？”他问道，故意将她的军衔的吐音咬得重了些，懒洋洋地把插在地上的铁铲拔了出来。

“不，长官，这只是一个朋友的请求。”她温和地回答，伸出手去拉住了铁铲的把手。“你不能自己一个人整夜呆在这里却只是命令我们回家睡觉，你不回去的话我们不会丢下你自己离开。”

罗伊正想要抗议，却被休斯严厉的眼神打断了。“她说的没错，你心里很清楚，你已经在你脚下那块地方一边发呆一边挖了至少有一个小时了，你现在完全不在工作的状态。”

“我不能就这么离开。”罗伊不服气地指出。他决定无视肌肉们要求下班的尖叫。“需要解决的事还有很多。”

“你可以让人暂代你工作一会儿，”马斯微笑着说道，“你可以去我家休息一会儿，那里离这里比较近。”当他犹豫的时候，休斯伸长了脖子四处张望着，就好像下一批人已经到了一样。“可能我应该找个人来给你下个命令。”友好的威胁起了作用，罗伊投降地垂下了肩膀，看着好友露出了胜利的微笑。

霍克艾默默地把他的外套递给他，然后把自己的外套穿上，跟着其他人一起穿过废墟。所有人看起来都垂头丧气的，每一步都踏得沉重。罗伊走在队伍的最后面，招呼这大家聚拢过来。他笔直的向前走去，不想再回头看一眼这片废墟，今天所经历的事在未来很久一段时间内都会绪绕在他心头，挥之不去。

上校在披上外套的时候缩了一下，放慢了脚步，他感觉到自己的每个关节都在嘎吱作响。等大家都分头回家休息以后，罗伊终于获得了短暂的宁静，他的身体在外套的温暖下开始强烈的向着自己抗议，被遗忘的胃咕噜作响，他的肌肉也在乞求着休息，他觉得自己现在几乎可以站着睡过去。

休斯的脚步声适时地闯入了他的耳朵，两个人错落的脚步声让人觉得更加疲惫，他们并肩走着，昏黄的路灯透过乱糟糟干的树枝照亮了路面，投下一块一块摇动的光斑。上校和马斯几乎是互相搭挂在对方的身上慢慢地移动，满月挂在夜色浓厚的天空，他们呼出的热气腾起白雾，又很快被冰冷的空气吞噬。寒冷的空气亲吻着马斯坦的脸颊，吸走了他最后一点体温，这使他的疲倦更加深入骨髓。

“所以你到底在隐瞒些什么？”他们拐过一个弯走进一片阴影里，车站的喧闹渐渐远去。他们现在已经来到了这座城市的边缘地带，周围的房子在夜色中宁静沉默的伫立着，罗伊努力让自己保持清醒，思考着自己该如何回答他的这个问题。

“你指的是什么？”上校握紧了揣在外套口袋里的手问道。

“别装蒜了，你根本不是这块料。”马斯一边笑着一边拿手肘戳了他一下，温和地说。“我认识你那么多年了，你的习惯一点都没变。虽然其他人可能感觉不出来你在宣称自己掌控全局的时候没有说明的那些核心问题，但是我很清楚你根本就没说实话。虽然其他人会放弃对你的追问，但我可不会让你这么轻易就溜过去”

罗伊点点头露出一个疲倦的笑容，过去的那几天他忙的没有任何时间能坐下来和休斯谈话，马斯刚回来时候带给大家的那种情绪正在被慢慢的消磨。不过从另一方面看起来这也是好事，没有人还有精神注意那些为了掩盖事实真相而伪造的文件。不过这同时又意味着罗伊又像以前那样想要把所有事情都自己扛下来，他忘记了现在还有休斯在身边，他已经失去这个友人太久，以至于在处理事情时不适应考虑他的存在。

“我忘了还有你现在在我身边了。”

上校低声忏悔道，休斯顽皮的笑容温和了下来，“很好，我希望你下次做事情前能先多想想。”

“你也许不敢相信，”罗伊坚定地说，“但是你应该看到了大家那么容易就接受了你的归来，你知道吗，因为你的离去而造成的空洞一直没有别人能填补的上。”

休斯耸了耸肩，表情有点儿尴尬。“其实我一开始觉得这有点儿怪……大家都很淡定地接受了我回来这个事实，就像之前我死了是一种超现实现象似的。我知道接受这些对于格蕾西亚和艾丽西亚来说很困难，每当我看到她们的时候我都能感觉得到，她们还是很难相信我真的不在了。”

“你对那时候发生的事真的一点记忆都没有了吗？”罗伊盯着挚友的脸轻声问道，马斯精干的侧颜露出了熟悉的紧张表情，薄薄的嘴唇抿着，神情复杂。

“有时候我会质疑自己经历的这一切是不是只是一场梦，我觉得自己所处的这个空间和之前生活的地方不一样。不过这也有可能是我的错觉，一切都是我假想出来的，实际上并不存在。这和过去发生的事情都不一样，当我睁开眼睛看见那扇门的时候根本不清楚发生了什么事情，和你们分别的这几年对我来说仅仅只是几分钟而已。”

他的视线转向屋前的小花圃，茫然的盯着迟开的玫瑰，花瓣上凝着一层薄霜。“直到我戴上爱德给我的眼镜后，我才看清他……”休斯没落的摇摇头，努力挤出一个微笑。“我才知道自己错过了很多，一切都已经改变了。”

罗伊楞了一下，休斯的这句话让他觉得很揪心，有那么一会他觉得自己的舌头好像麻痹了一样一个字都说不出来，最后他还是保持了沉默，夜色就像他现在的心情一样沉厚。“我不觉得我们有什么很大的变化。爱德和阿尔确实是长大了一些，但是他们本质上并没有改变很多，我们还像从前一样。”

“你确定？”

“难道有什么不对吗？”他的防备的问道，但是当他看到朋友咧开嘴露出熟悉的温暖笑容后，这种防备化成了一声叹息。没有什么事情可以让休斯真正的消沉下去，“嗨老伙计，你是想说我们谁与之前大不相同了么？我想爱德还没有成长的那么快吧！”

“你最好别让他知道你这么说，实际上他的身高已经快和你差不多了。”他们穿过马路左转，马斯搓了搓手掌，天气实在太冷了。“我还以为你没有注意到这点，因为你一直都在围着他转。但是爱德已经不再是一个对什么事情都会发脾气的孩子了。他已经成长为一个真正的男人了，他知道自己想要什么，也知道怎么去得到它，他已经长大了。”休斯的嘴角调皮地勾了起来，“不过我猜你早就注意到了。”

罗伊本来想摆出一个严肃的表情，不过这招对马斯不管用，对方只是笑着看着他，“嘿休斯，你可是第一个敢在我面前偷换话题的家伙，你是以为我不会注意到吗？”

上校觉得有点儿不好意思，不过他知道自己的好友已经习惯这种举动了。在碰见自己不愿意提及的事时转移话题在这些年已经成为了一种本能反应，他知道马斯也对这种行为见怪不怪了。不过他早应该想到马斯绝对不会这么快就马上忘了刚才的话题，他的这位挚友完全不吃自己这一套。

“现在你要么告诉给我讲讲你到底在火车站发现了什么，或者我们可以继续讨论爱德的问题，选一个吧。”

“问题这两者根本就是同一个问题。”他有些疲惫地回答，脸上的笑容消失了。“反正话题最后还是会回到钢身上。”

上校满脸不情愿的表情被休斯尽收眼底，休斯在通往他家那条路的转角处停了下来，用胳膊撑着墙仔细打量着罗伊。“如果你连找借口搪塞我的心情都没有，那就说明事情有点严重了。”他透过眼镜的镜片盯着罗伊，口气温和地开口了：“说吧。”【太可怕了这么多修佐……我都快转cp了！！

罗伊挠挠下巴，摩挲着细碎的胡茬一脸纠结，像是在思考从哪里说起。他靠在休斯身边的墙上抬头盯着黑沉沉的夜空。“火车站爆炸之前，我刚和钢吵了一架。”

休斯耸了耸肩，灵活的掩饰住了自己的好奇然后关切的看着对方，“这不算是个值得你宣布的新闻吧？”

“不一样，那次我比以前生气的多，以至于失去了自控力。”罗伊说道，因为回想起当时的情景感觉到一阵心悸。“他想转身出门，我抓住了他的手，不知道是因为我用力太大还是只是个巧合，他痛得叫出了声。”罗伊一只手揪着头发，那一刻的恐惧清晰而尖锐地向他袭来，本来已经透支的身体开始颤抖。上校回头望着来时的路，“他的身体相当虚弱，冷得像冰。我把他拖到另一个房间按在壁炉前，试图让他温暖起来，但是根本没有效果。我摸了摸他额头前的炼成阵，发现它活跃得不正常。

马斯有些震惊，他环起手臂皱着眉，看起来有些困惑。

“怎么回事？”

“我不知道。但是我在把手放上去的时候只觉得它在吸走我身上的热量，我当时几乎是立刻就失去了知觉。等我恢复知觉后我就看到爱德把手按在我的心口，闭着眼睛倒在我身上。”

休斯直起腰来，瞥了一眼街道尽头自家的房子。“你是想告诉我爱德华袭击了你吗？”他小声的问。“你觉得他想伤害你？我看到过爱德暴怒的样子，我觉得他会很高兴把你宰了，但是我从来没有想过你会因此而想和他保持距离。”

“不是这样的。”罗伊的语气很平静，他的脑海中重现了当时的场景，上校感觉自己心中对那时候发生的那件事的疑问正在渐渐地减少。“刚开始我的确以为他这是要攻击我，所以毫不犹豫地反击了。”看到休斯一脸的惊恐，他摇了摇头。“我并没有把他怎么样。我只是按倒他，阻止他继续发动炼金术而已。如果他真的想伤害我他一定会反击的，但是他没有，爱德他——”

罗伊突然停了下来，因为想起了当时发生的事而红了脸，不过他很快打断了自己的回想，清了清喉咙，粗着声又重复了一遍，“他没做出任何反击。”

有那么一会儿两人间只有沉默，所有的话语和思绪好像都被寒夜吞噬了。罗伊不敢看休斯的脸，他知道刚才那一瞬间透露出的信息量有点大。

“听起来你好像不只是偶然间注意到爱德华至今为止的成长，”马斯温和地说道，并没有谴责或是追问的意思，只是很小心地问了罗伊一句话，“你爱他吗？”

罗伊撇了一眼休斯，用眼神提醒他有些底线即使是他也不能逾越。上校沉默地站直了，肩膀有些僵硬，但最终还是开口了。“不，他是我的下属，而且比我小十四岁，如果被那些不希望我呆在军队里的人抓住这个把柄那我就完了。”

他的肩膀忽然垂下来，声音听起来好像喉咙被粗粝的砂子磨过一样。“但是眼前最大的问题……是爱德的时间不多了。”

他声音中传递的痛苦比他打算表现出的更深，同时带着一种深深的绝望。上校感觉到马斯惊讶的颤抖了起来，对方本想靠近自己，但是他在那之前停住了，只是静静地站在那儿。“我们都会离开的，罗伊。”马斯轻轻地说道。“每个人都会，他只是比我们走的急了一点……”

休斯清了清嗓子，罗伊看到他在不经意地转着自己手指上的婚戒。这是一个无意识的紧张信号，在他们认识的这么多年里他已经看过无数遍了。“不用问也知道，了解你们的人都看得出来很明显你们还没有一起睡过，但是你心里在想什么也是表现的一样明显。”他深吸了一口气，然后平稳的吐了出来。“听我一句话，罗伊。生命是短暂的，你明知道爱德华可能会永远离开你。就算不是这样，你是想要享受哪怕是几个星期的幸福的时光，还是花余下的一生去后悔自己没有抓住的机会？”

这是个无解题，就算休斯已经这么说了，罗伊还是觉得自己快要被两种完全不同的可能性所撕裂了。是为了短暂的幸福不顾一切，还是继续让这些情感闷在心里自己独自背负可能发生的一切？

“你说的倒是容易。”罗伊小声嘟哝。“好像我除了自己想要的东西之外什么都不用管，也不用考虑其他人的想法似的。但你知道这不可能的，军队绝对无法容忍这种关系，就算他们可以容忍，爱德也仍然是我的下属。他不可能被调到其他部门去，如果他调到其他地方别人就会知道他过去做过的那些事。”

“那就别给他们机会，别让他们知道发生了什么。军队里的小道消息总是那些不上台面的东西。”休斯的语气很坚定。“你之前可给自己找过不少麻烦，不过那些传闻我一个都不信。你在拿规定给自己当挡箭牌，真正的问题到底是什么？”

罗伊咬紧牙关，他真希望这个话题能终止。他必须强迫自己跳出理由和借口的泥潭，这是件让人痛苦的事，但休斯是对的。如果他们两个人间要面临的问题只是年龄和等级的话，那问题并不是不能解决的。他可以接受爱德与他相差过大的年龄，必要的时候他自己会权衡，但是现在还有另外一个问题。

“在获得信任之前谈什么都是白搭。”罗伊的严厉的回了他一句，上校的声音听起来低沉了很多，并且比以往更加粗哑和苦涩。“爱德华真心相信过我们中任何一个人吗？”他换了一只脚支撑自己的身体，紧紧抱着胳膊，像是无意识的在自我安慰。“你高估我了，爱德还没有信任我到可以把他的生活讲给我听，更不要提自己爬上我的床。”

“那你呢？”马斯小声问。他的声音里不再含着朋友间的笑闹或者是军人的理智，只是一个男人试图去让他在乎的人看清真相的诚挚话语。“你足够信任他吗？”

罗伊刚想张嘴反驳，就看见休斯靠在了墙上，抬起头望着头顶明灭的星光。“当我遇见格蕾西亚的时候，我从来没有想过我会不相信她，不过这种情感对你们来说大概是一种奢侈品。以前你一直派给他各种任务，让他东奔西走，而且他还经常无视你的命令，但这又不是你的错。”

“所以我到底应该怎么做呢，”罗伊喃喃地说，他知道自己现在的发言实在太过莽撞而且幼稚，但是他已经没有其他办法了。谈论这些让他痛苦不已。这几乎把他的心拖进了无尽的黑暗中，绝望像是一张网一样把他紧紧捆住，将他的血液、皮肤，甚至是周围的空气都变得冰冷，让他无法呼吸。

“你和他共同的毛病就是你们对这件事都太计较它对自己的未来会带来的影响了。你觉得他可能会毁了你的事业，但其实后果并不一定会像你想的那么糟糕。他违背你的命令，可能只是想要激怒你并从中得到满足感【所谓小学生心理】，他觉得自己的做法会更好。”休斯笑了，脸上闪过一丝鄙视的神色。“当然他不可能总是对的，但是他要是不一意孤行的想试试，那就不是爱德华了。不管是你在操控着什么保护他亦或是因为他是你计划中的一个部分，结果都是一样的，你明白爱德并没有恶意。”

罗伊闭上眼睛，把头埋进手臂里，疲惫的呼了一口气，“所以你到底想说些什么？”

“听着，不管怎样你都需要先得到他的信任。不管你是要把他搞上床或者是你只是单纯地想知道在真理之门里到底发生了什么。你不能像以前那样把他当做孩子来看待了。别再试着寻找他隐藏的那些真相，比如说试图去弄清楚他为什么会攻击你。他并不总是那么固执，如果你知道为什么他不愿意告诉你发生了什么，那么至少你会知道从哪里入手。”

休斯停了一会儿，然后他坚定地对罗伊说道：“爱德一定有他的原因，而你要做的就是让他抛开这些想法。”休斯站了起来，拉了拉外套让袖子遮住双手，转身向自己的家走去。“你又不知道尝试会得到什么结果，可能爱德华会帮你忘了你的那些借口。”

罗伊在原地站了一会，他需要一点时间来消化休斯的话。这些话没有让他觉得醍醐灌顶，也没有让他有什么灵光一闪的感觉，但是它却又有自己的意义——休斯是站在一个旁观者的角度上看待他们两个人之间的关系，这也许能让他从不同的角度观察到问题的根本所在。在过去的几年里他一直很渴望能有个朋友给他些建议，现在他在听了马斯的话之后，才意识到自己这位挚友的发言是那么的引人深思。

他睁开眼离开了背靠着的墙壁，踏着沉重的步伐追着休斯的背影。一只猫摇着尾巴漫步在墙头上，琥珀色的眼睛注视着他们。罗伊漫不经心地伸出手去抚摸它厚实的皮毛，然而回敬他的只有猫眼里寒冷的锋芒。【咪仔说她就是那只猫，但是我不同意！明明我才是那只猫！】

“还有一件事情，罗伊。”休斯一边说一边淡定地在口袋里翻找钥匙。“不要以为一个人就能解决所有的问题。你得从爱德那里得到一些必要的情报。你们如果不彼此合作，就只能以相互憎恨来收场。”

上校默默地点头认同了他的劝告，他靠在门边的墙上看着休斯把钥匙插进锁孔打开了门。格蕾西亚早就为他们点好了火，温暖的火焰在壁炉里跳动着，驱散了最后一丝严寒。罗伊像是着迷一般走向那团火光，热量吸引着他，他感到之前的冰冷和绝望开始像退潮一样慢慢消散。

沙发上已经准备好了枕头和厚厚的羽绒被，罗伊看着格蕾西亚细心准备的这一切不禁微笑起来。马斯家只有三间卧室，但是格蕾西亚总是能给每个人足够的空间，从没有任何人对她的安排有过一句不满。上校有时候简直怀疑她不是凡人，她完美的简直不真实，但是休斯与她生活在一起就像是生活在天堂里似的，几乎没有一点烦恼。可能有些人找到了合适的人，以至于生活几乎是一帆风顺，罗伊很怀疑那些人会不会身在福中不知福。

“从你盯着沙发的眼神来看我猜你不需要来一杯睡前咖啡什么的就可以直接睡死了。”休斯端着两杯咖啡出现在厨房门口，温和地说：“为免你临时改变主意，我就把咖啡放在这了，睡个好觉，罗伊。”

“你也是。——还有，谢谢。”罗伊弯起嘴角笑了起来。笑容让他的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来。“谢谢你听我诉苦，要知道那些东西我压根没法对其他人说出口。”

休斯轻轻地笑了一下，飞快地爬上楼梯。地板还在咯吱作响时他的身影就已经消失在了上校的视野里。罗伊听见了格蕾西亚睡梦中迷迷糊糊的嘟哝，随后卧室的门缓缓的关上了，一切重归寂静。

罗伊扭了扭肩膀，脱下夹克和衬衫，把它们搭在椅背上，又在壁炉前脱掉了鞋子和袜子。他犹豫了一下后还是决定就这么穿着裤子睡了，因为他可能在几小时之内就又会被叫回去，作为一个指挥者总是有那么点儿不好。

他满足地叹了一口气，躺倒在沙发上，蜷起腿免得从下半身从沙发上掉下去。罗伊把被子裹在身上，感到一天的疲劳慢慢地散去。可是睡意却迟迟没有袭来，他眯着眼睛看着房间，强迫自己尽量平稳地呼吸。

现实世界渐渐开始褪色，上校说不清自己是什么时候沉入梦乡的，但迷糊中他觉得地板上的阴影开始变得浓重起来，它们在黑暗中扭曲成房屋废墟的形状，房屋的横梁像折断的肋骨一样倾斜着插在废墟中。周围一片血红，满是血与火的沙漠包围着他，让他感到毛骨悚然。罗伊试图摆脱那些接下来将汹涌而来的记忆，他知道车站发生的那些事会让他想起这些东西，只需要一眼就足以唤醒伊修巴尔的那些记忆，让他想起了自己在那里犯下的所有罪行。

空气很干燥，充斥着刺鼻的焦糊味道，空气中充满了刺鼻的焦糊味道，夹杂荒芜的死亡气息。上校发现到处都是沙子：他的头发里，嘴巴里，和他炮火的隆隆声中流下的眼泪混在一起。他愉悦的紧攥着手中的贤者之石，红色的火光在弹指间带来死亡。遵守命令，不要思考，不要犹豫，遵循指示去做。

枪口射出的冰冷的子弹从他的下巴边上擦过，就像一个无尽长句的标点，像是平和景象中不和谐的音符，痛苦、惊惧合成了一个嘈杂而真实的场景。洛克贝尔医生夫妇躺倒在地板上，他们的恳求声在自己的手上化为一片沉寂。鲜血缓缓流动着，汇聚在一起，像是一根绳子一样将车站的灾难和曾经的毁灭拴在了一起。

他可以感受到指尖上扳机的弧度，看到击锤撞下去，回忆和他之间唯一的屏障也被打破了。一瞬间就结束了。那些罪人被干干净净地抹去，不留下任何痕迹。汗水从他的脸颊上滑下来，或者也可能是眼泪滑了下来，他已经丧失了判断力了。

他听见自己握着枪的手发抖的时候枪械咯嗒作响的声音，夹杂着扣下扳机时细微的声响在房间里回荡，他的胳膊在紧张中尖叫着。罗伊感觉自己像是在那里站了几个小时，懦弱最终在冲突和斗争中取得了胜利。把两位医生从世界上抹去只花了几秒钟，他就像扔掉没用的棋子一样夺取了他们的生命。对他来说这样的处理是一种仁慈，然而他却无法让自己得到解脱。

有什么东西在碰他的胳膊，与梦境比起来这触感温暖而不和谐。他试图躲避，但是那东西却更加用力，把他从恐惧的悬崖边拉了回来。梦境破裂成了碎片，伤者的哀嚎和灰暗的影像都被这种不属于梦境的简单的感觉驱赶着慢慢退去。

碰触的感觉还没有消失，像是经历了暴风雨之后放下锚靠岸一样让人安心。他无意识地动了动胳膊，把手伸向那未知的救命稻草并紧紧抓住。手上的水泡传来的疼痛真实而尖锐，毫不留情地刺激着他的皮肤，但即便如此他也没有从睡梦中醒过来。他伸出手，紧紧地抓住了什么，困意又重新包围了他，将他引入安稳的睡眠之中。

“留下来。”

他感到身边的气息犹豫了一下，随后听到布料的摩挲声，握着的手没有抽开。上校努力地竖起耳朵抵抗着困意，直到他听到了回答。

“我不会离开。”

他的手被金属和肉体的手指握住，机械铠的冰冷触感让他有些惊讶，但这种感觉是如此熟悉。罗伊投降了，这一刻他感到了前所未有的安全感，爱德华就待在他身边，他不会允许自己倒下的。

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Rescue

爱德觉得很恶心，这种感觉像厚重的毛毯一样罩住了他的身体、灵魂甚至于是思维，伴随着一阵尖锐强烈的呕吐感。他觉得自己像是被往喉咙里灌进了一团粘稠的油，虽然他想过用手指去抠自己的喉咙以缓解这种不适，但他其实什么都吐不出来。所以爱德只好忍住那种干呕的冲动，尽量平稳地深呼吸，希望这种不适早点平息下去。

阿尔方斯沉默的拍了拍他的肩膀，递给他一杯黑咖啡。咖啡的香气搅得爱德华胃里一阵翻滚，但他还是接了过来，陶瓷杯传到掌心血管的温度让他觉得稍微安慰了一些。他的皮肤在战栗，牙齿打着架，但他并不觉得冷，这种感觉是由精神层面引发的。他的思维像是滑坡的冰川，正在坠进深不见底的黑暗中。在车站那儿发生的事情无疑是可怕的，但那件事却不像他想象的那般让自己震惊。这让爱德华觉得有些困扰，什么时候他对死亡变得如此漠然了？

亲族的联系在一瞬间被撕裂了，血缘的纽带一下子失去了全部意义，他所能做的只是冷眼看着这一切。就算是阿尔和温莉，他能想象的就只是自己从废墟中把他们拖出来，或者用一片空白来掩盖他们死亡的讯息，以此来掩盖他们已经死去的事实。

“哥哥？”阿尔坐在他旁边，爱德华能清晰地感受到弟弟身上传来的令人感到安心的热度。“你还好吗？”

爱德华看了弟弟一眼，他知道那句话不是个问句。阿尔知道有什么事情出了岔子，他不可能在阿尔面前转移话题，除非他是有意想轻视自己兄弟的智商。爱德华耸耸肩，换了一只手贴着咖啡杯。“阿尔，我没事，我只是很高兴你和温莉能及时脱身。”他小心地伸出手去摸了摸阿尔是额头，伤口又红又肿，但是看上去并不深。医生建议他放轻松些，而阿尔似乎采取了医生的建议，现在正翘着腿躺在自己身下那张躺椅上，整个人都陷在靠垫里。他放松的样子和爱德华蜷缩的愁苦姿势形成鲜明了的对比。

“告诉我今晚在仓库到底发生了什么？”阿尔温和的问道，听起来他没有质问的意思，爱德华听着他的语调惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。他转过头看向阿尔方斯，阿尔的眼神认真而坚定，没有丝毫玩笑的意味，看起来也不像是要发怒的样子，只是带着严肃的表情警告自己不要妄图蒙混过关。

爱德华喝了一大口咖啡以使自己冷静下来，滚烫的液体狠狠地砸进了他空荡麻木的胃，带起了一阵类似疼痛的感觉。但这却仿佛像是在他冰冷的身体内部燃起了一团火，使他终于有勇气开口：“我们在车站的废墟里发现了一个由残骸组成的炼成阵，看起来很像是凯尔梅用在我身上的那种，上校和我一起去是想确保我不会做什么傻事。”爱德华的眉头拧成了一团，死死盯着杯子。“我希望他还没有发现。”

“发现什么？”

爱德轻松地耸了耸肩。“当我们触到炼成阵的时候无意中启动了Carmine留下的真理之门的开关。我想把它关上，但是当我使用炼金术时——那时候发动的炼成阵看起来和Carmine的一模一样，甚至我额头上那个炼成阵的图案也从一个变成了四五个。如果那些炼成阵不在地上自己显现出来的话上校根本不会发现异常的，但是他看见了。

阿尔年轻的脸因为困惑而皱了起来，他用指尖敲打着咖啡杯努力想要跟上哥哥的思路，“这有什么好让你烦的？”

这对爱德华来说是个难题，这个问题自从他关闭真理之门后一天比一天深的刻进他的脑海，为什么他开始这么在意上校的想法了？这可是以前从来没有过的事！“他表现的……就好像我很危险。”爱德最后还是开口了。“就像是他终于说服自己相信我会伤害别人了。”

“他不了解你使用的那种炼金术的原理，所以他对此有点忧心。”阿尔在继续说下去之前停了下来，靠近了自己的兄长，世界在他们之间被压缩成二人独处的空间。“我也是。”

“那不危险……”爱德华嘟囔道。“至少不比你用的那种危险，上校也说了其中一部分还是很常见的，那部分甚至已经融入我们现在经常使用的炼成阵里……那些炼成阵不是魔法也不是恐吓，它们只是有些不一样而已。”

“我觉得问题的关键不在于炼金术本身，问题是你怎么会知道使用它的方法。”阿尔说道。“罗伊说你本能的就出手了，结果出现了一个复杂到他不能理解的炼成阵。人们已经习惯了你是个天才这种看法，但是你不可能在一瞬间就精通那些东西。”爱德没有回答他的疑问，阿尔放下咖啡杯把双手交握在一起。“你能示范给我看看吗？只是演示一下最简单的，我只是想知道它是什么样子的。”

“在这里？”爱德华环视着房间。“我不想在在休斯的房间里施展任何炼金术。不然我们去Gracia或者Elysia那儿？”

“我想这件事没什么危险的。”阿尔站起身说道，一边示意爱德跟着他走。“我们去花园里吧，我没想让你练成什么，只是展示一下炼成阵就好了。”

“你为什么这么想知道？”爱德谨慎地问道，一边开始痛恨自己身体的本能警戒反应。阿尔是他的弟弟，如果这个世界上有人能够无条件信任自己的话，那毫无疑问就只有他了。

阿尔在门口停了下来，看起来并没有因为爱德的问题而生气。“因为这是唯一一件你没和我吵架就告诉我的事情。不管这件事太过重要以至于你必须保守秘密，亦或是微不足道到你懒得和我说明，不管是哪一种，我都需要尽可能的去了解，这总比对在你身上发生的那些事情一无所知要好得多。”

“阿尔，你每天都能看的到我，我如果有什么改变你会第一时间就知道的。”

“不，我不知道。”他的声音听起来很无力，爱德华看见他的肩膀垂了下来。“其他人跟我说了很多你的情况：你濒临死亡、得救、战斗，最后放弃……但只有一件大家都同意的事，那件事你不愿意讨论——但它每时每刻都在逼近。

两人间出现了短暂的沉默。爱德华感到自己的胸口一阵发闷，空气里像是灌满了铅。他试图找出一些说法来解释弟弟的困惑，但真相到了嘴边他却无论如何都说不出来。他实在无法向自己唯一的兄弟坦白自己身体里那道光或是自己脑海中说话的那个声音，爱德觉得自己的嘴唇像是冻住了一样。最后他还是投降了，爱德把手搭在阿尔的左肩上。“我很抱歉，但我能说的就只有这些了。我会给你演示在仓库到底发生了什么。”

他们一起来到了花园，室外的寒风让两个人都有些颤抖，空气中有一股植物的冷冽香气。爱德华看了看四周，深吸了一口气。“我不知道能不能行，上次我是在无意识的情况下制作了炼成阵，在我合掌之后它们就出现了。”

“无论如何，先试一下。”

爱德靠在墙上，闭上眼开始有些笨拙的回想那时候练成的感觉。他谨慎的选择了一个温和的炼成阵，这个阵的效果只是把水温稍微降低一些。虽然炼成反应不会很强烈，但应该足够阿尔看到他想看的那些东西。爱德让自己的思维放空，在脑海里构筑了一个最简单的圆。

突然，他感觉到有什么模糊的图像在他的脑海里一闪而过，然后当它再次显示出来时，黑暗中出现了三个图案各异，彼此交触的阵。爱德华能够理解那些古老的文字符号中的大部分，这些古老的炼成式与现代的炼成阵有共通的的地方，但是两者给人的感觉又是完全不同的。那些能量无法控制的在皮肤下面嘶嘶穿行，就像猫咪一样发出柔和的呼噜声。

“哥哥，我什么都没看到。”阿尔的声音很谨慎，像是怕打断爱德华一样。光环从爱德华的脑海中消失了，能量的压迫感灼烧着他的身体急切地寻找一个释放的通道。这种压迫感让他的皮肤和肌肉都觉得刺痛，血液涌进耳朵冲得耳膜嗡嗡地响， 冰冷的空气灌进他的肺，像尖刀一样割过他的喉咙。

“阿尔，我就要发动阵了，你站到门边去不要靠近这儿。”

“等等，哥哥你要做什——？！”

阿尔没能找到把话说完的机会，爱德华双手合十，合掌时发出的声响像枪声一样响亮的在空气里回荡，炼成阵释放出的力量使他的身体像琴弦一样绷直了。他隐约听到阿尔粗重的呼吸声，炼成阵闪现的光灼得他睁不开眼。等到光消失之后 爱德快速眨眨眼，等视力慢慢恢复之后他发现炼成阵消失了，但是热量在霜冻的草坪上留下了清晰的印记。

这只是个简单的练成，一个快速的转化反应，但爱德华不能控制地从嘴里漏出了一声满足的叹息。这种感觉好极了，这不只是一种宣泄，力量在他的控制之下像潮汐一样起落。这正是他所渴望的东西，他越是掌控这种力量他就越为之沉迷。他对这种上瘾的反应感到害怕，这种恐惧超越了对于练成知识源头的思考，也超过了他脑海里的那个声音，爱德华发现自己已经很难记起自己以前使用炼金术时候的感觉了。

阿尔步履蹒跚的离开了他一直靠着的门框，瞪大了眼睛脸色苍白的看着爱德华。有那么一会儿他看起来就像是要窒息了一样，然后等他缓过来想起要呼吸之后阿尔方斯的疑问几乎是从他的嘴巴里急不可耐的冲了出来。“我感觉到了那些能量，但是我离你足足有十步远！”他呆呆地摇了摇头。“哥哥，你确定你运用的这种能量没有危险吗？”

“我知道我在做什么。”爱德在阿尔瞪了他一眼后走向草坪的时候温和的回应了一句。

冻僵了的草在他的靴底下咯吱作响，阿尔从各个角度开始检视炼成阵留下的图案，小心地不让脚印破坏它。“它真美。”

他的声音充满了敬畏，爱德华吊了半天的那口气终于松了下来。之前他一直担心自己会是唯一一个见到这般优雅炼成阵的人，但阿尔不愧是他的兄弟，他对炼成阵的热情丝毫不亚于爱德华，他现在脸上的惊叹之情已经说明了一切。

阿尔蹲下来，专注地看着阵中的每一个符号，手指悬在图案上画来画去，看上去就像是想通过皮肤来读取符号的意义一样。随后他站了起来，后退了几步，眯着眼睛开始打量整个图案。“我见过这样的阵。”他哑着声音开了口，抬起头迎上爱德华的目光，他的脸因为内心被激起的热情而红润了起来。

“你见过？在哪？”

阿尔摇了摇头，他年轻的脸因为困惑而皱了起来，像是努力在自己的脑海里挖掘某一段回忆。 “在一本书上，但我不记得是在哪儿了。”

爱德华哼了一声，半是玩笑的抱怨了一句。“阿尔，我们看过的书都码成山了，你就不能给一个更详细的提示？到底是在图书馆，还是在我们执行任务的时候？”

“oh，我-我想不起来了。”阿尔闭紧了眼睛扶住额头，爱德看着他的姿势突然心里一紧，那种感觉让他的心跳几乎都要停歇了。他急匆匆的冲过草坪上的炼成阵，地上的图案瞬间变得乱七八糟，变得毫无用处了。爱德一刻不停的冲到阿尔的身边，在他踉跄间撑住了他的肩膀。 

“你怎么了？”爱德华急切地问道，他抓着阿尔的手臂轻轻地晃动。“哪里受伤了？有没有觉得想吐？”爱德的左手能感受得到阿尔的脉搏，他勉强用胳膊环住阿尔让他站着，但他的机械铠什么也感觉不到，除了微弱的压力之外没有一丝与生命有关的触感。爱德华忍不住向下看，确定了问题确实是出在机械铠上而不是弟弟身上。触觉不会像人一样对他撒谎，确认阿尔安然无恙后爱德华不禁满怀感激。

“只是有点头晕。”阿尔的带着安慰真诚的对他笑了笑，但是爱德华还是坚持把弟弟拖回屋子后才放开手。

“来吧，你需要休息。”

“你也是。”阿尔毫不犹豫地指出。

“别学我做事，照我说的那样做。”这是他们的母亲的名言，爱德没有她那样甜美的语调和温柔的笑容，这句话由他说出来带着一股笨拙的感觉。“你还记得吗，你总是比我做的好？”

阿尔没有接话，也没有推开保护性的站在他身侧的爱德华。他扶着阿尔爬上台阶后走进了厨房，门在他们身后无声地关上了，爱德华拉好门闩，把黑夜锁在了门外。

阿尔扶着额头在桌子边坐下来，盯着胳膊肘下的木纹。然后他脸上的表情变了，等他再开口的时候声音里的疑惑已经一扫而空。

“我一定在什么地方见过那些字符。”他终于说。“我记得那本书的封皮红蓝相间，在扉页有一片金色的叶子，已经非常非常老了，我的铠甲还把它刮坏了。”他确定地说道，爱德华看着他不禁笑了起来。

“这么说我们得大海捞针了。”爱德为他的话做了个总结。当阿尔还是一副铠甲的时候，他们一直在为对方绞尽脑汁的想办法，除了恢复的方法之外他们什么都没想过。“可能它还在图书馆……”

阿尔抬起头用锐利的眼神盯着爱德华然后摇了摇头。“哥哥，图书馆有那么多书，你不可能全找一遍的！你根本就没有在想办法！”

“阿尔，翻书可不是什么积极的解决方法。而且我得更多的了解关于练成的事，我想知道这些知识是哪儿来的，为什么突然就变成了唯一只有我能感觉的到炼金术。”爱德华能感觉到阿尔想开口表达自己的怀疑，于是他干脆转过身去避免面对弟弟脸上那种困惑的表情。  
'  
“你到底用过-多少次了？”阿尔问道。“两次还是三次？对此你已经感觉很自然了吗？哥哥，你得停下来。”

“No！”

他回答的非常坚决，甚至自己都对此觉得有些吃惊，爱德华攥紧了拳，瞪大了眼睛。他的理性告诉自己他得承认阿尔是对的，他不能对炼金术成瘾，他不应该像渴求毒品一样的追求力量，但是事实就是如此。那些悲哀力量所迷惑的疯狂的追寻者被炼金术产生的爆裂声和火光所俘获，深深地沉浸在这种刺激产生的快感中。然而对于爱德来说，炼金术不是用来点亮人生的什么东西，它就是生命必须的阳光、空气，是生命依存的基础。

爱德没意识到自己在发抖——一直到几撮头发落下来扫到他的脸上遮住了视线为止。他感受到了一种深深的失落感，爱德知道自己不能做什么来解释这一切。他要怎么告诉阿尔这个简单的发动炼金术的动作就扫去了一直阻塞着自己的那种恶心和麻木感？他和世界的隔阂感被打破了，他感觉自己又是个活生生的人类了；他就像是在窒息中突然被一只手从海里拉了出来，再次清晰地感受到生命的脉动，这是现在的他无法抛弃的东西。

他的一生中一直在朝着自己的目标前进。如果他没有能为之拼搏的东西，没有任何想想争取的，他会觉得自己的人生毫无意义。他的智慧。力量，乃至于所有的一切都成了被人们觊觎的华美装饰物，但是对他毫无用处。新的炼金术对他来说是一个新的迷题，可以转移自己对未知未来的恐惧。如果他专注于此也许就能忘记自己正一步步走向死亡。如果他让自己沉迷在这个复杂的追寻中也许能为自己的生活增添一丝意义——不同于行尸走肉的生存，也不仅止步于平凡的生活。

“为什么？”阿尔平静地问道。他站了起来，抱着肩膀看着自己的哥哥。他的目光像是能穿透人心，但却很平和，不带有任何敌意，他只是想知道真相。在他们小时候他们的母亲曾经无数次用这样的眼神看穿他们的小小谎言，面对这样的目光爱德华下意识的就开口了。

“我只有这些了。”他伸手揉着自己的头发，抬起头看着天花板叹了口气。“你不会明白的。”

“给我一个解释！”阿尔的声音因恐惧而变得嘶哑。“你告诉大家不要老是把你当做小孩看待，但你现在就在这么对待我！”

“别犯傻了，如果我不肯告诉你那一定是为了保护你！你已经找回了自己的身体，也得到了应该属于自己的生活，但是我还没有！”爱德华用牙紧咬着唇，甚至没有察觉到自己在愤怒中咬破了嘴唇，血流了出来。阿尔的脸色瞬间变得苍白，他的手垂了下来，震惊的看着自己的兄长。

“你在责备我。”

“不是这样的。”爱德华意识到自己无意中脱口而出的话不仅是摇头能否决的，他怀着对自己的厌恶和对弟弟的内疚感摇了摇头转过身来。可能只是表达失误。“我的意思是你已经找到了自己值得守护的东西。如果你愿意的话，你可以忘记妈妈自去世以来发生的一切，但是我永远办不到。”他挥舞着自己的机械铠强调道，钢铁义肢在灯光下泛着金属特有的冰冷光泽，这是他罪行的纪念碑，永远提醒着他自己所犯下的罪孽。“我还在试图找回我失去的东西，这已经不仅仅是胳膊、腿或者是其他的什么，阿尔，这就是我剩下的全部生活了。如果我不试着去做些什么的话，一个月后我就要死了。”爱德闭上眼睛，拒绝听自己弟弟喉咙里压抑的反对声。“至少现在如果我停止使用炼金术就像是真的承认了我什么都做不了，承认自己已经没有任何出路，然后我将永远停在十八岁。”

爱德华有些哽咽，他低头死死地盯着地板。“不管新的炼成阵意味着什么，至少能让我找点事做。这意味着我还有希望，我知道那和真理之门还有凯尔梅之间存在着某种联系，没准研究这些能帮到我呢。也许我能为自己多争取一年，或者一个月，该死……哪怕只是多一天与你还有大家在一起的时间，我也愿意付出所有代价去试试啊！”

他们站在厨房的两头沉默的对立着，两人间不过相隔几步路，但现在却离得像是有几英里远一样。爱德看见阿尔闭上了眼睛，在看到他点头的时候他觉得自己的心像是被什么东西攥紧了一样——虽然阿尔方斯不想承认，但站在哥哥的角度上他可以理解那种感觉。他舔舔唇，声音听起来有些嘶哑：“如果能为你争取更多的时间——我也愿意为此付出一切，我宁愿像以前那样一直做一副铠甲。”

爱德华想告诉阿尔别抱着这种乱七八糟的思想，那些话语几乎已经溜到嘴边了，他感觉到自己的皮肤因为这个念头带来的寒意而战栗着，但是最终他只是摇了摇头然后叹了口气，“我就知道你会这么说，就像你知道我绝不会同意你这么做一样。”

这话让阿尔感觉不太舒服，但是在他生气的打算开口和哥哥争论之前爱德就举双手投降了。“求你了阿尔，别继续了。我知道你觉得我是个伪君子，我也知道你为了帮助我愿意做任何事，可是那也改变不了什么。我警告你，如果你敢做什么蠢事的话看我不把你撕成碎片！不过话说回来，你觉得你能做什么？现在可没有门能让我们等价交换了。”

厨房里有那么一会陷入了沉寂，他们清楚地听见这所房子筑材间轻轻地摩擦声，墙上的散热器叮当作响，不过房子的横梁还是很牢的，爱德华觉得自己甚至听到了房子外面狐狸的叫声。阿尔终于放弃似的垮了下来，但是透过他的肩膀仍旧能看得出来他坚持的意味。“让我帮你一起，哪怕只是翻书也好啊，哥哥？”

爱德华放开抱着的手臂，强行打消了自己的紧张。他走向弟弟，用机械铠指向客房。“好了，阿尔，我会去问的。”他笑了起来，他知道阿尔想要看到记忆中那个哥哥。不是自从找到贤者之石并从真理之门中找回他的身体的那个，而是一切都还没开始的时候。那时他们都还是孩子，无忧无虑，一起在玩闹中消磨每一个美好的日子。这都是很久很久以前的事情了，久得他们都快想不起来了，但是他仍然可以露出同样干净的笑容，表现的似乎一切都没问题。“现在过来吧，我想我们俩都需要休息了。”

“医生说我因为脑震荡的关系每隔两个小时就必须要醒一次。

“我会确保你按时醒过来的。”爱德华保证道。这时候一个念头突然从他脑子里一闪而过，他嘴角露出了一个邪恶的微笑。“除非你愿意温莉护士来照顾你。”

“哥哥！”阿尔小声抱怨道，转着眼睛，脸颊红了起来。他们悄声穿过客厅准备上楼，原本就有些吱吱作响的地板在机械铠的重压下喘着气，痛苦的尖叫了起来。他们只得放慢了脚步低声一边诅咒着一边走进房间，格拉西亚早就为兄弟两个准备好了床。

两张单人床靠着墙摆在一起，紧闭的窗户将黑夜关在外面。梳妆台上有一个花瓶，里面的鲜花散发出阵阵清香，御寒的厚被子被整齐地折好放在床头。阿尔扑倒在柔软的床垫上把脸埋在枕头里，发出满足的叹息。他胡乱踢掉靴子把脚伸到被子下面，用被子裹住了肩膀。

“你不打算脱衣服吗？”爱德华扬起眉毛看着弟弟，回应他的是口齿不清的咕哝声。于是他尽可能小声地脱下自己的黑色短上衣和T恤衫——他最喜欢的深红色的外套不在这儿，不过在他对着胡同里那具尸体丢下它的时候他就冷酷的想到那件衣服将一去不复返了。如果有人发现那件标志性的红外套不知道会说些什么，不过他倒对此不以为意。他脱掉鞋子钻进被窝，感到双脚得到了解放，虽然皮质的裤子不太适合做睡裤，但他还是就这么穿着它就倒了下去。

疲惫立刻席卷了他的意识，睡意从夜晚的阴影中钻出来，像是热带的海浪一样温柔地将他推入梦乡，使他感到温暖和安慰。梦境断断续续的慢慢浮现出来，像是卡了带的电影，他的意识急切地想要转换什么。爱德华恍恍惚惚地觉得自己并没有睡熟。他隐约听到弟弟的鼾声，树枝拂过窗子的沙沙声，还有水龙头里的声音。他还在这里，在格拉西亚家的房子里，但是他眼前的影像却慢慢转移到了其他地方。

干燥的风吹了过来，带有沙漠特有的干涩气息，但这听起来更像是威胁的低语。沙尘从他眼前卷过，飞扬着越过高耸的城墙。爱德华看着这个繁荣的城市，他觉得自己终于从死亡的阴影中挣脱了出来。远处传来市场的喧闹，人们称量货物，讨价还价，食物的香气和异国情调的丝绸吸引着来往的客人。

一座富丽的音乐喷泉引起了他的注意，爱德华转过头去看着它，水花欢快地跳动着，腾起的水雾在空中画出了彩虹。清凉的水扑上他的脸颊，沾湿了他的头发。喷泉周围都是用带着古老的符号的瓷砖铺成的炼成阵图样，它们在阳光下闪闪发亮，诉说着着生命与水的故事。

他好奇地环顾四周，意识到自己看见的每一栋房子连通着闪闪发光的白色石头的阶梯，赤褐色的屋顶下装饰着一排雪白耀眼的石像。没有破烂的小屋，没有乞丐也没有摇摇欲坠的商店。他过去访问过的每个城镇都有一个贫民区，穷人们蜷缩在四处漏风的房子里，疲倦地奔波着维持生计，但是这儿没有，他就算没有亲眼看过每个角落，但他知道这是真的。

爱德华抬起头，他看见每一户的窗檐都悬挂着翠绿的盆栽，连成了一片几乎绵延一英里的茂盛植被，像是一面挥舞的大旗一样鄙视着沙漠的死亡气息，灌溉用的管道纵横交错。他的眼睛落在了那四个圆组成的炼成阵上，它们现在死寂一样的沉默着。黄昏的到让城市的生活节奏慢慢的停了下来，夜晚带来的寒冷同时也会使空气中的水分结晶，那是这个城镇所迫切需要的。

一个孩子跑过喷泉，大声笑着扑打着水花，他棕色的头发在脑后梳成马尾辫，身上的白色衣服沾满了灰尘和泥土，不过他看起来并不介意那些。他的金项圈在阳光下闪烁着看起来像黄油一样，眼睛陷入阴影里，像是描上了浓浓的眼线。他再次转了起来，然后在头晕中差点跌倒，这个时候有人笑着抓住了他。

女人戴着一个发冠，那是一个简单的圈，卡在额前将发丝拢住。她白色的长袍在微风中飘动，散发着高贵的气息。她拍了拍男孩的头，视线越过孩子的肩膀，一个英俊的男人站在树荫里。他抱着手臂看着男孩，目光有些严厉，他看起来像是国王，亦或是一个王子，还可能是军队的首领。男人那过于强势和严肃的气质使得他在这温馨的画面里有些突兀。

突然，女人的目光转向爱德华所在的方向，虽然这里只站着他幽灵一样的意识。黑色的发丝从她的脸上滑落下来，她高傲的灰色眼睛像宝石一样镶嵌在苍白的脸上，她的嘴唇是深红色的，对着他弯成了一个无辜的笑容。

Carmine.

爱德从梦中惊醒猛地睁开眼睛，心急促的跳着，带得胸口砰砰作响的疼。他感觉血液冲得血管突突的跳动，炼成阵的线条透着蓝色的微光。心脏的跳动对胸膛的冲击越来越强，随着心脏的跳动血液就像药剂一样带着热量蔓延至全身。这是一个梦，但却真实得让人心惊。它不像其他梦境一样只是残留着最美好的片段，这个梦自醒来之后都不曾褪色或是模糊，爱德华一边深呼吸一边颤抖着把手放在额头上。

我记得那座喷泉。

他坐了起来，被子从身上滑了下去，冰冷的空气触碰着他的胸腔。爱德的脑海中又一次闪过梦中的画面，这一次他感受到了更直白的冲击，喷泉里的水欢快地溅到了身上，自己一圈又一圈的旋转着，他感觉头昏眼花。这种感觉像是在他的心上狠狠打了一拳，那颗心突然凉了下来，就像是死亡的余烬一样盘踞在胸口的肋骨间。那个孩子的语调他在门那边听见过，他脑海中出现的声音就是他在梦中见过的那个孩子，他不是一个虚构的存在，而是一段久远的回忆。

“哦天哪……我不能理解……”爱德华对着黑暗低语。“你到底想要对门做什么？”

疼痛来得迅猛而无情，这是一个警告，他已经知道的太多了。疼痛不断的蔓延，他觉得骨头疼得像针扎一样，全身的肌肉都在颤抖，脑袋随着心脏的跳动一跳一跳地疼。爱德狠狠吸了一口气，咬紧牙关，捂着太阳穴，一直等到疼痛消失，疼痛走的和它来的一样快。

那个声音沉寂了，然而还有一些别的东西在那儿，他能感受到它的存在。沉默，但是无比警惕，他可以感觉到它对自己很感兴趣，就像是一个老师在观察一个特别聪明的学生。但是不带任何感情，甚至没有丝毫的犹豫，它只是想知道接下来会发生什么——是接受，还是反抗。

爱德华甩掉被单站了起来，就像床上有个人得罪了他一样。他站在地板中央，盯着毛毯上一片像水一样的月光。不知道怎么的，他怀疑自己今晚再也睡不着了。

他尽可能轻地推了推阿尔，满意地听到弟弟的呼噜声。“我只是看看你怎么样了。”他喃喃道。“我下去一下，我睡不着。”

他唯一得到的回答就是一个温柔的呼噜声，爱德华在下楼离开之前揉了揉阿尔的脑袋。整个房子都黑漆漆的，所有灯都灭了，只有壁炉火焰的余烬还闪着微弱的光。爱德华停了一下，认出来沙发上的被子下裹着一个人。从扔在扶手椅上的制服来看睡在这里的是上校，爱德华可以看到卷起来的被子团里露出了几绺黑色的发丝。

爱德华慢慢走到壁炉前，地毯在他的脚下发出沙沙的声音。拿起火棍搅了搅壁炉里的火星，火焰又燃烧起来，饥渴地啃食着刚刚填进去的煤块。随着他的努力，火焰从阴沉的暗红变成了欢快的明黄色。爱德华不止一次听到上校发出了声音，为了不吵醒他爱德时不时的停下来手头的工作。直到一声低沉惊恐的呻吟穿过黑暗传过来之后，他才转过身去仔细打量他睡着的上司。

爱德华兄弟两个去睡了之后，格拉西亚想必也很累了。她确实给上校留了足够的床上用品，以至于他把自己裹的太紧，颤抖着的胳膊被完全遮盖住了。他的枕头从头下面滑了出来，脚也露了出来。

“你做梦了。”爱德华带着温和的语气安慰他，在没有得到任何回应后有些生气地皱起了眉毛。然而上校的不适却表现得更明显了。细微的颤抖被一种痛苦不安的紧张所取代。不管他的潜意识究竟展示了什么给他，看起来上校似乎是完全在它的控制之下。他看起来不太像一个心甘情愿的受害者，但似乎某种原因令他无法从这种困境中解脱。

爱德华把拨火棍靠在壁炉边上，无视金属与石头碰撞的叮当声。他小心地爬过来，盯着上司的脸看了一会，然后蹲下来，抓住了他的手腕。罗伊退缩着，在爱德华的触摸下整个人都蜷缩了起来，但是他没有更进一步的动作，也没有醒来的迹象。慢慢的，他害怕的神情放松了下来，转变成了一种带着轻微困惑的表情。被触碰的感觉透过皮肤弥漫到了思维中，他那双富有异国气息的漂亮眼睛周围因紧张而产生的褶皱都舒展开了，嘴唇也放松了下来。

罗伊的手臂扭曲着，他的手伸出来想要抓住爱德华的手掌。上校的手指灵巧地穿过他的指缝，紧紧地抓着他的手。爱德看到了上校手上的伤痕和水泡，迅速想把手拿开——他并不想弄疼上校，他的本意只是想让自己的上司睡得好一点而已，很明显噩梦已经结束了。但是罗伊没有松手，而是本能地将爱德华的手攥得更紧。

“别走……”

请求的声音那么低，甚至让爱德以为那是个幻觉，几乎一出口要被炉火燃烧的劈啪声淹没，但是就在那一瞬间爱德华觉得上校嘴里吐出那句话在自己耳朵里响亮的的回荡着。他小心地退了回来，避免吵醒罗伊，他在地板上坐了下来，尽可能近的和上校呆在一起。虽然这样不太舒服，但是比起蹲在沙发边上考虑到底继续呆着还是回去睡觉还是要好多了。

“我不会离开的。”他喃喃地回应道，爱德华把机械铠搭在上校的前臂上，他的手指从对方的指尖来回划过。他几乎是立刻就反应过来冰冷的钢铁可能会让罗伊难以入睡，但是上校回应他的却是一声满足而温柔的低语。

爱德试图说服自己在做噩梦的时候所有人都是一样的，上校只不过是本能的靠近离自己最近的能让他感到安慰的东西而已。爱德知道噩梦有多么令人不安，也知道温暖的身体，不管是谁的，都能够驱赶恐惧和脆弱。

爱德华扮了个鬼脸，重复那在心里重复了无数遍的话。“这没什么好多想的。”反正他又不需要真的和上司一起面对在起居室地板发生的一切。哦，罗伊已经找到机会去和他争吵、追问和演示，但从来没有提到过那个可能完成的吻，——那种带着痛苦和欲望的渴求。爱德知道欲望不是单方面的，罗伊抱住他时候的勃鏖起已经说明了一切，即使没有这么明显的表现，他们间的空气里也有渴望在流动。只是回忆这些事爱德华就不得不做了几个深呼吸来，他赶快抽离了自己这种危险的回想以赶快压下自己倒霉的身体反应。

当爱德华意识到自己的上司不像他所想的那样冷漠，而且并不试图掌控一切的时候他感到很震惊。爱德很难想象其他人会和自己感情升温到有任何形式上的肢体接触，也从来不觉得自己有什么能力能对别人造成影响，更别提眼前这个能把全亚美斯特里斯女人迷的晕头转向的上校了。他只是爱德华·艾尔力克，除此之外没有任何特别之处。目前上校还在自己的渴望和世俗的框架之间来回摇摆，不知道是不是应该直接投降去追求他想要的——同时也是爱德华想给的那些东西。

现在那个被爱德华视之如毒品的上校正在向他寻求帮助。虽然他没有开口说出具体的要求，但是他的表现已经足够证明罗伊希望他留下来。上校现在安全的待在格雷西亚家，但他的心回到了伊修巴尔，他一直无法忘记那段回忆。就像爱德华无法忘记他和阿尔试图带回自己的母亲的那个晚上一样，罗伊也永远没有自由，他永远无法脱出战争和他所参与的那些暴行，哪怕当他当上了大总统，并保证不会让历史不会重演。但爱德华知道上校依旧会回到那个充满血与死亡的无尽沙漠中。

时间在等待中流逝，爱德华看着上司的脸的恐惧消失了但是也没有要醒来的迹象。爱德发现他迷失在自己的思绪中了，关于真理之门，关于Carmine，关于未来，这些他都无法给出确切的答案。每件事都有关联，但是最终思绪还是会回到罗伊身上，就像指南针无论怎么晃动，它的指针最终都会指向北方。

当破晓时分第一缕微弱的阳光开始撒向大地时，爱德已经几乎感觉不到自己的脚了。他的腿开始抽筋，机械铠的关节因寒冷而有些发滞，几个小时之前他应该去看看阿尔的，但是他在自己混乱的想法中度过了太多时间。他悄悄爬上楼，回到自己和弟弟的房间。

阿尔还在熟睡，他的呼吸均匀而深沉。他看见温莉靠在床边跪在地板上，她把头靠在床沿，身上穿着的衣服很像休斯的旧睡衣。温莉也安静的睡着，她的头发乱糟糟地散乱在枕头边上，脑袋枕在手上，一想到等她醒过来之后大概会抱怨脖子疼得厉害爱德华就忍不住微笑了起来。他的嘴唇挑起一个好看的弧度——至少现在他知道阿尔一直在被谁照看着了。

他尽可能小心地越过温莉摇醒了阿尔，阿尔叹了一口气，无力地睁开了眼睛。“你还好吧？”爱德看着他的兄弟在窗户投进来的晨光中睡眼朦胧的眨了眨眼，咧着嘴笑了起来。

“你去哪了？”阿尔小声问道，小心的移动着尽量不吵醒温莉。“你是不是一夜都没睡？”

“多少睡了一会儿。”爱德华回答道，很高兴这是事实。“别担心我，你可以继续睡一会。我就在楼下，你有事可以叫我，好吗？”

阿尔摇晃着点了点头，爱德温柔地笑了笑然后转身出去了。他轻轻地带上门，悄悄沿着走廊来到浴室。洗个澡好像是个不错的主意，但那可以在之后进行，现在他很怀疑罗伊在睡觉之前甚至没有费心思去清理手上伤口。格雷西亚总是把这些急救用的东西准备的很充足，他不一会就找到了急救箱。虽然这些药品有点过期的可能性，但是总好过没有。

爱德回到楼下在沙发边上坐下，打开了急救箱。他将一些药棉消毒后抓住上校的手掌轻轻地翻了过来。在细心的擦拭了几个伤口后，那个年长的男人渐渐伸展开了手指，爱德在看见了他手上血肉模糊的伤口的那一刻表情抽了抽。“你这傻瓜！为怎么连手套都不戴！”

他尽可能地放轻了手脚开始清理伤口的皮肤。这家伙为什么一点都不为自己着想，哪怕是一刻的私绪也吝啬留给自己？他是因为太过关心这个国家以至于忘了顾虑身体，连自己的健康都不顾了吗？但事实上这位上校非常讨厌处理公文，那些来到办公室的陌生人永远都只能看见一个懒惰的，试图逃脱公文纠葛和军队繁文缛节的军官。尽管他有时也会被埋在报告和单据里废寝忘食，每次出现现在这种紧急情况，当中央的心脏命脉受到直接攻击的时候，上校看起来简直完全像是把自己当做机器一样的运转。

爱德一想到其他人也会这么议论他就感到一阵不舒服，当然不是现在，但是以前他身上一定发生过类似的情况。当他和阿尔一起寻找贤者之石的时候，爱德华也几乎完全忽略了自己的需要，他只有在自己想起来的时候才吃东西，于是他的肚子经常填满了远远超过容量的食物，而仅仅是因为他不知道自己下次吃东西会是什么时候。同伴、友情、娱乐，这些东西对爱德华而言毫无用处。这些不能帮他找到贤者之石，所以完全没有任何存在的意义。

上校在睡梦中瑟缩了一下，肌肉在皮肤下抽动着。爱德华这才发现自己因为愤怒而有些走神，在擦伤口的时候用了太大的力气。他皱着眉头看了看自己的手，减轻了力道，开始细细的清理灰尘泥巴还有那些细砂粒。先是左手，然后是右手，当他终于结束的时候手上的皮肤虽然依旧红肿，但是至少现在它们都已经干净了。

一根刺扎进了上校食指的皮下，爱德华一边暗暗抱怨着一边用镊子小心地试着把它拔出来，但是镊子根本夹不住刺。爱德一边诅咒一边绞尽脑汁的想着替代方案——或许针能挑出来，但是一想到有根针扎进皮肤……该死，他完全无法接受这办法……那么实际上他也只剩一种选择了。

爱德华尽可能轻地压紧了伤口周围的皮肤好让伤口打开，然后他把唇凑到伤口上吮吸着，轻轻地咬合牙齿好把木刺弄出来。这无疑是一种治疗手段！爱德华努力控制自己不去想象这个动作看起来会有多亲密，努力说服自己这就像是吸出伤口里的毒素或者人工呼吸什么的，看起来像是一个吻并不意味着就会是一个吻。

爱德华听见了身边传来的一个轻柔的声响，半带着呻吟的低喘声，爱德几乎是逃跑似的弹了起来迅速退回了原位。当他看见看见罗伊勉强睁开眼睛看着自己的时候，他觉得脸上像是着火了一样。上校看起来睡眼惺忪，但是从他的眼睛里看得出来他现在已经完全不困了。被子从罗伊的肩上滑了下来，露出了他赤裸的肩膀，爱德华开始觉得干渴，他的脑袋里几乎是全自动的开始描绘被子下面剩余的部分。【当然，你们也不要想太多，人家内裤还是好好的穿着的，从草稿看小鬼明显就是想得太多！像我和咪仔就很冷静】

“混蛋，我以为你睡着了！”爱德华啐了一口，拼命地掩饰着——但是他现在看起来简直像是个因为犯了错误而脸红的小孩。

马斯坦沉默盯着他看了几秒钟，然后微笑了起来，上校对着爱德华低声说道：“钢，别停下。”【oh，上校，你真性感，我的心脏都要停跳了】

爱德华想尽办法掩饰，但这只是让他的脸越来越红。这句邀请对他来说是一个危险的挑战，即使上校还没有完全清醒他也依旧很清楚接下来可能会发生什么。爱德华很清楚自己如果想要制止接下来的一切，他应该给罗伊一个明确的提示，然后让这件事在一切爆发之前赶紧结束。如果自己吓唬他一下会发生什么事？马斯坦会出于考虑而思索一个圆滑的借口退避，亦或是是像上次在客厅地板上发生的那一切？

好吧，只有一个办法能知道真相。

爱德用左手轻轻的抓住了上校的手腕，在马斯坦惊讶的眼神中又一次低下头将唇贴在伤口上。他无视了上司一脸的惊讶，把他的指尖含在嘴里，像是啮齿动物一样细细啃咬着。爱德华听见了罗伊压抑的低喘声，他的嘴角忍不住翘了起来。爱德一边吸吮着伤口，他的手指一边有意无意地磨蹭着上校的手腕。

爱德抬起头的时候发现罗伊还在看着他，上校墨色的眼睛像夜一样又沉又黑，让人分辨不清眼眸的虹膜与瞳孔。当爱德华的惹事的舌头扫过他指尖敏感的末梢神经时他苍白的皮肤微微有些发红，嘴唇无声地张开了。这只是个玩笑，但是爱德华却发现自己已经完全被上校那暗色的眼睛俘虏了，他的身体在两人间渐渐火热的气氛中兴奋了起来，最后爱德几乎是用尽了全身的力气把自己从那种对视中拔出来去够那只镊子。

他迅速抓住了镊子的尾巴把它从医药包里抽了出来，他看着金属的反光得意地笑了起来：“你在打什么坏主意呢？我准备用镊子帮你把那些坏心思除掉。”

罗伊无奈地闭起眼睛倒回了枕头上，有些挫败地笑了起来，他知道自己被这小子耍了。“味道不错。”他的话里带着些深情的意味，爱德华瞟了他一眼，强迫自己把注意力都集中在清理伤口沾着的棉花上，免得自己再用炽热的眼神看着身边那个触手可及的人。

“那么你打算怎么做呢？”爱德问道，他知道自己这是在挑战上校的底线。

罗伊睁开眼睛，目光缓缓地扫过爱德的脸庞和身体，并且将爱德华皮革裤子下掩藏的事实看的一清二楚。上司的目光有像是火一样一寸一寸烧过爱德华的身体，他觉得有点扛不住了，于是只得咬咬牙努力压住两腿之间该死的小伙伴。他几乎是落荒而逃，等到冲进厨房的时候爱德华觉得自己身体的每个细胞都在歌唱着欲望。他的神经末梢紧紧绷着，甚至厨房里凉爽的空气拂过时他都觉得像是情人的手放在他赤裸的胸膛上。【咪仔和我都很喜欢小伙伴这个词！大家也喜欢吗！】

这简直是太愚蠢了！爱德本想虚张声势的吓唬他一下，让马斯坦知道他不是那种一点因为小事就吓得乱蹦的小男孩，然而他没想到自己的欲望会这么强烈以至于强到让他几乎无法呼吸。这种事怎么会发生在自己身上？他怎么会因为这点荷尔蒙的挑战就无法控制自己？

一只手搭上他赤裸的肩膀吓得他几乎跳了起来，爱德华转过身的时候发现罗伊就站在他身后。上校黑色的头发还是乱糟糟的，手里拿着制服外套但没穿衬衫，制服的扣子也没系上，深蓝色的军服衬托出他胸部肌肉的完美线条，他赤着脚，悄无声息的一步步逼近了爱德。

爱德华后退了一步撞在了厨房的柜台上，他有点紧张地咽了口唾沫。马斯坦伸出双手从两侧困住了他，这个姿势有效的压制住了爱德华。当他看着上校渐渐靠近的时候爱德华只觉得脑子里塞满了对方嘴角露出的性感笑容，以至于连思考都无力做到。

爱德华觉得自己全身所有的细胞和神经都兴奋的地骚动着，这种骚动让他整个人都颤抖了起来，他的两只手在身侧攥成了拳头。这个吻像是要让他死去了一样，明明这只是一个吻，为什么让他觉得这么愉悦？

唇舌交融带来的麻痹般的快感很快消融了，马斯坦柔软的舌尖描绘着爱德华的唇线，探了进来。他细细品尝着少年的唇，一只手从柜台上移上来，环住了对方穿着皮裤的臀部。爱德的左手拂过上校赤裸的胸膛，他能感觉得到罗伊雷鸣一般的心跳声，爱德华金属的手指抓着上校军服的翻领将他拉近了，向他索求着更多。

爱德侧过脑袋咬住了罗伊的下唇，温柔的舔吻着对方，他感觉到对方细腻的皮肤在欢欣地颤抖。上校猛地将爱德拉紧了，从后颈按着他的头发抓住了这个心甘情愿的受害者。他们的唇舌激烈的交缠着，呼吸混在了一起，猛的追寻和需求着彼此。太过灼热了，罗伊触碰的地方像是燃起了大火，爱德华觉得自己要被对方激起的热量点燃，沉溺在其中无法自拔。

这时上校突然抽身后退一步离开了他，爱德跌坐在柜台上喘着粗气，眼神有些涣散，他正在试图记下除了刚刚的感触之外的任何东西。“味道不错。”他喘息着重复了一遍罗伊刚才的话。

男人只是挑起了一边的眉毛，舔了舔有些发肿的嘴唇。“等价交换，钢，现在我们扯平了。

爱德华扬着眉毛直起身，上校转身走开了。他的第一反应是暴怒，但是他马上意识到对方并不像他所表现出的那样完全不受影响，爱德没有看漏对方双手遏制不住的颤抖和说话时声音里透出来的那些掩饰不住的东西。他偷偷的笑了起来，摇了摇脑袋，用手揉搓着自己的脸。

不管那个混蛋是怎么想的，他们的关系已经和从前不一样了。

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Puzzles

平静即熟悉又安适，像保护膜一样罩着办公室。这期间没有电话响，直到墙上的钟指向八点之前都没有人打破这份难得的平静。自从四天前车站事件后全体成员每一个有机会能在这扇门内逗留上那么几分钟，他们一直忙着挖掘、清理残骸、修理电话线和道路规划这些事。

公文杂乱无序地堆在地上，四张桌子被清理出来由爱德华拼在了一起。他们在灾难现场地面上找到的炼成阵碎片散落在桌子上，在木头上留下划痕并让所有东西都蒙上了灰。爱德就像在圣坛祈求知识的人一样审视着它们，他灼热的目光仔细审查着那些碎片——有些和他的手掌一样大，而有些则不过他的拇指指甲大小，想在其中辨识出图案或者花纹就像在黑暗中读书一样是不可能做到的事。

阿尔在房间的另一边坐着在看一本书，他的脚撑在霍克爱的桌子上，那本蓝色封面带红框的书只是根据他的兄长模糊的描述在休斯家找到的少量线索。尽管搜索毫无结果但他仍专注地继续阅读着，毕竟他们当初对贤者之石的寻求就像大海捞针，但最后他们还是熬过来了，他现在也不觉得自己会被这件事阻住前进的脚步。

“该死！”

爱德抬起头，看见温莉突然站了起来，对着地板东张西望地找了一阵子。她推辞了艾莉西亚出去吃饭的邀请，选择跟艾尔利克兄弟呆在一块儿，就是为了能随时帮把手。但就在几分钟前，她为了满足自己的好奇心而让霍克爱的其中一支旧左轮手枪成了自己“温柔”发掘下的受害者——那把枪的扳机装置被她拆成了碎片。

“你们谁看见那个零件去哪儿了吗？”她问，同时瞪着地板。

“你在找什么？”阿尔放下手里正在看的书，小心翼翼地把一张纸作为书签夹在书页间。他和爱德一直都很爱惜书，决不会做那种书页折起来或是把封面摊开朝上放置的行为。

“一个差不多这么大的弹簧。”温莉张开手指比了一个差不多四分之一英寸的长度，同时用手把自己的头发拨到了肩膀后面，“它绷得太紧了，这就是击铁动不了的原因，当我把外壳拆下来时它弹出来了。”

“在门那边。”爱德华的回答有点敷衍，他没错过温莉走向他指的地方时候眼睛里一闪而过的怀疑。她对他那些举动的愤怒指责仍记忆犹新地留在他的脑海里，但没人想过道歉的事。阿尔会尽力调解，但温莉不会收回她说过的话，而爱德也知道自己不会为自己的任何行为道歉，就算他低头了那也不会是出于本愿；到头来，他发现自己就算再重复一次同样的场景也会做出相同的选择。

现在他们已经进入了彼此僵持，来之不易的休战期。没人再提起过那件事，爱德也很高兴没人再挑起矛盾。他知道自己做了正确的事，而这并没有引起长期的痛苦，否则这整件事实在是太难以忍受了。

温莉捡起小弹簧后轻松地叹了口气，把它像珍贵的宝石一样捧在手心里，放在了垫着散乱手枪零件的布上，然后坐下来继续她的工作。刚开始她确实是想帮爱德和阿尔的忙，但很明显现在她的心思已经不在这件事上了，不过至少这样他们两方中的一方能让自己过得开心点。

爱德站起身活动了一下肩膀，因为肌肉传来的的僵硬感而咧了咧嘴。他已经这样干了多久？这些天来他的梦境一直被一连串的炼成阵困扰着，就算在醒着的时候也一样。他只有在自己想起来或被阿尔还有自己那出声抗议的胃提醒自己注意身体状况的时候才会吃些东西，除此之外他一直以咖啡因为生，他被那些没有找出答案的问题无尽的折磨着。

他不止一次想过合掌用炼金术把这些碎片拼回去，如果小心点的话上面的图案可能还能看得清楚。但一些事警示着他，告诉他不能那么做。Carmine可不是傻瓜，她很可能会通过某些方式操纵这些破碎的炼成阵，让它转换成另一种会带来灾难的炼成阵。这些思绪使爱德陷入了一种两难的境地，他的耐心正快速地被消磨至尽。

“我得出去透透气，”他嘀咕着，满怀怒火的叹了口气，强迫自己动起来，“——在我被这些东西逼疯之前。”

阿尔抬起眼睛从书后面瞟了他一眼，尽管他花了很久考虑，但最后还是点了头，“哥哥，你只是准备到门口去透透气对吗？”

“我准备到屋顶上去，”当阿尔准备站起来的时候他抬手阻止了他，“等等，你不用跟着我，让我一个人静一静。”

温莉从她手上的工作抬起头，用她的蓝眼睛若有所思地盯了爱德华一会而，然后拉了拉阿尔的T恤示意他坐下，“你必须在二十分钟内回来，如果超出时间的话我们会去找你。”  
他原本以为温莉只是随便说说，但她的表情非常严肃，爱德华立刻明白了温莉的意思。温莉大概这辈子也不会主动道歉，她也许恨他对拿回阿尔身体后发生那些事做出的逃避和沉默，但同时她站在爱德的角度来看待这件事情，并且退了一步，希望通过这样的处理来缓解两人之间的僵局。二十分钟的自由时间美好得不太真实，于是爱德快速地点头表示答应，然后两步作一步地匆匆走出了大门。

空气十分凉爽，所有的东西都覆上了钻石般的碎冰，连雾也结晶了。一阵强风把叶子从树枝上扯了下来，深红与金黄的落叶交错斑驳在黑暗中纷落。爱德深深吸了口气，感觉到冰凉的空气灌满了他的肺，这是个美丽的夜晚，他一边感受着空气在皮肤上流动的兴奋，一边看着天边渐渐褪去的暮色。

爱德懒懒地抬起手解开了自己的辫子，头发散落下来，他觉得自己心中的那一丝紧张也随之摆脱了束缚。爱德轻松地叹了口，他的身体一直紧绷着，自从休斯家的那夜后世界仿佛停止了，即使最刻骨铭心的记忆也不能盖过那些莫名闪现的画面，除那之外他再也没做过任何其他的梦。直到现在茉莉花与薰衣草甜蜜而温馨的香气依然徘徊在他的鼻尖，爱德不止一次在寂静的办公室里听见欢笑声和潺潺的流水声。而每次这些景象在他脑海中散开时，他都感觉到了自己的心在沉沉悲痛。

那些不是属于他的情感，但它有足够的力量使他痛苦，而且他敢肯定其他人已经发现最近自己那反复无常的精神比以前摇摆地更激烈了。一秒前他还高兴又平静，但可能就在一秒后他就会觉得自己被一种说不出口的黑暗围绕着。休斯曾温柔地向他解释这也许是他对于即将到来的死亡的自然反应，但这一切并没那么简单。奇怪的首都，沙漠中的城市，那个在他脑海里欢声笑语的地方，每当他梦见这些生动的记忆，他的心都会被难以言喻的悲伤包围。

当他醒来并觉察到部分真相后，曾经看起来浅显的谜题变成了一个巨大而复杂的谜团，他所知道的只不过是冰山一角，而在表面之下隐藏着的则是个深达数英里的拱形大教堂。理论在他的大脑中飞快地旋转，但却没有一个答案能解答他内心深处的疑问。这使他感到自己的无力和气愤，但对此他却只能保持沉默。如果听见莫名声音是失常的信号，那么试图攀谈是不是意味着自己正在走向疯狂？

爱德抓挠着散开的金发走向屋顶的边缘，屋顶围了护网以防有人从这里跳下去。他把手靠在栏杆上向城市望去，他能看见在车站那里的照明灯光，他知道那一切一定很快就会结束了，他能他们修复最后的部分时炼成阵的闪光，过不了多久火车就会再次在车站里来回流动。

他和阿尔都提出过帮忙，但马斯坦反对了。一个是因为爱德那异于常人的炼金术会引起军部其他人不必要的注意。除此之外，每个人都会在一天内提醒他好几次，他现在并不需要对军部的任务负任何责任。所以他在有人反对并把他安置在办公室、派阿尔来担任“幼儿看护员”之前把炼成阵的碎片带走研究了。

他听见下面传来疲惫的谈笑声，爱德低下头，看见他熟悉的人们拖着步伐穿过空地正在返回办公室的路上。霍克爱走在最前头，笔直地前进，仿佛办公室里那些多得无法想象的文件在等着她；哈勃克和菲利走在后面，时不时回头与布莱达和法尔曼交谈，哈勃克的香烟冒出来的烟雾缓缓蔓延开来，爱德因为这熟悉的气味皱了皱鼻子。

走在他们后面的艾利克斯·阿姆斯特朗正小声与休斯和罗伊交谈。和其他人不同的是，他们的表情看起来都既严肃又担忧。休斯皱着眉头，低声回答着少校的问题，而罗伊则盯着脚下的地面，他的肩膀耷拉着，低着头就像是终于被压力击垮了似的。

==============================

爱德叹了口气，把自己从楼顶的边缘拉了回来，他感觉很焦虑，胃里像有蝴蝶在骚动一样，但是他把那种躁动压了下来。他的嘴唇很容易就能回味起罗伊那个吻的触感与味道，他的感觉在对他撒谎，自顾自的重现了那歌时刻上校把手指按在他的臀部，手掌穿过背后把他固定在怀里的温暖触感。对此爱德华无能为力，他将所有的注意力都放在罗伊身上，只能专注于对方带来的温暖，感受着他的存在，感受着他带来的一切。实际上，如果他因为某人而陷入这种被动的境地应该感到恐惧才是，但爱德发现他渴望这些，他希望自己陷入这种除了欢愉和渴求外一无所求的境地。无论从前在他们俩之间发生过什么事，爱德知道这是他现在最直接的欲望。

“没关系的。”他的低语在夜里显得有些苦涩，就像他身边冰冷的空气一样。没有什么可说的了，这最多是马斯坦为了寻欢而以他作乐罢了，什么都不会改变。他不会因为爱德的调弄而失控地随本能做出反应，如果他脑袋里的记忆不是那么清晰的话，爱德可以轻易地让自己相信他们之间什么都没有发生，那一切只是个幻想而已。罗伊退回了自己那堵墙里，重新变回了他的上司，他们见的情感被一种说不清的东西隔住了。

但还是有什么东西改变了。那天火车站被毁掉之后罗伊要求他就此写一份完整的报告，是关于他在门那边发生了什么以及他现况的报告。爱德固执地忽视了这个命令，他一直在等着上校来训斥他，但至今为止什么也没有发生。对此他觉得很气愤，但同时也此而觉得疑惑，也许他只是太忙了没时间在意自己的文件？

他暗自骂了自己一句，把对上校的思考抛开，在冰凉的屋顶上坐了下来，向后仰着用手肘支撑住自己。二十分钟可能已经过去了，过不了多久就会有人来打扰他的独处，不过也许他能在回去研究那些该死的炼成阵前尽多地为自己争取一些时间。

夜风吹起他的头发拂过脸颊，让他的皮肤直起鸡皮疙瘩。爱德华无视了渗进骨里的寒冷和硌着他手肘的细沙，仰起头向着夜空闭上眼睛。他讨厌这种无能为力的感觉，炼成阵只是这整件事的一部分，而所有一切都是有联系的——从Carmine到他脑袋里的那个声音。一开始他以为他被带到门那边，门的碎片把光寄宿在他体内只是个巧合。爱德曾经以为自己只是个可用的宿主，是门用来隐藏即将熄灭的光源的，但他渐渐开始确信这是个事先谋划好的阴谋。但那个声音则是另一种神秘的存在，它像个孩子依靠监护人那样依赖着他，但同时又在很大一部分程度上影响支配他，并且这种能力随着时间的流逝看起来在慢慢地增强。有好几次在半梦半醒间，爱德都怀疑自己也不知道能否控制自己的身体，就好像他被某些微妙的东西控制住了一样。他觉得自己心里的那个存在等待着这个时刻，为了那一刻的到来，它耐心地在数世纪里规划着，直至到达成功的巅峰——不管是什么。

有些人大概会认为着是命运的安排，但那全他]*妈是胡扯。让更高级的事物控制你的人生只是承认自我的无能为力而已。你的面前有路，你必须自己走过去，未来将会如何是取决于自己的选择。他不相信任何其他的，他会自己做出选择，然后亲手实现期望的一切。

只是现在爱德觉得自己的生命被粉碎了，一块块碎片像孤岛一样独立的各种漂浮着，不管他怎么努力他都找不到这一片和那一片的联系。他不知道该怎么接合那些碎片成一个完整的东西，就像那个炼成阵一样，它们都碎成了太多片。

一道灵感的白光在他脑中闪过，他心中的谜题终于被解开了。一个粗略且让人难以置信的想法在他脑海里开花了，这让爱德猛地睁开眼睛笑了起来。当然了！他一直沉迷于试图找到炼成阵的图案，但他真没留意过那些碎片！那些碎片太细小了，被坍塌的碎石破坏得很彻底，它们甚至宽不过一英寸。那些碎片一定很接近爆炸的源头，甚至可能就是触发爆炸的阵的一部分。

爱德急急忙忙的抬脚跑了起来，跌跌撞撞的冲下楼梯推开门，一个接一个的灵感闯进他的脑海。他在转弯时差点撞上阿尔，但为了节省时间他对此只是迅速闪身躲开了。阿尔惊讶地睁大眼睛，但他一定已经从爱德的表情中读到了些什么，因为他没有浪费时间问什么问题就跟着自己的兄长后面一起跑了起来。

办公室的门“砰”地被撞开，爱德冲到桌子边，甚至来不及提醒别人就开始迅速又狂热的整理那些碎片。进展就像是在镜子上抹去朦胧的雾气，随着阵的纹路越来越清晰，他觉得自己的心跳像是雷鸣一样鼓动着。爱德隐约意识到其他人在看着他，能量流动的劈啪声在空气中滋滋作响，但他一直盯着那些碎片无法移开视线。爱德的手指在碎片上飞舞，把每一块都放回它自己应在的位置，就仿佛他从一开始就清楚它们原本的位置一样。

“呃，大将我恐怕不得不打扰你一下，”哈勃克紧张的低语了一句，爱德只来得及听清他话语中恐慌的内容，“但是你看……有一半碎石在自己移动！！”

因为哈勃克想表达的意思不太明确，爱德很快就把它丢在一边继续手头上的工作。巨大的能量像一场海啸一发不可收拾地流过他的身体，碎片移动得更快了，他仅仅只是触碰它们冰冷的表面，那些小小的碎片就自己移动起来拼接在一起。又有其他人站了起来，互相投以奇怪的目光，彼此间的军服发出轻微的摩擦声。他们仿佛也感受到了那股神奇的引力——它像是蜘蛛丝一样，从每个角落汇聚而来，将所有的一切拉在一起。

爱德能感觉到某种像蜘蛛丝一样的东西滑过他的皮肤，这让他觉得自己应该后退一些，但他已经这张网抓住了，他现在除了顺着这不可抵挡的势头突进问题的核心外什么也做不了。

一阵沉闷的警告声突然在他脑海里冒了出来，爱德华突然警醒过来，一个词在他杂乱的思绪中浮现出来。

危险。

最后一块碎片也回归到原位后，随着一阵枪击般的咔嚓声，所有的碎片完美的融合在一起——它们之间的裂缝消失了，就仿佛从没出现过一样。一阵剧痛窜入爱德的左手腕，他惊讶地咧开嘴向下扫了一眼痛楚的源头。那儿什么也没有，没有血迹或是划伤，爱德觉得刚刚那也许是他的幻觉。

“好吧，这是个奇怪的现象。”休斯的话打破了惊愕后的沉默，每个人都盯着桌上的两个炼成阵。两个都完好无缺，几乎像是爆炸从没发生过。

“它们不会突然再炸开吧？”菲利小心翼翼地问，他小心翼翼的靠近，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜开始观察上面的图案，“我知道我不是炼金术师，但这就算是外行人都看得出不寻常来。”

一股激灵流过爱德的身体，他抬眼看向上校所在的方向，撞上了他黑蓝色的眼睛，两个人的目光有一瞬交错在一起。菲利的谨慎打量着炼成阵，爱德华叹了口气，对他摇摇头：“它已经安定下来了。”

“所以……这个阵除了引起爆炸外，到底是用来做什么的？”霍克爱问道，她用自己那棕色的眼睛敏锐地观察分析着这个炼成阵奇怪的设计。爱德明白很大程度是因为她长期的训练使她评估现状的风险，但他不明白为什么她紧绷着身体一副随时准备跳开的样子，这里并没有没有炸弹这一类的东西，他发现甚至阿尔也是小心翼翼地不敢靠的太近。

他快速地将手移向两个重叠的圆，上面那些符号是对立的，这个炼成阵故意通过上面的图案来倾斜能量的平衡。虽然它第一眼看上去只是个劣质的设计，绘制的手艺也很差，但一旦被发动即使是个新手炼金术师也能明白它的影响是灾难性的。这是个设计好的阴谋，炼成阵被小心地凿出尽可能多的裂痕，它在火车站的地上几乎不会引起注意。因为阵的直径不超会过十二英寸，所以只会被当做月台上的涂鸦。“这就是导火线，炼成阵被注入不断积累的细微能量流，直至超过负荷而爆炸，Carmine有足够的时间来发动它再走远。”

“我们已经派出所有人去分头找她了，”休斯轻声说，将一半的身子转向马斯坦，“但是到现在我们什么都没发现，她就像凭空消失了一样。”

“继续搜索，”上校命令道，“我怀疑她已经离开城市了。”

“那这个怎么办？”哈勃克问，指着最大的那个同心圆。它们宽达几英尺，可能就藏在车站的每个角落——在那些人们看不到的地方。

爱德不安地动了动，看向那些向内指向中心点的线条。这就像他无意识间对马斯坦做的那样。只有左右两边比较小的炼成阵不同，那是用来平衡和放大能量的流动的。“当有人死亡后，他们的能量会被释放，而这个炼成阵就是用来运输能量的，”他别扭地耸耸肩，“灵魂，或者随便你怎么称呼，那些东西就会被运到另一个地方。严格来说那场爆炸是不必要的，如果她让人们走过炼成阵，阵就会从他们身上吸取能量，他们会在几秒钟内昏迷并在几分钟内死去。但她杀了尽可能多的人，然后设计了这些阵在他们死去时吸取能量。”

每个人脸上都夹杂着疑惑与惊恐，爱德明白他们无法理解这种奇怪的谋害方式。这看起来就像个毫无道理和规律的猜谜游戏，他们猜不透对方做了些什么。爱德组织了一下语言，继续断断续续地说了下去。

“Carmine用被谋杀的灵魂污染门时，她不只是在破坏它，也是在喂食它。她输入了比取回时候更多的能量，这给了门里面那些被污染的东西破坏门的可能性。”他舔了舔嘴唇，直盯着炼成阵，继续说，“没有门承担去黑暗中任何负面的东西——就是类似仇恨、愤怒或者其他相似的东西，它们就依附于她身上并把她当作傀儡。但Carmine看起来还保有一些她自己的意识，虽然她大部分的行为都是出于阴影的操控。当她在那个领域中时她过的很好，所有从亚美斯特里斯来的能量不断从某个像裂隙的东西流过，然后通向其他什么地方，她在那里有能量还有优势，”

“但在这里她什么都没有，”阿尔轻声接道，轻而易举地连上哥哥解释了一半的话。

“失去了在门里面的力量后，她就和任何一个普通的炼金术师没有区别了，”爱德指出，“在亚美斯特里斯没有足够多的自由流动的能量，炼成阵从门里拉出来的能量在某些地方有些不同。在火车站里她动用了活人体内的能量而不是炼金术里的，但那只是用来当作燃料。她体内的那部分门的碎片不再连接到那个空间，它不能从那里得到自己所需的力量，所以它必须从亚美斯特里斯提取能量。

有一瞬间房间里寂静无声，一种无声而令人疑惑的恐惧充满了房间。阿姆斯特朗的胡子一种奇怪的状态压抑着颤动，布莱达的脸色苍白，哈勃克咬在嘴角的烟头剧烈地动了动，但他几乎没注意到自己已经用牙齿咬碎了它；甚至是最冷静的霍克艾，，也已经不经意地将自己的手指掠过手枪的把柄。

“明天早上第一件事就是继续搜索。”上校坚定地说道，迅速开始调动房间里的人们的情绪，“所有人在七点前在这里集中，解散。”

人一个接一个地离开，互相窃窃私语。爱德没错过几道向他投来的怪异的目光，他努力忽略了它们。阿尔开始收拾书本，而温莉也快速地把霍克艾的旧手枪装好了，马斯坦闪回了他的办公室，严严实实地在他身后把门关上，爱德在转身离开前瞟了一眼那光亮的实木大门。

“哥哥，你在做什么？”

他抬头看见阿尔和温莉都站在门口等他，“我会赶上你的，阿尔。但现在我得先把这个给解决了。”他将头往炼成阵意味深长地侧了侧，“你有头绪了，是吗？”

阿尔点点头，“我先陪温莉回谢斯卡那里，然后我回家找你。”

爱德稍稍畏缩了一下，然后点点头表示赞同，“给我一个小时。别担心，就算发生了什么事，还有那混蛋还在呢。”

他看着阿尔离开，琢磨着他弟弟最后的几句话。他现在知道阿尔已经非常容易的就接受了关于住宿安排的改变。“家”是一种他们不曾拥有的东西，他们也绝不会在马斯坦的地盘上找到它。只因为他们都被给予了共同的钥匙不代表他们就能把它当作一个固定的住处。这只是上校为了让医生那愚蠢的监督令执行得更容易而搞的措施，至少现在是的。

爱德用指尖敲着桌子，扫了一眼马斯坦的门，他觉得某种不舒服的东西在啃噬着自己的胃。当他在解释Carmine对能量的需求时虽然已经尽可能地将情况描述的含糊了，但如果说有一个人能把Carmine的行为与爱德最近的表现划等号的话，那就是罗伊了。

如果他坚持否认的话的确是一个简单的应对方法，但如果有人开始质问他的话爱德知道自己无法隐瞒真相，他现在可以用含糊的借口把这些事蒙混过去，但这不是长久之策。爱德本能地感觉到随着车站的维修接近完工，分散人们注意力的东西已经开始渐渐消失了，至少对上校来说是这样的。

他懊恼地叹了口气，双手合十后快速地把手按在桌上的那块石头上把一大股能量输了进去。这些能量对这个炼成阵来说难以应付，在快速且可控的爆炸中它被分解成了灰尘。尘雾四处飘散，落在所有东西上。爱德对着眼前的混乱做了个鬼脸，即使霍克爱会抱怨这片狼藉，至少现在炼成阵消失了。

“我想我应该为你救了我的命而道谢。”

爱德顿了一下，回头警惕地看向马斯坦。他没听到开门声，但上校现在就站在那里——他的袖子还卷着，尽管晚上很凉但他身上皱巴巴的衬衫只扣了一半的扣子。爱德可以从他的肢体语言看得出来他有多累。但罗伊眼里毫无睡意，只是盯着他手中的玻璃杯，看着杯底里琥珀色液体朦胧的漩涡。

杯子里液体含有的酒精没有足量到削弱他的理智或是让他思维紊乱的地步，爱德意识到这点，但那些足够让上校从思维的漩涡边缘中稍微脱离出来。他和办公室里其他人一样近距离地看着马斯坦喝酒的样子，这是个可悲的事实。他怀疑罗伊会吸引自己所有下属的目光，但那不意味着他们就能直勾勾的盯着他看。

“自从我到中央以后已经救了你好几百次了，”爱德自鸣得意地轻声笑着反驳，“你就不能直说吗？”

罗伊假笑，喝了一口，透过额前的碎发抬眼看向他，“这可是你说的：Carmine根本不需要制造那次爆炸，如果她让受害者接触那个炼成阵，他们会在几秒钟内失去意识并在几分钟内死去。而这也是当我碰到你额上那个炼成阵之后所发生的事，不是么？”

爱德咽了咽口水，解决炼成阵时消失的紧张慢慢的又涌了回来，简单的谎言成为了证据。他怒瞪着地板，最终转身去，从口袋里扯出一条发绳笨拙地把头发绑上。“我跟你说了那是一场意外。”

“我相信你。”马斯坦轻声回答道，“但那也不能改变已经发生了的事，钢，Carmine使用这个炼金术是因为门里的一部分现在在她体内，而且那个碎片需要能量。只要仔细一想，我们都能明白你是因为同样的理由而做了同样的事。”

“我没有杀任何人。”他的反驳很愤怒，像子弹一样迸射出来，爱德转身逼近上校，“我没有像她那样利用别人！”他们俩挨得很近，近到他都能闻得到罗伊手上杯子里平静的酒精的味道，马斯坦那张坚毅的脸靠的太近了，他几乎要忘了问题的重心不在这里。

“但你不知道自己在干什么，不对么？”罗伊带着悲伤轻声问道，“到底谁更像个傀儡，你？还是她？至少她清楚自己到底在做什么。”

爱德就像被泼了一盘冷水一样，脸色发白地退了一步，“你在说什么？我什么都没做。”

“每个人都注意到了，并且都在议论这件事：休斯，霍克爱，法尔曼，哈勃克，甚至阿姆斯特朗，他们都感觉到了你待在他们身边时候周围的能量变化。有时候他们是清醒的，在你周围能听得到嗡嗡声，你就像一个气旋一样，而有时他们精疲力尽到不能移动。你在利用它们，就像Carmine从她的受害者身上榨取能量那样；你只是不知道自己在这么做。”

爱德沉默地摇头，开始向后退，直到撞上桌子才停下来，“比如说是什么时候？”他质问道，恐惧与未知让他变得暴躁不安，“举个例子给我看啊！”

马斯坦叹了口气，“咔哒”一声把杯子放在桌上看着爱德华。“就像现在，爱德。当我走回这里时我除了想上床睡上一个星期外什么念头也没有，但你一闯进办公室我就觉得自己像是喝了一整壶浓咖啡下去似的。除此之外，几秒钟内你在修复炼成阵时，你甚至没注意到你正在使用能量操控那一切。较小的炼成阵在你碰到它们前就在桌子上自行移动、相互吸引，那就像是有人抽取了我新得到的能量，而你自从火车站爆炸后就一直这样。”

爱德缩了起来，金色的脑袋低垂着。他盯着地面，试图想起任何一个他被迫像Carmine那样使用炼成阵的有意识的决定。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，在一片空白的脑海中歇斯底里地索求一个解释，但唯一得到的回应就是沉默。

“爱德，你不用和我解释任何事，但你能不能告诉我我的猜测是不是真实发生了？”罗伊温柔地问，“有什么进入了你体内，就像它对Carmine做的那样？”

“这很重要吗？”他轻声问，装作不感兴趣地耸耸肩，“如果我做了和她一样的事，那我就会成为一个危险人物，然后到了后面一切理由都不重要了，不是么？”

当马斯坦伸出手，按住他的脸让他抬起头来然后望向他的双眼时，爱德被吓了一跳。上校看起来很生气，但并没有任何冷酷的感觉，不带着平时上下级那样的距离感，而是更加灼热，让他无法移开视线。“你还不明白吗，钢，这对你自己和其他人来说一样危险。我想知道这些不是为了决定是否要把你关起来还是交给第五研究所，我希望找到办法来帮你！”

控制着他下巴的力道稍微减小，当上校的大拇指指腹掠过他的脸颊碰到到胡渣的时候爱德咽了咽口水。这是一个无意识的安慰手势，他在自己的理智阻止之前不由自主的就向着对方靠近了。爱德很难相信他，这个男人用了数年时间随意操纵着身边的人，很难辨别他在什么时候就开始玩弄人心，他总是在谎言和真诚的边界来回穿梭。

老实的承认罗伊怀疑的东西听上去是个很诱人的主意，对方给予他的信任而带来的小小胜利很是诱人，但爱德无法让自己承认。他已经看了对方太长时间，马斯坦经常把别人玩弄于指掌之中直至他们满足他的要求和愿望，他不想成为其中的一员，不希望自己为了上校的需求而唯命是从。

爱德快速摇摇头，和上校拉开了距离，他故意忽略了对方的手垂下去落回身边时眼睛里透出的少许受伤的情绪。这就像一个棋局，为避免被将死他只能静静地等待反击的机会。爱德看向对方，在他的目光中表现出了一些防备的意味。上校转身去够到了自己的杯子，一口气喝干了，他用手背擦擦嘴，然后把袖子翻了回去，伸手去拿大衣。

“好吧爱德，如果你坚持的话那就算了吧，你不必告诉我任何事，但如果你有任何麻烦或者需要人和你谈谈的话，你可以找我。”

爱德忍不住惊讶地张大了嘴，投降是不可能的，马斯坦不喜欢秘密，那些他不知道的东西对他来说就像一个等待着他掉进去的陷阱，所以他不能忍受自己被蒙在鼓里。但现在上校跟他平时的表现完全不同，罗伊关掉了灯并打开办公室门时爱德觉得心里的紧张感迅速开始增加。

他头也不回地跟上男人，忽略了穿过司令部几乎空荡荡的走廊时两个人不同频率的脚步声。他想知道到底是什么改变了，他希望马斯坦表现得像平时那样，而不是该死的像现在这样。爱德可以对付他自鸣得意与高傲的情况，但是现在这样该怎么办？这让他觉得对方在乎自己，这种糟糕的想法一直在他脑子里，让他觉得自己毫无防备。当然，如果上校问起来的话那么谈论就会重来一遍，而爱德也许就不会像之前那样抵抗下去。

“我相信你，爱德，”罗伊的坚定的声音越过肩膀传过来，爱德从中辨别不出丝毫的自我怀疑，或是任何违背他的判断力的感觉，“我相信你会在危险来临之前告诉我，任何我需要知道的可以保护别人安全的信息。”他对自己做了个鬼脸，把手插到头发里，“很多人会说我们已经找到办法了，只是藏在心里没说出来而已。”

这是一个温柔的劝诫，爱德马上就明白了，他能从男人塌下来的肩膀的动作看得出来。马斯坦在对上司做报告或是面对新闻媒体时经常说谎扭曲真相，但在私下里与那些亲近的人在一起时他总是会有些不惹人注意的小动作，休斯曾对他指出过这一点。在数年前，爱德华问他怎么会有那么多人相信这样一个大家心知肚明一心为自己谋取晋升的男人时，马斯笑着告诉他得自己睁大双眼好好观察。罗伊会在面对大众的时候毫不犹豫的撒谎扭曲真相，但在这种时候他会诚实的面对自己，将真实的那一面展现出来。

那个手势，不管它意味着什么，所包含的情感都是真实的。不管上校在尝试什么，它都是一种真诚的表示，爱德看到这一步的时候就意识到自己也应该做点什么。

“她不会再这么做了，”他说，声音很轻但很确定，当马斯坦停下脚步用疑惑的目光看着他时放慢了脚步，“她所夺取的生命足以维持了，除非她做了什么消耗她能量的事。”

从某种意义上来说这是一个考验，用来试验罗伊是否真的能忍住不谈及他不想说的秘密。爱德能看得出来马斯坦脑子里满溢出来的问题在他嘴边排着队等着被说出口，质问答案是人的本能。但经过一番明显的努力男人还是把话咽了回去，点点头对他的坦白表示感谢。

“我明白了。”

他们继续沉默地往回走，各自陷入自己的思绪里。爱德借着眼睛的余光看着身边的上校，很清楚对方现在已经完全忽略他了。他从马斯坦身上感受到过许多东西：情欲、愤怒，还有那些强烈到快要杀死他的情感，但现在他只感觉得到上校那种温柔的安慰，它那么脆弱，一个不小心就会破碎。爱德但从来没感受过现在这种，它是自己从未经历过的东西，这就像罗伊在向他表现得让他能放下警惕。

爱德想知道为什么，如果他拒绝说出在休斯家发生了什么，是不是就不会让他们的关系变得像现在这样奇怪而不确定，如果事情真的是像那样现在又会如何？或者这是他自己来表示事情可能会更不一样的方式，情况并不总是像命令和遵从那样的。

爱德摇摇头，挫败地叹气。他所能确定的是自己已经在今晚解决了一个问题，同时也发现了罗伊·马斯坦更复杂的一面。

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Slaughter

温热顺滑的白兰灼烧着上校的喉咙，像融化的黄金一样落到胃里。一个刚开始喝酒的菜鸟会急不可耐的沉浸在酒精的味道里，但罗伊只是扭曲着唇角把玻璃杯放在了壁炉台上。壁炉的栅栏里火欢快地燃烧着，朱红、深红、橙色和蓝色的火焰像瀑布般围绕着灼热的白色焰心，罗伊发现自己注视着火焰无法移开视线。

他本应该在床上睡过漫漫长夜的，但他心里知道，只是躺在床上睡过一夜并不能让自己回归正常的生活。他甚至开始怀念自己那些无趣的文案工作和在霍克艾看守下对着文件千篇一律的签名活动，至少坐在办公室办公是件熟练而且舒适的活儿，日子还是要像以前一样继续过下去的。把一周前那奇怪的官僚主义式和平和现在生活中的这种混乱衔接起来无疑是困难的，这两者仿佛是分属两个次元的现实，然而城市仍然正常有序地运行着，元帅是个傻瓜，而爱德……

爱德华仍旧是他的下属，会比自己多活好多年的那种。

罗伊叹了口气揉了揉眼睛，手上半愈合水泡的刺痛让他缩了一下。当然，爱德华从未甘心安分过，他还是个孩子的时候被称为天才，等他长成青年人的时候则比大多数人都更富有献身精神，在他站在迈入成年的现在——简直过分的惹人注意。

他舔着自己的嘴唇，垂下头，让记忆倒回了自己在休斯沙发上过夜的那个晚上。严格意义上来说它不是一个独一无二的场所，他只是希望而是唤醒那个时候指尖的触觉。爱德的舌头温热而坚定的爱抚过他的肌肤，将他的身体带入了欲望悸动的渴求中。情人能够公平分享他的床单，但是过去并没有人能像这样打动他的心。

他是无辜的，至少一开始是的。或许爱德在生活中总是隐藏自己，但他的肢体语言一向傲慢而开放。当他意识到罗伊已经醒了的时候表现出的那种尴尬完全是下意识的反应，他可没有那种演技来伪造那样一种内疚的迷人的红晕。爱德懊恼的瞪大眼睛表示惊讶的样子让他的嘴唇看起来真是有那么一点该死的诱人。

罗伊对自己挖苦的笑了笑，他思维依旧混混沌沌的，但身体却被性欲牢牢控制着。有些话在他的脑袋来得及分析出结果之前就从他的嘴里吐露出来。他并不打算向爱德挑战，他知道自己本应该离开或是圆滑的来上一两句不屑一顾的话，但是正相反，他发现自己低声对着爱德吐出那些暗示的话语。

“别停下，钢。”

爱德华的脸上一瞬间闪过一段迷人的犹豫，他看起来像是不相信自己的耳朵，或是试图去计算出接受挑战的风险，但是下一刻他的嘴唇再一次含住了罗伊的手指。

有些人或许会嘲笑说这只是一次平常的接触，一个廉价的纠缠，几乎不值一提。但是到了现在他一想到那一幕膝盖就忍不住开始发抖。他不安地扭动着，让自己远离火焰的温暖，四周扫视着书房。再来一杯是不可能的。酒精的阴霾可能帮助他忘记了车站的噩梦和更遥远的来自过去的梦魇，但是对于爱德它仅仅是莫名其妙的让记忆更加顽固

他踱着步，拉起窗帘直直看向窗外，同时他的意识也继续着自己无法停止的旅途。爱德的戏弄戛然而止，他指尖那些带来痛苦的碎片也随之而去，上校在渴望中低喘着，期盼自己能忘了这已经发生的该死的一切。

或许爱德已经看出了他眼中强烈到无法隐藏的灼热欲望，他匆匆结束了一切然后撤退到厨房去，留下一个把脑袋埋在枕头里低沉呻吟的上校。事情的发展已经超出了控制，罗伊打破了对自己的某些束缚，释放了真实的自己，而目前这一切看起来是停不下来了，那么就让理智见鬼去吧。

有那么一会儿他坐在沙发边缘摇晃着腿，把自己缩进夹克里，把所有理智都抛开了，一起切都无关紧要：年龄，军衔，境况，没有什么是要紧的。只是一分钟，就让他忘记一切只是渴求着那些自己需要的东西。

罗伊抛开了所有束缚自己的东西，迅速跑到爱德躲着的柜台，即使是现在上校也清楚地记得当自己的唇碰触到他的唇上时爱德华脸上没有任何一丝往时常见的犹豫或是谨慎。

焰之炼金术师能够完美控制火焰，但在那一刻他被自己点起的火焚毁了。爱德让人惊喜的回应行为融化了他的心，他觉得自己的心跳似乎都要停止。他没有犹豫，全身心的投入了那个吻，品尝着，弓起手掌在自己的臀部摩挲着，用无声的恳求磨着罗伊。

上帝啊，他们是如此接近。在那一刻两个人拥抱中索求着平衡，在压力颠覆他们之前找出这样或者那样的办法稍微亲热那么一会儿。他的身体随着几乎都快遗忘的记忆起伏着，最后他用尽力量结束了这个吻。上校后退一步，策略性的回到了平常状态，留下爱德在那里红着脸战栗着，好像这样他们俩就能假装这事从未发生过，一切都一笔勾销，他们会回到之前的状态。

罗伊打了一下响指熄灭了火焰，在他快步走出大厅之前房间就被黑暗笼罩了。他在微醺的醉意下皱起眉毛，迷迷糊糊的思考着，蹒跚的往前走。要控制好自己当然并不简单，他要怎么样才能去控制住自己不去追寻那些真正渴望的东西？爱德是从什么时候何时变得不像从前那么暴躁转而变得充满魅力了？而自己又是何时开始对他上瘾？甚至到了这么明显的地步。

当罗伊开始爬楼梯时他有些忧郁的皱起了眉毛，为了吵醒那俩兄弟他下意识的放轻了脚步，尽管喝了些白兰地但是他的脚步依旧平稳。上校像幽灵一样无声无息的划过走廊，床在呼唤着他，但一个轻微的声音使他停了一下。肾上腺素的快速分泌让他体内的酒精有些挥发掉了，他的眼睛盯着他右手边半开着的那扇门——那是爱德的房间。

他犹豫的伸出手，苍白的肤色映在木头黑沉沉的阴影上。在推开门前他停顿了一下，门的铰链发出飒飒声，好像在抗议着什么，但是声音几乎细不可闻，紧接着罗伊发现自己在门槛上愣住了。

月光静静地洒在床上，半夜的风像冰刀一样从打开的窗户穿进来。窗帘在风中飘动着，那轻薄的织物就像鬼魂一样缠着寒风。罗伊被那冰冷的风吹得皮肤上都起了鸡皮疙瘩，当他的眼光被躺在床上的人吸引住时，他几乎感受不到冷风吹到皮肤带来的刺痛感了。

爱德华躺在了他面前的床上，睡得张牙舞爪的，他的双手在双人床上伸开，床单和毯子在他身下扭成一团，在他的尾椎骨上制造出一个可爱又神秘的阴影部分。他沉沉睡着，脑袋压着自己金色的发辫，有几丝头发散开了，落在他的身上，在月光下的照射下变成了象牙色。月光让他的发色像是褪了色似的变的更浅，房间像是洒满了水银，只有爱德的机械铠看起来是真实的——那块阴沉的金属反射着死气沉沉的光。

罗伊屏住呼吸，温柔地看着爱德华的背影和他结实的手臂。他花了整个童年时期才让自己的身体退去了孩子的形态，他的想象力很乐意为自己提供这一切深处隐藏着的东西，上校在自己的脑海中触摸和品尝着那具身体上脊椎的起伏。

吸引他的那个声音又出现了，在逃离开爱德的唇部后罗伊喘息着，感受到欲望顺着神经一路衍伸到腹部。唯一可以清楚知道的就是那不是痛苦的声音，上校第一次注意到爱德脸颊上模糊的红晕和划过他肩胛骨汗珠的光泽。爱德华焦躁不安的扭动着，把床单拉的更低，罗伊勉强忍住了自己几乎就要吐出口的赞叹声。

罗伊的指尖在爱德含糊的咕哝到他的名字时扣住了木头门框，这对他来说就像是一个邀请。对他来说轻声走到熟睡的年轻炼金术师床边实在是太简单自然的一件事了，他会亲吻他的嘴唇，品尝他的肌肤，触碰爱德所能提供的一切来平息自己的欲望。

他感觉到自己的身体好像被囚禁在什么地方，想要向前的欲望和乞求转身的理智开始彼此撕裂。最后，他的手扶上了门把，用力把自己强行推到了走廊上。他自己亲手拉开的距离会伤害到彼此。但他此刻并没有待在这里的权利，他没有资格那样盯着爱德最脆弱的时刻，离开看起来像是一种背叛。罗伊哽咽的叹息着，在自己背后关上了爱德房间的大门，跌跌撞撞了走了几步回到自己的房间，他太累了，已经没办法无法再维持风度和尊严。

关上门后他又用力扭了几下锁将自己和这个世界隔绝开来，在他倒到床上之前没忘记挥动手指拔开纽扣，他脱下衬衫然后让它们在地上堆成一团。床单从他身上滑了下去，冷风和他皮肤上的热度对抗着，挑起了他身体的反应让他难以入睡。当他的手沿着胃部向下滑去时，罗伊闪烁着眼神然后合上眼，摩挲着自己的勃起的应景。

他用手指包裹住自己开始抚摸，想象着爱德的手握着自己，粗糙沙哑的呻吟噎在他的喉咙里。他几乎能感觉得到柔软的身体裹着他，在他的亲吻挑逗下照着他渴望的韵律运动着，伴随着无声的誓言。

罗伊扭动着，伸出舌头伸出舔了舔自己干燥的唇。他忽视了手腕上自己的津液，在高潮后强烈的快感中晕眩着。他勃起的阴经抽搐了一下，光是想象着爱德的舌头从他的唇部沿着人鱼线一路向下吮吸就让他的尖端湿了，他吸吮和轻咬的节奏简直要把他逼疯。

罗伊扭动着，他的身体一半还在被单的遮盖下。上校把脸埋在枕头里，极力掩饰着激烈的像是要撕裂自己的喘气。上校想象着爱德华展开肢体趴在他身下，手指纠缠着被单咒骂和呻吟，他顶住对方的臀部。罗伊继续用手指灵活的缠绕着自己，接着开始想象爱德弓起身来颤栗着扭动呻吟的样子，紧接着他在一阵汹涌热烈的快感下射了出来

这些幻想把他带到高潮，温暖的火光在他的身躯上打下深深浅浅的阴影，他双腿间温暖的液体在手和床单上射的到处都是。罗伊粗重的呼吸在沉默的房间里回响着，他的身体随着紧张感的褪去而颤抖着。罗伊睁开眼在亚麻布的床单上擦了擦手，他太累了甚至完全没有力气为自己做完适当的清理就已经昏睡过去。睡意让他的四肢变得沉重，快速跳动的脉搏逐渐平缓下来，他的呼吸也渐渐平静。但这一切并不能满足他，有个声音对他低声说道：‘这不是你真正想要的’。

罗伊合上了眼，轻轻叹息了一声，试图忽视自己脑袋里那个喃喃低语的声音，他所渴望的那个人和他只有一墙之隔，把他们分隔开的无分就是那些砖块和灰泥而已。

那是漫长的一夜。  
******

晨风轻抚过他的皮肤，带来阵阵寒冷。罗伊一脸倦容的竖起大衣衣领，把手深深地插进口袋里，眯起眼睛对抗着街上吹来的阵阵冷风。他们从那天夜里起派出了所有能用的人手开始地毯式搜索Carmine，但这还不够，现在他们还根本没找到那个浑身谜团令人捉摸不透的女人的任何线索。

“这儿。”

有人用胳膊轻轻推了他一下，上校一扭头就撞到了爱德华朦胧的眼睛。当他脑子里那些清晰生动的幻想突然跳出来时，罗伊不得不尽力保持脸部表情的自然。他期望头顶上的大太阳能削弱这些图像然后自己能把这些东西从脑子里彻底赶出去，上校觉得心烦意乱，暴躁易怒，几乎不能忍受自己现在的处境。

他接过嘟嘟囔囔的爱德华递过来的咖啡，店里买来的浓缩咖啡对他来说并不习惯，它们流进喉咙的感觉就像温热的泥浆一样。他嘟哝了一句“谢谢”，希望自己的语气听起来比之前温和一些，紧接着他就被滚烫的咖啡烫到舌头，眯起了眼睛。

他整晚都焦躁不安，睡眠浅的就像一块薄薄的帆布，扭动遮盖着自己的欲望。他喝下去的白兰地的作用仅仅是让他对爱德并不在他的义务范围内这件事的感知麻木，说服自己找出理由远离爱德是毫无意义的。

他好几次几乎都要放弃了，说服自己共度一夜已经足够是很简单的，只要来上那么一次就能让他摆脱自己这种愚蠢的，无意识的欲望，但这无疑又是另一种自我欺骗，有时他会像操纵别人一样欺骗自己。

最后他还是设法有几个小时成功的入睡了，睡眠中他被破碎而不安的梦环绕。当他醒来时，头痛把他的脑子搅成一团，就像有人重重的击打了他的头盖骨。他的闹钟告诉他自己快迟到了，在到达中央司令部前已经没有太多时间去洗个冷水澡和整理仪容了。

部下们在办公室对他做的汇报非常简短，在搜索中他们没有发现任何线索。休斯、法尔曼、菲力和布莱达已经准备好加入第一梯队一起参加对中央南部的搜索，办公室里其他的人则去北部。霍克艾站在附近大口喝着茶，哈勃克用力吸着烟，阿尔和温莉在面包房赶着吃一顿快速的早饭。

“这完全没有意义，”爱德低声嘟哝着，就事论事的提出意见，罗伊看了一眼身边的爱德华。“如果大总统没有给我们建筑物的搜查证，那么他到底希望我们能找到什么呢？除非我们确实地掌握了她的所在，否则我们是没办法找到她的。”

“我们可以搜集信息，然后在此基础上我们或许能搞到点关于她藏身地有用的信息。”那是一份贫乏的安慰，罗伊情不自禁的对自己的话做了个鬼脸。哈库罗傲慢的拒绝了他的要求，这意味着这些搜查仅仅是场闹剧而已。除非他们找到了关于Carmine的行踪真实情报，否则他们将会像瞎子一样到处碰壁。

当罗伊又抿了口咖啡，在思考行动的最佳方案时他得保持冷静，任何居民私有所有权的住宅在没有授权的情况下都是禁止入内的，但在这个城市里还是有足够的地方让人藏身。如果Carmine足够聪明，那她就会选择不停移动以逃避他们的搜查。但同时也意味着她会有暴露的可能，至少这能增加他们发现她，给他们一个抓住她的机会。

“分头搜索，增加搜索范围。”上校发出命令，“霍克艾和哈勃克去河边，阿尔和温莉从这里出发一路检查到中央的路，爱德和我会去西面，今天结束搜索后我们在办公室碰头。”

所有人在点头表示明白搜索指示后分道扬镳，大家都决意尽快去找出Carmine的所在。罗伊对此不抱什么希望，但他还是祝他们幸运。中央的街道纷乱复杂，她有可能就藏在他们的眼皮子底下而他们却根本找不到她。但如果他们够幸运的话也许能确认阿尔在火车站看到的那些东西的意义，罗伊很怀疑他们除了这一点可能不会有任何进展。最让人感到屈辱的是他们的大总统——他简直是个不折不扣的蠢蛋。罗伊经常发现自己被那些琐碎的念头堵住，这些时候他总觉得自己像个无计可施的白痴一样，他对于危险似乎没什么概念，哪会有人会开心的等待一个危险的罪犯的再次作案的？

罗伊放下思绪开始认真工作，他让钢去搜查街的一侧，而自己则负责另外一边。每一个商店和住所都毫无发现，调查像是进了一个死胡同，大多数人对他们的询问都抱持着一种嘲讽蔑视的态度，像是在嘲笑军队的无能。师兄咬紧牙关，聚集起最后的一丝耐心向 店主告辞，并感谢了她的配合。爱德是正确的，这毫无意义。比起询问来他们还不如带上眼罩随意在地图上指出一处，这样还有更高的机会发现那个女人。

上午的时间默默的过去了，上校的脚让他敏锐的觉得自己穿着新靴子在街上走并不是个好想法。他很确信那里现在肯定有至少一个出血的水泡了。当他环视四周发现爱德华消失的时候他觉得更暴躁了，他们仔细开展调查的那个广场已经空了，除了一些稀稀落落的人影外这里没有金发炼金术师存在的迹象。

上校一脸愁容的走向中央司令部，她的脊椎上上下下都针扎似的痛。自从爱德倒下到现在已经过去了十二天，那个金发的炼金术师对于遵循医嘱这件事表现出了从未有过的强大包容力，但直到现在爱德已经不止一次试图从看管他的人的眼皮下溜走了。咒骂卡在罗伊的喉咙里，他大步走过人行道，手在口袋里紧紧的攥在一起。

“我不知道她可能会出现的地点。”

爱德华的声音从罗伊右面的小巷子里飘出来，他吃惊地抬起头，在看见爱德靠在墙上的时候大大的松了一口气。钢之炼金术师现在的样子看起来非常放松，罗伊觉得自己很难不去钦佩爱德对环境的适应力。每个军人，不管他们入伍前是怎么样的人，在他们加入军队后都不可避免的被打上了一些烙印，所以即使他们脱下制服也可以一眼就被从人群中分辨出来。但爱德不一样，他带着另一种与众不同的特质。

“为什么我觉得这对我来说不是什么好主意？”罗伊对他说道，中央迷宫一样的复杂小道让甚至让他都感到迷惑，但就算他不看地图都知道他们照着爱德华指出的路线这样走下去最后会到达什么地方。那通向城市最黑暗的地方，那里是邪恶滋生的温床，犯罪分子盘踞的核心地带连警察都不敢靠近，要是你想清理干净那块儿，除非你送它们一把火烧毁一切。

“你看，这是我在中央能找到的唯一一个能够提供盗墓者情报的人了，他知道的可比你了解的那些可怜的情报要多得多。”爱德在走近罗伊之前伸手进口袋里掏了掏然后把什么东西扔了过来，那玩意儿闪着金光在空中划出一道弧线。罗伊敏捷的伸出右手抓住了它，“我发现那个攻击过我的男人就在那附近。他是Carmine的其中一个手下”

罗伊合起手指，他发现爱德华扔过来的是一个样式简单略显破旧的金指环——它看起来像个婚戒，而他在随后的检查里发现戒指表面上刻着字母V和N。

“丹是 Grindle酒吧的老板，他知道这两个字母所代表的含义，而且他们恐吓了他。”爱德耸了下肩，透过罗伊的肩膀看出去，就像他身后那条像个无底洞的小巷不比他们刚刚展开调查的宽敞街道更具威胁性似的。“这是我们继续找下去的一个线索，你看，这样总比挨家挨户的敲门然后挨骂来的好吧。”

罗伊皱着眉转着那枚戒指，戒指的重量倒是没问题，但是作成它的金属的材质有问题：戒指摸起来有点滑溜溜的，在触碰的时候有细微的炼成反应。上校把它在光线下颠来倒去的看，在内测边缘处找到一个刻在那儿的微型炼成阵的时候他沉下了脸。一个专业的珠宝加工匠师才能毫无瑕疵的将它刻得如此精妙，而且这肯定是最近新做的，黄金非常软，如果用力太大会弄坏炼成阵的轮廓。

“这是什么？”

爱德华因为他的问题从自己靠着的那堵墙上离开了，困惑的对着罗伊皱着眉。他小心翼翼地伸出手，在把戒指从罗伊戴手套的手上拿走之前犹豫了几秒。上校兴致盎然地看着他来回旋转打量着那个金属环，爱德华看到炼成阵后嘴唇动了一下，显然是隐瞒了某些本来想说的东西。“我从来没看过这样的阵，”他承认道，“这四个阵相互连接，就像一个链条一样，这明显是Carmine才会用的炼金术。”

罗伊意识到爱德华对自己保留了相当一部分，爱德告诉他的只是自己知道的其中极少的一部分，他会自己去寻找这个炼成阵的意义。每天爱德都在他面前展露出他从前不知道的细节，他在慢慢地和自己分享心里那块巨大版图上的些微细节。这不同于直接求助，但他不得不承认，至少爱德不是一个人在前进。对爱德华来说自己一个人要溜进那些黑暗的小道无疑是非常容易的，他会一个人冲进中央最黑暗的心脏处，一直到跑到足够远的让罗伊追不上的地方。但是与此相反，现在爱德华愿意和他分享情报，不过要求一个去格林德尔的许可不像是爱德会做的事，但总比让另一个选择好多了。

虽然他对自己提议的事几乎和自杀没什么两样了，不仅是警察害怕被卷入这条街的麻烦中，任何穿着制服的人都会成为目标。一个人可能仅仅因为脚上的鞋子就被杀害，也可能因为他口袋里有些余钱就掉进死亡的迷宫中。对于这里的大多数人来说，军装或是口袋中的一点点闪烁都是巨大的诱惑，天知道那里有多少还没被发现就永远消失的尸体。

罗伊做了个鬼脸，他知道爱德这个有些冒险的的决定是正确的。如果他们想弄到哪怕是任何一点可靠地情报的来源，都是需要付出代价的。除此之外，在城市里要是想躲开政府没有其他地方比这更可靠了。

“好吧”罗伊最后还是同意了。“就像你说的，这是我们能找到Carmine的最佳选择了。”他打了个前进的手势，跟着爱德钻进去之前扣上了大衣扣子藏起自己明显的军衔徽章。

空气中潮湿污秽的味道冲击着他的鼻子和喉咙，狭窄的墙壁让他们不得不分开前进。尽管没有下雨，污秽的水依旧从街道高处的砖块上滴到头上，世界就像是被这狭窄的小道框住了，他们头顶上仅存一线的天空随着道路走向扭曲转向，提醒着他们这里的黑暗。

他不止一次被绊倒，流浪猫自己被闯入的领地里慌张地逃离侵入者，它们叫喊着踩过水坑，水洼里的脏水四处飞溅。罗伊清楚的听到有人从侧边经过时候对着他们咒骂着吐着唾沫，但他根本没去注意对方。他觉得既紧张又不自在，要知道他并不属于这里。这种地方根本没有任何秩序可言，对这里的居民来说中央是个和平而繁荣的天堂，他们的眼中只看得到遥远的外面那些完美的地方，而他们所处的邻近的现实则迷失在重重迷雾中。

一只已经肿胀腐烂的死狗让附近的空间都充满了尸体腐烂的气味，老鼠沿着墙角惊慌奔跑着，顺着破碎的排水沟冲向新鲜的空气。罗伊回头看了看，意识到他们已经进得太深，再也看不到他们进来的那条大街了，如果现在他跟丢了爱德华，单凭他自己根本找不到回去的路。

“你怎么会对这里这么熟悉？”罗伊问道，无法克制住声音中轻微的恐惧和不赞同。爱德自信的大步向前走，他体内大概是没有紧张的那根弦吧，罗伊紧张的绷起了肌肉，爱德像是相信他就是黑暗中最危险的东西，可以搞定一切他们路上出现的障碍。

“我只是这么表现而已。”爱德一边回答一边耸耸肩，扭过头眯起眼睛看向黑暗里，“这里的住着的人们的所见所闻是一般老百姓所不承认的，但这儿就像是轮轴的中心，只要你足够努力就能找到能回答你问题的人。”

“除非你先松口”罗伊喃喃着说着，这时爱德停下了脚步，侧着脑袋在听什么。罗伊紧张的屏住呼吸竖起耳朵，试图分辨出到底是什么让爱德华分心停了下来，但是他并没有发现什么异常。水滴落下，在地上打出平稳反复的节拍：就像是街道的脉搏鼓动声。老鼠一边挣扎一边吱吱叫唤，但在这里这些都是正常情况。“哪儿出问题了？”

爱德一脸不安的眯起眼睛，扫视周围昏暗的角落。“这里太安静了，”他走路时陷进淤泥的脚步声很响，爱德握紧拳头轻轻的开始后退。“格林德尔离这里只有几条小巷远。通常在这里听到各种声响，这里原本应该有更多人才对。”

罗伊匆匆朝周围扫了几眼，散落在水坑里的用硬纸板搭成的庇护处和脏兮兮的毯子让人感觉得出来这些居住者是匆忙逃离这儿的。空气中有种一触即发的紧张感，连动物也感受到了这种气氛，纷纷躲进了自己的巢以逃离即将发生的事。他无意识的攥紧了手，上校的拇指和食指压在一起，随时做好了攻击的准备。

他打了个冷战，爱德华向他打手势示意前进，当他们的背紧靠着墙，搜索着任何可能的危险迹象。这种安静在最初很容易被忽视，但它并不正常，这给人的感觉就像是这个鬼地方屏住呼吸了，准备先发制人。罗伊在踩到碎玻璃时在玻璃嘎吱嘎吱的响声中缩了一下，沉默被这个声响打破了。

“我从来没见过这里这么空的样子，”当重新安静下来后爱德嘟哝道。

“或许有谁这里筹划了一场伏击？”罗伊说道，尽管它看上去不太可能发生，如果警察来过这里肯定会留下伴着泥浆的脚印和袭击留下的痕迹，但这里现在静的像个鬼城。人们像是逃命似的抛弃了自己唯一拥有的少量财产。

“他们看起来是在逃避什么东西。”

'Carmine?'

爱德只是耸肩，“可能是任何东西，要知道住在这儿的大多数一些以诈骗维生的人，但这不意味着他们都是惯犯。大多数人都只是无家可归，甚至连打倒一个孩子的力气都没有，更别提一个强大的炼金术师或是团伙了。”

他们从角落探出脑袋，罗伊看到了一桩矮胖丑陋的建筑物坐落在一条更宽的街上。就像他们刚才走过的蜿蜒小路一样，这个地方空无一人。风卷起了石板路上的旧报纸和落叶，一只大胆的老鼠大胆的从靠在墙上的酒瓶子里舔去了剩下的酒液。

酒吧的灯亮着，刺眼的光从满是尘垢的窗户后面透出来。一切都出奇的安静，玻璃窗后没有移动的影子，也没有交谈声和大笑声，甚至没有吵架的咆哮声。前门紧闭着，就像是在抗击这个世界一样。但是爱德并没有理会那些，他小心翼翼的顺着墙走了过去，直到他们俩都站在那堵摇摇欲坠的建筑物后面为止。

垃圾桶里的食物残渣和破酒瓶子撒的到处都是，一只猫用它唯一好使的眼睛瞪视着他们，在他们走近的时候发出嘶嘶声。几块砸的粉碎的瓷砖躺在地上，亮橙色的陶土在黑暗中看起来非常显眼。后门开了一个缝，一个大概一两英寸宽的入口隐藏在门框的阴影中。爱德谨慎地推开了门，当他听见木板撞到什么东西发出‘铛’的一声时做了个鬼脸。

他皱起了眉头，迅速回头看了一眼罗伊，悄声说道，“我想那些让这儿的人惊慌逃窜的东西不在这儿，要知道如果他们潜伏在这里的话我们早就该遇上了。”

罗伊点点头同意了他的说法，把手伸向门帮助爱德把门后面的阻碍推开。沉重的大门打开后他们看见了屋子里肮脏的厨房和地板上趴着的那个人。他还活着的时候一定非常魁梧强壮，有着接近阿姆斯特朗上校的身材和力量。他的光头上满是血污，但并没有盖住盘绕在他头皮上的纹身。

“Fuck！”爱德抱怨道，弯下身去检查他的脉搏，在没有发现任何跳动后沉下了脸。“他死了才没多久，尸体还有点温度。”

罗伊仔细地检查了周围，看着地上那些破碎的酒瓶和损坏的家具，他很难分辨出现在这样混乱的场面到底是因为打斗和挣扎的痕迹还是自然形成的。地板上满是血迹和洒出的酒水，在浑浊的空气中争相撒发着刺激性气味争夺着自己的存在感。

在酒吧的另一头，尸体像垃圾一样摊在地板上，他们没去查看那些死尸，罗伊谨慎地带着爱德一起从那些尸体旁穿了过去。他们希望这些人起码有一个只是因为酗酒而醉倒在这里，因为变得微弱的脉搏躲过一劫。有的人流血了，但是大多数看起来好像并没有进行过反抗，他们面容安详，仿佛只是睡着了。

一个可能比爱德华年轻的女性是其中流血最多的，她看起来像是正在逃向门口的路上。他弯下腰把她的头发拢到一边，看着她年轻的脸庞哀伤的叹了口气。她像矢车菊一样蓝的眼睛毫无焦距的望向某处，她的嘴唇微微张开，像是随时都会尖叫。一把刀插在她的肩胛骨上，夺去了她所有为追寻自由做出的努力，最后在她线条优美的脖子上结束了一切。

他们在她留在地上的血迹里看到一个稍小的女性足印，罗伊抬头看了看那扇紧闭着的空白的前门。看起来他们就是从这里进来，然后屠杀了这里的每一个人，接着从这儿离开到了外面？如果这是Carmine做的，那她的本性实在太残忍了。她用餐刀杀了其中一部分人，而另一些……他看了一眼对面一个年轻男人平静的脸。他的皮肤黯哑而毫无生气，闭着眼睛，看起来是在简单的接触中失去意识的。上校这很难不把这里发生的事和爱德前几天在他家所做的事联想在一起。毕竟如果他们的能量可以供养她，为什么要放过这个绝佳的机会呢？

“钱还在！”爱德大声喊道“这不是一起抢劫案！”

“我想她来这儿是为了确保一些人能永远为她保守秘密。”罗伊盯着二楼拐角处狭窄的楼梯说道，“你说Dane知道一些Carmine和盗墓者的事，他到底知道什么？” 

“一些关于Vivus Nix的信息，这吓坏了他。他说他知道发生了什么，但没说是谁干的。这是我把戒指给他看之前他告诉我的。”爱德叹了口气，走到吧台那儿把墙上的猎枪拿了下来。

“看来他知道的比他透露给我的更多。”罗伊走到他脚边，回头看着爱德站在那儿检查枪支和弹药。“我想她来这里只是为了确认他闭紧了嘴，而其他人只是——”他无力的耸肩“附带伤害。”

一阵从头顶上传来的声音让他们俩同时僵硬了，两个人同时战战兢兢的盯着天花板。爱德轻轻地把枪放在吧台上好把双手腾空以方便随时发动炼金术，他蹑手蹑脚的悄声走近楼梯，“待在这儿”他低声说道，在罗伊皱着眉头的瞪视下挪动到了阴影里，在他来得及开口之前就从罗伊的视线里消失了，他甚至都听不见爱德的脚步声。

他半是希望会有什么闪光或是痛苦的哭嚎声，但什么都没发生。随着时间的流逝罗伊愈加觉得焦躁不安，如果爱德遭到了袭击，他肯定会听到些什么，不是吗？他会出声警告，最起码也会有撞到地板的声响。

正当他打算冲上楼去看看发生了什么时，他听到了爱德华的声音从上面传了过来：“就是一只鸟而已，有人打开了窗户，血腥味引来了乌鸦。”

“你确定只是这样？”罗伊大声喊道，警惕地回头看了一眼，抱着胳膊继续等待，他最不希望发生的事就是被一个耐心潜伏着的杀手攻击。

“上面完全没人。”爱德一边回答一边下了楼，他的手上抓着什么闪闪发光的东西，“但我想有人能告诉我们这里到底发生了什么。”他举起手上的那个东西给罗伊看，纯银的坠饰优雅的在完好的银链子上轻轻晃动着，折射出彩虹般的光彩。这简单漂亮的饰物和周围的屠杀很不相称，项坠的外圈装饰着钻石或是水晶，一颗银色的星星悬在环坠的正中央。

“我见过这玩意儿。”罗伊说道，他把饰品从爱德手上拿过来，开始艰难地回忆，项坠上的星星被他拨了一把，现在正在它水平的轴心上旋转着。“但我现在想不起来。”

“Sally给她的员工类似的饰品。”爱德开口了，他说话的语气让上校抬起了头，冲着他疑惑地挑高了眉毛。“她经营一家名字叫骑士的高端妓院，那里面的男孩和女孩儿都带着这条项链，这就像是一种质量的保证一样。”爱德示意罗伊看向地上躺着的那些人，他们身上穿着破旧的衣服，脸上脏兮兮的。“我猜这个吊坠不属于躺在这里的任何人。”

罗伊安静地站了一会儿，努力试图控制住自己不要去问爱德是怎么知道这么多关于这些灰色地带的信息。他一想到爱德是因为自己的命令而开始对暴徒和妓女了解起来的就觉得心里烦躁。爱德华看到了罗伊明显变坏的脸色，转了转眼珠抢回了那个吊坠。“我知道这些的唯一理由，就是你派我去的那些操蛋又无聊的交际场合总会有那么几个Sally手下的姑娘。”他突然笑了起来，“听她们聊天可比大总统的发言有趣多了”

罗伊扼住了自己不要发出怀疑的轻笑声。“所以我打赌你认为这是属于Sally手下的某个姑娘的？”

爱德摇头，“不，是某个她手下的男孩。女孩们的项链是金色的，而男孩是银色的。上面的星星表明了他们是否接受别的服务要求。如果星星的尖头朝下，那么他们就已经被定下了。”爱德环视着废墟，他的脸色因为这里所发生的事而变得阴沉。“我只是想不通他们为什么会来这里而已，这里可不是他们的正常活动范围。”

“或许他们只是在工作之前来了这里，或是在回家的途中停留了一下，当然它也可能是被什么人偷到这里的，很可能这儿从来就没有任何妓院的人来过。”

“但这很可疑”爱德嘟哝道，“除了一个彻头彻尾的新手所有小偷都能辨别得出这只是些银和玻璃做成的。Sally在保护着他们，所以从他们身上偷走这个会惹上大麻烦的，这不值得。但如果偷了这个的人住在这儿，我想他一定已经成功逃脱了。”

“所以我们现在得尽快把他们找出来，”罗伊苦笑着看着一只流浪狗跑进他们打开的这扇门，用鼻子蹭着血迹，开心的舔了起来。“我们现在唯一知道的就是Carmine或其他什么人杀了他们，如果他们要寻求庇护的话会去哪儿?”

“他们会回骑士那儿去的，那是大多数人的家，而且那里人很多，对他们来说很安全。”

“那么那里就是我们下一步的目的地了，”罗伊下令道，他从尸体中径直穿了过去，走向出口，“希望我们最好不要到的太迟。”

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Shadow and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进度已然过半，心中感慨万千…………急招校对和翻译，我一个人干校对进度实在太慢啦……组员的英语水平我替他们捉急的要命啊……
> 
> 哇以前校对时候的感言有部分在存档里还留着耶，真是时光荏苒，那时候还在大学，现在一眨眼我都上班五年了

当罗伊和爱德匆忙的从格林德尔出来时恶臭的空气瞬间冲满来了他的肺和口腔，他们太专注于和目击者取得联系这一点上，以至于都没再刻意隐藏自己的踪迹。上校在一个角落里滑了一跤， 在继续前进之前不得不在光滑的淤泥踏了几步来保持平衡。

他试图让自己忘记那些躺在酒吧地板上停止了呼吸，失去了生命的人们，但是鲜血留下的血腥味道仍然残留在他鼻子里。就像一个游魂一样紧贴着他的头发和皮肤，在他胃部翻搅着，让他渴望深吸一口冰凉的新鲜空气来冲淡这一切。

突然，他眼前暗色的高墙消失了，上校在微弱的阳光中眨着眼。城市在他们面前展现出了全貌，微风送来了河流的咸香味，他不知道他们走了多少米，但是河道在他们身旁，像是两岸间飘着的一条银丝带一样流淌着。

这条平斜的铺就的道路是为这个富人们的聚居地设计的，为了给他们提供最好的视野。好几个将军都定居在这，是军队高等军官偏爱的一个远离中央的居住区。

“往这边。”爱德穿过街道上交织的行人朝着西面走去，在这里，穿着时尚的女士们结伴逛着商店，一边闲聊，间或和同行的人八卦一会儿自己某个邻居的丑闻；男士们则站在角落讨论着政治或是进行商务事宜的洽谈，也有些人选择进入那些向公众开放的绅士俱乐部，徜徉在那旧时光的遗留物中。

随着他们的前进，街边的精品店逐渐开始被高大宽阔的住宅取代，它们刷着白漆，是用红色的砖块砌成的，趾高气扬的夸耀着所有者的财富。光滑的黑色汽车在街道上穿行而过与其说是交通工具不如说是变相的展示窗，载着它们的所有者从这一处到那一处。他们就像开屏的雄孔雀一样，炫耀着自己的华而不实、虚有其表。

“这些该死的蠢货，”爱德低声嘀咕着，忽视了那些听见他的言语后吃惊喘气的女人们。“这些富豪怎么会住的离格林德尔这么近！？”

罗伊看了看周围，随手解开了外套纽扣让自己的军衔标志露了出来。这里不属于士兵巡逻的范围内，而他们的出现立刻受到了一些不怎么尊重的关注。一个身着修身西服的年轻男人看着他们冷笑着，而不远处的一个女人用严厉的眼神看着他们，上校轻笑着看着他们：“也许是因为他们不知道它的存在？”

爱德难以置信的哼了一声，回头看了一眼在这里几乎已经看不到了的那些破旧屋顶。“我想他们总是可以忽视那些偶尔出现在下水道里的尸体吧。”他话里带刺的讽刺道，罗伊瞟了一眼爱德的脸，他看起来面无表情，但是话里对这个地方的厌恶感更胜他们俩刚刚穿出来的那些肮脏的小巷子。

这里住的旧贵族或是暴发户们，他们认为自己凌驾于法律之上的存在，城里发生的那些动乱不是他们的关注的东西。只要流血事件不发生在这条街上，他们对军队和国家从来都抱持着漠不关心的态度。在他们看来，那些年轻的男女在战争中死去只不过是事物发展的一项自然规律罢了，取而代之的是自己可以安全地躺在舒服的床上享受自己的财富——只要被征兵后躺在冰冷的坟墓里的不是他们的儿子或是女儿就行了，一切结束之后生活照旧的过。

他曾经也像爱德华现在这样愤怒，不是为了这些人拥有的财富，而是因为他们把自己的财富当做是上天所赋予的一项权利。当然，他们中也有灵魂高尚的人：为慈善事业捐款的，对城市投入精力的，但是绝大多数人都生活在这一条河流间的那些车辙与自己的房子里，除非必须从不涉足中央其他部分。

然后厌恶感慢慢消退了，他因为熟知这一切而慢慢麻木了。这就是这里的现况，至今为止没有一个大总统有勇气去尝试着改变城市。他们的目光聚集在比阿美斯特利斯更为庞大的版图上，而忽视了近在眼前的东西，甚至连罗伊之前也从没有想过要好好看看这座城市，至少是在今天之前。

“玛斯坦准将！”

一个洪亮的声音穿过街道传来，罗伊抬起头，看见那个像冰山一样高大的男人从人群中穿行过来。他虽然上了年纪，但是岁月基本在他身上造成什么改变，他宽广的身架只是稍微萎缩了一点，但他在身高的缺陷已经由声音得到弥补了。

“Stadt上将。”罗伊立刻向他敬礼，将自己的惊讶完美的隐藏了起来。他原以为年老的上将会在乡下度过冬天，除了接到中央的急令外不会回来。他快退休了，这对他来说是件好事，因为罗伊知道对方对现任大总统毫不隐藏的那种不屑一顾。

Stadt固执而独断，希望一切都在自己的掌握之中。如果少了这么一个顶头上司罗伊的工作无疑会变得简单一些，他的上司总是向他提出关于中央犯罪的问题或是索要某本文件。每一样关于他的东西——从他制服到铁灰色的胡子，都规规矩矩的。与他相比，甚至法尔曼都算是有点马虎。

“我在城市里看到你四散的部下了，” Stadt说，他的声音盖过了他们身旁一辆汽车的引擎发出的声音。“所以你们是在搜索破坏车站的人？”

“是的，我们会竭尽所能，”罗伊公式化的回答道，以外交辞令来回答，Stadt略一点头确认。他可能知道哈库罗下放权力的事了，罗伊敢用一个月的薪水赌他回到城里是为了尝试挽回那些由于大总统漠不关心而可能造成的损害。

将军锐利的灰色眼睛掠过周围的街道，平息了一部分民众投来的好奇目光，“我不确定你在这里会有足够的运气查到什么，”他警告道，声音中透出同情。“非暴力不合作在这片区域很严重。”

“长官，我们有一个积极的领导者，所以到目前为止我们已经想出来该怎么处理了。”罗伊保持着恭敬的姿态，同时默默祈祷他不会接到要求在一小时内必需给出报告，就像他以前被要求过的那样。

Stadt的视线停在了爱德华身上，罗伊暗暗叹了口气。爱德有些使大多数长官抓狂的坏习惯，因此他常常让他们觉得不顺眼。他们因为他固执地不肯穿上制服，还有他经常闪现的那种眼神让他们觉得被侮辱了，而且常常会因为自己在炼金术方面的天赋不及爱德华而心怀不满。这一切造成的后果通常就是会有简明扼要的命令被送到罗伊的办公室里，要求那个男孩至少穿上大家所熟悉的金蓝相间的阿美斯特利斯军服。制服已经送了好几套来了，但是爱德拒绝填上自己这方面的空白。

罗伊冒险向旁边瞥了一眼，吃惊地发现爱德以一个恭敬的姿势站的离他们有一定距离——足够远到能给两位上司以隐私的空间，同时又能保证能随时听得到对自己的传唤。这更像是哈勃克和霍克艾的从事方式，而爱德看起来明显在某些程度上已经养成了这个习惯。

当爱德溜进门的阴影中停下时罗伊抬起了眉（怎么躲进去的？是因为太矮了么），回头看了看他们来时的路。罗伊很快也躲到爱德旁边，当他看到三个人影鬼鬼祟祟的出现在后街口时皱了皱眉。他们竖起衣领，把自己遮的严严实实，像三只大乌鸦一样。从这个距离来看很难判断他们是男是女，年轻与否，但是他们看上去很有耐心。不顾宝贵的时间一分一秒的过去，他们一直在附近徘徊着，直到他们其中的一个人摇头表示放弃后一行人头才也不回的偷偷溜走，只留下安静的巷口。

罗伊皱着眉，他的视线转向爱德，想知道是什么引起了这些人古怪的行为。普通的暴徒喜欢在阴暗处和人烟稀少的地方袭击目标，但是这三人表现得好像他们自己都不确定是否有把握能赢。重要的是，三个平民对抗两个炼金术师是不会有很大胜算的

“这里离Rider's还有多远？

“不远了”爱德回到，“走这条路比走在主干道上更容易避人耳目，他们看到你和上将说话了。”

“你还看到其他什么了吗？”罗伊一边问一边跟着爱德走出了阴影，留意着年轻的炼金术师是怎么避开阳光的照射让自己一直保持在黑暗的隐藏中

“他们一直遮着自己的脸，还有他们移动的方式很……很奇怪。”爱德再次耸耸肩，带动了他的夹克衫，“我觉得他们的动作有些僵硬，似乎腿脚不太好。”

“也许他们是哪一方的间谍？”罗伊猜测到，考虑到在这片区域中至少三个有势力的家族和犯罪团伙有联系，他们现在至少需要要知道为什么有两个陌生的士兵在他们之中。

“都有可能，我们要在他们报告完抵达这儿之前到达Rider's。”

他们匆忙的小跑着穿过狭窄的后街，避开了路上的垃圾桶，快步走进大广场。广场中央伫立着一座喷泉，喷泉的水柱平静而欢欣的溅起水滴，在层层叠叠的小喷泉的上站立着小天使。大多数天使是赤裸着的，它们以一个完美到不可思议的样子舒展着他们雕刻的翅膀，在下午微弱的阳光中延伸出阴影。正中央厄洛斯雕像的眼睛上遮盖着眼罩，他手中的弓绷的紧紧的，弓箭直指天际，雕像的一条腿连接着喷泉的基柱，只在腰间围着一块布料，维护着他的尊严和高贵。

在喷泉的后面矗立着一座威武而壮观的宅邸，由红砖和大理石构成的建筑在广场中央排开，它在郊区吞并之前这可能是最为壮观的建筑之一。他们现在所站的广场的边缘停放着不少空车，边缘还有几张长凳和几颗在风中被剥光了树叶的树。夏天这里或许是人们在酷暑下小憩和品酒的地方，但是现在这里几乎已经被人遗忘了

当他们到达时负责接引的门童站在台阶上好奇的看着他们，雪白色的头发调皮的从帽子里跑了出来，他戴着皮质手套的手交叠在身前，用自己那双机敏的蓝眼睛把罗伊上上下下从他靴子上的泥点到他的军衔都看了个遍。最后他礼貌地摘下帽子，脸上露出一个大大的笑容，把视线对准在爱德身上。

“Edward！让我猜猜：你是来找Sally的吗？

“是的乔治，我是来找她的，她在么？”爱德真诚的对他笑着，罗伊在看到乔治摘下帽子抓过爱德的手时感到惊讶，他板着脸看着他们俩。

“她当然在这儿，除了这里她还能去哪儿呢？”门童的表情很困惑，停顿了一下然后听起来不是很舒服的清了清嗓子。“你要知道，爱德，今天你露面的时机很巧。托马斯——就是她的男孩之一，今早回来的时候糟的几乎要  
下地狱了。他们给他叫了医生，但是他们不认为医生能起什么作用。托马斯失血过多而且受惊过度，看上去简直像是着了魔一样。”乔治耸着肩膀忧伤的摇着头。“不过生意还是要照常运营的，她现在不是在托马斯的房间里就是在自己的那间办公室里”他抬头扫视着罗伊，嘴角浮现出礼貌的微笑。“先生，如果你不是来这里找乐子的那么我能礼貌的建议你使用这里的后门么？这儿还有另外一位高级军官正在这里享乐，你最好不要从他那里通过，这可能会导致一些尴尬的事发生。”

罗伊一边点头同意一边思考到底是谁在这里享受服务，认为军队中没人会做这种事显然是太过天真的想法。这间店明显在努力保守客户的隐私，当门童引着他们绕向建筑物的后门时罗伊意识到这里的窗户离地面有一定的的高度,这能够防止窥视的发生。房间厚重的窗帘被推到两侧，显然正有人在使用这间房间。

爱德默默的听着乔治那一大堆话，但是罗伊知道他们在思考同一件事。各方面都预示着托马斯在那个地方遭受的待遇，但是爱德没有提及任何血腥和楼上的挣扎痕迹的话，那个杀了他的主顾的人在他逃回安全的Rider's之前赶上他了吗

乔治引导他们从众多边门中的一个穿过建筑后就和他们告别了，他带着愉快的微笑回到他的岗位上，留下罗伊四周观察着。爱德说它是中央最为精致的X院看来不是骗人的说辞。建筑物的每一间房间都装潢得金碧辉煌，被中窗上挂着的窗帘染成了亮丽的颜色，房间里优雅的安置着古董家具，用它的美丽给人留下了深刻的印象。

一个穿着漂亮礼服的年轻女子从他们身边走过，手掌上托着一杯绿茶。她黑色的卷发落在背部，勾勒出她的下颌。女子礼貌地向罗伊微笑，棕黑色的眼睛中透着一丝笑意，她脖子上也有个和他们从Grindle里找到的一模一样的吊坠，只不过是金色的。

“她们不是一般的妓女，”爱德轻说道，他的声音中带着些许防备。“这里所有人都是孤儿，尽管有一两个是从轻富庶人家里逃出来的，但是现在都已经和家里脱离关系或被剥夺了继承权。Sally带着很多的年轻人，她供他们  
去学习和受教育，等到他们年纪足够到可以自己做出选则时再决定是留在这里还是离开。

罗伊默默的停下了脚步，由着爱德带他走过一个又一个房间。不管他之前是如何想象这个地方的，但绝对会0不是现在这种轻松愉快的样子，他对性交易印象还停留那是在对生命的一种践踏上，是人在走头无路时的最后一个选择：出卖自己或者坐等饿死，但这里的人看上去没有一个看上去是被逼迫的，也并没有不开心的情绪。

爱德在一扇门前停下并礼貌地敲了敲门，不一会就有个年轻的声音回话让他进去。爱德华推开了那扇宽的足以让两人并排走进去的大门，罗伊把自己嘴角的笑容收了起来，感觉到自己来到这后的不适感在渐渐减退

Sally的办公室和整个建筑形成了鲜明对比——文件扔得到处都是，地板上堆满了一摞摞文件。那个有着亚麻色头发的女人随手把纸团抛进了一旁正在燃烧的火炉中，钢笔像森林里的枯枝一样杂乱的落在桌上，她的脸上大概是因此而沾上了墨水。她的头发用一个像裁纸刀一样的东西挽了一个松松垮垮的结，束在了脑后，一边耳朵上的耳环看上去是已经掉落了。

“等我一分钟，”她支起了一根手指对两人说道，一边潦草的在文件上书写，“我现在停下来会出现计算错误。”她的笔在纸上飞舞着，嘴唇轻微的抖动着。当她终于完成了工作后，她长出一口气向后一仰靠在椅子上抬起头，她脸上那种带着困惑的表情消失了，取而代之的是耀眼的笑容。

“Eddie！！”她尖叫着喊道，当爱德听到她这么叫时脸上满是惊恐，而她则笑的非常灿烂，“你来这里做什么？需要让Sally为你提供服务吗？”

罗伊的锐利的视线刺向爱德华，狐疑的紧皱着眉头。服务？她的意思是那种服务？

爱德华的双颊瞬间变得通红，他抬手摸了摸自己的脖子故意避开了上校的视线。“No,Min。”他把手伸进自己的口袋掏出了那条项链。当项链的吊坠悬在空中时上面的星星微微的旋转着，那个年轻女性从爱德华手里接过它。

“这是不是托马斯的？”

女人的笑容消失的无影无踪，之前轻浮的表情从她的脸上褪去了。她一脸严肃的看着手中的吊坠，反反复复的检查，最后沉默的点了点头，“你是在哪找到它的？”

“在Grindle”罗伊平静地说道，这是他来到这里后第一次说话。“那里有打斗的痕迹。”

她看上去有些犹豫，视线紧盯着上校，但是眼神中没有考量的意味，也不带一丝信任。罗伊看到她的目光从自己的军衔上扫过，最后落到了他手套上的炼成阵上

“马斯坦准将，我对此感到很抱歉，”她真挚的说到，“我知道你和爱德不太可能出错，但是托马斯没理由去那样的地方啊，我不知道这个坠饰为什么会出现在那里。他可能说过些什么，但是——”她带着泪水的眼睛恳求的看向爱德华，好像担心爱德会不相信她。“——Tom现在的状况这么差，现在他还躺在楼上呢，Sal在旁边陪着他。你知道一旦我们当中哪个病了她一向都是这样做的，她把我们当作自己的亲生孩子一样看待。”

她充满智慧的双眼泛着泪光，边嘟哝着抱歉边用袖子擦了擦眼睛，毫不在乎眼泪会毁了自己的丝绸礼袍。“我完全不知道发生了什么，托马斯痛苦得连一句完整话都说不出来。医生说刺伤他的小刀刀刃上有毒药，那让伤口不能愈合，Sal也不让我们在一旁守着他。

她把裁纸刀从头发里拉出来，刀子的刀刃映出了她的脸庞。她擦了擦脸上的油墨，取下耳朵上剩下的那个耳环。“我带你去他的房间，但是我不知道对目前这种情况你能做些什么。我的意思是——如果你能抓住凶手……”她虚弱的笑了笑，爱德华明白她背后的意思，‘就算你只是帮助了我们当中的一个人，但是这意义重大。

她打开门引导他们走上楼梯她的丝绸裙子拖在了地上，他们穿过一个又一个房间，罗伊注意到有的房间转角处悬挂着一个红色星星，这是在提醒别人这里有顾客在里面。Min和几个路过的人点头示意，罗伊注意到他们总是对着爱德华笑着，不是适用于顾客的那种轻浮而富有技巧的笑容，他们露出的都是那种坦率而亲切的微笑。

他告诫自己还有更重要的事要去思考，但是Min刚才提到的Sally为爱德服务的那件事总是在他的脑子里徘徊，挥之不去。他感觉自己的胃在不舒适的抽搐着，思维像野马一样狂乱的奔驰着，但展现出的情景不能给他任何安慰。

Min停下来和其他人一样敲了门,门缓缓的打开了，一个年纪比她更大些的女性看着走廊上的人们。

罗伊不需要别人提醒就知道这是Sal了，她看上去比自己大20岁左右，她有一张充满了母性的脸，岁月在她脸上留下的痕迹让她看上去和蔼可亲。她年轻的时候大概也个美人，岁月虽然让她曾经精致的脸颊和下巴变得圆润，但现在她依旧秀丽大方。那张脸上笑容远比愁容多，每一处皱纹都像是荣耀的勋章。当她看到爱德时，她脸上严厉的表情融化了，几乎是立刻就让开了门允许爱德进房间，不过看上去依旧留心着站在她身边Min的介绍和解释。

Sally在Min离开之前靠近她的耳边，低声安慰了几句后才让她离开。罗伊看到Min靠着门，重新让自己振作起来。她单薄的肩膀挺得笔直，就像个即将奔赴战场的士兵，她重新抬起头来的时候上校看到她褐色的眸子充满血丝。

她毫不犹豫地回敬了他的凝视，用疲倦的笑容表示她已经重新站起来了。而在现在的她面前，罗伊的军衔没有丝毫的威慑力。“正如你所见，马斯坦准将，你来得相当不是时候，我为自己必须下楼而不能留在这里回答你的疑问而感到抱歉。”

罗伊对她的道歉表示感谢，然后示意年长的女性坐下谈话。还好这位女性比罗伊想要坚强的多，她在一声叹息后就重新振作了起来。“我们是因为托马斯才来到这里的。我们怀疑你手下的人可能已经陷入危险之中。”他这时候才第一次看向旁边的床

男孩苍白的手指掩盖在床单下面，看上去只是勉强还维持着呼吸，他对周遭的环境看上去毫无反应，只是用黑色的眼睛迟钝的盯着天花板，胸口浅微的呼吸起伏显示他依旧还活着。“很抱歉，我们来的太迟了，Min说他可能会给我们一点提示，告诉我们这一切都是谁干的。

“Minerva是个很迷人的姑娘，”Sal说道，她换了一个角度来回答这个问题，回答的声音里带着骄傲。“如果没有她我现在还不知道会在哪儿呢，但是恐怕她对于在Tom身上发生的事连一半的了解都没有。她提到你在Grindle那样凶暴的地方找到了他的坠饰？”年长的女性的表情一瞬间冷了下来，她的双手因为紧张而攥在一起。“我希望我能说我不知道他为什么在那里，但是他的姐姐Lucy和一帮混球在一起。她认为借由那样自己能获得更多的自由，对于我们危险的那些劝告她一句也听不进去，Tom只是担心她会因此而死在排水沟或者什么其他更糟的地方。”

那个姑娘的模样随着她的描述从上校的记忆里跳了出来，罗伊艰难地吞咽了一下。“17岁左右，金发碧眼的女孩？”他嗓音嘶哑的问道，当他看见Sally把脑袋埋进自己手里时罗伊觉得他不必再多说什么了，他基本上已经能猜出在Tom的姐姐身上发生了什么。

“傻姑娘……”她伤心的喃喃自语，努力平复自己的心情。“我没想到姐弟俩会如此不同，我完全没过事情会变成这样。”她用手指了指床。“恐怕只有托马斯才知道你需要的答案，但他现在已经失去意识了。他的伤口——”她声音中有些哽咽，罗伊看见她艰难地吞咽了一下。

他像是回到了记忆的画面，已经数不清这是他第几次站在那座坟前，因为哽咽而发不出任何声音。他到底花了多长时间？几天-几周-几个月？但是他没为此做出任何努力，他没做那些自己本可以做的事，没能救下那些本可以救下的人，只能看着他们默默的离开人世。最终他从这事实中恢复过来了，但这种内疚让人透不过气。谁都无法决定一个人的生死，人们总是在不经意间就离开，他明白Sal现在正为了那个像他亲生儿子一样的男孩在哀悼。

“你能帮帮他吗？”她对爱德提出请求。爱德华紧张不安地站在托马斯床边，他的视线很快和罗伊的视线撞上，他的眼睛里满是怀疑和痛苦。爱德的炼金术属于物理范畴，通常被用于重构建筑物，并不能治愈这些棘手的疾病。确切的说所有阿美斯特利斯的炼金术师都无法应对这种情况，也许只有新国人才能在这种情况发挥作用，但那就像动用一把钻头去修复一根细针，那不现实。

“也许我能够消除他的疼痛，但是——”爱德转了转胳膊，眼神坚定的看着Sally。“他坚持不了多久了，我们要知道到底是谁下的毒手。如果我能让他恢复意识，你能帮我们问他几个问题吗？”

Sally点了点头，罗伊在她起身的空当里靠近了爱德，“你知道你现在在干什么吗？”他问道，上校盯着爱德的脸想从他的表情上找到答案，但结果却让他的胃在不适地抽搐，一种微妙的危机感让罗伊觉得爱德华将要做的远远不像他表现出的那样轻描淡写。痛苦不能像从著作上消去一个瑕疵那样简单，这违反了能量守恒定律，它不能被无故消除，“爱德，你打算做什么？”

爱德把脑袋凑向他，用只有他们双方能听到的音量说到。“他活不久了，最多也就几分钟，我想我能转移痛苦来让他觉得好受些。”

“你准备把痛苦转移到哪？”罗伊从齿缝间挤出疑问，当爱德看向他时沉下了脸。“钢，我命令你放弃这个想法！你别忘了你和他一样已经不剩多少时间了！”上校发现自己之前的担心已经变成了现实，恐惧像羽翼丰满的鸟儿拍打翅膀一样拍打在他的肋骨上，“你甚至都不清楚自己能不能承受这些！”

“我明白我在做什么。

爱德合起双手，这次并没有响亮的拍掌声和闪光，但是力量确实涌了出来——它汹涌的穿过房间，那些阵悄无声息的展开，从地板延伸到墙壁上，每个圆都紧贴着另一个的边缘，紧凑的排列在一起。

托马斯深吸一口气，缓缓吐出了肺里的空气，好像这空气能使他获得最后一丝喘息。他玻璃珠一样的眼睛看了看四周，满是疑惑。他深亚麻色的头发上缠绕着血和汗水，但那张年轻的脸上没有表现出任何痛苦

Sally在罗伊阻止她前就跑进了炼成阵，她走到床边，砰地一下跪在了地板上，紧紧握着男孩的双手。罗伊甚至有些期望这次炼成是失败的，但炼成阵安静地沿着自己的轨道运行着。罗伊对此无计可施，他只得向爱德华走去，一直近到如果他倒下就能马上扶住他的距离。

爱德完全困在了阵的中心，他是这次炼金术的祭品。罗伊能看见爱德咬紧牙关，汗珠从他的眉间滑落，汗湿了的刘海贴在他的额头上，他的身体正在忍受着转移过来的疼痛。这是件愚蠢的事。那些逞英雄的人最后都是愚蠢的，因为每过一分钟他的痛苦都会加深。他为男孩争取的每一秒，对托马斯来说是一种祝福，但那对爱德来说无疑是一种诅咒

“Tom，你能听见我说话吗？”Sally声音中的恳求带着空虚和绝望：在诀别前她渴望能和男孩多待上哪怕只是一秒。

男孩儿用了好几秒才看清她的脸，在他看清楚一切后，痛苦和冰冷的悲哀从他黑色的眼睛里闪过，他挣扎着用嘶哑而哽咽的声音开始说话：“Sal？他们杀了Lucy……”

“我知道，Tom.你能告诉我们是谁干的么？”当她没有收到回应时又问了一遍，声音低沉而温和，没有任何催促之意。 他们是什么样子？

他舔了舔嘴唇，在床上不适地移动了一下，似乎发觉血液在几秒钟内就染红了身下的床单。“只看到了个女人。另外三个拿着刀——用来杀死他们想杀的人，她——”他的声音变大了一点，在挣扎着起身的一瞬间脸上表现出了紧张。“她只是碰了一下别人，Sal,然后他们就就那么倒在地上，死了。我想去帮Lucy，我也那么做了，但那个女人她看见我了。

”眼泪在他的眼眶里打转，泪水挂在他的睫毛上，然后沿着脸颊滑落下来

\--------------------------------------------------------------

有什么东西从爱德的下颌滑下来，掉在铺着地毯的地板上。罗伊无意识的伸出手环住了爱德的双手和肩膀。他不清楚爱德华脸上的到底是汗水还是泪水，但是爱德强忍住痛苦的自制力已经开始碎裂。他的呼吸变得不稳而急促，从紧咬的牙缝中漏出了呻吟，因为疼痛而变得苍白无力。

“我们在和时间赛跑。”罗伊静静的警告道，他看到Sally咽回了自己的伤心，从Tom发间收回了手

“嘘，好了。”她温柔的话语让Tom不幸得到了缓解，他躺回床上，身体因为没有感受到的那些疼痛而紧绷着。“我知道你尽可能做了你能做的，你有听见那个女人的名字吗？你有看到她长什么样吗？”

“死尸，”他的声音变低了，直到他再次开口前罗伊甚至以为他像是陷入弥留前的呓语中，“她看起来像具尸体，除了嘴唇以外全身上下都蔓延着死灰色——看起来虽然像是人类，但我觉得她的内在并不是，是某种更糟的东西。”

Sally摇了摇头，试图弄清楚托马斯到底想表达什么意思的时候，他颤抖着眼睛倒回了自己枕头里，然后他离开了。

“离开炼成阵！”

爱德的声音突然变得陌生，层层散开的声音就像几百个人同时开口说话。当炼成阵线条缓缓开始变换颜色时，Sal拖着自己痉挛的腿，笨拙地从炼成阵里走出来。耀眼的白色开始转向血红和紫色，整个房间都充斥着让人眼花缭乱的光，这些光实在太亮，简直让罗伊觉得自己的视网膜都要被灼伤了，他被迫闭上眼睛好避开这些光。

有什么东西用它的力量在空气中咆哮着，伴随着刺眼的光线和嘶嘶的爆炸声竭尽全力搅合出了一场风暴。罗伊身上每一个细胞都感受到了，那就像裸露在外的电线、像刚出膛的子弹、像是一把尖刀一样：愤怒通过最原始的方式具象化，随着Tom生命力的流逝正在流回它本应该在的地方，直至它走向虚无。

房间里突然静了下来，罗伊眨眨眼，慌乱的环顾四周好试图整搞清楚现况，他第一眼看到的就是虚弱的靠在墙上的爱德华。他紧闭着双眼，脑袋歪在一旁，他的胸口依然随着呼吸而起伏着，苍白的脸色显出一种令人忧心的死灰色。

罗伊大步走到爱德身旁，用尽全力控制住自己不要一把抓住这个蠢货为了这个鲁莽的举动而用力摇晃他。取而代之的他用带着手套的手摸了摸爱德的前额，热度隔着薄薄的布料传到手上，“我们得回家去，”当爱德摇头拒绝时他强硬的皱起眉毛告诉他。

“我很好，就是有点头痛。”他的呼吸一窒，当爱德抬起手捂住嘴巴抑制咳嗽时罗伊眯起了眼睛，就算他这样拼命的扼制，咳嗽声听起来依旧让人不安。在他又要竭斯底里的咳嗽起来之前爱德华控制着自己开始造反的肺部努力保持着呼吸，痉挛得像他呼吸的空气是毒气似的

“他怎么了？”Sally从悲痛中挣扎出来大声问道：“他生病了吗？

“不是传染病，”罗伊回答道，试图让已经喘息着的爱德华安定下来。。

“我该死的不关心这个！”Sally唾了一口，在她大步走到爱德的另一侧时展露出了自己火爆的脾气，她把爱德前额的头发拨开，毫不犹豫地抓住了机械铠，“他是不是已经看过医生了？”

罗伊冷静的点了点头,“他们已经帮不上什么忙了。”他直截了当的说道，这一次没有回避他一直以来都在试图否认的事实。他的拇指划过爱德脖子的曲线，上校静静的站在一旁，他没办法帮上任何忙，只好祈祷这一切能尽快过去。肾上腺素的上升让爱德的肌肉更严重的痉挛起来，疼痛折磨着他，如果这一切在不得到控制的话爱德无疑会因为缺氧而晕倒。

但他还是逐渐平静下来了，虽然罗伊认为更多的是出于意志力的作用而不是由于爱德的呼吸道真的顺畅起来了。他手掌上的血迹此刻显得格外显眼，血就像是从他身上深深的伤口里涌出来似的，爱德在把血迹从夹克上抹去时甚至没有多看它一眼，他摇摇晃晃的站直了

这一刻他看上去叫人无法忍受的年轻，罗伊能感受到他心脏有力的跳动，“要么跟我回家，要么我们就去医院，你自己选吧。”他语气强硬了起来，知道爱德无论如何都会尝试和自己争论。休斯可能是那种会耐心劝说直到爱德华回心转意，但罗伊是他的上司，就算爱德尽全力忽视这点事实也绝不会发生任何改变

爱德最后还是点了点头，非常不情愿的承认这次罗伊的做法是对的。“谢谢你，Sally”，他有点生气的嘟哝着，忧伤的瞥过安静的躺在床上的Tom，“很抱歉我对此无能为力。”

“别傻了”她说，她深邃的眼睛看着爱德华，嘴角带着笑，“你做得够多了，就算只是几分钟的安宁对他来说也是一种祝福了。你确定自己没问题吗？你可以先在这里休息一夜，天快黑了。”她对两个人都提出了邀请，但爱德在罗伊来得及回答之前就摇了摇头

“我们现在得回一趟办公室报告关于Carmine的目击证词，这样我们就有机会能抓到她了。

Sally和罗伊在那瞬间交汇，相互交换了一个对于倔强的爱德华的苦恼眼神，他们都清楚爱德需要休息，现在就让他躺下比之后再让他躺下要好得多。

他们周围突然亮了起来，但在他们冲出去之前光又消退了，把他们丢在让人心生不安的黄昏中。从楼下突然传来的尖锐而惊骇的尖叫声在房子里回荡，这让罗伊不由自主的战栗起来。

Sally跳向门，不管不顾的冲到门前面猛地拉开了它，冲向楼梯井所在的方位。就算现在是在楼上罗伊也能听到有人在歇斯底里地乞求，听得见一个年轻男人在对着入侵者在愤怒的大声喊叫。

“跟上，快点”爱德拍了他一下，罗伊跟着他冲进房子的走廊，一直来到了狭窄的盘旋向下的楼梯。这在平日里是给服务员走的小道，但此时它是一个直到底楼的绝妙小路，如果有人入侵骑士，这儿会是个让他心烦意乱的路径。

一声猛烈而突兀的枪声在空气中尖锐地回响着，这让罗伊和爱德在下楼的半路上停住了脚步，他们的呼吸声在狭小的空间里粗重地回响着，试着在安静中分辨出是否还有其他的动静。

他们听见了笑声，带着嘲讽的意味轻柔又优雅的在空气中流动，就像是讥笑他们的愚蠢一样，“勇敢的小东西们，不是吗？”女性的声音远远的传来，那不是在这儿工作的女孩子们会有的腔调，暗暗含着一种调情的感觉，却不认为自己是处于弱势的女性。

罗伊不喜欢这个声音，它是属于自私者的那种腔调，“说真的，这太可惜了，”有东西砰地一声撞在墙上，墙体传来裂开的声音，有人惊慌的反复哭喊着一个名字，然后他们又听见笑声了，就像一个孩子玩耍着自己最喜欢的玩具一样。

“Carmine！”爱德咆哮道。他的脸隐藏在黑暗里，但是声音中的憎恨显而易见。

罗伊狠狠骂了一句，肾上腺素让他的头脑和心脏剧烈的运动着。爱德华现在虚弱的几乎站不起来了，他显然没办法战斗了，就算是自卫也很困难。Carmine的到来引发的混乱让留给他们的选择不多了。如果仅仅只是让爱德逃跑离开这儿，把即将到来的对决留待其他日子无疑是一个诱人的选择，但他们很可能再也不会有这么好的机会了，而且也没办法只是丢下Sally和其他人离开。

在罗伊阻止之前爱德已经在楼梯上休息够了，他溜进了走廊，金色的眼睛盯着大厅的入口。这是声音传来的地方，看上去爱德华就算是在心里有计划也并没有和他分享的意思，就只是像个幽灵似的自顾自溜进豪华的大厅里

罗伊环视四周咬了咬牙，开始强迫自己想出点策略来。不管爱德想做什么，如果这时候Carmine正好心烦意乱的话无疑会给他们带来点方便。如果她沉浸在猫鼠游戏中很可能就会忘记自己是个入侵者，而这片领土对她来说并不安全

他很快到达了大厅的入口，迫使自己放下对爱德的焦虑，罗伊在回忆自己已经掌握的所有关于Carmine的情报的同时把自己的食指和拇指压在一起，随时准备着可能发生的攻击。她是个强有力的炼金术师；她经历了那么多，不止一个人认为她已经不是人类了。罗伊打了一个哆嗦：如果她已经不是人类，那么她现在是什么？

他在大厅的一个角落凝视着入口，用逻辑思维压制住了情感。这儿肯定有至少四个人，其中三个他和爱德华曾经在他们跟踪的时候见过——他们把自己埋在肮脏的大衣领子后面，就像生锈的机器一样，每一步似乎都是一场斗争。但他们仍旧像食腐动物那样盘旋不散，等着击杀的指令。罗伊紧咬着牙关，努力让那种气息远离自己的鼻子，那是带着死亡的恶臭，不像是从受害者伤口涌出的新鲜血液，他们闻起来就像已经腐烂了。

Carmine曾经对士兵的尸体施加过炼金术，她用他们作为牺牲品夺走了他们所有的生命力，现在她看起来似乎在这条路上走的更远了。那些在她身边的东西就像是用炼金术融合着希望重生的尸体，其中一具尸体的胸口还有一个在冒着烟的弹孔，但是看起来伤口除了让它行动迟缓之外并没有更多的影响

当罗伊看到有东西摇晃着从地板上走过的时候他的嘴角挑起了一个微笑，如果活生生的人体能被烧尽的话那么一具尸体应该一样易燃，这群僵尸有一个弱点——它们能被点燃。

他打了一个响指，白热的火焰爆发开穿过走廊的时候罗伊看见Carmine扭过头看着他。他本打算用火焰吞没那四个，但是Carmine在火焰蔓延过去的时候毫无动作，火焰像电流划过导体一样吞没了她，而她看上去似乎乐在其中。

火像一朵蓝海相间的花朵一样碰撞上了一个衣衫褴褛的不幸生物。那个没有自我意识的东西固执的继续蹒跚的走着，直到它的四肢失去控制倒下为止。那没有发出任何声音，但它的眼神是罗伊这些年来看过的最阴森可怕的。楼道里烟气缭绕、臭气熏天，烟气带着皮肉焦灼的味道从地板上升起，盘绕在他们头顶上摇摇欲坠的水晶枝形吊灯旁，尸体无神的眼睛在它的脑袋上还在继续转动着。

“焰之炼金术师，这可真是个惊喜！”Carmine踏过地板上的灰烬慢慢走近他，她的手放松的垂在身体两侧。“不过我想我们不会有更多的惊喜了，”她在胸前叉起她的双臂，然后分开了手臂，炼金术开始以一种罗伊以前从未看到过运动方式的流动起来，那和爱德和阿尔的发动方式完全不同，但他仍然可以感受到它的影响。

从他手套上落下的火花落向地板，在碰到地面之前已经燃烧殆尽。罗伊皱着眉，在试图深呼吸时才发现空气变得稀薄。他的肺部开始收紧，在挣扎着试图吸进更多氧气，这让他的胸口烧了起来，但周围的气流就像死了一样的一动不动。Carmine又动了动她的手，上校被砰地一声钉在墙上，他的肋骨上就像被压上了铁棒一样，呼吸变得越来越困难，罗伊觉得它们在压力作用下开始崩溃，发出噼啪的破裂声

“别动”凯尔敏温柔的建议到，用她冰冷的手指划上他的脸颊。“如果你继续挣扎，你马上就会完蛋了。现在你只有供心脏跳动的空气，而你的大脑借此得以继续慢吞吞的工作，你现在可没办法再点燃其他东西了。”当她环视楼上挤在楼梯栏杆最上面的人时，她深红色的嘴唇带起一个淫荡的微笑。“你没有想过为什么这些在这里的人没有帮助你呢？为什么他们连一个字都不肯吐露？”

罗伊无法说话，甚至无法摇头，灼热的对空气的渴望充满了他的脑海，然而当他把头转向Sal的方向，他才发现她的脸色已经变成了不正常的粉红色。罗伊开始短短的喘息，毫无疑问他们都和他一样感受到了巨大的压力，那种力量朝着他们压下来，渗入身体里，从他们手里把生命力一点点的夺走，使他们开始窒息。

他眯起眼看着面前的女人，试图用眼神传达出他的厌恶。他的努力只是让她轻笑。她摇摇头，让自己的银发在背上铺撒开来，“如果你是在找你朋友的遗骸，我会让你轻易实现愿望的。”她慈爱的说道，就像是一个老师在责备堕落的学生，“我本拥有一个强大的炼金术师的血，只要用上他我的工作将能完成了，门会被毁掉，而我也会得到自己想要的东西。”

她那张毫无生气的脸开始扭曲，她咆哮起来，嘴唇缩起露出了牙齿。“如果你把他送过去，他比任何其他人都了解门，那么他也拥有抵御和支撑它的力量！”Carmine开始犹豫，直到她发现自己的呼吸开始在空气中形成白雾。她皱起了眉毛，实验性的又吹了一口气，看着白色的水汽弯曲的蔓延，她脚下的地毯嘎吱作响，头顶的水晶枝形吊灯也因为霜冻发出清脆的响声，冰冻的空气让擦亮的台阶蒙上了白霜。

Carmine开始向周围张望试图找到犯人，双手痉挛性的紧握成拳。两个剩下的活尸缓慢的还在动着，罗伊看着他們粉碎了，将他们聚集起来的炼金术也逐渐消失了。那些鍊金術的產物跪在地上開始漸漸消散，把自己残破的手无望的向Carmine的方向伸去，而她避開了，脸上浮現出一個厭惡的冷笑，“没用的東西，”她一巴掌打了上去，当他褪色湮滅成灰烬时踢散了剩下的那個。

她的臉上浮現出決心，那雙冷酷堅定的的眼睛注視着羅伊被禁锢的身体，向着他慢慢走去。她的手滑進他的衣服裏，張開手按住了他的心臟，“真遗憾，”她像个孩子似的撅着嘴，“但爱德华如果不從藏身的地方出來救你的話，我想你們這就可以永別了。”

當壓力轉變成滲透骨髓的熱度時罗伊咬紧了牙，這简直要把他烧透了，他想翻滚，卻被Carmine钉在墙上，当她绷紧了手後他甚至无法从墙上活动头部。疼痛再次绞緊了他，羅伊几乎不能相信是自己发出的惨叫聲，那简直不像是人类的聲音。他張開嘴，他的呼吸帶起微弱的水汽。羅伊覺得自己的喉嚨很疼，他腦袋裏的翁鳴声開始轉成尖銳的噪音，噪音佔據了他所有的思考空間讓他几乎无法考慮任何東西，噪音折磨着他的神經，摧毀了他试图停止身體爲了生存掙扎的舉動。上校發現自己的心跳就像雷聲一樣，比正常时更強烈也更快，他的胃剧烈搅动着。他得趕快擺脫這一切，從這個女人手上逃開，他沒辦法承受更多了！

凯尔敏惊异的叫声像尖刀一样刺穿了他，抓住他的力量突然松弛下来，罗伊虚弱的靠在墙上，他就像被钉在木板上的蝴蝶一样仍旧无法自由活动，但至少现在已经从折磨中被解放了。Carmine很快爬了起来，当她看见爱德平稳地站立着再次合起掌时，她拉开了个得意的笑容。爱德半藏在阴影里，但是他额前的炼成阵发出的明亮蓝白色光芒将他的脸部映照出怪异的亮度。他死死盯着凯尔敏，没有检查其他人状态的意思，上校明白在这样的对决中即使一个微小的错误也会造成致命的后果。在地板上一个炼成阵的光正在消退，但那比他记忆中的光要黯淡许多。

“所以，我想你现在学到一些新的小把戏了，”当她对着爱德华时脸上的表情带着扭曲的愉悦感，“我很惊讶，我本以为你会和它斗争，然后把它丢在一旁假装它不存在于那里，我从来没料到你会接受门成为自己的一部分，你现在是它的宿主了。”她把手指放在唇上，抬起眉毛做了一个嘲讽的表情。“不过也许你已经意识到自己并没有其他选择了，”她用一种优雅清闲的步伐慢慢的向爱德华走去，“或许你意识到这是使自己能活下去的唯一办法，没有它你早就完蛋了，在——”她犹豫了一会儿，板着手指数了数，“——三天之前你就该死了。”

罗伊活动着自己疲劳的大脑试图去弄清楚她到底在说什么，他意识到自己想心脏在胸膛里胆怯的鼓动着。她透露的情报比爱德告诉他的要更多，但这些都是真的吗？他记得在爱德胸前炼成阵燃烧着的核心，也知道在爱德华把休斯带回来后那些未知的炼金术曾短暂的显现过。那个时候发生了什么？是不是门的一部分从凯尔敏身上逃脱，藏到了爱德的身体里？

爱德华面无表情的看着Carmine，在她再次开口前Carmine的脸因为兴奋而显得神采奕奕，她把手臂交叉着，手掌轻松地搭在小臂上。“你享受这一切吗，”她问道，“成为最接近神话中吸血鬼的生物，告诉我，钢之炼金术师，人民的英雄，你杀了多少人来饲养它？多少人因为你的存活而被送进坟墓？”她的双手在身前交汇，释放出一阵愤怒的炼金术冲击穿过整个空间。

能量就像活物般的用力扫开黑暗，朝着猎物扑去，它撕扯着黑暗，就像它们不仅仅是纯粹的阴影一般。房间震颤着，房子里的装饰品发出咔哒咔哒的声响，一座摇摇欲坠的老爷钟倒向地面摔了个粉碎。爱德眯起眼睛，在狂怒的黑影带着自己的爪牙朝着他的方向扑来时又一次响亮的合掌。

地面燃烧起来，冰霜消失了，火焰像波浪一样撕开建筑。罗伊可以感受到火焰从他的脚下穿过，摇着墙壁，在空气中吃力前行。地毯被Carmine展开的力量撕得粉碎，她创造出的阴影的奴仆们像烟雾一样升起，被吹散消失了，枝形吊灯发出自己最后的悲鸣后啪嚓一下掉了下来。

破碎的水晶散落在半空中，被房间中相冲突的力量撕裂。那些雪亮的棱镜成了致命的投射物，朝着两个炼金术师投射下来。爱德已经做好了保护措施，他站在自己弄出的小型风暴的风暴眼中，但Carmine慢了一步，罗伊看见她被一片又一片碎片刺穿身体时不由自主的畏缩了一下，她每次被刺中都不由自主的抽搐着。

她一边诅咒着一边在伤口上摸索碎片，在把它们取出身体时割伤了自己的手指。其中有一片刺穿了她眼部下方的皮肤，但她毫不犹豫的就把它拔了出来。一片阴影掠过她的脸，就像是一只蝴蝶落在伤口上，然后缓慢的融入了皮下。伤口消失了，只留下血污在它曾经存在过的地方。

黑暗在她身旁翻滚着，扭曲的、饥渴的向爱德压去，而后又被炼金术压回来，在Carmine身周狭小的空间里越来越紧的缩成一团。每一丝力量看起来都像在从她身上偷取能量。她喘息哀嚎着，炼金术拥吻着她，让她苍白的皮肤在炼金术的作用下变得红润起来。

罗伊蹒跚着脚步突然从Carmine无形的囚困中被放了出来，爱德救了他。上校倒在地板上，在发现自己的手掌碰到火焰的时候吓了一跳，但他并没有因为火焰的灼烧而觉得痛苦，甚至连获得热度都没有感觉到。他马上把手抽了回来，靠在墙上疑惑的看着它，沉默的思考着，试图弄清楚到底发生了什么。  
的力量褪去时，通过爱德所做的事突然被放出了那个无形的牢房，他蹒跚了几步。当他从楼梯上跌落下来，手掌上包着火焰，点燃了这个地方并退了下来，但是并没有痛苦。那里甚至没有热度。当他看着，试图理解发生了什么事时，他夺回了自己的手，跌跌撞撞了几步，依靠在墙上支撑起自己。

Carmine摇摇晃晃的站在那儿，她银色的眼睛闪烁着，温暖的光芒回到了她死气沉沉的眼睛里。她脸上那种渴望斗争的残酷表情变得温柔了点，比起之前看上去更像个人类，罗伊突然明白为什么爱德会叫她傀儡了。从门里来的的黑暗侵蚀了她，使她完全为它所用。她只是门的傀儡，一个无辜的旁观者，没办法控制自己被她想毁灭想违抗的那东西操纵。

“不！！你不能带走她！”

一声刺耳的哭喊在房间里回荡，夹杂着咕噜声和低吼，就像野兽一样毫无理性可言。罗伊注视着Carmine挥了挥手，黑暗像一台攻城车一样聚在一起，为了逃跑它准备做最后一击。在一阵巨响中两方的炼金术碰撞在一起，那一定是超过炼成阵的承受能力了，他听见爱德因为痛苦突然哭喊了起来。

虚假的夜晚覆盖了一切，当墨泼般的黑暗袭来时他颤栗着。周围是完全的黑暗，以致上校一瞬间都怀疑自己是突然瞎了。他睁着眼却看不见任何东西，甚至也感觉不到他艰难的摸索着的时候心脏在胸口砰砰直跳。他突然失去了方向感，他能感觉得到墙就在他身后，但除此之外身边的其他一切都消失了，甚至地毯上缓缓摇曳着的火焰也不见了。

过了一会儿他的感觉渐渐开始恢复了，他听见Sally的声音，她高声呼喊着确认每个人是否都安好。冰冷的空气开始变得温暖了，汗水刺痛着他的眉毛。罗伊向爱德的方向盲目的摸索着，吊灯的碎片划破了他的手指，直到他碰触到爱德的机械铠。

“Ed？”他摇了摇爱德的手腕问道，“你还好吗？”

他没有得到没有回答，罗伊沿着机械铠向上摸索，试图触碰对方温暖的身体，但他摸到了粘稠的血。血液在在空气中迅速变凉，爱德的身体现在摸起来和机械铠一样冰冷，上校迅速伸手去探他的脉搏。

他打了个响指生成能够照明的火光，然后觉得心像石头一样沉了下去。血液像泪水一样从爱德紧闭的眼睛里流下，他的嘴角也渗出血丝。在喉咙里开始聚集，悄悄的从耳朵里流出来渗进头发里。罗伊在震惊中再次探寻着爱德的脉搏，他把指尖的火焰放到空中让它盘旋在身边，用牙齿咬下带着的手套，用指尖力更用力的按紧爱德的手腕，完全沉浸在寻找任何一丝微弱的脉搏中 。

爱德的身体冰凉——摸起来实在太冷了，他没有颤栗或发抖，也没有因为寒冷而起鸡皮疙瘩，他的身体开始变得更凉了。上校觉得恐惧又无助，但这对现况几乎毫无意义，在把耳朵贴在他胸前竭尽全力地去听最微弱的心跳悸动前，他抓住爱德内衫的领子猛地一拉，拽开了他胸前的衣服。

他脱掉手套的那只手无意间划过爱德胸口上的炼成阵，罗伊随之感受到了一种微弱的拖曳感。悬在他们上方的火焰失去了力量熄灭了，而与此同时在他听到了爱德平静的心跳声，他的心脏又重新开始跳动了。爱德胸前和额头上的炼成阵刚才死气沉沉的，但是现在已经开始闪现出微弱的光芒。

罗伊急急忙忙的呼了一口气，当他坚定的抓住抓住爱德的左手并牢牢握住时，之前因为恐惧而引起的冰冷反胃的感觉开始褪去。他朦胧中听到有人说他们需要叫个医生，他就住在广场对面，但是当他小心地把自己没戴手套的那只手按回爱德身上的炼成阵时他根本不相信医生能为此做出什么努力。

他知道这很冒险，但是随着每一次他能感受到的心跳，他能感觉得到爱德身体增加的微弱热度，轻柔的能量流动从他的皮肤流入爱德的身体。Carmine没有询问就向他索取，毫不留情的就夺取了爱德华的东西好让自己摆脱死亡的厄运。罗伊知道自己给予对方的东西他可能不想接受，但他现在除了专注于此之外没办法分心关注任何其他东西，他只祈祷自己能给予爱德华足够的能量让他活下去。

End of chapter 16


	17. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章由贴吧：我是天真的禁婆，个人汉化以及校对，上线时间有点久了找不到她人……为保持全文完整一起贴了过来。emmm不过可能是由于车站番外的关系她章节标错了，我进行了修改，其他均为原发表内容。  
> 原章节地址为：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/1012306037?pn=11

爱德身体的每个神经都随着阴影的靠近而轻轻颤动，甚至他的机械铠看起来也因为知道即将发生的事而疼痛，肌肉收缩，血压上升，钢板和螺丝也拧紧。直觉告诉他即将发生的事情，他就好像在倒计时只剩三秒的情况下寻找炸弹。没有时间逃跑或着尖叫，除了祷告自己不要真的死掉以外没有时间做任何事。

最先失效的是他的炼金术，他从身边倾尽全力汲取的所有能量都被释放并将他送回了他原本的位置。一瞬间，在卡尔敏将他击倒在地之前，冰凉的空气温暖了他的皮肤。

太过强烈的心跳让爱德感觉到痛苦，即使他想大声呼喊也做不到，他被咆哮着将他像小提琴一样玩弄的尖锐疼痛所吞没，混乱的感觉相互冲突造成了难以言表的折磨。现在他觉得只要能让他远离这里，这种痛苦，失去意识或者死亡都无所谓了。爱德能感觉到血从眼睛里流出并流进他嘴里造成的满嘴的血腥味。他试着咳嗽或者吐痰或者战斗，但是他没力气了——已经没有力量供他使用，也没什么好抗争的了，他的身体逐渐停止运作。

最后爱德失去了意识。

时间流逝，也或许并没有，在最深最黑暗寂静的梦中他无法判断。爱德失去了和其他世界的联系，没有能指引他的声音，也没有白天和黑夜的分别能为他指路。他只知道，有什么原本无意义的东西变成了什么，然后一种眩晕的感觉打破了这黑暗。

温暖的阳光在轻柔的触碰他的皮肤，然而黑暗却紧紧抓住他，坚决的请求他停下来休息，但是无言的低语却落在听不见的耳中。

爱德缓慢的清醒过来，然后模糊的意识到有什么事不对，这温暖的有生命力的阳光是不属于格林德尔的高墙的，也许屋顶被风吹走了？但这里也太过安静了，即使人们都睡着了也该有些令人安心的声音：打鼾声，...城市里持续的嗡嗡声来提示这座城市并没有真的休息

他眨眨眼，甩掉缠绕他的视觉的深红色迷雾然后看向蔚蓝色的天空，像蓝色的画布一样毫无间断的从地平线的一段延伸到另一端。天空中既没有云也没有鸟，古铜色圆盘一般的太阳持续灼烧大地，干燥的空气让他鼻子发痒，茉莉的清香和沙尘味持续不散淹没了爱德记忆中的血腥味。他认出这个香味来自于他的梦里，但它现在很淡了：只剩微风残留清香的低语。

爱德小心的动了一下胳膊，他期望疼痛回来淹没了他的思绪将他带回那个夜晚。然而除了疼痛些许寒冷以外他没有别的感觉，他的手指也因此而动弹不得，当他挣扎着想站起来时，呼吸就凝结在闷热的空气中，他表情僵硬地盯着冰霜在他的机械手臂上打下阴影，就好像沙漠里的日光只是一幅画一样。

“发生什么了？”他喃喃自语，他的舌头也笨拙不堪，嘴唇毫无血色以至于无法张合。

“你快死了”

爱德摇摇晃晃转过身来面对那声音，肌肉挣扎着支撑着他站在那个曾经在美梦里见过的广场上。然而那些美丽的瓦片和炼成阵却碎了，喷泉是干的，不再有像笑声一般潺潺的泉水流进他的小池子里，比起美景，它看上去更像墓碑。

一个年轻男孩坐在喷泉边，男孩深色的头发梳成马尾辫，空洞的脸上那双大大的眼睛看着爱德，他是那个在爱德心里说话的人了，两行干枯的血迹从他脸上流下，还有一行三行从嘴角溢出，他的脸看上去苍白而阴森，爱德知道自己大概也差不多。

男孩围在腰间的白布不像以前那样脏，没有泥沙藏在层层褶皱中，而是焕发着天使般纯洁的白光，而他的项圈却被阴影所玷污。黑暗侵蚀着金属表面就像暴风雨的云层掩住太阳。  
“你快死了”，男孩用悲哀的声音重复

爱德觉得自己应该有所感觉，从某种意义上他觉得自己应该震惊或者恐惧——但他没有任何感觉，就算他的脸上血色消失殆尽他也没有感觉，他毫无障碍的接受了这一切。  
“那么你也是”爱德低声说，他的声音沙哑毫无生气。

男孩点点头，他将脚趾浸入沙子中画了个图案，“全既是一，一既是全”我的生命即是你的生命。他抬头看着爱德，大而黑的眼睛愁云密布，当他再次说话时他的声音不再有着年长者的智慧反而带着孩子气的任性“这都是你的错，你当时为什么不跑？”

“我才不跑”他空洞的话语现在毫无意义了，爱德想到阿尔还有罗伊，还有修斯，还有所有那些可能他再也见不到的人们，他现在知道自己快死了——医生的冷酷宣判总是很难否认，他试图保持思考，那（死亡）是未来的事，就算明天他就会死去，他还拥有今天。

除了现在，看起来他没有时间了。

他重重的叹了口气，对着在冰冷空气中呼出的白雾皱起眉头，他想起另一件奇怪的事“话说回来，我在这里做什么？”他指指周围的废墟，它曾经可能有璀璨的文明不过现在都被毁坏了。“比起待在你的回忆里面，我难道不应该去准备准备转世投胎嘛？”

“你是快死了，可还没死”男孩站起身交叉着双手，他怒视爱德的样子很像艾丽西亚被回绝了她喜欢的东西一样“这里很安全直到你做出选择：活下去或死亡。”

爱德踢了一脚碎石，他希望自己不要表现的这么该死的无动于衷，石头顺着街道滚下去的声音就好像骰子在杯子里喀拉作响——赌场里的最后一次孤注一掷。

他舔舔嘴唇，一股血的铁锈味，奇怪的是在这里他依然流血和呼吸，他还活着（基本上可以这么说），这是不是意味着，在真实的世界里时间依然正常的流逝？在那个世界他在为自己的生命而抗争，而此时此刻的自己像一个旁观者一样等待游戏结果。

爱德决定不再想他的糟心事，他环顾四周，空旷荒凉的街道用责备的瞪视回应他的目光。这里已经由一个繁华的城市变成了一座空城，这里唯一的活物是那些植物，它们依旧奋力对抗着来自沙漠的粗粝的风。

“这里发生了什么？”他回头去看那个男孩，静静问道“这里现在就是这个样子？”

他沉默了一刻，用一种苍老的声音回答“或许吧，我也不知道，也很可能最后什么也没有留下，沙漠摧毁了一切。”男孩蹲下身，捧起一把沙子，注视着它们从指间滑落，在空中打着转被风吹走“这里是巴比伦——曾经”男孩耸耸肩“现在，它除了一座尘封千年回忆的坟墓以外什么也不是。”

“巴比伦？”爱德喃喃道“我听过这个名字。”

很多人都听说过，但也仅仅是听说过这个名字而已，巴比伦现在成了一个无人能懂的名字。传说的只言片语中提到沙漠中建起的花园，提到产生于与死亡的抗争的生命，但他们不记得这里发生了什么，我们在日落时短暂的存在，到日出时，这里什么都没有了。

麻木之后，爱德感觉到从脊梁骨散发出的尖锐的寒冷，因为恐惧而微微颤抖，他颤抖着嘴唇吐出另一个名字，另一个在夜色中消失的地方。“Xerxes（薛西斯）？”他低语，猜测男孩是否知道这个名字。（此处可能指波斯王薛西斯怨恨巴比伦人民的反抗最后下令毁掉巴比伦）

黑色的瞳孔中光芒一闪而过，男孩摇摇头“回应我们呼唤的伟大的城市，沙漠文明的指路明灯，早在薛西斯不过是绿洲里几座挤在一起的小破楼之前一千年，巴比伦就已经被毁了”  
男孩头偏向一边，眯着眼睛若有所思的看着爱德，他好像看穿了一切，身体与机械铠，骨与肉，心脏与灵魂，在那一眼中权衡了他的一切。

突然男孩伸出手，他脸上深重久远的悲痛化作决心“我可以告诉你到底发生了什么，或许如果你能活下去，你能记得除了名字以外的其他事，或许你会明白。”

这是一道开放性选择题，爱德犹豫了，无知是幸福的，他并不是很想知道他们的事，这对他来说有必要么？如果像男孩所说的那样巴比伦在过去迷失了，那么这可能有他自己的理由，或许是因为不应该被记得。

又或许不应该忘记。

当世界似乎在旋转扭曲时，他紧紧握住了男孩的手，地面的裂缝重新合上时周围发出巨大的响声，所有的废墟眨眼间变得整洁如初，喷泉的美妙旋律混杂着的人们在集市里乱哄哄的谈笑声。皮肤黝黑的商人们微笑着展示着他们的商品，在阳光暴晒下妇女们用质地轻薄的布匹包裹身体，男人们赤裸着上身，饰以图腾纹身你和闪闪发光的珠宝。

空气中弥漫着香料味和即使到现在还残留着的茉莉花的香水味，爱德粗略的扫视，他看见像小瀑布一样郁郁葱葱的植物像信徒膜拜神明一样对着太阳展开它的枝叶和花瓣。鸟儿在树枝间唧唧喳喳的鸣叫吃虫子，蝴蝶在花丛中起舞它们的翅膀上闪烁着宝石般的光彩。

“开始了”  
爱德困惑的四处观望，但却是耳朵先感觉到变化，鸟儿最先沉默下来，它们无声的飞到空中，低沉的轰鸣声在街头回荡，人们惊呼，躲闪高空坠下的建筑残骸，大地震颤，房屋倒塌。喷泉周围的瓷砖碎裂，炼成阵破碎（ the arrays died, choking off the water. ）空气中浓烟滚滚，这是此处正遭遇不幸的讯号，然而在广阔的沙漠中没有人看到它。

慢慢的烟雾散去，鲜血像红酒一般在沙石上蔓延，许多人的尸体被瓦砾掩盖。那些幸存者捂着伤口，小心的环顾四周，慢慢把他们的遗骸挖出来，灾难之后人们还没能反应过来时往往震惊多于恐惧，怀疑多于行动。一个小女孩抓着她的洋娃娃大哭起来，她还在等她的妈妈。爱德不假思索的伸出手想要安慰她，然而他的手指径直穿过了她的身体。她感觉不到他的存在。  
“现在是谁更像鬼魂了？”爱德思考着，“到底自己是真实而她是幻象，又或者情况相反？”

“这是巴比伦众多灾难中的第一次”男孩说道，他把爱德拽到自己身后，场景如流水一般变幻。“洪水将沙地变成泥沼，然后烈火把它烧成结晶（玻璃？）空气也好像变成了某种凶兽在我们的城市中嚎叫破坏，就好像有什么东西失控了，好像在某处，某个很重要的天平倾塌了，我们被灾难所折磨，拥有大智慧的人夜以继日的工作想要找出解决办法——但是这并没有什么成效。”

在他们眼前那些狭窄的街道被拓宽了，一栋高楼向天空不断延伸，它由许多小正方体组成，一个接一个的向上叠加。最后被像森林一样的土红色屋顶所包围，爱德觉得这简直就是一片植物丛林——字面意义上的。那些大树在石头上扎根还长得又高又大，就好像这里是自然界的某处而不是人类开辟的居所一样。

“神殿”男孩带领他走过大桥“这是我们竣工的那天，多亏Thaqir，他是一个神父，是他找到了解决的办法，Thaqir用他的一生的时间都在想办法让我们的城市变得美好，没有他这里就不会有植被，没有他这里就不会有足够的水来支撑人们活下去，他用一种现在你们称它为炼金术的艺术让这个地方再次焕发了生机，我们所有人都信任他，好吧，绝大多数人”

神殿的影像闪过，高大的入口像摇曳在他们头顶的影子，扭曲的走廊滑动，最后爱德被留在门口，他面前的房间看上去像是主厅，一个穿黑色长袍的男人站在中央，带着上位者的耐心，倾听着面前那个女人讲话。

“这全都是谎言！”卡尔敏说，她灰色的眼睛因愤怒而闪光，“你想要杀了我的儿子来拯救这些人，当他死之后你就会取代他的王位！可你根本不需要非用他的血，任何人的都可以！”  
神父平静的笑笑，他修长的手指抓着卡尔敏的胳膊拽着她走向窗户，“看看这里，我的殿下，这座城市在期待Kaleo国王做点什么，这是他的国家，人民把他当做自己信仰的神明和统治者，为人民牺牲自己是国王的责任，”牧师的表情变得刻薄和嘲讽，黑色眼睛里闪过不屑，“毕竟，一个放荡公主的私生子还能有什么用呢？”

“你怎么敢！”卡尔敏挣开他，直起腰背瞪视着男人“他是你的王！”

“他是我的祭品”神父冷冷的说“不管他父亲是什么东西，他的血管里流着皇室的血，用他的血，我可以创造一个门来控制流入我们世界的能量，灾难将会停止，元素归于平静以及——”

“以及你将统治我们所有人！你和你的巫术！”卡尔敏大步走向他，房间里啪的一声脆响她抬起手给了他一耳光，神父闭上眼好像努力克制保持耐心。

“就这么决定了，仪式将在黄昏时举行，让陛下做好准备，”他冷酷的宣告，转身向大门走去，卡尔敏无力阻拦这一切。男人脸上的表情很是得意，带着强烈的自我满足感微笑着。走动时他不自觉的转动戒指，

“妈妈是对的”男孩——Kaleo说“Thaqir是唯一一个理解并学习炼金术的人，一次炼成一次改变可能对于自然的影响很微小，但是如果以一生的时间来做呢？想想看，一个完全依靠炼金术的力量建成的城市，是Thaqir打破了平衡，把灾难带给我们，他说得对，一扇门可以停止这些灾难，但也可以成为他的能力的源泉，很多人已经把他看成圣人，如果他的计划成功了，他可能会变得像我们所敬仰的神明一样伟大”

Kaleo瞟了一眼爱德“我们逃走了”他平淡的陈述，好像希望爱德去批判那个懦弱的孩子，“一个小时内我们就逃出了城市，但是Thaqir早有准备，他抓住了我们，给妈妈她戴上镣铐，打上叛徒的烙印，至于我——”他耸耸肩，一挥手他们就站在了人潮汹涌的大广场上，人群在他们面前分开了，就好像大风里弯腰的庄稼。没有人看他们，每双眼睛都注视着前方的高台上，那个用虔诚的语调说话的男人。

“他杀了你”爱德静静开口，紧紧注视着Thaqir手上那把锋利的银制匕首。当他打手势来强调他的话的时候匕首闪闪发光，然而他的听众们并没有被迷住。爱德看出他们的不安，男人们交换眼色，在愧疚与彷徨之间纠结，女人们为她们的小国王哭泣，他正静静地躺在高台上，等待着他的判决。

卡尔敏带着镣铐站在他身边，她没有挣扎没有反抗只是愤怒的盯着神父，她愤怒到极点，一个黝黑的魁梧的男人像影子一样站在她身后，弯下腰在她耳边低语，他在她身后做了些什么但是爱德的角度看不见（是啊因为你矮）

“是我爸爸”Kaleo低语，“他是警卫队长，尽管他知道自己不可能做上国王但是这不能阻止他深爱着我们，他一直在那里，尽管他不能阻止那些人，杀了我”Kaleo的脸因憎恶而扭曲着，他黑色的大眼睛里含着泪水，有那么一刻他好像又变回了那个在高台上被麻醉了惊恐不安的小男孩。Thaqir有话语权，他的命令也很明确，杀了我，同时要我妈妈在一边看着，而爸爸能做的只有解开她的镣铐。

Thaqir终于说完了，他决定把那些冠冕堂皇的话付诸于行动，他的眼里闪烁着奇异的光，可能是嗑药了也可能只是肾上腺激素，鬼知道是什么。他快速的切断了小国王的咽喉，鲜血在高台上喷溅出来流了满地，卡尔敏猛的跳起来冲向Thaqir,但是已经太迟了，那孩子死了。

爱德以为她会悲痛的哭喊，然而她却爆发出一声尖叫，一个沙哑的尖锐的暴怒的尖叫，她冲向那把匕首，当地上的炼成阵开始发光的时候她的手指抓住了它。光芒像水一样漫开，从高台，到人群，在人们的脚下不断扩展，夜晚的空气因炼金术的的味道而变得沉重。

卡尔敏抢过匕首，像滑过黄油一样切下神父的手指，他惨叫一声，戒指落在地上滚到卡尔敏的赤裸的脚边。她再次冲上去，她眼里只有这个站在她面前的男人——他毁了她的一切现在她只想报复他，毁灭他，其他的一切她都不去理会。爱德怀疑她发现自己踩到了戒指——因为踩中它带来了轻微的不适，她除了愤怒的想杀了这个人以外其余什么也不在乎，而现在炼成已经完成了。

炼成阵光芒大作，它起作用了，爱德环顾四周惊恐的看见不论男人女人或者小孩都艰难的喘息着，痛苦的倒在地上，上千人的生命就像蜡烛被熄灭，当他发现那些守卫也一样变成了一堆皱巴巴的毫无生命力的铠甲倒在地上，露出了一个不寒而栗的表情。

卡尔敏抓住神父软软垂下的身体，她拽着他的长袍使劲摇晃他冲他大喊大叫，空气被撕裂，开辟了一条新的通道通往另一个空间。神父奄奄一息，他脸色苍白眼睛却因为敬畏和恐惧而闪闪发亮，注视着另一个空间中发生的一切。

石头破碎时的吼叫声震耳欲聋，整个城市里的高大的建筑物也被分解，拖进炼成阵，土崩瓦解后被飓风吸进入口，然后再另一边组成新的形状，在一片虚无中自发的组成高大坚固的石柱然后形成了一扇有着光滑石纹繁复雕刻的拱门，爱德对这扇门相当熟悉了。

在无比高大的石门前两人都显得很渺小，Kaleo轻轻拉了一下他的手，拉着他靠近门口，“不要怕，如果不看清你是不会明白的。”爱德想张口反驳，男孩只是看着他，仿佛能看出他偶尔闪过的不确定的念头，就好像它们被写在脸上一样，卡尔敏毫无知觉的走过他们身边进入另一个空间，那是一个充满邪恶，暴力的蛮荒之地，不受控制的能量正在沸腾，他们从无到有，物化再消失，再导入看不见的地平线中。

一声巨响后石头为铁链开路好让木板归位，一只巨大的眼睛出现在光芒四射的炼成阵中，随后形状古怪的木纹开始变化，木石喀吱作响一阵终于安定了下来形成了固定的形状，门建成了，看着如同雕刻一般的花纹爱德感到脊椎一阵凉意。

“这里连接着许许多多的世界，当某个地方能量平衡被打破，变得不稳固，那些能量就会通过这个门流向其他世界。”Kaleo抬头看着门慢慢后退，躁动不安的空气也逐渐平静。“Thaqir的主意很周全，不过只是暂时，门不仅是能量的传输渠道也是储存空间，在某个空间能量不稳定的时候他可以通过门将能量在空间中进行传递从而使它们恢复平衡。”  
“但后来出错了”

“从一开始就错了”Kaleo纠正他，“通过它Thaqir创造了炼金术，就像你们今天所使用的那样，好几次炼金术都差点消失了，但总有某人，或某处将它带回来。然而从最开始，门就失败了，败在了人性的缺陷之上”

一点微光徘徊在张开无尽的黑暗的门前，如同空气中漂浮的一点微尘，一阵风吹向门内，将爱德的金发吹向脸颊，在他所能听到的极限传来的哭泣与低语，咒骂与祈祷在黑暗中散去，它们在微光周围旋转直到它变得闪亮，直到它变成燃烧的星星，直到它的光芒充满每个角落。

在乳白色光芒的中心，一个有着黑色眼睛的孩子看着外面——一个失去母亲的孩子。

“我的血液激活并开始了炼成，我的生命是第一个献祭给门的生命，于是它把我当做核心与建设的基础，其他的那些被Thaqir拖进他炼成阵的人只是能量，把他的构想变成现实的能量。”  
爱德问“那他们之后会怎么样？”

“他们走了，大概去其他地方了吧，或者他们的能量变成了新的生命然后灵魂去了某种意义上的天堂？”Kaleo不确定的摇摇头，“大家没和我在一起，我感觉他们都走了，包括神父，我感觉我的城市死去了”

门不见了，那个银光闪闪的空间渐渐从他们的视线中消失，空间选择自我封闭从而与世界隔离，他们俩站在失效的炼成阵上，脚下踩着那些深深刻在石头上的炼成阵的线条，这座城市令人喘不过气的寂静包围了两人。每扇窗户都是黑暗，每条街道都是荒芜，甚至没有一具遗体被留下来，门带走了一切。Thaqir曾用炼金术为他们提供很多，然而到最后，门要求他们全款支付所得到的一切，其中甚至包括Thaqir自己。

只有一个人被留在了空旷的广场上，她纤细的身体颤抖着，用手捂着脸无声的抽泣。包裹在厚厚的头巾中的头发阻挡了两人的视线，卡尔敏蜷成一团无力的坐倒在地。月亮滑向地平线而星星慢吞吞的转动，不知什么时候起她已经不再流泪了，像个被抽走灵魂的空壳，呆呆的坐在一片荒凉中。

当太阳再次升起时，她终于站起身，懒得费神扫去血迹斑斑的长袍上的灰尘，蹒跚着走了几步，有个什么东西碰着她的脚了，一个金光闪闪的小玩意儿从她脚边弹开。她犹豫了一瞬要不要直接走开，但最终还是走向那个闪烁着纯洁的光芒的小玩意儿。她弯下又硬又痛的腰捡起戒指紧紧握在手中就好像她能捏碎它一样。

“戒指救了她的命”Kaleo低语，拉着爱德的手（你拉了我家豆多少次了你说！）带他走到街上，“Thaqir是为自己制作了这个戒指，它可以告诉炼成阵不要带走他，结果当卡尔敏砍下他的手指的时候他失去了能把自己固定在这个世界的锚，她却得到了”

“她还戴着它对吧？”爱德问，想着那个她用于控制暴徒的戒指“用于提醒她自己为什么要这么做”

手上传来的触感消失了，除了稀薄的空气再无其他，爱德皱眉，街道变了，变成他一开始梦里看到的街道而他站在枯竭的喷泉前看着这一片荒凉，就好像他从未走开过，从睁眼到现在爱德第一次感到恐慌，这让他胸口感到紧绷和疼痛。

“喂，你在哪里？”他喊道，“快回来！”然而只有没有人回答，只有自己的声音传来了回声。

爱德怒气冲冲的环顾四周，纠结要不要去找那孩子，他现在脑子里全是刚才看到的场景，这些也太令人难以置信了，一连串的问题像岩浆一样在他的舌尖翻滚急需说出口：卡尔敏怎么会一千年之后还活着？她真的已经破坏了门？如果是这样那么曾经席卷巴比伦的灾难会不会再次降临在亚斯特梅里斯上？所以到底为什么这孩子要给他看这个？重点是什么啊？

一个颤动的阴影飘过，爱德抬起头凝视着向他翩翩起舞的飞来的蝴蝶，它乱七八糟的轨迹引导它在一朵花上停歇，翅膀一展开，周围纷乱的植物就长得更加茂密，身后喷泉里传出被噎住的潺潺声，干燥而刺耳，爱德转身去看，冰凉的清澈见底的泉水从泉眼中流入水池，地上破裂无用的炼成阵依然毫无反应但是水真的流出来了，生命正伴随着希望回归。

“怎么回事？”他第一次感觉到寒冷侵入他的皮肤，用尖锐的牙齿啃噬他的骨头，他颤抖着环抱双臂试图得到一丝温暖。

Kaleo 轻柔的低语传入他的脑海。“你已经做出选择了”

冷，这是压倒一切的感觉，他的身体因为寒冷而蜷缩，就好像自己掉进冰水里刚被捞起来一样，身上盖着厚重的毯子，它的毛又暖又密，尽管如此也不能阻止他颤抖的连呼吸都困难，有什么东西温柔缓慢的拂过他的后背，他隐隐约约意识到身边有个巨大的热源，于是本能的靠拢过去，然后忽略那因为他把鼻子埋在某人的脖子上而身体压在某人赤裸的胸膛上时那个“某人”发出的一声惊奇的咕哝。

“爱德，你醒了？”罗伊的声音只比耳语声大一点点，当他收到一声沙哑的低哼作为回应时，他抚摸他后背的手顿住了，“说点什么？”罗伊建议道。

尽管爱德现在脑子很迟缓也没有漏过他语气里的不安。

“冻死了”他从牙缝里挤出几个字，想尽量避免喉咙传来的粗粝钝痛感和挥之不去的血腥味。

“你现在体温过低”罗伊平静的说，又继续抚摸他的后背，从他触碰的地方传来星星点点的暖意，“之前你用的炼金术抽干了你所有力量，你差点就死了。”

其实也确实死了一次。

爱德抱怨的呻吟一声然后更深的钻进毛毯之下，蜷成冰球然后竭尽所能的靠紧罗伊的身体，他终于找到一个舒服的位置，感受到罗伊稳定的心跳就在他的手掌之下时疲倦的闭上双眼，  
他现在大脑迟钝又混乱，每个念头都缓慢懒散，丝毫没有紧迫感，如同碎冰一般的记忆划过他的脑海，仿佛永远不能拼好的拼图碎片，他试图从混乱中抓住重点，但它从自己混沌的关注力上逃开了，他的担忧变成微不足道的小事而他现在毫不在意。

现在唯一在意的，最重要的事是罗伊在他身边。慢慢的让生命力回到他麻木的身体中。

他感觉到寒意逐渐退去，而自己肌肉在抽筋，一开始冷的发抖后来终于趋于平静，血液也流回了四肢体温慢慢回暖，虽然仍然感觉很冷，但随着麻木感的消失尖锐的疼痛席卷了伤痕累累的身体，他的胸口也感觉到钝痛——

然而他还是迟缓的思考，记忆一片一片的拼接在一起，爱德双肘撑着身子睡眼朦胧的看着罗伊的脸，下巴长出胡茬，疲倦的布满血丝的双眼半眯着，爱德忽略掉光裸的胸膛鸡皮疙瘩竖起的感觉而瞪着这个年长的男人“喂你没事吧？”他粗声粗气的问，罗伊把他拉回床垫上躺好时还不满的皱起眉头。

“只是有点累外加擦伤”罗伊把毯子拉上来盖住他们的肩膀，他伸出手轻轻扫过落在爱德脸上的碎发，这温柔的轻抚比起朋友来更像是恋人，爱德决定在这短暂的温柔中稍微放松。

像羽毛一样轻柔的指尖滑过爱德额头炼成阵的轮廓，爱德感觉到他一瞬间的紧绷好像他很清楚将会发生什么。尽管罗伊控制住了能量流但它仍然十分危险，能量传递时微小的震动感顺着炼成阵流入爱德的身体，那种能量就好像纯粹的热量，或是他所熟悉的热烈的焰之炼金术所迸发的火焰一样，一路高歌猛进席卷了他每根神经。

爱德皱起眉头，突然意识到他在做什么，他猛的转开头甩开他的手指。“停下！”他厉声说道，现在他终于知道为什么马斯坦会看上去这么疲倦了“你这样做了多少次了？”

罗伊没有回答，他倒回被子上时难受的吞咽着，现在他累的头都抬不起来了“你在控制它或者其他什么，现在它不会拿走比它需要的更多的能量”

“它要的可比***能给的多得去了！”爱德沙哑的冲他尖叫，然而饱受摧残的喉咙只能吐出几声破碎的颤音。他又开始发抖，这次却不是因为寒冷，他的大脑充斥着对可能发生的事情的恐惧。或许有什么他还没来得及察觉时就已经失去了。

“我必须这么做”他平静而残忍的说“你这是在自杀爱德华，用你那该死的炼金术，当时不论卡尔敏是否攻击你最后都会死，对不对？”

漫长而令人不快的沉默在他们之间蔓延，爱德大脑一片空白，难以接受罗伊所指出的残酷的未来。他话语中带着毫不掩饰的指责。如今他疲于欺骗或隐瞒，明明白白的把那痛苦的真相讲出来了，任谁都看得出他现在有多混乱。在这突如其来的坦率直白的目光下爱德几乎感到尴尬。（是在说爱德早就知道自己的命运但是没有告诉罗伊但他现在知道了，我不知道怎么表达）

罗伊闭上眼睛，膝盖收向胸前“忘了我说的话吧”他疲倦的眉头轻锁，愤怒从他的脸上消失了，他收紧下巴，看得出他想说的比这多得多了但是他还是把话咽回肚子。

火炉中一块木头塌了溅出一星火花，火焰饥饿的劈啪作响声所定义的和平赤裸裸的被两人的不规则的粗重的呼吸声打断，尽管罗伊紧紧闭上眼隔绝了整个世界，他的身体也依然紧绷着，罗伊没有睡着，他们都没有睡着，

尽管爱德知道自己只要伸出手就能碰到罗伊的手臂，他还是感觉两人之间的距离无比遥远，这不是生理上的距离而是情感上的，爱德咬紧牙关努力克制自己不要向罗伊靠近。他机械铠的手握紧拳头手指无意义的陷进着枕套里，他想说点什么，除了道歉以外的任何话都可以。“不是这样的”爱德喃喃道，罗伊抬起头，而他一味地盯着毛毯，不敢去看他的脸“我不认为....”他结结巴巴想要解释当时的想法“我不知道这个炼金术会害死我，我只知道它不会杀死其他人”

他感觉到罗伊审视的目光，他是觉得自己就这么靠不住吗？还是觉得自己在撒谎？爱德咬紧牙关强忍怒火，扫了一眼罗伊。

马斯坦沉默的等着他解释，或许是为了填补这沉重的寂静，爱德不得不继续讲下去。

“很难不像她那样——我是说卡尔敏，当时走下楼梯的时候我不得不从你身边走开，我真累的不行，而我能感觉到的只有你还有Sally还有其他人....”他艰难的咽了口唾沫把目光从罗伊的脸上移开，他不想看见他厌恶的表情，“人类的能量是最强大的也是最容易利用的，我想这就是为什么之前我从周围的人身上吸取能量的时候一点都没有察觉，或许我还没有杀掉任何一个人，但你是对的，我感觉自己好像和她一样坏，当时她过来的时候我没有什么能和她抗衡....所以....”

那记忆让他觉得恶心，在那绝望的一瞬间，周围的所有的生命都好像灯塔，闪烁着能量的光芒在等着他挪用，那时他的身体好像极度缺乏能量而它们看上去那么近，只要一伸手就可以拿到。

但那可能会杀死他们，就像卡尔敏一样，他能逼出所有的生命分子直到他们变成毫无生气的躺在地上的尸体，从他做炼金术师以来他从来没有想过利用人类的生命进行炼成——直到那一刻。

罗伊拉着他的手轻拍了一下把他拉回现实，爱德下意识的抬头看，而罗伊的脸上只有惊讶和真切的关心，对此他稍感安慰。“最后你用什么替代了？”罗伊谨慎的问道，看起来他并不希望自己的反应会吓到爱德而让他回归沉默。

“空气，土地，从我能汲取的任何地方”

“后来变得很冷，”罗伊恍然“你用了空气中的热量。”

“比杀人好些，但是也更困难”爱德嘟哝“如果你汲取人的能量，用完了他们就死了你也不用费劲把能量还回去，空气，土地可不会死，不管你从它们那里汲取了什么最后都得还给它们”  
他还记得在卡尔敏击中自己之前那种能量被抽干的空洞感，还有他的身体冻成冰周围寒冷的空气反而变令他感到温暖的感觉“我拿的太多了，多到我没办法还”爱德叹着气把鼻子埋到毛毯下，他后面的话变得模糊不清“门消失了不代表我能忽视等价交换。”

“但是她可以，看上去她用炼金术的时候没有支付任何代价”罗伊指出，他擦了一下脸试图理解“我不明白。”

爱德小声呻吟，希望自己脑子能转快一点，在他下决心的那一刻这个理论是完美的，但现在它乱成一团自己也弄不清楚了。在以前炼金术对他来说只是一门技艺，他可以理解并控制，但现在它变成了某种奇怪的轻飘飘的东西，凭直觉的时候多于能力。

“以前炼金术的能量来自门那边，但是在门建成之前也可以使用炼金术。现在门消失了运行的机制也完全不同了，如果够用的话，你可以用你自己的能量，不够用你可以从亚美斯特里斯的其他任何地方汲取。”爱德心不在焉的盯着床单，慢慢的理顺他脑海里乱成一团的想法。“卡尔敏会拿走所有能量直到什么也不剩下，被她汲取能量的人都死了，但因为她是一个人，能与她想使用的能量兼容的人，所以这就比较容易了，她杀掉能量的原有者，也不试着归还能量，那么这些能量除了寄存在她身上以外就无处可去”爱德再次闭上眼睛，他知道自己说的话毫无意义。

所以如果她不把人杀死而是只拿一点能量的话最后她就需要把它还回去对吗？罗伊犹豫地问，就像个试图理解复杂理论的学生一样。

爱德点头，闭着眼睛试着让他疲惫的思绪流动“人类的能量不像热量那样拥有统一的属性，每个人都是独一无二的，如果你只是拿走它们的一部分那之后能量就会自动试着流回原主，这就是当时在车站里为什么一开始大家都很振奋后来却变得筋疲力尽，是我拿走了一部分能量之后将它们还了回来，但我在sally那里不能这样做，能量不够，如果我拿走了我需要的部分那最后除了我和卡尔敏不会有其他人活下来。”

罗伊捏着爱德的下巴让他把脸转过来好直视他的眼睛，他很犹豫不知道还有多少东西是自己可以问的“那天我问你，是不是有什么东西附着在你身上就像卡尔敏一样，当时你没回答我，现在能告诉我了吗？”他的拇指沿着他的下巴轻轻滑动，感受着皮肤之下稳定的脉搏，仿佛被它的韵律所安慰着。

这不是要求或者命令，罗伊这次不想欺骗或者操纵他，也没有戴上故作冷漠的面具，爱德犹豫了，再次面对他毫无阴霾的诚实，他突然不确定告诉他真相是否是正确的选择。

他的本能选择回避这个问题，要对这个不断打破自己心理防线的男人保密。他曾经对那个站在遥不可及的办公桌之后的傲慢自大的总是逼着自己走的更远，更努力的工作的**军人深恶痛绝，但是现在？

他不再恨他了。

最后爱德下定决心决定，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇“当门倒塌的时候，我看见门里面大部分都是黑暗，然后它们带走了卡尔敏，把她变成了某种不像人类，而更像“它”本身的东西，然后只留下了一个小小的光点，当时她再多汲取一个生命她就能完全的毁灭门了，但是在最后一刻那个光点把我藏了起来送回了这边。”

罗伊闭着眼睛点点头，现在他把事情连贯起来了，他若有所思的皱眉“车站爆炸那天你几乎没有用炼金术，你那时用这些能量做什么了？”

否认的话已经到了嘴边，他用过炼金术，他必须用！他从来不会随随便便就汲取人类的能量除非是必要情况，他的记忆缓慢的旋转，当时他们在用铲子清理那些瓦砾，废墟之中没有炼金术的容身之处，但他还是不自觉的从周围汲取能量。

“我不知道”爱德无奈的回答“在你跟我说之前我甚至没有意识到。”

罗伊闭着眼睛把手臂伸出毛毯努力保持清醒，看着这个男人强迫自己忽视睡眠的需要爱德的怒火又开始上涨。他已经为自己付出够多的了，能量最终会回到他身上的，而他现在需要睡觉而不是逼着自己喋喋不休的问问题,这家伙难道是觉得机不再失，失不再来吗？

“这不是什么好事对吗？”罗伊含糊的说，他累得话都说不清了“如果你身上的那个是卡尔敏拿着的东西的另一半，它是在通过你为自己聚集能量，他跟你一样需要能量。”他打了个哈欠，疲惫感拖着他失去思考的能力。

“滚去睡觉，混蛋，”爱德温柔的低语，“在你生病之前”他原本预计会有一场争论或者一大串的问题等着他，结果他却平心静气的服从了，这简直让爱德有点受宠若惊。

罗伊舒服的缩在毯子下，稍稍靠近爱德，他的手掌温柔的滑过爱德的手臂最后垂在腰上，隔着皮革裤托着他的屁股让他靠近自己

爱德脉搏颤抖着跳动，这与寒冷无关，罗伊的拇指摩挲着自己的皮带，爱德犹豫着这家伙到底知不知道自己在做什么，他极其疲倦的时候偶尔会有这样天真自然的行为。爱德犹豫了一下，放任自己温暖的右手环住他的腰然后在他温暖的怀抱中放松下来。

偷得浮生一日闲，他知道等到了早上他们又要面对危机重重的惨淡现实，他紧紧闭上眼，把脸埋进罗伊的脖子试图让因为他的触碰而像雪花一样旋转的思绪安静下来，那些问题都可以留给明天，留到他脑子清楚警觉的时候。

他只想享受当下，尽管想要说服自己现在的温暖就是他所想要的一切，然而他知道这些永远不够，他想要拥有未来，但他不会拥有未来了。


	18. Drained

晨光透过窗帘的缝隙，在地板上绘出银色的细纹。壁炉中的柴火只剩一丝余烬，散发着微微的暖意。拂晓在地平线上绽开，划过床单为房间带来了崭新的一天。

爱德华抱怨的呻吟了一声，紧紧闭上眼睛，更近的依偎向他身旁温暖的身体。温暖舒适的床让他第一次记起了久远的平静舒适，而他现在不想打破这份安宁。

新的一天开始了，现实逼迫他回到充满慌乱和麻烦的世界，而他脑子里关于卡尔敏、巴比伦和炼金术能量的种种想法就像杂乱的蜘蛛网一样交错横杂。他努力想再次陷入睡眠，可睡意却逐渐远去，他的肚子发出一阵声响，催着他赶紧起床。

爱德感觉自己肌肉疲惫的抽搐着，瘀伤阵阵疼痛，喉咙又干又涩，胃则是叫个不停。不过好在寒冷带来的疼痛像被潮汐冲刷过的沙滩一样被抚平了，他的血还是暖的，伴随着微弱的能量流动带来的刺痛感。爱德为他的牺牲感到愤怒，门的碎片可以轻易地夺走一切，而它所许诺的报答——健康的身体，可能不过是延长他几天或者几周的生命吧？这才不是什么等价交换。

他抬起头注视着罗伊，仔细观察对方是否有任何劳累或生病的迹象。准将苍白的脸上透出疲惫的灰色，而在细密的睫毛下他的脸颊又因为温暖而微微泛红。他的腿缠在在爱德身上，好与他挨得更近。两人赤裸的胸膛靠在一起，爱德能够听见他肋骨下稳定而平缓的心跳声与自己的心跳相交汇，合成一股安静和谐的旋律。

他本该觉得被冒犯或尴尬的，然而眼前的一切却让他莫名的体会到了奇妙的归属感，就像自己本就属于对方，而对方也是自己的所有。炼金术师察觉到身边的男人正在逐渐苏醒，他觉得自己的心跳变快了。爱德华呻吟着叹了口气把脸埋进松软的枕头里在这个世界上，有些人认为这种吸引力是错误的，是最严重最邪恶的罪行之一，他们声称这是一种疾病，并称这可能由于青春期某些不可逆转的创伤造成。

他知道这些人只是愚蠢又狭隘的偏执狂，无法接受那些与自己相悖的人。他16岁的时候曾觉得自己是个怪物，并为此在困惑和痛苦度过，每一天都像活在令人窒息的地狱。可现在呢？现在他一点也不在乎那些人会怎么看了，他想要把谁带上自己的床和他们有何干系。

炼金术士咬紧牙关，最让他生气的是，如果那些人知道了他们两人的关系，一定会把此归咎到罗伊身上，认为是他毁了自己的清白。到时候会有人在他们背后挤眉弄眼的窃窃私语，而流言一旦开始传播就很难停下。他知道自己来到中央的时候还不满16岁，甚至连14岁也还差一点，这会被传成是当初罗伊留下自己的原因吗？

其他人无论嘲笑还是暗示什么，他都能接受。好吧，也许他会想揍他们，如果打破脑袋能让思想更开阔的话这倒是一笔划算的买卖，想要得到什么必须付出代价。但会被留言缠住的不止他一个人，比起自己罗伊无疑会失去更多东西。

这就是准将为什么总是能后退一步，理智的面对、分析，而不是听从身体的渴望。爱德咬着嘴唇，低下头把额头靠在罗伊肩上。当他退缩，把这些当作孩子的游戏无情的嘲笑，他到底是在保护谁？是他自己，他的野心，还是他麾下那个不谙世事的年轻炼金术师？

最后一丝睡意也渐渐消失了，他很清楚的知道答案，有些事比享受当下更重要。对他来说可能只是几周，快到来不及承担后果，罗伊却必须用余下一生承担一切。哪怕过了多年也会有人翻出这段与下属的风流韵事来打击他，而这注定会让他的一切抱负都化为乌有。

他怎么能期待对方为他冒险呢，他怎么能认为自己值得这份代价，他怎么能这么自私？爱德觉得自己的喉咙哽住了，他吞咽了一下，他不能让他们之间的关系演变成错误，他想要尽力保护对方他想从床上离开，却一步也动不了。他的身体因为离开这份温暖，从罗伊身边这个安全的避难所离开的想法而感到疼痛。

只是一下，他向自己保证，再过一分钟就走。

他小心翼翼地伸出双手抱住罗伊，手掌擦过他光滑的皮肤，机械铠的冰冷触感让他觉得有些不安。一想到两人已经认识了这么多年，他就觉得有些古怪——在这么多年的暗恋生涯中，他从没像这样完整的触摸过准将。爱德慢吞吞地伸出手指，他的指尖触到了年长男性的胸膛，感受着皮肤之下坚硬的骨骼。罗伊就像是一个他从没见过的炼成阵，而他需要通过触摸来学习了解。他像一个初见光明的盲人一样顺着男人身体的线条一寸寸向下，在抚摸他髋部的曲线前用拇指安抚的划过他的后背，用手掌汲取着皮肤温暖的触感。准将舒服的咕哝了一声，弓起身体压向爱德，直到两人紧密无缝的贴在一起。

爱德华呻吟一声，随后闭起眼睛咬住唇避免发出更多声音。罗伊的身体紧靠着他，半硬的性器摩擦着他的下体。老天，他现在太虚弱了，在他们靠的这么近的时候他简直无法抵抗自己的欲望。

爱德紧张的舔着嘴唇，同时感觉到热量在他的腹部不断堆积。他已经硬的发痛，身体也因为迫切的渴求而悸动。他颤抖着呼出一口气，把脸埋在罗伊的颈侧，亲吻他，他的舌头品尝着对方的味道，而罗伊的呼吸因为爱德的舔吻变得越发急促。

他知道自己必须停下了，爱德华反复告诫自己挪开。但就像金属被磁铁吸引一样，他也被自己的欲望所驱使，他的手无法控制的继续摸索着罗伊的身体。他尽可能轻的碰触了制服腰带的压痕，他立刻感觉到那块皮肤在他前后的抚摸下战栗。他不用碰也知道准将的欲望也被唤醒了，对方又热又硬的性器顶着他的大腿，爱德的手指犹豫地停在被制服包裹着的性器。他脸色泛红，呼吸也有些困难——只碰一下，就一下，只是尝试唯一的一次。

年轻的炼金术师带着内疚缓慢的推下拉链，把手掌伸进布料下，抚摸着温暖、赤裸的肉体的前端。

他在那个地方上下滑动着，感受着手心中每一寸光滑与坚硬的触感。准将在急促的呼吸中睁开了眼，他的手滑过爱德赤裸的身体，他的手指像火把一样顺着对方的手臂肩膀一路燃起火焰，带着轻微的低呻落在爱德赤裸的脖颈上。他就在这一刻扬起脸，将温暖的嘴唇与爱德交缠在一起。

温柔又缓慢的吻让他感觉到温暖，就像将把彼此的生命镌刻在这一刻一样，其他一切都不再重要。爱德转过头引诱罗伊更加深入这个亲吻，他舔过准将的唇线，让黑发的男人再次呻吟出声。他改变了姿势，他的全身。都紧压着爱德，以一种令人上瘾的韵律挪动摩擦，而爱德本能的迎合着他。

他们同时都想抚摸对方的全身，颤抖而急切的深吻开始变得狂野。爱德听见拉链被粗鲁拉开时的格格响声，准将透着暖意的指尖滑进他的皮裤里，抚摸滑动，试图在紧绷的皮料下撑出更大的空间，随后环住了他勃起的阴茎。

他狂乱地咬紧嘴唇，扭动身体，喘息着低吟无意义的音节。他无法思考，也无法逃离，只能努力不让自己立刻崩溃，发泄出来。准将埋在他的脖子上，亲吻舔舐着细嫩的皮肤，他感觉到罗伊呼出的温暖气息。当对方的手掌开始前后抚摸他时，爱德哽咽着，空气突然变得太热，让人难以呼吸。

?  
?爱德试着离开，并且不让自己因为罗伊突然离开的手而呜咽抱怨。但是他无法与对方保持距离。他最终低下了头，用湿漉漉的吻热切的在罗伊的胸膛和小腹留下痕迹，同时疯狂地品尝他的味道。他的手托住罗伊的臀部，把蓝色制服裤拉的更低，好让他的性器从布料的束缚中解放出来。准将一只手抓住爱德，不是鼓励反而阻止他弯下腰来个口活。爱德为他被剥夺的权利从喉咙底发出愤愤不平的抱怨声，他呼吸带出的热气让准将已然勃起的性器渴望的颤动着。  
?  
“爱德。”罗伊的声音低沉而沙哑，他在恳求——不止一件事，但只发出了这一声呼唤。爱德华看着他，对方手臂上的肌肉绷紧，在努力克制着把自己往下推的冲动。

“你可以让我停下。”爱德舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，闭上眼睛，伸出舌头撩拨着他的恳求，罗伊呻吟着回应了。尽管他坚定地告诉自己一定要远离，但是他的臀部却无法控制的在靠近。

沉默在两人之间蔓延，罗伊颤抖着张开手指锁住理智和生理需要的天人交战。爱德也不能说话，如果他可以开口的话他会乞求对方的许可。他是很自私，爱德清楚这一点，但他无法阻止自己，至少无法在他所希望的一切就摆在自己面前的时候，他没办法阻止自己。

“爱德，”罗伊的声音几近哽咽，喉咙像是被异物塞住一般沙哑，“爱德——”

一声敲门声使得他们俩惊得跳了起来，打破了两人独处的二人世界，冰冷的潮水将现实拍在他们的脸上。爱德有些难以置信的闭上眼，他现在依然硬的发痛。

“马斯坦准将？”Sally温柔的声音穿透门的白色屏障，很明显她并不想打破格林德尔破晓时的宁静，“你的属下已经到了，他们看上去有些焦虑，我猜他们熬了一整夜，你最好别让他们继续等了。”年长的夫人听起来似乎从眼前的情况中得到了某种乐趣。“这里有足够的热水，如果你想现在洗个澡的话，在他们冲上来之前我还是可以为你拦上几分钟的。”

罗伊清清喉咙，慢慢松开抓着爱德头发的手，“谢谢你，Sally。你能告诉他们我十分钟后下去吗？”

“我很乐意为您效劳。”

她的脚步声渐渐向楼下去了，爱德缓缓坐到自己的脚后跟上，拉上裤子拉链，然后开始理顺散乱的头发。他扭过头，尴尬的无法与罗伊对视，而准将摇晃着站起身开始重新整理自己的衣物。

“爱德，看着我。”罗伊的目光仍然深沉炽热，爱德的身体因为另一种无声的渴望而轻颤起来。他绷紧了下巴，决定不让这种情绪在脸上显现。年长的男人似乎想说些什么，但在两次尝试后还是没能顺利开口，他似乎找不到合适的言语开解眼下的情况。然而两人的肢体语言都清晰地显示出他们并不后悔，就算结果毫无意义，他们也依旧坦然。

爱德颤抖着从床上下来，翻找自己的T恤和夹克，染血的衣服被扔到一边，他发现自己的双手难为情地交叉在赤裸的胸前。爱德华转过脑袋，对上罗伊的目光：“你为什么不让我停下？”他问道，甚至自己也不知道为什么要问这个问题。

罗伊缓缓摇头，“我不知道。”他移开视线伸手去拿他的衬衫，它柔软的挂在他的手中。他慢慢地靠近爱德，伸手将他的一缕头发别到耳后。“我做不到。我应该让你停下，但是.....”没说完的话语横在两人之间，沉重的空气开始酝酿紧张的气氛。他的拇指抚过爱德的肿胀的下唇，传来一阵带着酥麻的刺痛感。最后他还是退缩了，准将垂下肩膀，收回手，向后退了一步。

再次开口时，他又恢复成了那个坚韧强硬的军官。“我要下去了，昨天晚上我差不多花了一年那么久的时间来说服休斯和阿尔不要立刻就冲过来。”他走向门口，爱德知道他正尝试着画出一条界限来区分这里，和外面那个正等待着他们的世界。“而你，爱德，”他的声音变得柔和下来，“答应我你会和医生一起待在这里，我需要知道你的情况是否稳定。”他说完后就推开了门，或许是朝着浴室方向，离开了。

就像生命中最后一道轻柔的幻想也消失了，取而代之的是生活尖锐的棱角。爱德带着失望和可怕的脆弱感站在那。疼痛又回到了这具伤痕累累的身体，它缠着他的机械铠不放，让他觉得自己一下子虚弱衰败了一倍。爬回床上静静躺着的想法很诱人，但他明白这样做并不会带来任何改变，能扫除忧虑的并不是温暖的毛毯和松软的枕头。

他把目光从床边挪开，挺直肩膀走出了房间。他没费心去关门，现在他得去洗漱一下。毫无疑问阿尔跟休斯还有其他人在一起，但他可不能像现在这样——半勃起着，还带着满身的伤口去见他。就像以前一样，他的弟弟肯定准备了一大堆问题等着他，而他也需要积攒点勇气来面对。

想到阿尔的时候他心里充满了内疚，阿尔本来应该是他恢复意识之后想到的第一件事。但是他当时满脑子都是罗伊。他本想跳过洗澡这个步骤直接去安慰阿尔，但是他很快又打消了这个念头。他的头发和身上都沾染着罗伊的味道和微弱的炼金术的金属味道，他现在肯定看上去糟透了。阿尔需要的是安慰，而不是操心更多。

里德尔的白天安静而冷清，充斥着朴实又宝贵的平静。他穿过走廊，走过紧闭的房门，走过被厚重窗帘遮住的窗子，厚实的地毯吸收了他的脚步声。虽然他来过这里好几次了，但还是毫无头绪的在几条走廊里寻找浴室。最终他找到了一个由大理石和镀金装饰组成的金属制品。他打开开关，水从淋浴器中倾泻而下。爱德华脱掉破损的皮裤，锁上门走到喷头下。

他解开自己的辫子，微微仰起头让水冲刷过他的脸 流进嘴里。温暖的水蒸汽环绕着他的身体，而他依旧勃起的性器在两腿间沉重的抽痛着，像实心的重物一样紧紧地抵着他的胃。他稍稍犹豫了一下，而后靠到了墙壁的瓷砖上。

他用左手轻抚着，咬紧牙关忍耐着几乎是疼痛的欢愉，他想象着这是罗伊的手，而对方正在爱抚自己。他们曾经那么接近，也已经对彼此让步，如果不是Sally....

他弓起背部，喘息声在浴室中格外清晰。爱德加快了速度，想象罗伊在他身上——在他身体中，填满他。他的动作越来越快，越来越重，直到两人同时失去控制。

他艰难地喘息，太热了，每个神经都像在燃烧。他压抑地呻吟，臀部抽搐着 直到这短暂迷离的一刻过去。

欲望的疼痛褪去后仍然残留着余烬，只需要一个触碰就能再次燃烧。爱德感受不到满足，他转过身把自己清理干净。射精后他变得脆弱，他颤抖着腿，把额头靠在冰冷干净的墙壁瓷砖上。

疼痛突然穿透了他的胸口，潮湿的空气堵住喉咙，令他窒息。鲜血溢满口腔，而如雷鸣一般的心跳让他无法挣扎。恐惧的冰冷感觉像风暴一样席卷全身。爱德华的左手从光滑的瓷砖墙壁上滑落下来，光点在视野中狂乱的跳动着，直到他的肺部终于艰难地吸进了足够的氧气。

他惨白着脸吐了口血，深红色的液体滑过皮肤，顺着水流打着转流进下水道。这几天他没有干咳过，也没有呼吸困难。明明他的身体没有一秒得不到足够的氧气，但是现在情况突然变坏了。他人生中第一次觉得医生的可怕预言要实现了，虽然他经历了那一切还活了下来，但这可能就会是他的死因。

以前他还能控制它，忽略它，把它推到一边，而现在已经超出界限了，它就像是虎视眈眈的猛兽一般，时刻准备撕碎爱德的身体。所有的一切都会停止吗？会不会在未来某一天，在一秒的间替中他就会因为心脏停跳或者肺部问题而窒息死去？

爱德匆忙的灌了一口水冲洗掉口中的铁锈味，希望自己能摆脱这种令他毛骨悚然的恐惧感。尽管他再也无法否认正在发生的一切，这也并不代表他会就这样放弃。

他挤了一把洗发水，在头发上打出泡沫，在冲洗干净头发后开始清洗身体。他觉得脑子乱糟糟的，挫败的叹了口气，把毛巾围在腰间走出浴室，墙上的大镜子被厚重的水蒸气覆盖，只模糊的显出他身体的轮廓。爱德擦掉那些小水珠，看见镜中里的人眼下有深重的阴影，好像好几天没睡好觉一样，然后他才意识到这是自己。爱德轻轻皱眉，拿起桌上的剃须刀和刮胡泡沫。他可以好几天不剃胡子，但要是拖得太久，就算是他也不能否认自己长得有多像他老爸，所以至少——他可以预防这一点。

他试着忽略掉自己的呼吸中带着的奇怪声响，但是每过几秒他就会呼吸困难，连带着猛烈的咳嗽。他脸上仅剩的颜色是仍然光彩夺目的金色的双眼，还有两边颧骨上如同旗帜一般的红色，那头金发现在被水染成了沉重的铜色。他急躁的叹了口气，把剃须刀放到一边，双手合掌，想让头发迅速变干。

停下！

他双手用力扣住水池，颤抖着跪在地上，紧紧地闭着眼睛。当他再次睁开眼，透过睫毛看着房间时，世界在他眼前像喝醉了一般旋转着。他跌跌撞撞地在呕吐前抓住马桶，但是除了带血的唾液外他什么也吐不出来，他的胃在干呕的时候疼痛的收缩着。

他不知道自己在那里待了多久，只知道当他最后终于睁开眼睛，抬起沉重的脑袋的时，房间已经不再旋转了。他皮肤上的水都蒸发殆尽，已经干燥的头发贴在他汗湿的额头上。昨天晚上他到底被夺走了多少？以前他用炼金术时有时也会觉得疼痛，但那多半是因为炼成阵太复杂。可是现在这个——这个应该是最简单的，只是改变物理状态而已！他蹒跚的站好，做了个鬼脸安抚情绪。罗伊说过他那时候体温过低，差点就死了，他知道这是因为自己借取了太多能量，却偿还不了，他还没意识到自己曾经有多接近死亡。

“这到底是怎么回事?”他用疼痛喉咙和沙哑声音向空荡荡的浴室询问道，闪闪发亮的白色瓷砖墙沉默的对着他。寂静不断延伸，只被他自己粗糙刺耳的呼吸声间隙打断。他的脑海中喧嚣着许多疑问，同时也盖满了困惑的阴云。“我到底怎么了？”

‘能量不够，’Kaleo担忧的低语声在他脑海中响起，这让他想起那个年轻的国王，他像个染血的破布娃娃一样躺在高台上。他可能比爱德要大上好几千岁，但却仍然是个孩子，话语中的痛苦和恐惧让人心碎。

“还不够我用炼金术？”爱德华张开僵硬的双唇问道，他用手掌撑着瓷砖，试着去理解这句话的涵义。

国王犹豫了片刻，紧张的沉寂散开，然后空虚填满了他的大脑。恍惚间他听见水滴从水龙头中滴下，空气轻刷过他的皮肤。他看到了Kaleo的脸，他试着唤回他的声音，很短的时间之后，带着甜甜的茉莉花芳香的空气和话语终于传递到他那。

“还不够活下去。”

镜中的一道闪光吸引了他的视线，他注视着身体上的炼成阵在微弱的灯光下闪烁不定。黑色空洞的凝块从肺部蔓延到心脏，随着每一次呼吸扩张在自己的肋骨间搏动。它们围绕着炼成阵，就像环绕燃烧着的蜡烛的海洋，在静静的等待着扑灭它的机会。

爱德伸出麻木的手指压向漂浮的那一点热量，被困在他身内的笼中鸟，就像宠物在一样他的触碰下闪耀。光太微弱了，除了一些奇怪的感觉以外没有任何作用。他差点就要问Kaleo快死的到底是谁，他，还是那个光点？最后他没有问，因为这不重要，他们的存在互相联结、互相依赖，无论哪一个先死去，毫无疑问另一个也将在不久后踏上同样的命运。

卡尔敏还说过如果不是门内的那个光点他早就死了，当时他不相信，认为这只是一个谎言，是个心理游戏。但是现在他不再确定了，把休斯拉回来之后他的咳嗽减轻了，炼金术的能量随着光点的增长和改变而消退。而现在他几乎用尽了能量，他身体的症状变得更糟了，而光亮几乎马上就要消失。

罗伊问过他为什么在车站时他没有用任何炼金术却还是吸收了人们的能量，如果那些流进他身体的所有的能量都只是为了让他活下去呢？

这让他感到不寒而栗，或许这光点的本质只是为它虚弱濒死的主人提供能量，它没办法治好他，但如果它阻止了那些不知道是什么的东西吞噬他的肺——那么卡尔敏就没有骗他。爱德低头看着他的手，心不在焉的凝视冰冷的的钢铁和温暖的肉体。无论如何在一切都变得无可挽回之前他必须找到能量，罗伊为他的身体注入的能量已经在消退了，他能感觉到它们就像火焰一样正在慢慢熄灭，等它们全部消失后他还会剩下些什么呢？

他抓起破破烂烂的皮裤毫不在意的套上，然后找到了其他的衣物，接下来他得找点东西吃，就算食物这个概念让他的胃觉得不舒服。这不关炼金术能量的事，而是让他的身体得到足够的力量去维持机能——让心脏跳动，然后让光点尽可能长时间的持续发亮，让它逼退阴影，为自己争取更多的时间。

他在敲门声中抬起头，打开门后天看见阿尔脸色惨白地站在门口。他深金的头发乱七八糟的翘着，衣服凌乱，像是已经尽可能地睡了几小时，他右手里紧紧攥着一件干净但皱巴巴的蓝色背心。

“我看到你弄丢背心，就跟Sally的男孩子们借了一件，他说你可以留着它。”阿尔低声说道道，将它递给爱德。他灰色的眼睛紧盯着爱德的脸，寻找着一切焦虑或紧张的迹象。爱德在他的注视下畏缩地向后退，而后开始往头上套一件T恤好蒙住脑袋，这样他就看不见见阿尔担忧的目光了。“发生了什么？准将只告诉我你是服从命令找到了Carmine。他——他说这几乎要了你的命。”

他几乎本能地想要撒个谎并且用微笑打发走阿尔，现在他已经能够理解为什么母亲从来不和他们谈论真相。他记得她那些善意的谎言和温柔的安抚，直到这些消失为止，爱德几乎是仇恨那些笨拙的借口，而现他才明白她一直都在保护他们。

阿尔已经长大了，而且他固执的姿态告诉爱德，除了真相以外什么东西都不能满足他。他快速甩甩脑袋，走近阿尔，边开口边示意他的弟弟跟着他。“Carmine攻击了Sally的一个男孩——Tom。他昨天因为她死了，我们想知道她做了什么，这样我们就不用跑遍整个圣特拉尔去追捕她。所以我再他死之前把他的疼痛转移到自己身上，让他就有足够的时间告诉我们那些我们想弄明白的东西。”

“用你的炼金术？”阿尔轻声询问道，跟着他的哥哥小步跑下楼梯，吊灯的水晶碎片在他脚下咯吱作响，“你当时到底是怎么想的？你怎么知道它会起作用呢？”

“我就是……这么做了，我知道复合炼金阵（multi-circle arrays）的工作原理和它相同。”爱德烦躁地挥挥手，和阿尔一样反感这种模糊的解释。“我知道理论。”他咬紧牙关，尝试着忽略被迫承认时自尊心那微微的刺痛，“但是这比我想象的要难。”他摇了摇头，知道自己活该承受阿尔累积的抱怨，他确实干了件蠢事，但那时Tom快带着他们需要的答案进坟墓了。“我在那之后感觉精疲力竭，然后Carmine就出现了。”

罗伊和休斯站在走廊里，全神贯注地交谈着。准将重新穿回了制服，看起来一如既往地遥不可及。当他和马斯说话的时，他的下颚因为愤怒而紧绷着，仿佛不愿相信被告知的消息。爱德的视线在他身上停留了一会，然后他看见霍克艾和哈勃克站在不远处，不安而好奇地打量着废墟。在转身前爱德勉强从混乱中抽身瞟了一眼，曾经这里是最不可能成为战场的地方。

“有什么我能帮得上忙的吗？”他猫着腰走过连着厨房的走廊，平静地问道。

“今天早上在离这里不远处发现了十二具尸体，”阿尔难过地皱着眉毛，“其中有小孩和老人，他们根本没有自保能力，尸体上也没有打斗留下的痕迹，像是就……”他耸了一下肩，“突然死了。”爱德在厨房门口停下，沉重的罪恶感以熟悉的方式涌向他。如果他再努力一点，哪怕只有那么一点，那时的他肯定能中止黑影对Carmine的控制。但他没有，他只是强迫她耗尽了自己的力量。显而易见那时他恰好处于崩溃的边缘，她就借机逃走，将全部精力集中在恢复力量上。十二个人类没法给她和在车站屠杀时同等的力量，但已经足够她在回来时了结爱德和Kaleo。

“肯定发生了什么，对吗？”阿尔压低声音询问，打断了爱德的沉思。“就在你离开门那边带回休斯那时候。”他肯定看到了爱德惊讶的表情，因此才耸了耸肩，“你可是我的哥哥，你还真觉得我看不出你有心事？”

爱德的脸一下子就臭了，但在看到阿尔露出的狡黠笑容时又感到宽慰。过去那几天的经历和这个笑容相比不值一提，他无声的叹息着，后悔自己怎么就会像现在这样让他弟弟忧虑。爱德将自己疲惫不堪的身体安顿到椅子上，然后开始向阿尔解释门与门的两个部分分别选择了他与Carmine做宿主的事情。

在阿尔一边专注地听他叙述，一边用煎锅在做煎蛋和培根，每当他措辞过于激烈时，阿尔都会瞥一眼他。爱德知道自己这个思路清晰的弟弟已经发现了同样困扰着他的那个问题。

“所以她目前占据领先的优势？”在他停下时阿尔问道，“如果她说的都是真的，那她已经用了几个世纪的时间来强化那些黑影的力量。这样她体内的门的部分，就比你体内的碎片强上许多，对吗？”

爱德犹豫地点点头，意识到他弟弟已经接触到问题的关键。在门里头的黑暗已经强大到足以反噬Carmine，而那一丝亮光只保有躲藏的力量。“她的自我快消失了，昨晚我以为我可以压过那部分门的力量，然后把它从她体内推出去。”他回忆着那时色彩的洪流涌向她的脸，还有无处不在的愤怒的尖叫声。“我就快成功了，但最终它还是比我强大许多，我透支太多了，如果不是罗伊——”

他把没出口的后半句咽了回去。他依然很挣扎自我承认那时的他差点或者说是已经死了，他不可能让阿尔知道这件事。不过从他弟弟脸上的表情看他也不用亲自说出来，阿尔已经想到情况了，他的肩膀塌了下来。阿尔沉默地往盘子里盛培根和煎蛋，然后递给他的哥哥，看着他狼吞虎咽的吃下去。

“你现在连走路的力气都没有，”他喃喃着说道，瘫倒进另一张椅子里，“如果你试图使用炼金术……”

“我刚刚试过了，我只是想烘干我的头发，结果差点晕过去。”爱德小声坦白，愁容满面地拿叉子戳着煎蛋。这听起来还挺滑稽的。他曾经和阿尔经历过很多事情，也设法推翻了许多传说，而如今他却被生活中一个再小不过的问题绊住了脚。那些不是炼金术师的人不会理解他们失去了什么——但对他们而言这就像失去手脚一样，他对此心知肚明。

“你把自己逼得太狠了！”阿尔用强硬的语气说道，“医生早就告知你病情很严重，但你还是像以前一样！”

“那你是希望我就这么放弃吗？”爱德低声反问，阿尔眼中闪烁的痛苦让他悔恨自己的话。“门对我这么做，而我甚至没有余地同它讨价还价，眼下在我身体里的碎片是唯一能让我活下去的东西。”

阿尔的手在桌面上攥成拳头，他没有看向爱德的方向，因为他不想和自己的哥哥吵架：“这完全是因为它需要你！如果失去你它就会丧失容身之处！”他站起身不安地踱来踱去，看起来和爱德一样感到苦恼。每一个答案都指向更多的难题，兜兜转转之下结果他们还是在原地踏步。“你觉得自己对它很了解，但它终归只是个寄生物！”

爱德吃完了他的那份早餐，把叉子轻轻放到餐盘上。他看着他的弟弟，有时他会忘记阿尔曾经失去身体。他还很年轻，脸上的表情很丰富，眼睛也藏不住思绪。曾经阿尔冰冷的铠甲唯一能让他察觉到情绪变化的线索只有他那时还很稚嫩的语调中的起伏。如今那些感情都明明白白地写在他脸上：他对发生的事感到困惑又担忧，对爱德每况愈下的身体痛苦不安，以及对不知存在于哪里，每个人都能获得幸福结局的一丝希望。

“这跟它能让我活下去有什么关系？”爱德问，起身将他的餐盘放进水槽里。“我觉得它不会离开的，要不在几天前它早就选择其他更强大的宿主了。”他转身，直视阿尔，“如果它真的能让我多活几天，我们应该感激它才对。”

?“那如果它不再需要你呢？”阿尔低声说，目光涣散地飘向窗外，望着植被繁盛的庭院。“那个时候你该怎么办？如果有一天它突然消失，或者像Carmine那样被吞噬和消耗，失去自我意识，你要怎么办？”

他瞥了眼爱德，爱德只能耸耸肩代替回答。最初那道光只不过是想找个安全的地方躲起来，好让它脱离来和它相似黑影的抓捕。那会儿它快耗尽力量，已经别无选择了。或许在那之前，它也曾经尝试过恢复它自己的力量。但如果它是想用那股力量来寻找一个寄宿的身体，毫无疑问是做了个错误的决定。维护爱德的身体对它而言代价实在太大了——他根本不是一个合适的傀儡，他生着重病，右手左脚都被机械铠替代，他的生命被透支得几近枯竭。

[你不是傀儡。你是唯一理解，唯一能把碎片拼凑起来的人。]

声音柔又缥缈，这不是Kaleo的声音。一双无形的手按着他，那个声音充斥整个脑海，存在于身体的每一寸，就像他所有知识的根基一般早就存在，可靠又稳固，毋庸质疑。

爱德颓然倒下，他在恍惚间听到阿尔在惊慌的喊叫。他不得不用手盖住双眼，希图减轻脑中炸裂开来的剧痛。一幕幕混乱的画面间线条和色彩纠缠难解，像是无数利刃一样剜入他的双眼。他紧咬牙关，空气随着他的喘息嘶嘶地在齿间进出，他的肺因为灼热的温度各处都充满了疼痛，逼的他无处可逃。

缓慢地，那些图像开始呈现出主题，那看起来像是关于令人费解的知识的记忆。爱德看着门的碎片聚合为一体，而后被打开。一瞬之间千年时光扑面而来，Babylon——那沙漠环伺着矗立于他意识中的荒芜废墟。风卷过黄沙，涌向空虚，深沉的黑暗肆意浸透所有街巷，填满所有角落，扼住一切事物的呼吸。植物在它摧枯拉朽的碰触之下渐渐凋零，穴居于砂子之中的昆虫与动物纷纷死去，而吞噬了亡魂的黑暗则愈发浓稠。?

城市不复以往。砂石消失了，彩漆过的房屋、街道都空无一人，中央盘踞在他的意识中沉默不语，保持静寂，已然成为昨夜黑潮下的牺牲者，本应当闪耀的太阳也消失了。这里甚至不会有游荡的灵魂，因为城市已经完全死去。只剩下翻涌纠结成团的阴影和一个孤身漫步在街道的女人——她正是那些黑暗的化身。

[它是无穷无尽的欲望，它所渴求的唯有力量，而生命则不在此列。]

就在这片土地变形的时候，他看着那座城市坠落，破碎，崩溃。在闪烁的光芒下，原本停滞的河流陡然升高，漫过堤岸，流过空无一人的街巷。空气中充斥着这样的幻象，彼此间近乎病态的相似。门的这一面原本也附着了同样的能量，在能量溢满整个空间引发爆炸前，它会从门的一侧被引导到另一侧。但现在那些无处可去的能量浸染了亚美斯多利斯的土壤，逐渐趋于饱和，把海洋、大地乃至天空都无情的撕裂。

某些东西在黑暗中迸发，炸现的那缕光像还未绽放殆尽的烟花，被燃烧得愈发明亮。它追逐着阴影，最终归于其中，用耀眼的白色割开黑暗。事物发生了变化，在一无所有却风暴肆虐的地方之外，有一扇形状模糊不定的门。它看着并不像真实存在，但不管怎么样，它的确在那。

光明增强，暗影开始逐渐褪去。它们在激烈的战争里缠斗直到势均力敌，光与暗脱离掌控，如熔化的银一般向外绽放出辉煌的单色画，但又立刻被门捕获，消失在虚空中。这是一场将永远持续，没有胜负的战斗，黑与白终将融合成比二者更为纯粹的东西。之后被彻底蹂躏过的世界终于归于平静，不再被不可控的能量相互撕扯。

[两边必须保持平衡，否则就会失败。只要一侧被削弱，另一侧就会增长。必须做点什么。]

图像消失了，只剩下在爱德脑海中留下神圣的空响，黑暗如同厚重压抑的毛毯一样遮住他的双眼，隔绝所有声音，这几乎让他窒息。最终一点模糊的感觉让他轻松起来——一股温暖而轻柔涌动着的力量，某种并非源于己身，但与他内在紧密相连的存在伸出了援手，它传来的能量就像面朝阳光绽放的花朵。

空气，大地，甚至河流中汩汩流淌的水，全都盈满了他那晚使用过的那种古老、原始，不可依赖的力量。他能感受到力量如同笼罩在肌肤上的烟雾一样蔓延，引诱人伸出手去抓住它，驾驭它，但他无法偿还使用的代价。失去门，就意味着爱德会失去炼金术力量的的源头，只剩下他体内通过早餐葡萄糖和蛋白质所补充的微不足道的能量。

当他跪在爱德华半意识状态下，绝望地呼唤着他的名字时，他的光芒耀眼。当艾尔呼救的时候，其他的灯也越来越近了。，而另一些人则是遥远的人类的灯塔。

他的思绪还停留在黑暗中，只有大地和空气在不停地跳动。一道光闪耀着，爱德华感到他的身体因恐惧而在颤抖——熟悉的人类的能量像潮水一样涌向他。艾尔感觉起来就像太阳，像一根燃烧着的力量之柱。就在他头晕目眩，在半清醒状态下跪倒在地时，阿尔拼命喊着他的名字高声求救。其他的光点也开始向他靠近，他能感觉到一些人身上的炼金术锋锐的触感，而另一些人就像遥远的灯塔，远远的点亮着。即使隔着墙，他也能感觉到第一批通勤者匆匆穿过街道时带来的吸引力。

有什么东西从他身上冲出来，用渴望的、紧握的双手汲取能量。他挣扎着重新清醒，想抓住控制权，但灯光已经变暗了。他听到阿尔微弱的喘息声，那仿佛是从一条很长的隧道的另一头传来的声音一样，不比是附近地板上有什么东西掉下来的声音更大。

远远地，他听见蹒跚的脚步声，那个存在在索取更多的力量，触碰墙内每一个发光的能量源。他的意识仿佛与肢体分离开来，他能感觉到自己的肉体在地板上挣扎扭曲着，奋力摆脱体内每分每秒都在肆意蔓延的灼热。他试着醒来，想合上双手来结束这一切。但那层挥之不去的阴霾笼罩着他的意识，把他向深渊拽去，把他困在睡眠的边缘，陷入了一个他无法挣脱的噩梦之中。

在他的周围，闪光的灯塔渐渐趋向熄灭，只剩下微弱的光芒。仅仅在几秒钟前，这些代表生命的光还十分耀眼。

他咬紧牙关强迫自己保持清醒，努力忽视体内叫嚣着的疼痛合掌，然后按在地板上进行炼成。光芒迸发开来，爱德紧闭双眼，浑身都在颤抖。突如其来的能量不断冲击着他的身体，每一股能量都强势又明确地闯向他体内的碎片，继而被吞噬，直到它发出微微的亮光。

一切结束的就如同开始时一样突兀，爱德终于敢睁开双眼。阿尔就躺在不远的地方，他紧闭着双眼，脸色泛着尸体一样的苍白。绝望的声音哽在他喉咙里，爱德爬过去，探出手徒劳地摸索着阿尔的生命体征，感受着脉搏的跳动。他看过太多死在凯尔梅手下的受害者，他们都是一样的阒然、安静。爱德强忍着痛苦，

他摒住呼吸，紧绷肌肉，把注意力全放在指尖。阿尔的脉搏很平稳，他的皮肤依旧温暖柔软，心跳虽然虚弱但仍在持续。爱德颤抖着将阿尔的头发从他脸颊上抚开，检查他有没有受伤。所幸一切安然无恙，于是他合起手掌，试图把自己从弟弟身上夺走的能量还回去。他已经对炼成阵的原理很了解了，但当他试着发动时，炼成阵发出的光芒渐渐消失了，只剩下死气沉沉的线条。

爱德咒骂了一声，用手狠狠地摩挲了两把自己的脸，苦着脸盯着不省人事的阿尔。他满腔的焦灼渐渐消退，只下剩苦痛湮没其他所有情绪。当爱德意识到自己T恤的前襟被血弄脏时，他只是对自己做了个鬼脸。

他犹豫地撩起衣服前襟，看着自己身体上被新烙上的炼成阵。这比之前那个大不了多少，但本该只有一个圆环的地方，现在却成了并排的两个。在炼成阵边缘两个圆周相连接，形成了数字“8”的形状。每个圆环里都有一个三角，一个朝上，另一个朝下。爱德很快明白过来这个简单的标记代表的是“无穷大”，他不敢置信地闭上眼。

他脑海中的幻象已经找到了将盗取来的能量保存在他体内的方法，并学会了防止能量流回原持有者体内。这会让力量被不断扩大，反复生产所需要的能量。这是一次孤注一掷的妥协，在不用夺去任何生命的情况下给予他足够的力量，但是炼成阵无法永远克制能量，这种情况会持续多久？

[够久了，他们总会恢复元气，而我们也会拥有需要的力量。]

Kaleo肯定的说道，盗取来的充裕能量让他恢复得很好。他的声音听起来不再是一个可怜的迷路的孩童，而是更年长，更成熟，也更聪慧的存在，这一点从未如此确凿过。

“小偷，”爱德啐道，盼着自己能够猛揍他一顿，让他为发生的一切付出代价，但他能够伤到的只有自己罢了。他坐回地上，曲起膝盖抵在胸前，弓着肩膀等待回答。“如果真有这么容易，那为什么之前不做？为什么逐次夺走他们的一点点力量再累积保存起来？你大可以不伤害他们！”

[只能用一次，这是最后的手段了，只够做需要完成的事。]

“你想干什么？”爱德开口逼问，他的身体随着沸腾的怒火而紧绷。

[重塑真理之门。]


	19. Realse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时隔几年，反正是因缘巧合又接手了babylon二号汉化组的校对工作，可爱咪仔也开心的和我一起回归，本章就是咪仔校对的！好咪仔！么么哒！
> 
> 后续更新我只能说随缘吧，只要没有太大变故且汉化组不弃坑，我应该会慢慢跟进。

罗伊站在水池前，望着洗手间的镜子里的倒影。他头发湿漉漉的，但没一会儿罗伊已经把头发打理好。他的下巴上有一些胡茬，但那可以过一会儿再处理。毕竟，对于一个浪费了整整一个晚上来处理糟心的紧急事件的军官来说，没刮胡子实在算不上什么大事儿。

他的状态算不上十分的完美，但也不会有什么大问题。他努力的给自己戴上以往的那种冷静且睿智的面具。毕竟，人们想要一个清楚的知道自己在做什么的指挥官，而不是一个把所有脆弱的感情都写在脸上的人。

罗伊叹了口气，他知道休斯马上就会注意到这些。也许其它人会把这归咎于疲劳，但马斯绝不会看不出来。他会发现罗伊和爱德之间摇摆不定的关系正一点点发生变化。或许马斯他不能说清究竟发生了多少变化，但他终究是会看到这一切。太多的疑虑以及困惑，甚至是幸福的罪恶感都让罗伊无法对此视而不见。然而，爱德用自己的温柔和关切征服了他，使其它的一切都变得微不足道了。

罗伊陷入了的深深自责。他手忙脚乱的系好夹克衫的纽扣，拉了拉军装，仿佛它是抵挡已经发生的事情的一面护盾。他早该脱身的，在他看到爱德触碰他的时候就应该和他拉开距离。这对他们来说才是最好的。但后见之明不过是拋却情绪得出的理性假设。但现在，说什么都晚了。他们间的每一次爱抚，每一个吻，每一次互相品尝的滋味，都是上帝的恩赐，热情如火而又充满野性，这是维系他的生存仅需的养料。

爱德手掌的触感依然萦绕着他，描绘出柔和的线条，好像更进一步让他沉沦似的。那些喃喃的叹息，如同一个烙印永恒地铭刻在他的腹部与下身，燃烧至今。罗伊的双手紧紧握住了水池的边缘。他想起爱德那描绘出腹部和腰身线条的金色卷发，想起他捧起的那几缕金色长发在他掌心的搔弄。他感到自己被撕裂成两半，一半想把爱德远远的推开，而另一半却只想把他紧紧的拉到怀里。

这不是他和自己的一场斗争，这早已超出了斗争的范畴。逻辑和理性呼喊着他停下，而其它的一切都在恳求着让他继续。即使他的身体已经在淋浴中释放过几次，仍旧在叫器着渴望。罗伊知道，毫无疑问，不出几秒他就会踏上一条不归路，他会得到爱德，无论他们中的任何一个将来会面对怎样的后果。

他扫视了一眼镜子中的自己，几乎不敢看他自己的眼睛。有许多理由可以让他们走向歧途，有许多方法可以让他们互相伤害而无需丝毫的试探，但这些都没有改变一个该死的事实。所有的理性都已无关紧要，就好像他未来的威胁和爱德的安全都已不再重要。罗伊的内心不断的挣扎，从没能在获得解决方案这件事上取得任何进展。

“我他妈的到底该怎么办?”

悄声细语回荡在他耳边，低沉而凄惨。他用手擦了擦脸，然后挺直肩膀，转身向门口走去。躲在浴室里思考这些也无济于事。他没有这个闲情逸致去考虑一团乱麻的私人感情，但他可以去想想卡尔敏的事情，或许还能有些进展。至少这件事在他的专业领域中，他还有些控制权。

拐过走廊，他快步朝楼下走去，皱着眉头看向那片残骸。白天的事故造成非常严重的后果。有人移走了卡尔敏的那些喽啰们残败的遗骸，变形了的墙上到处都是斑驳的焦痕。蛇行一般的裂纹顺着水泥墙壁向上伸展，水晶吊灯的碎片散了一地。看起来就像是一些疯狂的东西席卷了这里，把沿途的一切都破坏殆尽。

休斯站在路当中，一只手搭在臀部，另一只手按着额头。当他看到罗伊的时候，两只手都落回了身侧，继而耸了耸肩，一时默然，对另一个迷宫般的问题毫无头绪。

马斯很聪明，比起一般人，他对炼金术还是有些了解的，但像这种情况他可能从未遇到过。带着静电的空气中仍然充斥着能量，弥漫着一股金属的气息。这跟罗伊在伊修巴尔战争中使用的赝品贤者之石后留下的痕迹非常相似。他们都是同一种的能量，一种原始的、异质的能量。

哈勃克和霍克艾站在附近，紧张而警觉地检查着残骸。在他们身旁，阿尔焦躁不安地来回踱步。他一看见罗伊就走上前去，还没到他跟前就已经张口问他哥哥的事。年轻的艾尔利克因劳累而面色苍白，罗伊看到这样的他，对前夜将他劝走的事情感到针刺一般的愧疚。虽然他答应如果爱德的病情恶化，他就会打电话给阿尔，但很明显，阿尔几乎就没合过眼。

“他很好，阿尔，至少比以前好多了，我想现在他正在楼上洗澡。”罗伊说着，希望他的微笑能安抚面前的人，而不是让他看出自己的疲惫。

阿尔终于放松了他的肩膀，紧张的情绪也从他年轻的面孔上消失了。“谢谢，”他答道，嘴角弯出一个温暖而真诚的微笑，然后两级并做一步的飞奔上了楼梯，迅速消失于罗伊的视野之中，他心中只有找到爱德一件事，别的什么都不重要。

“到底发生了什么，罗伊？”修斯低声问，“我还以为我们都在街上调查呢，最后你怎么跑到这里来了？”

他迟疑着，试着将前一天混乱的经历组织成简洁有序的句子。现在，那一切显得遥远而又朦胧，如果不是那些尖锐的疼痛，它就如同一场不真实的梦魇。

他犹豫地开口解释，谨慎地选择每一句话的用词。当他提到爱德的炼金术，以及那些横冲直撞的能量咆哮着夺走了那个年轻人必须付出的代价时，其他人的脸色都刷刷地白了。罗伊平淡而不带情绪的声音丝毫没有流露出那时他所感受到的恐惧和那不寒而栗的绝望，即使那种感觉仍侵蚀着他的内心。

罗伊欲言又止，他清楚他必须告诉他们门的一部分藏匿在了爱德的身体中。虽然他私心想把这个秘密藏在心底，不想让军队里其他人知道，但那是不可能的。他需要他的团队充分意识到正在发生的是什么事情。如果他什么都不说，就没法获得他们的支持，除非他们清清楚楚地了解到，他们正面对着的是什么东西。他只希望爱德能把这当成是不可避免的手段，而不是对他信任的一种背叛。

“当爱德把休斯从破碎的大门里带回来时，他身上藏着一部分属于门的东西。从他告诉我的来看，那像是寄宿在卡尔敏体内的敌人。昨天晚上，他试着把门从她的身体里赶出去，但他没有足够的力量。”

所有人听了真相后都沉默了。拥有漂亮而又严肃的脸庞的霍克艾皱了皱眉，哈勃克心不在焉地伸手拿起一支香烟，一边放在指间滚弄把玩着，一边沉思。只有休斯点点头，他的眼镜反射着透过窗户的阳光。

“我也这么觉得,”他叹了口气说，皱着眉头看着那烧焦的破地毯。“这说明了很多。”

哈勃克看了看他们，一脸难以置信。"你是说大将和她差不多？他也可能和她一样危险?”

“爱德绝不会做和卡尔敏一样的事情。他绝不会在还有选择余地的时候杀人，也绝对不会为了自己的利益杀人，”霍克艾直截了当地指出这点，她棕色的双眼眸光熠熠，冲着罗伊抬起下巴，向他寻求某种安慰。

他点了点头，双唇抿成一条线，想找出一种方法来解释两者之间的区别。"我们一直将卡尔敏视作一个人，认为她只是一个失控的炼金术士，但实际上她并不是真正的人类。我想她曾经是人，但她藏起来的那部分门把她完全吞噬了。”他不安地挪动了一下，向窗外瞥了一眼。"尽管如此，也不能保证爱德重蹈覆辙。”

这些话让他感到舌根发苦，但他必须说出来。爱德华不是一个威胁，起码现在不是，但如果门找到了获得优势的方法，那他认为爱德将不会有足够的力量来抵挡这场攻击。任何藏在这年轻炼金术士身体里的东西，就像一场风暴，徘徊在地平线上，充满了黑暗的潜能。这场风暴能否被阻挡至绝路，或其云层是否会将爱德卷走吞噬，还有待观察:一种不同的死亡。

“如果是的话，"休斯害怕的低声说“如果爱德变得像卡尔敏那样，那你知道我们该怎么做，是吗?"

罗伊的将手指插入发间，当他试图撕碎他脑海中错综复杂的问题时，他知道自己的伪装正在崩塌。"我知道,”他低声说，闭上了双眼，肩膀也跟着落下,“但霍克艾是对的。只要爱德尚存一丝理智，就绝不会选择杀人。再说，你也看到了卡尔敏所作所为。如果钢和她一样，你真的认为我们中的任何人能阻止他吗?”

哈勃克把香烟塞进嘴里，懒洋洋地拍拍口袋，眯起眼睛思考问题时身体还习惯性了来回晃。“你怎么知道如果真理之门一旦掌控全局，大将就会变得和那个女人一样了呢?“他问道，语气由衷地好奇。”你说的太悲观了，为什么认为一切将会很糟糕呢?”

“不为什么,"罗伊承认,“但它仍然需要力量。”他眼挣睁地看着哈沃克放弃寻找希望，把烟别到了耳后。”爱德自己说，人类的能量是最相容，最容易使用的。昨晚，从其他渠道得到的能量差点害死他。他不能再这样做了。”

“还有，卡尔敏已经恢复了力量，"霍克艾平静地说着，并拿出一份普通的马尼拉纸质文件。这是一堆警方的报告，都是在昨天深夜或凌晨仓促整理的“发现了十二个人，他们都无家可归。大多都是老人，但其中有几个还只是孩子。”

罗伊的脸部神经痛苦的抽搐了一下，没啥必要去读那些文职警官们令人费解的描述。没有受伤，甚至没有人碰过他们，每个人都仿佛突然失去了生命一样。对局外人而言，这个现象简直不可思议，但他们则再熟悉不过了。

休斯平静地说:“他们甚至都没做过任何抵抗。”他官方的语气变得柔和起来，透露着痛苦的担忧。"罗伊，整件事都失控了。在布拉德雷的领导下，现在应该已经进入紧急状态了。”

罗伊"唰"地抬起头来，对这位现任总统的公开批评感到惊讶。一眼就看到霍克艾和哈勃克已经跟他拉开了一段巧妙的距离，除非喊他们过来，不然听不到他们的说话。这两位中尉窃窃私语。丽莎的脸一如既往地小心翼翼不动声色，但简看上去很不安，也很困惑。他两只脚拌在一起都快打架了，显然很不安。

“哈库罗说什么?"罗伊问，合上文件敲了两下手心，“他看过这个吗?”

“他说死没死人根本无关紧要。我相信他的是想说，有人正在清理街道来帮助这个城市。”休斯难受地动了动，他的肩膀在制服下僵硬极了。“我不知道他会这样做多久，但到那时我们就自己来了。”

有什么引起了马斯的注意，罗伊看到他朋友脸上的忧虑愈加严重。他的视线越过马斯的肩头，看见爱德和艾尔走下楼来，低声说着话。艾尔看上去忧心忡忡，徘徊在他哥哥的身边，好像在等着他崩渍似的。他伸出手来帮爱德稳住脚步，随时准备着在他跌倒时接住他。

罗伊迅速地把目光移开，他知道如果对上了爱德是视线，那么他所有的欲望、恐惧和忧虑都会暴露无遗。爱德脸色苍白，身体虚弱，一点也不比他在地板上昏迷不醒时好多少。每一个动作都是沉重而迟缓的，仿佛每一步都使他付出了超出他所能承受的。很难相信他和一小时前在罗伊手下还那样富有生命力的是同一个人。

“你说这很糟糕，但我、我没有意识到，"马斯低声说，绿眼睛里带着深深的悲伤。"我开始希望是医生弄错了，但他没有，是吗?”

罗伊摇头，他紧紧的捏着手里的文件，手指有些发白。爱德和阿尔随即消失在了走廊里，走进了利德尔（Rider，萨利的店名）的深处。“他的咳嗽变严重了，而且你也知道爱德的，他不会照顾自己，也不让其他人去帮他。”无奈的怒火让罗伊平静的话语变得咄咄逼人起来，他的脑袋阵阵钝痛，看来是他的压力太大，睡眠太少的缘故。

搭在他肩膀上的手像是他的救命稻草，在他的情感黑海中显得温暖而又坚定。“罗伊，你需要休息。不会照顾自己的人不止爱德一个。你这样会病倒的。”

“我没有时间了，修斯。卡尔敏已经失控，除了我们就没人管他了。”他耸耸肩，犹豫了一下，再次开口，“况且，我觉得有什么大事要发生了。”

“暴风雨前的宁静？”马斯轻声问。“我知道你的意思。昨晚，阿尔和我呆在办公室里。他睡不着，我又不能不管他。他和我说了关于门的事情，告诉我门是怎么把能量提供给每个亚美斯特里斯的炼金术师的。”修斯提了提鼻梁上的眼镜，眯着眼看着天花板，继续说到。“你可能认为，把这些都拆开，炼金术就无法成立，但是它不是。你依然可以用你的火把东西烧成灰，阿尔也能改变物体，但天知道爱德的极限是什么。”他心不在焉的朝着他们周围的残骸挥挥手。“问题是，如果炼金术还能使用，那么它的能量是从哪儿来的？并且这个能量还能撑多久？”

罗伊皱着眉思考着他话中的可能性。他的炼金术就像一把填满子弹的枪，随时准备着，但很少使用。这像是一张安全网，当所有的办法都行不通时，唯有这个可以依靠。炼金术已经成为许多人的一种生活方式。即使有些人不会进行物质的转化也会通过某种方式依靠它，“这会变成一场灾难，”他说，看到修斯闷闷不乐的点点头。“亚美斯特里斯是依靠炼金术才成为今天这个模样的。要是失去了炼金术，整个国家都会分崩离析。”

“别忘了还有德拉克马和新国。可能他们还有不同的文化，但炼金术对他们而言也尤为重要，这点和我们是一样的。”马斯叹了口气，手臂耷拉在一边。“不过，这还仅仅是理论，对吧？可能炼金术的能量源自其他地方，或者源自炼金术师本身。这种问题让别人去烦恼吧，至少今天不想考虑这些。”他轻轻的用手肘捅了捅罗伊德腰，“罗伊，信我。你不能老是杞人忧天的。应该把注意力放在眼前的好事情上，”他意味深长的说，“不算坏也不算好的事。”

罗伊白了一眼他的朋友，看到马斯脸上心领神会的一笑。他嘴上说的轻巧，好像明天的问题可以明天再去考虑。他希望他能信他这一回。他知道修斯想说每件事都有他自己的道理，有时你只要付诸于行动，不要想那些有的没的，但真有他说的那么简单吗？

马斯叹气，摇摇头。“听着，罗伊，在不久的将来，我们将别无选择。如果我是你，我会在心仪的东西被偷走之前把它带走。”

罗伊咽了咽口水，闭上双眼，不去理会他朋友在一旁满嘴跑火车的乱猜。敲着手中的文件，点头表示感谢。他需要休息，以他现在的状态，什么事都做不了。至少在这件事上，修斯是正确的。

“中尉？”他叫住霍克艾，把手中的文件递给她。“回办公室查一下那些死亡案例有没有规律。这是场持久战，卡尔敏可能已经抓走了经过从这儿到她藏身点这段距离所有的东西。找到他的基地是首要任务。让哈勃克跟你一起。”

“你准备去休息了是吗，准将？”霍克艾问，但她的口气听上去好像只肯定回答才能给他的身体带来短暂的好处。

罗伊强忍住叹气的冲动。“对，我要把爱德和阿尔都带回去。他们和我一样都需要睡眠。”

丽莎点头表示同意，然后转身灵活的越过地上的残骸，去执行她的任务了。哈勃克紧跟在他她身后，从前门溜了出去，并带上了门。

只剩下罗伊和修斯站在一片残骸中，一种若有所思的沉默。马斯看到了些什么，便弯下腰捡起一块水晶。清晨的太阳已经升上了地平线，阳光折射出七彩的光晕，洒在墙和地板上。罗伊看着他们身旁幽灵似的残骸，被炫目的颜色所浸染。在这当中的他们也跟着有了一些孩子气的快乐，在无边黑暗中留下了些许无垢的白。

然而一阵突然袭上的剧痛让罗伊身子一晃，眼中满是惊慌。修斯的脸变得惨白，冒出了冷汗。水晶从他们的指尖滑落在地，七彩的碎块滚到了一边。罗伊连忙上前接住他倒下的身体，他的头无力的向后靠着，整个人都没了意识。

远处的走廊里传出了一声尖叫，罗伊的胃感受到了一阵熟悉的绞痛。罗伊没能接住马斯无力的身体，重重的倒在了地上。罗伊连呼吸都变得费劲，双腿像是脱了力，只能双膝跪在地上，感觉自己身体里的热量渐渐的散去。

当他的脸接触到地毯，水晶的碎片抵着他的脸颊时，脑子里一片慌乱。在他模糊不清的意识里，疼痛变得尤其尖锐，他把自己的注意力放在这疼痛上，挣扎着理解到底发生了什么。他非常熟悉这种感觉，甚至怀疑这是爱德的所作所为，但这个感觉更加野蛮， 更加饥渴。之前这里有过类似对能量消耗的测量和计算。那是令人绝望的。那能量不是力量方面的。而是和生命力有关。

他挣扎着想要重新站起来，但黑暗像裹尸布一样，遮蔽了他的视线。耳朵里充满了玻璃钟的回声，他的手在地上盲目的摸索着，只是想稍微挪动身体，但毫无希望。他可以听到艰难的呼吸声从他的胸口传来，最后还是屈服的倒在地上。所有的东西都好像在很远的地方，远到仿佛自己的存在无法干预到这些东西。他尽全力想要抓住现实，驱逐掉黑暗，但这都是徒劳。

世界失去了焦点，时间失去了意义，但还尚存一丝意识。耳边响起来了安慰的低语，平静而又温柔，在他的脑中回荡。尽管那声音很轻，但却听的很清楚。他安然无恙，但被一种强大到不容置疑的力量困在无尽的黑暗之中。对那来说，他很重要，不能让他溜走。

这里很温暖，生命的气息温柔的吹过他的皮肤。那是一个远离残酷的现实世界的避难所。罗伊无法动弹，在他头的上方有一丝微弱的阳光，但他连一只手都举不起来。他知道他得干些什么，但那挥之不去的紧迫感已经微弱到无法刺激到他了。

有什么碰到了他的脸，接着他感觉像是重生了一般。失去的感觉像潮水一般，重新涌进他的身体。慵懒的肌肉回复动力，心脏又开始跳动起来。脸颊上的伤口刺痛了起来，像是一把炙热的枪贯穿了他的脑袋。

有人温柔的把他翻了个身，把他的刘海细心的梳开，随即一个温暖又干燥的手掌放在了他的额头，顺着他的脸部线条一路滑至他的下巴。他想说他没事，至少还活着，但他的身体像是铅做的。甚至连手指和嘴唇都无法动弹。

“他——？”

那是阿尔的声音，比罗伊之前听到的还要虚弱。就算是他拿回自己身体的时候，他的声音也更坚定，充满了喜悦。但现在的听上去根本不像是他的。

没有回答，取而代之的是一声安心的叹息，那手指在罗伊的颈动脉上轻轻的抚摸，他的动作更像是一种爱抚。“他的情况不比你差。他把身上所有的能量都消耗光了。”爱德平淡的声音中带着愤怒，但罗伊怀疑他这话并不是针对阿尔。听上去更像是生他自己的气。

阿尔方斯小声的回答他，像是怕有人回应他的话似的。“如果可以的话，你会阻止它。”他说话战战兢兢的，硬是把这句话变成一句问句，同时罗伊感觉到在他脖子上的那只手发出了颤抖。

“我一开始就不会让这种事发生，”爱德低声说，“卡尔敏杀了他不认识的人。而我只是伤害了我认识的人。”

罗伊费了好大的劲才略微睁开了眼。明亮的阳光从窗子照了进来，投进了他身边琥珀色的池子里。修斯躺在他的左边，而阿尔坐在他旁边，脸色灰白的靠在身后的墙壁上。爱德则跪在罗伊身旁，他的脸朝着旁边，双眼茫然的盯着远方。

他看上去和几分钟之前有很大的不同，这让罗伊迷惑的皱起眉头。从逻辑上来说，人类不会发光，但是爱德刚才还苍白的皮肤已经被一种金色所取代。仿佛生命又一次回到了他的身体，把他身体里的虚弱都一扫而空。之前脸上那些脆弱和痛苦的神色都变为一种不稳定而原始的力量。

“那些不能算是你干的。另外，你不能像卡尔敏那样结束生命，”阿尔低语到，他的声音中充满了紧张和痛苦。“如果变成那样了，我就不知道该怎么办了。”

爱德只好耸耸肩作为他的回答。罗伊望着他，希望他能否认这种可能性。如果爱德说这种事永远不可能发生，那他就会毫不犹豫的相信他。就算这违背了罗伊乐观的想法，他也可以把这当做是一种保证，因为摆在他眼前的另一条路更加危险。信任从来都不是一件简单的事情，但猜忌则更加致命。如果他们现在都怀疑爱德，把他当做敌人，那么总有一天都会变成事实。

“你会做你必须要做的事，阿尔，”最后爱德呢喃着说。“那时我就不是你的兄弟了。”

罗伊心想爱德是不是和他看上一样那么的无所畏惧。他的话语非常坚定，毫不动摇的说着将来他们可能会面对的事情，但他知道，为了阿尔，爱德可以变得多么强大。过去的两个月就证明了这点。

“不会变成那样的。”他的声音沙哑，但至少还能发出声音。罗伊无力的眨眨眼，想要搞清周围的情况时，爱德正好低头看到他醒了，他脸上阴郁的情绪也渐渐退去。“我们都盯着你呢。”

“你感觉还好吗？”他的声音非常温柔，爱德公然对他表示关心让罗伊有些惊喜。

“很累，”他回答，“但还在这儿。”努力掩盖住虚弱，他挣扎着坐起来，但是眼前房间的景象还摇摇晃晃的。他感觉已经被掏空的身体像是受到了重击，仅仅是不倒在地上就用尽了全力。一旁的修斯发生出夸张的呻吟，罗伊恼怒的撇了他一眼。他非常了解马斯，这家伙肯定不是才醒过来的。他至少旁听了有五分钟了，听到了所有他想知道的信息，但却不问一个问题。

一双绿色的眼睛眨了眨，架在他鼻梁上的那副眼睛在他倒下的时候被撞歪了。他的目光透过不对称的镜片看了看阿尔，又看了看爱德，最后茫然的望着罗伊。“你猜我现在什么感觉，”修斯轻声说，一抹微笑闪过他的唇角，随即便消失了。“上帝，我要累死了。”

“对不起，”爱德低声说，沉下肩膀，眉头紧皱。 他看起来好像在和自己做斗争——克制着自己关心他们的冲动，克制着逃跑的冲动，尽可能地把一切抛诸脑后，仿佛这样他们就能从他的不可预知的状态中全身而退。 

“我明白，”休斯坚定地说，把手掌按在毛毯上，颤抖着支撑自己站起来。“如果你能，你会阻止它的。对此我毫不怀疑。再说，这是值得的。”看见爱德面露疑惑时他才再度开口，他的话语舒缓而谨慎，仿佛在奋力理清思绪。“一小时前你看起来像死了一样。但现在......”

他疲惫地走开了，但罗伊知道他想说什么。在他被病痛那逐渐入侵的黑暗永远笼罩之前，爱德总是在和他的命运抗争。现在，仿佛他走出了黑暗重新沐浴在阳光之下，宣告那些晦暗从他身上尽数消失。 

“你看起来恢复了，”阿尔说完了，他的眼睛有神而坚定，尽管他很累。

“这只是暂时的，”爱德平静地说，机械铠的右手无意识攥紧成拳。“不会一直这样，只是还不够久罢了。”

“是什么还不够久？”罗伊问。他本能的用比军官温柔的语气问到。

爱德不自在地动了动，耸了耸肩然后叹了一口气。“它想让我重新构筑门。”他摇摇头，好像他根本不相信自己的话。“好像这事儿就他妈很简单似的。”

“可是门根本不是人造的，是吗？”阿尔问，把自己推离墙面，挣扎着站起来。他的身体摇摇晃晃的，颤抖着的双腿挣扎着支撑起他的体重。爱德一瞬间冲到他的身边。“是吗，哥哥？”

爱德咬住嘴唇，罗伊发现他在凝视远处。仿佛他在听一个只有他能听到的声音，这不是爱德华第一次给人这种印象了。他再开口时，语气非常谨慎，就像一个演员在读剧本台词一样。“这是炼金术士建造的，但从一开始就有缺陷，甚至在刚完成时就坏了。”他皱起眉头，眼睛里呆滞的神情消失得一干二净。“即使能做到，我也不会这么做。我到底为什么要在它对我们做了那么多混账事后还要把那玩意儿拼回去？”

罗伊小心翼翼的起身，就像一只学着站立的小马驹一样。他的膝盖颤抖得很厉害，不得不靠着墙壁，紧贴着那些烧焦的墙纸。他感到呼吸困难，连肺里的空气都倍感沉重，他把手指插进发丝间，试着集中注意力。

愤怒、半信半疑与挥之不去的罪恶感翻滚交织，爱德的紧张不安显而易见。毕竟，他刚度过真理之门带给他的难关，他的不情愿很容易理解，但罗伊明白——最后，他将别无选择。

罗伊轻轻地伸出手，用手指勾住爱德的肩膀。他的这次触碰非常坚定且可靠，他感到爱德的身体放松下来，仿佛一个小小的碰触就足以使所有负面情绪都破灭。完全失控的想法对大多数人来说是可怕的，但是对于像爱德这样独立的人来说这是无法忍受的。更糟的是，现在没人能让他揍一顿出气。他身体中藏匿着的那个模糊的实体才是他的怒火所向，而这一切也开始显现。 

“你认为卡尔梅知道吗？”休斯问。他还在地板上坐着。“如果她怀疑你的身体里有某些东西可能在尝试和重建她花了这么长时间要毁掉的东西，那她肯定会更加绝望。”

爱德耸了耸肩，垂下双手让阿尔自己站着。“我不清楚这是否在她身上发生过，或者是黑暗只想用自己的方式摧毁一切。一旦她有了力量，她就会回来完成她昨晚所做的事情。”他皱起眉头，盯着门口陷入沉思。“我要和萨莉谈谈。我们不能呆在这里，但我也不会让他们毫不设防的。昨晚卡尔敏分心了，但如果她来这儿找我......”

他都没必要讲完。萨利和那些以利德尔为家的年轻人们，在卡尔敏的力量面前根本没有还手的余地。昨晚爱德阻止了她，没有让这里的人受什么重伤，但如果她来找爱德，那就没有任何办法再从卡尔敏的手下保住他们了。 

“还是跟以前一样深思熟虑啊，爱德，”一个疲惫的声音从走廊上传来，让他们抬起了头。莎莉慢慢地朝他们走去，右手紧贴着墙，艰难地挪动脚步。头发从她颈背上的辫子里滑落出来，神情十分疲惫。 

爱德向前走去低喃着向她道歉，扶她在阶梯上坐下。她笑着挥手赶他到一边去，“别傻了。我知道这不是你的错。”她的视线和罗伊的相撞，目光里带着歉意。“不幸的是，像我这样的女性早就学会了抓住每一个时机捕捉有用的信息，这是一个很难改掉的习惯。”她用手把裙子抚平，让自己重回平时大家熟悉的样子，当她再次开口时，她的声音是极其严肃的。“我向你保证，罗伊准将，我不会告诉任何人昨晚这里发生的事，或者我刚才听到的事。我明白这绝不仅仅是流言的程度。”

罗伊点头表示感谢，暗自懊恼自己居然让别人听到了他们的对话。“即使你真的告诉军部里任何一个我怀疑的人，我也还是相信你。他们中的大多数人都对他们不愿看到的东西视而不见。”

“我很清楚。”萨莉丢给罗伊一个嘲弄的笑容，然后转向爱德，牵起他的手说：“不管你用什么法子，只要你能让那女人不踏足这里一步，我感激不尽。我们不缺乏勇气，但我们不是炼金术士。”当爱德点头表示赞同时，她松了一口气，罗伊看着她挺直肩膀让自己站得笔挺。“谢谢。因为乔治在外面，他没被这些事影响到。我会让他开车送你们回去。”罗伊刚想开口表示抗议，她就举起手，用一个“我懂”的眼神堵住了他的嘴。“求你了，不会有麻烦的。再说，在明白她可能在等着再次进行袭击你们的机会的情况下，我不能让你们大摇大摆的走在路上。几分钟后就开车送你们走。”

最后，他点头表示同意，低声再次道谢的时候他感觉自己就像个被责骂的学生。罗伊虚弱地靠在墙上，半睁着眼瞧着爱德朝前门走去。前门是用坚固的橡木制成的，有点脏，但表面被打磨得光亮。它是如此多的财富中的之一，但它不足以把卡尔敏阻挡在外。 

几秒钟后爱德紧锁的眉头舒展开，双手合掌按在木头上。当炼成反应咆哮着穿过地板，蔓延上墙壁，缠绕上每个窗框时，连空气都战栗着，随着力量震动。萨利气喘吁吁，当那股能量席卷着沿楼梯蜿蜒而上时，她赶忙把手从楼梯的扶手上挪下来，然后能量消失在了楼上。这股力量所具有的固有特性，仿佛一种栩栩如生的滋味在罗伊的舌头上蔓延开，他惊奇地瞥了阿尔一眼，知道另一个炼金术士也会感觉到同样的东西。 

看着离他最近的那扇窗，罗伊发现了五个复杂的炼成阵，它们排成一串，发出深红色的光，在窗框上尤为显眼，随即光芒褪去，变成了一个印在木头上的不起眼的小图案。除非有人刻意寻找，否则可能永远不会注意它们。

他犹豫了一下，伸出手用指尖去触碰那小小的图案。他原本以为这炼成阵会猛然起什么反应，然而只感受到一股柔软的，像是一根羽毛从头顶一直抚到脚尖一般的感觉。疲惫，彻骨的疼痛，晦暗，这些难以承受的能量仍被贮存在这个炼成阵之中。。 

爱德仍然全神贯注，他并不是无力的沉溺在使空气都沸腾起来的能量之中，而是平静的，集中在一点：在狂躁的炼金术之中保持着一片宁静。爱德是它的主人，而不是奴隶。 

伴随着一声低沉的叹息，空气像静止凝固了一般，力量消散了，整个房间都让人感到窒息。罗伊本能地走到爱德的身边。如果承受不住这股力量，罗伊准备随时扶住他，但显然爱德不需要。当爱德睁开眼时，双眸通透而警觉，那是他在被真理之门夺走了太多之前，所拥有的坚定而强大的魅力，现在也一样触动着罗伊。

“萨莉，你有这样的吊坠吗？”他一边问，一边等着她把手指伸进她外衣的口袋里。她从口袋里拉出来的那颗银色的星星明亮地闪烁着，在水晶的圆圈里旋转着。

爱德合掌覆在吊坠上，把一切抛在脑后，全神贯注于手头的事。过了一会儿，他把项链从萨莉身上取下戴在自己脖子上，然后把吊坠藏在t恤下确保没人能看见。

“这不会永远把她挡在门外，但应该足够阻挡卡尔敏一阵子。一旦她试图突破炼成阵我就能知道。你所需要做的就是躲开她，好吗，萨莉？”

“谢谢你们，”她低声说，双手握在一起焦躁不安地绞着。“我知道你为托马斯做了你所能做的一切，如果你不在这里，我几乎不敢去想我们会有什么下场，可能我们中没有人能活过今天。”这个冷酷的想法似乎激励着她行动起来，她挺起肩膀，又变回了一位领袖。“我会照顾利德尔里的每一个人。你只需要小心自己。那个女人在得到她想要的东西之前，她是不会罢休的。她不懂得怜悯和投降。当我看到它时我就知道它是个怪物，不管它披了一件什么样的皮。” 

附近汽车引擎的隆隆声让她的目光转向窗外，罗伊随着她的视线瞧过去，看到一辆闪亮的黑色豪华轿车驶进广场。乔治坐在方向盘后面，轻松地操纵着汽车。 

罗伊僵硬地伸出手去扶休斯站好，爱德领着阿尔朝门口走去。莎莉站在台阶最高层上，疲倦地倚靠着门框，看着他们直到离开自己的视线范围。 

马斯坐上了副驾驶，疲倦地叹着气倒在舒适的座椅上，整个人彻底散了架，阿尔、罗伊和爱德做在了后排。车子很宽敞，罗伊倚在车窗上，看着利德尔华丽的门面离开了自己的视线范围。当汽车驶向家时，他没怎么留意中央的街道。一切看起来都像是另一个世界，仿佛完全不知道前一天晚上发生什么一般的淡薄。

渐渐地，汽车终于从繁忙的道路进入了更安静、植被更茂盛的郊区，一不留神就到了休斯家附近。整齐的房屋排成一行，没打理过的花园沐浴在阳光下。眼前的平静是如此不堪一击，罗伊战栗地想到家园是多么的脆弱无助。当卡尔敏回到这座城市时，她确确实实踏足了这片区域。这里有太多鲜活的生命，全都在这儿坐以待毙。 

“记住我以前说过的话，罗伊，”马斯说着向爱德的方向投去犀利、意味深长的一瞥。“看看你面前有什么。其他的事你都可以先放一放。”他爬出车厢，在车门上靠了一会儿。“只要我一进家门，我就打电话给霍克艾。如果你敢在明天以前在办公室露面，她会严格执行命令开枪射杀你。别说我没有警告过你。”

罗伊叹了口气，点头表示同意，休斯“砰”地一声关上了车门，困倦地向家走去，慢慢离开了他的视线。乔治开车带着他继续穿过这座城市。 

爱德不舒服地挪了挪，冷冰冰的机械铠毫无顾忌的紧挨着罗伊。爱德坐在中间的座位上，阿尔靠着爱德的左肩，已经睡着了，轻轻地打着鼾。他似乎感觉到了罗伊的目光，朝他的方向瞥了一眼，随即注意到罗伊看着阿尔沉睡时面上流露出来的愉悦。“他当时比起你和休斯离我更近，”爱德十分防备地说。“我想他的力量被夺走得更多。”

“他明天大概就没事的，马斯也一样。他们只是需要睡眠。”

“你也一样，”爱德点明，“你现在情况不比他们好多少。” 

罗伊叹了口气，把头靠在窗户上闭上眼睛。“我没事。我不需要睡觉，只是——”他耸了耸肩，在无言的投降中摇摇头。他甚至不能决定他自己需要什么。当他感到身体沉重而反应迟钝时，他的大脑却发出饥饿的信号。即使他蜷缩在床上，他也怀疑自己到底休息了没。他的思绪一团糟。如果放任他自己独处，他也只会盯着天花板，让一天的时间就这么溜走。他甚至不知道问题是什么的时候，就想找到答案。“感觉就像我们哪儿都没去似的，每一天卡尔敏都在杀人。最后没有一个人会活下来。”

自伊修巴尔他不得不服从命令的那个时候起到现在，已经很久没有这种无力感了。那时，就算所有的一切都犹如地狱，也至少有个解决的方向。然而现在他是下达命令的人，但他却想不出能使世界重回正轨的命令。 

“我不知道该怎么办，”他低声说，即便是在这儿，他也痛恨承认自己的无能为力。他能感受到爱德身子一僵，并且还很惊讶。罗伊总是表现出一副运筹帷幄的感觉。他做出选择，即便他的选择并不一定是正确的。但是现在并没有明确的解决方法。

除了伊修巴尔之外，还有一次让他感到如此迷茫和失落：两年前，爱德独自一人去门的另一边把阿尔的身体带回来的时候。他们都被被卷进了布拉德利的阴谋，就像被蛛网缠住了一样。每一次挣扎都使他们更难逃脱，然后当他们终于摆脱困境时，除了漫长地，安静地等待钢的消息外，什么都没有了。

“我们到了，先生。”乔治温和的话打断了他的思绪，他惊奇地抬起头来，发现他们停在他家外的路旁。当然，他家离修斯家不远，但他没想到这么辆巨大的车能这么快的把他送回家。

乔治向他们道别后，爱德叫醒阿尔，扶他下车，不耐烦地等着罗伊跟上。钥匙在罗伊笨拙的手指间发出刺耳的声音，在锁上格格作响。最后前门打开了，他站在一旁让艾尔利克兄弟先过去，然后跟着他们进去。

爱德径直朝楼梯走去。爱德小心翼翼地引着阿尔上楼进房间，这时阿尔眼皮直打架，努力保持清醒。

罗伊看着他们走了一会儿，犹豫着要不要跟上，但现在似乎还没到睡觉的时候。相反，他朝厨房走去，感觉缠绕在周身的宁静仿佛身处夏日夜晚冷清的街道。这里还有他所熟悉的平常之物。在门窗之外世界可能正在崩塌，但在他的家中，他感到安全宁静。

他耸了耸肩，解开衬衫的最上边的纽扣，然后开始煮咖啡，身体不自觉做出这些熟练的动作。熟悉的日常让人感到安慰，仿佛他那烦躁的内心渴望着平凡的生活。几分钟后，温热的马克杯被他捧在掌心，剩饭在炉子上加热，当他搅动锅里的食物时，浓烈的香气充斥在空气里。

“你至少该坐下来。”爱德的手碰到他的肩膀时罗伊吓了一跳，随即抬起头来，而年轻人则轻轻地把他推到椅子上。他想抗议，想说他不需要任何帮助，但是爱德已经把勺子从他手里拿了下来继续搅拌着食物，避免烧焦。

“阿尔还好吗？”罗伊问道，他的肚子猛烈地咆哮着，爱德把食物舀进碗里放在他面前。饥饿让他的胃疼得吓人，他狼吞虎咽的时候几乎没听到爱德的回答。

“他几秒钟就睡着了。照理说休息一天应该就能恢复，但我现在不是很确定。”

爱德走到水槽边凝视着窗外，没理会自己的那份晚餐，双臂环抱在沾满血渍的T恤前。他紧绷着下巴，固执而有力，罗伊怀疑他看的是玻璃窗外的街道。无论他在看的是什么，都可能与这个世界没有关系，而是与门有关的什么。

几分钟里罗伊都沉默着进食，每塞一大口，都觉得离平常的自己更近了点——虽然仍旧感到疲倦，但无疑一点点的恢复了力量。等他吃完的时候，咖啡已经凉透了，但他还是大口灌了下去。

他靠倒在椅子里，一边看着爱德，一边努力思考。他脑海里浮现出许多问题，如同一支极具威胁性的舰队飘浮在他的精神海域上，但这些问题到了嘴边又咽下，复杂的不知如何开口。

爱德沉默地站在房间的另一端，感觉他们之间的距离不仅仅只是几英尺的物理空间。即使罗伊伸手触到爱德的胳膊，他不知道到底能否跨过他们之间的这个距离。

那个清晨好像有一辈子那样久，他们之间的亲密不过是遥远的记忆。罗伊叹了口气，希望他能找回那种亲昵。在短暂的时刻里，爱德好像已经对他敞开了心扉，仿佛再也不会对他有所隐瞒一样。现在，这一切都过去了，爱德现在就像一根卷得过紧的弹簧。迟早，有什么会崩坏。或者他会找到一个方法把光赶出去，再或他会屈服于它的意愿并重建真理之门。

一阵寒意袭过全身，让罗伊手中的杯子摇晃了几下。卡尔敏的话仍然萦绕在他心头，像充满了陈腐气息的烟雾一样徘徊于他周身。她是如此幸灾乐祸地肯定，光是唯一能维持爱德生命的东西，罗伊不得不相信她。如果爱德找到把他分离出去的方法，他就会变得虚弱，死亡会伴随着疾病再度袭来。

罗伊抬起头来，看见爱德正借着窗上的反光注视着他。他金色的眼睛空洞无比，没有喜怒。然而他的身体却仿佛正遭受攻击似的防备地蜷缩起来。在某种程度上罗伊推测事实正是如此，但不是攻击却无法避开。相反，必须像勇敢面对暴风雨般，相信着总有一天天空会放晴而不是被黑暗笼罩。

罗伊站起来，把杯子放在一边，小心翼翼地接近那个年轻人。并不是因为他认为爱德会出手揍他，而是因为让他太容易逃走了。他们之间那层的微弱的信任太过珍贵，可能随时会在错误的时刻因为一句错误的话就轻易地失去。

罗伊犹豫了一下，想伸手去碰他，想重新找回之前他们发现的那种率真，但是爱德的肢体语言明确警告他退开。这不是公开的敌意，但是他站着的动作生硬又紧张，好像他已经准备好随时逃跑了。

“如果你不遵从它的想法，会发生什么？”罗伊最后问道，丝毫没有妥协的望着爱德。“如果你不重建真理之门会发生什么？”

他皱紧眉头望向窗外，耸耸肩，然后绝望地摇摇头。“我不知道。它一直在告诉我什么，想让我明白，但是——”爱德的手指插进他那散乱的辫子里，把几缕头发弄散。“但是会发生这样的事情。”他一只手抬起手向罗伊比划了一下，声音紧滞在喉间。“再过几秒钟，你们都会死。在利德尔的每个人都会死。”

罗伊伸出手来，手指轻轻地环住爱德的上臂，拉着他转身背过窗户，面对自己。“别自责了。”罗伊心不在焉地用拇指在他温暖裸露的皮肤上摩挲，感到爱德一阵紧张犹疑后放松了下来。“不管你说什么，你都需要真理之门给你的东西。每个人都明白。”他看了一眼爱德蓝色t恤衫上的血迹，皱着眉看着那个没有的伤痕的标志。“此外，唯一受伤的人就是你。”

罗伊小心翼翼地伸出手，指尖扫过血污。布料摸起来很硬，但下面是爱德那坚实的温暖胸膛和他那稳定而有力的心跳，感受到它令人心安的生命的节奏。

突然，炽热的感觉游走在罗伊的皮肤下，顺着他的手臂灼烧而上，刺进了他的胸膛。花朵的芬芳夹杂着飞沙向他袭来，是无关伊修瓦尔的芳香记忆。水花溅起，在夏日的阳光下响起清凉解渴的声音。这只是一种影象，一种理解的微光，但这背后却是一种敏锐的智慧，古老而睿智，但又保留了天真与好奇。

奇异的感觉在他的脑海中盘绕，又在思想和记忆中温柔地放松，直到找到它想要的东西。

刹那间，他回到了利德尔：爱德的嘴唇和手带着热度的爱抚流连于他的肌肤上，饥渴的呼吸飘散在他的勃起处，分开的嘴唇离他只有几英寸远。

那奇异的感觉消失了，罗伊激动又痛苦的凝视着爱德。他舔了舔嘴唇，试图理解刚才发生的事情。整整一天，他一直把那些宝贵的时刻抛到脑后，强迫自己集中精力处理眼前的问题。现在它们充斥在他的思绪里，满满当当地压迫到了边缘，从桎梏里解放出来：灼人，且肆无忌惮。

爱德挣开他的钳制，伸出手把罗伊挡开，不断退后拉开两人的距离，直到撞到厨房柜台时，他才停了下来。“不行！这可能会伤到你的！”恐惧使这些话充满怒气，但它并没有掩盖爱德华的胸口随着急促的呼吸而起伏的事实，颧骨上闪过一丝深沉的欲望和尴尬。

“那是什么？”罗伊问道，饥渴的咆哮回荡在他的胸腔。从一开始，他克制自己，以及与爱德保持距离的理由就并不强烈。现在，这些理由已经完全站不住脚了，记忆在他的脑海中流淌，加强了那令人窒息的，无法抑制的欲望。 

爱德什么也没说，紧握住柜台的边缘转过头去，把脸隐在披散的头发后面。过了一会儿他喃喃地说：“是真理之门。它在试着理解......”他拖曳着脚步，紧咬着唇难受地离开。

“试着理解什么？”罗伊靠近他，一步一步地缩小距离，直到他能伸出手来再次环住爱德。这一次没有记忆盘绕在脑海，只剩太过稠密的空气让人喘不过气。

爱德抬起手，用手指环住罗伊的手腕，抓着他一动不动。一股饥肠辘辘的兴奋感掠过罗伊，向腹下冲去，他拼命吞咽着，努力思索着那蒙蔽了他心智的滚烫深沉的渴望。

爱德停顿了一下，转过头去，随后隐藏在睫毛下的双眼又看了过来。一丝动摇的情绪从他脸上闪过，随即就消失了，取而代之的是决心，是通常面对一个复杂的炼成阵时所展露的决心。

“这个。”

当爱德的嘴唇覆上他的时，罗伊情难自禁地呻吟，最后一丝微弱的保留也被遗忘在脑后。爱德用牙齿轻柔地磨蹭着他的下唇时带着一点粗糙的触感。罗伊的手攥紧成拳，t恤的布料被他牢牢的攒在手指间。接着他的舌头轻轻地扫过，索取品尝着，仿佛世界上再无其他，只有彼此。

汹涌的欲望席卷着罗伊的全身，冲散了他的理智，让他浑身发颤。任何挥之不去的疲倦都像暴露在阳光下的阴影那样燃烧殆尽，他把另一只手探向爱德的背脊，感受肌肉在他的手掌下紧绷颤抖。

爱德弓起背，将胸膛肩膀、臀部和腿都抵在罗伊身上，好像对触碰如饥似渴一样。当他磨蹭着罗伊双腿间紧绷鼓起的地方时，原始野性的感觉从胸腔迸发出来。快感仿佛是一柄滚烫的利刃，强烈得令人痛苦，罗伊从吻中挣脱出来，战栗地呼吸着拼命试图控制自己。

每一次触碰都让欲望更加高涨。不过是指尖和嘴唇：破碎而又贪婪的吻让罗伊喘不过气来，除了一再品味之外，他什么也做不了。性爱本来就是他所熟悉的，他熟知如何用巧妙的手法和温柔的爱抚把对方推向失去理智的边缘，但不是像现在这样成为失控的一方。这不是蓄意制造的常规，或是温柔地分享快乐。是一种粗暴的、野蛮的兴奋驱使着他前进，使他呻吟。爱德无助地仰着头，双颊泛红，浑身燥热。罗伊用鼻尖磨蹭着他颈间坚实有力跳动着的脉搏，舔咬着，迷失在他那灼热的钢铁的气息中。 

“你——你说过——说我们不应该，”爱德华哽咽着说。听起来好像这是他最不想说的话，罗伊抬起头来，一边试图找回自己的声音，一边与爱德前额相抵。休斯是对的：有些事情是不合逻辑的，他怎么能让爱德知道他过去的借口如今都是毫无意义的？

“我不在乎，”他绝望地低声说。“我一点也不关心可能会发生什么。我试过了，但我并不想与之争斗。我想要你。”他慢慢地后退了一步，松开爱德的胳膊与他十指相扣，然后轻轻地拉了一下。“求你了？”

爱德的眼睛里充满了疑虑，但那一瞬间的半信半疑马上就淹没在了欲海之中。他无言地点点头，肿胀的嘴唇分开，被罗伊引导着时双眸被欲望打磨得光亮。

罗伊感觉卸下了肩上的重担：仿佛在做出选择之后，结果带来的枷锁已不复存在。没有任何罪恶感或是犹豫，也没有再次思考的余地。这是他想要的，他需要的，他必须拥有的，而且他并不打算为了一个可能永远无法到来的未来，而放弃眼前这一切。 

罗伊贪婪地吻着爱德，笨拙地把他往楼梯上领，他忘了自己离那儿太远了，绊了一下靠倒在墙上。爱德的手指探到他的两腿之间摸索着他的隆起时让他不住地呻吟，无助地颤抖着。“他妈的，爱德。”他咬紧牙关轻嘶出声，拱起身子，想要暂时逃离他不安分的手。“床，”他气喘吁吁地说，在立即上楼和留在原地两个选择之间苦苦挣扎。他的声音里充斥着紧张急切，自己也不知道到底想要什么。“求你了，爱德，求你了。”

不耐烦的抱怨在爱德的喉间作响，像一道有力而又诱人的闪电击中了罗伊的神经。爱德退开一小段距离，在他们磕磕绊绊地走上楼时，仍然不断的触碰着，品尝着，紧贴着罗伊。他们径直冲进卧室时，门砰地撞在了墙上，罗伊又一脚砰地一声踢上了它。所幸距离够远，不必顾虑睡在走廊尽头房间里的阿尔。他的脑海里只剩下占据面前这一切的咆哮，叫嚣着上床然后把爱德占为己有。

爱德笨拙地摸索着罗伊衬衫上的扣子，一个不听话的扣子勾住了，这让他烦躁得想要咆哮。他猛地一扯，最后一颗纽扣崩出去弹到了墙壁上，衬衫终于被扔到了一边。

“他妈的，”他低声说，声音里带着使罗伊发颤的敬畏。爱德伸出舌头润湿了嘴唇，手指从罗伊的胸部一路向下抚到腹部，爱不释手般地描绘每一处的曲线和隆起。这是一次满载热忱的学习，爱德低下头，用嘴唇和并不尖利的齿边轻嗫罗伊的乳头。

罗伊仰着头，愉快地投降了。每一秒都使他更觉窒息，使他的血液在血管中奔流着高歌搏动，身体因为灼人的热度泛红。没法儿再多等一秒了，他伸手去碰爱德，意识到衬衫仍然缠在自己手腕上时咒骂着：一副布制镣铐。他动作野蛮地解放了自己，听到棉织物落地的沙沙声。他紧紧抓住T恤下摆向上拽，几乎不给爱德抬起头的时间，就把它从这个金发美人的身上剥了下来。

他把T恤衫扔到一边，再也无法多忍耐一秒，他伸出手来稳住爱德的身体，抓住他的脖子时爱德因敏感而发出闷哼声让罗伊满意的笑了。金属、肉体、疤痕，所有的这些都是如此完美，罗伊的大脑都要当机了，除了指尖下对爱德身体的触感他已经无法理解任何东西了，然后他将爱德压在自己裸露的胸膛上。

皮带过紧的束缚让他行动不便，而一旁的爱德坐在床垫上踢掉靴子，然后再次伸出双手时他不禁屏息。这一切马上就要来临了。他真的要跟一个小他一轮的下属翻云覆雨。一个他渴望了这么久的人。

想到这儿他本应该有所动摇或者犹豫，但相反，它却把欲望的死结收得更紧了，让他的胃痛苦地绞紧。他已经努力过了，但现在什么也阻止不了他。

罗伊脱掉鞋袜跪在床上，爬过白色的床单，而爱德充满了情欲的双眼眯成了一条缝。爱德双腿张开，膝盖曲起，把身体的重量全部压他的手上，他拱起身体不断地喘息。罗伊从他的胸口一路舔舐到脖颈，颤抖着双手把他压倒在枕头上。

爱德抵住罗伊压在他身上的重量，蜷起腿勾住罗伊的腿，把他箍在原地。罗伊在爱德两腿之间摸索着拉下拉链，压住他绷紧的肉体。皮裤从他的臀部和有力的腿上滑落，爱德终于一丝不挂了。

罗伊坐在的自己的脚后跟上，第一次领略爱人裸露的躯体让他失声，为他所轻抚，所品尝，所拥有的至宝惊叹。

爱德在罗伊热切的目光下挪动，本能地举起手来遮盖住自己肩膀上皮肤和钢铁的接合处，但是罗伊扣住他的手腕，摇摇头。“不要。你很——我——你很漂亮。不要对我有所遮掩。”

慢慢地，他轻吻了一下爱德肿胀的嘴唇，当爱德冰凉的机械铠环上他的腰时他高兴得发颤，指尖迂回缠绕进对方的发丝，在爱德努力加深这个吻时轻扯他的发根。罗伊戏谑地轻笑，爱着爱德华发出的每一个声音。

他是如此直面自己的欲望，好像他将一切隐瞒了太久，再也抑制不住了一般。每一次动作、呼吸和呻吟都加深了罗伊的欲望，让他无可奈何地呻吟。爱德的手横在两人之间挣扎着褪下他的军裤和底裤，直到摆脱衣物的束缚。

现在所有阻碍都没有了，在他身下的只有爱德。每一次爱抚都灼烧着可怕的热度，但那是罗伊甘愿冒死去的感受的火焰。他手掌下是爱德柔软的皮肤，大腿紧挨着的是他坚硬的勃起。爱德抚遍了他全身，感受着他每一寸肌肤，这快把他逼疯了。

他摸索着伸出手，从床头柜里抓出安全套和润滑剂。爱德坐起身，从他指间扯过避孕套。有那么一瞬间罗伊以为他会停下来，说不需要这个。然而，爱德撕开了包装袋，从顶端轻抚着直到囊袋帮他套好。爱德的动作让他咬紧牙关，拱起臀部，把自己推向爱德。

爱德的腿夹在罗伊臀部的两侧，肌肉紧绷得厉害，所以当罗伊用左手抬起他的大腿压向他的腹部时，忍不住踢动了一下。罗伊轻轻把他推倒回床上，然后捂热润滑剂后，把注意力集中在向下抚摸的右手上。

手刚碰到光滑的皮肤，爱德的呻吟就脱口而出。罗伊进一步向后探去，用指尖在紧绷着的入口处打着转儿，喃喃地说着毫无意义的单词来安慰他，然后尽可能温柔地把一根手指往里送去。这次哭泣绝非因为痛苦，爱德用手捂住自己的嘴，屏息着沉默。机械的手掌被压在床头板上，他扭动身体，拼命想让下面吞进更多。

“嘘，”罗伊小声说，小心地在爱德里面动着，他专注于扩张，如果弄疼了爱德的话，他绝不会原谅自己。“爱德，让我——”另一只手指进来，罗伊呻吟着，品味着他身体里的光滑和紧热。他用空出来的那只手轻抚着爱德汗湿的腹部，再拂过他阴茎顶端，但始终没有把它握进手里。

爱德的手落床单上，瞪大双眼，眼中仿佛燃烧着深沉的火。“不要停下来——别他妈的停下来，”他不断呻吟着，罗伊用鼻尖蹭着他的腹部，把吻印在他坚实的肌肉上，最后推进了第三根手指。爱德的臀部紧贴着床单，磨蹭颤抖着，双手无助地乱抓。“罗伊，求求你了。”

手指退出去了，爱德把自己的身体挪向罗伊，跨坐在他的大腿上，他们贴那么近，但还不够。罗伊小心地托住他的臀部，调整了一下角度，感觉到爱德勃起在他们之间搏动着，最后，他拱起身子，缓慢而坚定地将自己沉入他的身体。

除了炽热之外什么都没有，身体如同被拳头紧紧攥着般，欢愉从四面八方压迫而来。这让他几近溺毙。爱德攀在罗伊汗湿的肩膀上，拼命地上下摇动，不断地索取给予，随着每次进入呻吟出声。他抱得愈发用力，罗伊向前靠去，把脸埋在爱德的颈窝里呼吸着他的味道。

他抬起右手，颤抖地绕过爱德的臀峰，落在他们的身体之间，感觉到烫热坚硬的肉柱顶部已经湿了。当罗伊握住他搏动着的那处时，他猛地一颤。罗伊抬起他的头来看，发现爱德闭上了眼睛，头向后仰着，全身紧绷颤抖着，光彩夺目，他到达了快感的顶峰，随时准备落下。

“罗伊——”

爱德喃喃地唤着他的名字，仿佛是一种罪恶的祈祷，这足以击溃他。罗伊感到自己解放在一声低沉野性的咆哮里，话语抑制不住地脱口而出。

“你是我的！”

爱德猛地将罗伊拽向极乐浪潮的边缘，这股快乐的浪潮席卷了全身，拍打在身上的每一个部位。在释放的瞬间肌肉不可抑止地颤抖，罗伊靠在爱德身上不断地喘着气，好奇自己是如何能在感觉自己是如此的破碎的同时，又是如此的完整。


End file.
